Vengeance
by annamorphos
Summary: In an act of desperation, Edward conspires with Carlisle and the pack, to save Bella's life. The plan is simple: The wolves provide a distraction so Edward can drug Bella without the interference of his family. The plan is put into action, and, when it's all over, the only thing that remains is an unquenchable desire for revenge. No happily-ever-after. AU-Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Choice**

**Edward Cullen.**

I raised my eyes and stared across the room at my Bella—my love. Her eyes were turned down—gazing affectionately at the growing monstrosity within her womb—and her chin held a coy smile. Under any other circumstance, I would have done anything for that smile. Now, my actions had put my wife in mortal danger. I sneered at the phrase. _No, my actions have sentenced Bella to death. _

My entire existence had been, more or less, filled with holding to my convictions. I had done nothing but be the definition of self control. Yet, during our honeymoon, I threw caution to the wind for the sake of our love. I gave in to Bella, willingly. She opened her arms to me and I did not deny her. Even after the first night, after I had marred—desecrated—her beautiful body, I recapitulated a few days later. I was so intoxicated by the thought of Bella, belonging to me, that I went against reason and rational thought. _This is my fault. _

I knew these words, which haunted me, were the truth. I was the adult here—one hundred and eight years old—I should have been the responsible one.

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. The self-loathing had returned. When Bella had first walked into my life, she made me feel more human. Bella reminded me that there was good in me. But now, as I stared at the bump under her sweater, I could only wallow in my own revulsion.

My eyes trailed, away from my precious lamb, to the serpent beside her. Rosalie had decided to stand between Bella and me. Bella wanted to keep the creature growing inside her. Me? I wanted to see it destroyed before it could take her life. Rosalie lifted her eyes and met my stare. Her lips pulled back to reveal her teeth and the message was clear: she would kill me before I hurt it.

"_Edward, it's your child!" _Rosalie had hissed as her arms encircled my wife tightly. Bella was clinging to her new protector with tenacity_._

I growled in response to my sister's claim_. "It's a monster! Bella, it's going to kill you!"_

The earlier fight sent shivers down my spine. Carlisle and I had been all too ready to remove the fetus. We had planned it thoroughly; all we needed to do was get home. Due to my inability to read Bella's mind, I had not seen that she had already made arrangements. Bella had called Rosalie, in a panic, and explained that she did not want to kill the fetus. _I can't believe they are calling it a baby! _I sneered quietly and continued to dwell in my memories. The moment Bella and I were off the plane, Bella ran straight into the arms of the woman who never showed any love for her.

"_I know what you both are planning!" _Rosalie had snarled as she gripped Bella_. "I won't let you kill this child!"_

I had growled at Rosalie._ "Rose, this is not the time to be living vicariously. This thing, growing in Bella, is endangering her life!"_

Bella had turned her eyes to me—her pained eyes. She was sad and my heart broke._ "Edward, I really need you to trust me."_

I pinched the bridge of my nose as my memories overwhelmed me. _How did this go so wrong? _I was supposed to be living the happy married life, not worrying about the life of my beloved. I forced myself out of the chair and walked out of the living room. I had to get out of here. I thrust open the front door and let the fresh air hit me. Inhaling deeply I let out an exasperated sigh. _I'm out of ideas._

_Is everything all right, son? _Carlisle's soothing thoughts flowed through the air. He moved agilely, from the house, next to me. "Edward?"

I felt my face contort in the pain of frustration. "Carlisle, tell me what to do." I could not meet his eyes. "I feel like I'm failing as a husband and as a man. I desperately want to help Bella, but I don't want to see her unhappy." The vision of my little Bella's face crossed my mind. I faltered as she smiled at me from my thoughts. "I'm lost."

Carlisle sighed heavily before resting his hand on my shoulder. "I wish I could help you, Edward." His thoughts spoke to me as he fell silent. _Edward, you have two options: option one, you can allow Bella to keep this up and see what happens with the birth._

I growled lightly. "Next."

Carlisle sighed. _The next one is equally difficult, my son. The second option you have is… _Carlisle's thoughts trailed off.

I narrowed my eyes and turned them to face my father. "Is what, Carlisle?"

Carlisle turned his eyes away as his mind contemplated how best to say it. When he returned his face to me, there was unfathomable pain there. _The second option is that we take away Bella's choice. We would sedate her, get her away from Rosalie, and we…get rid of…the… _he stuttered on the last of his thought.

He didn't need to say anything more. He was suggesting we drug my wife and take whatever was inside her out. The idea was barbaric yet rational at the same time. I turned and stared through the glass. Bella was smiling at Rosalie and rubbing her stomach. Every now and then she would casually glance down; a light blush running across her cheeks. She seemed to glow more than usual. "Would it work?"

Carlisle sighed. _That is not the question, Edward._

I turned back to my father, confused. "What do you mean, Carlisle?"

His eyes saddened. _The question you must ask yourself is…can you live in a world where she hates you?_

I paused. I couldn't answer that truthfully. I loved the way Bella smiled at me. She let me know, on a daily basis, that I was her entire existence. The thought of her running off to someone else—Mike Newton or Jacob Black—filled my mouth full of venom and my mind with rage. So how would I handle her…hating me? She was mine. I had fought so long and hard for us to be together. However, now she was in danger again. The monster, I had created, was threatening to rip her apart—to tear her from me. I refused to let this happen. I had to do everything in my power to protect her.

I let my head fall into my hands. "I don't know what to do, Carlisle." Running my hands through my hair, a strange thought ran through my mind. _How would I go about doing this anyway? _"Carlisle, how would we do it—hypothetically?"

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Hypothetically," he let his mind think for a few minutes before letting his thoughts speak. _Well, Edward, the first step would be to get Rose and Emmett away from Bella. That will be a task all in its own. _He paused and let his thoughts meander a little longer. _This would be so much easier if Esme was on our side. _

I nodded in agreement. Esme, our mother for all intents and purposes, would be able to coax both of my siblings away. Alice would most assuredly help us.

Carlisle continued. _After getting them away from her, we would have maybe a few seconds._

I nodded, seeing the plan from his mind. "That's all the time I need."

But Carlisle's brow furrowed as he encountered a problem. _But, we would need to keep Rose and Emmett distracted for longer than a few seconds. You wouldn't get far with her if they caught on. _He rested his chin on his fist as he began to pace. _We would need someone who has their trust to help us. But who? Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett have pretty much bonded together._

I picked my head up slowly. "Alice."

Carlisle shook his head. _Alice is too good, Edward. She would never be able to deceive Rosalie and Emmett._

I cocked my head and stared at Carlisle. "Why don't we ask her?" I took a deep breath and spoke a little louder. "Alice? Would you come outside please?" Before I could count to one, I felt a rush of air.

My pixie sister all but materialized before me. "Edward, you rang?" Her smile was a little morose. I guess she was on the same wave length as I was. We were both at risk of losing someone we loved.

I sighed. "Alice, will you walk with me? I have something I need to ask you—hypothetically." I strained my face, waiting for her to have a vision. I was used to Alice seeing exactly what I was going to ask her.

I was surprised when she bounced ahead. "All right."

I turned to Carlisle. "We'll be back, shortly."

Carlisle nodded and turned to head inside. _Good luck, my son._

I made sure that we were out of hearing range, even from my siblings. I was not about to risk Rosalie finding out and whisking Bella to a hidden location. I would not put that past my sister either. I slowed down as the thoughts and sounds of my family faded into the distance. We were almost to the La Push border.

Alice seemed a little unnerved by the long trek. "Okay, Edward. You bring me close to the La Push border without any explanations." She leaned back and stared at me, irritated. "So either feed me to the wolves or get on with it."

I shook my head in amazement. "I'm surprised that you haven't seen what I'm going to ask you." Normally, by now, Alice would have seen what I was going to ask and the repercussions.

Alice crossed her arms and sighed loudly. "No, I haven't, Edward."

I gazed at her, skeptical. "I wonder why that is…"

"Hello?" She waved her hand across my face. "Earth to Edward Cullen!? I haven't seen it because you haven't made up your mind on what to ask me!" She rolled her eyes at the simplicity of the logic.

I grinned but let it fade to a smile. "Alice, Bella's going to die." I stared, grimly, at her face.

Alice's eyes softened and her straight lips quivered. "We don't know that, Edward." She let her face fall. "For all we know, she'll survive. You know Bella! She has a knack for staying alive during crazy business!"

I nodded. I would not argue with that fact. Bella had braved Victoria, James, the Volturi, Jasper's attack…she had endured so much. "Alice." I grimaced as I thought of what I was about to say. "I need your help."

Alice cocked her head to the side. "What's going on, Edward?" She narrowed her eyes and stepped back. "What were you and Carlisle plotting just now?"

I heaved a sigh. "I asked Carlisle how we would go about treating Bella, hypothetically." I felt my face freeze as I waited for her reaction.

She raised one eyebrow. "By 'treat' you mean…"

"I mean taking the fetus out of her," I muttered, lowering my eyes to the ground.

"But Bella's made it clear that she wants to have the…," I heard the realization wash through her. "You were thinking of doing this…without her…_consent?_" I wasn't sure if her voice was horrified or skeptical.

Raising my eyes, I knew it was horrified. Alice's eyes were about to leap from her head. Her mouth was stretched open and I almost swore her skin was whiter. "Edward…," she hissed to me.

"Tell me what I'm supposed to do, Alice!" I snapped at my sister. Why was she looking at me like I was the monster? Like I was the one devouring my wife from within? No, I was trying to save her life! "Please, because I am out of options."

Alice shook her head. "Edward, there may appear to be no options right now," she spoke slowly. "But this goes beyond wrong. Do you understand the ramifications? Bella will more than likely hate you. But that would not be the worst of your problems." She leaned in and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Edward, there is a likely chance she would be suicidal. If you go through with this plan, you will destroy your wife."

I pressed my hands against my temples and snarled loudly. I didn't know what to do! "Alice, it seems like I am damned if I do and damned if I don't."

She frowned. "I really wish I could help you, Edward. But I can't see Bella anymore."

I turned a pair of shocked eyes to her. "She's gone now, completely?" I knew that Alice had been having difficulties seeing Bella since we got back. However, now Bella was gone all together? "You cannot see her at all?"

Suddenly Alice was quiet.

I moved toward her. "What is it, Alice?" I grabbed her shoulder and shook her. "Please, Alice!"

Then her thoughts became too clear. The pack of wolves had overheard my snarl and come running. They were seconds from closing in. And at the front of the pack was Jacob Black.

* * *

_Author's Note: This was originally posted in 2011. I am reposting. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Alliance**

**Jacob Black.**

What were those bloodsuckers up to now? True, a few months ago we were unified to defend Bella against a vengeful wretch, however; that was then and this was now! I didn't care how tender _some of us_—Seth—felt about them. They were still our mortal enemies; hell, we were built to kill each other! What else could we do? The treaty had to be upheld at all cost.

Paul's antagonistic temper flared as he sped through the La Push forest. _"Yeah, time to kill me some vamps!" _I heard and felt the enthusiasm that flowed under his fur. The others mirrored his feelings.

"_Remember," _Sam's voice of authority boomed inside our unified mind. _"They have not broken the treaty; they are ten feet from the line. We are merely there to serve as a reminder of the proximity."_ As if we needed reminding that we didn't have a reason to attack.

The others grumbled in compliance. Their feelings were the same as mine. One wrong move and the leeches would be shredded.

I had been aching for a fight with the Cullens ever since the wedding. I growled as the memory of Bella's words arose in my mind. _'I am going to have a normal honeymoon!' _I snarled loudly as the pain engulfed me. What was wrong with that girl? Did she honestly have no sense whatsoever? Part of me was happy she had someone, like Edward, to look after her. As much as I hated to say it, he could protect her from…herself. A chuckle slipped through my mind as the memories of Bella tripping and falling surfaced. I was surprised the nurses, at the hospital, didn't know her on a first name basis.

I was so consumed with my thoughts, of Bella and her vampire husband; I didn't notice everyone calling my name. I blinked and focused as Sam shouted to me.

"_Jacob! I'm not going to tell you again!" _His voice was commanding as he yelled internally. _"Get your head in the game…and would you let it go, already?"_

Sam's final request brought on a mental onslaught from my other listeners.

"_Seriously man, we've been hearing about Bella's honeymoon plans for the past few weeks!" _Paul's strong voice complained as he appeared next to me.

Another voice spoke as a grey wolf appeared. _"Come on Jacob, she made her choice! Why don't you just get over it?"_

"_Cut it out, Leah!" _Paul's voice countered the shrill attacks coming from our only female wolf. He quickly leapt over my body and landed on her, knocking her to the ground. He quickly regained his step and maneuvered beside me.

Recovery wasn't so easy for Leah. She fell, a tangled mess on the forest floor, and yelped. Her thoughts were that of frustration and embarrassment. _"Damn it, Paul!" _She could only scream as she attempted to get her feet under her.

Paul and I shared an internal chuckle. We weren't going to lie, being the only female wolf; we liked to pick on Leah a lot. Sam had chastised us for it again and again. Although he had imprinted on Emily, he still looked after Leah. She was his fiancés' cousin, and best friend. Emily had asked Sam to always keep an eye on her.

Leah resented Sam for it. Aside from the fact that she could know _exactly _what he was thinking—she saw it as pity. In her mind, Sam only cared about her out of duty, as an alpha, and out of obligation, to his fiancé. Leah would vanish quite often, sometimes for days at a time. It would normally take the entire pack to find her. Although she never said anything—verbally or mentally—I actually wondered if she did it for the attention.

As Leah caught up to us, Sam's voice echoed among our minds. _"All right, we're coming up on the border! Everyone look sharp!"_ A chorus of cheers echoed internally—an internal pep rally. I took a deep breath as the hideous aroma—that sickly sweet stink—filled my nostrils. I growled deeply as my keen eyesight spotted him, Edward Cullen. I felt my mind fill with anger. I hated him so much; he had taken away the only thing that mattered to me.

The bloodsucker's face was turned down in a grimace and he looked more corpse-like than normal. How was it possible for one of _their kind _to look paler? I sneered, it didn't matter. All that mattered right now was reminding them of the boundary—and making sure Bella was okay.

"_This is far enough!" _Sam's voice brought us to a halt. All ten of us formed rank along the dividing boundary.

Edward was not alone. He stood with a companion—his little freakish sister, if that's what they considered themselves. She looked annoyed and disturbed at the same time. She turned her eyes to Edward and narrowed them. He continued to stare at me, his eyes speculating, like he was thinking of something.

"_We are not here to fight," _Sam's voice thundered throughout our thoughts. He was not speaking to us. We were all aware that this bloodsucker could read minds. _"We are merely curious to your location."_

Edward nodded. "I apologize for falsely alerting you. I was merely having a conversation with my sister." Although he was addressing Sam, his eyes continued to divert to me.

Sam looked at the female, who refused to look at him or Edward, before speaking again. _"Is there a reason you could not have done so in your own home?"_

Edward sighed and hung his head. "Unfortunately, it's hard to gain privacy with our kind." He returned his eyes to me once again. "I'm sure you understand."

Sam nodded his head. _"Yes, as long as you don't intend on violating the treaty, we will leave you to your business." _He turned and we followed him. _"We were simply here as a reminder." _With that he returned his attention to the pack. _"Let's return."_

"Actually," Edward's voice called our attention. "I was curious if I may speak to Jacob, if you don't mind." His face was strange. His eyes were cautious and he was hesitant. This leech was always confident—meaning arrogant—in himself, to see him hesitate at all was…strange.

Sam turned his eyes, curious, to me. _"That is up to Jacob."_

I sighed, as the pack took off towards the rez, and marched forward. What did he want now? The last time we had seen each other, I had threatened to kill him. I wondered now, did he hurt her? Is that why they had taken so long getting back from their...honeymoon? Or was it something else? Did he want to threaten me? To tell me that I am not to go near _his _wife? Or maybe he wanted to gloat… _"What do you want, bloodsucker?" _My voice was angry as I addressed him. My existence was about protecting La Push now. I wanted him to hurry so I could get back…to my life.

He sneered at me, as I approached. "Don't flatter yourself, Jacob Black! Do you honestly think I would waste a threat on you? A threat indicates worry, and I am not worried by you."

I cocked my head to the side before unleashing my own mental attack. I had found out, a few months prior, that he could even see images that I thought of. I made every attempt to send wave after wave of images his way: images of Bella marrying me, Bella making love to me, Bella having _my _children. The last image I sent, Bella pregnant, seemed to hit its mark. But I didn't think it would hit so hard.

Edward's knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground, a sobbing sound coming from his lips. His teeth ground together as he repeatedly beat his fist to the dirt. "I didn't come here to exchange low blows with you." Edward raised his head. His eyes were desperate and he was panting. "Jacob, despite what you think, I need your help." He stood slowly.

A hiss escaped the harpy beside him. "Edward, no, you can't go through with this!" She pounced forward and stood between us. "You have no idea what Bella will do!"

He snarled at her and lurched forward. "That doesn't matter, Alice! I don't care what she does! I don't care if she hates me! I refuse to stand by and do nothing while she's murdered from the inside!"

His bizarre sister shoved him with both hands. "Edward, consider what Bella wants, for once!" She was begging him to take recourse from whatever he was talking about. She leaned forward and gripped his shirt, tearing holes in it. "Edward, listen to me, for the love of God!"

Edward pulled her claws away and pushed them aside. "Alice," he pulled his lips over his teeth. _Wow, baring the fangs, impressive! _"Get out of my way." He spoke each word almost like a separate sentence.

Alice shook her head. "Edward, I love you too much to move. This choice will hurt more than just you. You will divide the family, Edward, you will destroy us all!"

He shook his head. "This isn't about the family, Alice. This is about my wife, my Bella." He turned his eyes to me. "Jacob, will you phase so we can talk plainly?"

I debated a little, internally. Just what exactly was going on? I had made every attempt to detach myself from their conversation, knowing he could hear me. But it was difficult. Something was wrong with Bella, that much was certain. I just didn't know what. A thousand possibilities flew across my mind: Bella had been hurt, Bella had been attacked, or Bella had been…killed. No, that was impossible. Edward's conversation with his annoying sister had confirmed she was still alive. I sighed. If I wanted to know what was truly happening, I'd have to phase. _Gimme a minute._

I walked into the brush and calmed my nerves. I quickly phased back to human form. I took a deep breath and let my body catch up. I untied the pants that were attached to my ankle and slipped them on. _Well, here goes nothing!_

I stalked back out to meet them. Their smell, revolting and excruciating, burned my sinuses. I shook my head and rubbed my nose. "So, what's with all the fighting? I thought you all get along; that's why you can live together, isn't it?" I had heard Bella explain how they could live happily. Normally their kind traveled alone or in pairs.

Edward's brow lowered as I mentally thought of Bella. "Sometimes, things happen that force us to argue with one another." He sighed and stepped forward. "Jacob, I wouldn't be asking you for help if I had another option."

I laughed, sarcastically. "Well, at least we're being honest." I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. "So, what do you want? Out with it, I haven't got all day!" Actually I did; my schedule had been clear ever since Bella left. Even my old friends, now wolves, preferred to patrol rather than hang out.

Edward sighed and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He closed his mouth and shook his head. "I'm not sure how to say this, Jacob." He was struggling with something. Boy, whatever was bothering him sure must be big.

Edward simply nodded. "You have no idea."

An angry sigh exited from the female who, up until now, was pacing a few feet away. "Oh for Pete's sake, Bella's pregnant!" She hissed towards me, her eyes filling with sorrow.

The world came to a crashing halt. "What?" It was the only phrase that seemed logical at the moment. _Bella's…pregnant?_ "How?" I threw my anxious eyes to Edward and then to his sister.

The sadness disappeared from her eyes as she laughed, sarcastically. "Well, when a girl and a boy love each other very much," her tone was condescending and vile. Edward snarled at her the same time I growled. "What?"

"Alice," Edward spoke between his teeth. "Behave!"

She scoffed loudly. "Behave? You want me to behave while you two talk murder?"

Edward wheeled around, snarling, and attempted to strike his sister, who jumped, and flipped backwards. "Alice, please." Edward pleaded as she landed in on a nearby branch.

The two continued to hiss and shout at each other.

"Murderer!"

"Quiet, Alice!"

"You don't deserve her!"

"I'm not going to tell you again, Alice!"

A very distinct howl sounded in the distance; it was Sam. There was no doubt in my mind on what he was saying. _Shut the leeches up! _

I stalked forward and grabbed Edward's shoulders. Pulling him off his feet, I ground my teeth together. "If you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I'm going to your house on my own." It wasn't much of a threat, but it did the job.

Edward's eyes tightened as he freed himself of my grasp. "Alice is telling the truth, Jacob." He hesitated before speaking again. "Bella's…pregnant." His face fell and his eyes became burdened.

I stopped for a minute. "So, the father is…" I couldn't bear to say it. I was incapable of thinking it. The thought was too monstrous to imagine.

Edward growled loudly. "I am! I am the monster's father!" His shoulders sank, and his head fell to his awaiting hands. "Jacob, I do not know what to do. This thing, inside her, is killing Bella!"

I could barely recognize anything anymore. I was blinded by my hate for this creature. This vile monster had destroyed the Bella I knew once before. But that wasn't enough! He had to go and do it again; this time physically.

His head snapped up as he heard my thoughts.

I didn't care! He needed to see himself as the monster that he was.

He was immediately on his feet. "I know what I am!" He was glaring at me now, with full intensity. "I don't need you to explain it to me, Jacob Black!"

I was through talking, through listening. "I'm through explaining things to you, bloodsucker!" I growled and I felt my body preparing for the change. It wouldn't be quick. This fight would take a long time. I would probably walk away with quite a few scars; hell, I might even die. _It'll be worth it! For Bella. _

Despite his ability to read my thoughts, Edward rolled his eyes. "For goodness sake, Jacob Black, I did not come here to fight you."

I sneered at him. "Then why did you come? Why did you tell me all these things? What, do you need help planning a baby shower?" I laughed, sadistically, at the thought of throwing a shower for _that _child. What would the favors be? Human children?

Edward winced as the thought passed through my mind. _I don't care if it hurts you._

"Jacob," Edward spoke as I continued to throw images his way. "I don't want her to keep this…thing, inside of her. I want to get it out of her."

I stopped the slide show and looked at him, he was serious. "Then why don't you? Why are you standing around wastin' words with me? Isn't your leader a doctor?"

"It's complicated," he sighed. "Bella won't let us hurt it."

"Oh, I see." I sneered again as the picture became clear. "Wow, Bella wants to keep a disgusting creature that can kill her, what else is new?"

He cocked his head to the side. "I could have said the same thing." His eyes narrowed, as they looked me up and down.

I felt my body tremor as I grew angry over his comment. _I am not the monster! I didn't knock Bella up with my venomous spawn! I didn't put her life in danger…again!_

Edward reacted to every single thought. "You can label and attack me all you want, Jacob. But all this antagonizing won't help Bella. She's all that matters."

I stopped my assault as I took in what he said. He was right, as much as I hated to admit it. Bella was all that mattered, to me. If there was a way to help, then I had to try. "What are you planning, leech?"

He nodded. "My father can perform the operation as long as there is no diversion. However, Rosalie and Emmett are protecting Bella and the fetus." He grimaced as he said the female's name. I remembered her; she caused the uproar during the hunt for the red-headed vampire. "We need to get them away from her. Once they are gone, I can sedate Bella and bring her to Carlisle."

I let my eyes trail from Edward to his sister. "Would it work?" I was skeptical. This was pretty off the wall. Then again, I was a werewolf talking with two vampires. Off-the-wall should be a walk in the park.

Edward exhaled loudly. "In theory, yes, but we won't know until we try it." He turned his eyes to his sister, still in the tree. "Alice, I know this goes against everything you feel and believe. But, this is the only way to keep Bella alive."

She jumped down and crossed her arms. "That's just it, Edward. We don't know what will happen! This plan may work or it may blow up in our faces!" She turned her eyes to me. "And you, Jacob Black, are you willing to risk your relationship with Bella?"

I paused. "If it means saving her life, then yes."

Alice leaned away and stared at both of us. "You know what I think?"

Edward sighed. "Yes but speak, for Jacob's sake."

Alice threw him a disgusted look. "I think you both are misjudging the situation. I think that this is going to blow up in your face and I'm not going to be around for it." She turned and began marching in the other direction.

"So, are you going to tell—," I was curious if his bratty sister was going to rat on us.

The short vampire cut me off. "No, dog, I would not do such a thing. If I expose you both, how will you learn your lesson?" She turned defiant eyes to Edward. "I will no longer protect you, Edward; this is your mistake to make. However, please tell me the day before so Jasper and I can leave."

Before Edward could answer she disappeared.

Edward hesitantly turned back to me. "Jacob, this is very dangerous, are you willing to…?"

I sighed. "Yeah, bloodsucker, I'm in." An idea popped into my mind. "But it sounds like you're going to need more help."

Edward cocked his head to the side, curious. "Would they consider it?"

I nodded. "They've been aching for another fight after last May." The pack would love to be apart of this! That's why Embry and Quil had been scouting extra shifts. They wanted something more! This could be just the chance.

Edward's figure tensed. "There will be no killing!" His voice reminded me of Sam, when he would give out 'alpha' orders. I was a little uncomfortable with this parasite commanding me.

"Sure, sure." I nodded. It was the fight itself they were after. "I have to run a few things by Sam, but I'll get back to you."

"Thank you, Jacob." Edward's voice faltered and his face crumpled. I had never seen a leech look that pained before. Even the ones we killed were more shocked than anything else. _This must really be bad…I wonder if I should go see Bella…_

Edward's eyes were instantly dark as my thoughts reached him. "I don't know if that'll be a good idea, Jacob." His voice was flat and seemed threatening. I raised an eyebrow as he continued. "Rosalie does not share my wife's affection for you. She might react irrationally and I don't want any problems…especially with Bella's condition."

I sighed. "Whatever, I'm just sayin', I'd like to see my best friend again." I turned and started towards the border.

Edward cleared his throat. "She'd like that, Jacob," was all he said before he turned and sped in the opposite direction.

I exhaled and headed back to the one more thought ran through my brain: _After this is all over, leech, I will kill you._

* * *

_Author's Note: Repost._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Scheme.**

**Edward Cullen.**

"It's official, you are insane!" Alice reappeared as Jacob turned and absconded into the woods. I, momentarily, heard howling from the other wolves. There was no doubt that, at this moment, my wife was the conversation of the entire La Push pack. "Edward? Hello, Edward?" I ignored Alice's constant barrage, of mental and spoken words, and catapulted myself into the forest. She followed me, of course, continuing her assault. "Edward Cullen, you stop right now and listen to me!"

I came to an abrupt halt, spinning around to face my sister. I pulled my lips back over my teeth in anger, and hissed. "What do you want, Alice? Do you want me to stand aside while Bella dies?" I felt my body tremble with anger. _I have to do this! It's the only way to save Bella!_

Alice's face softened as she stared at my angry grimace. Her wide horrified eyes contorted with sadness, and her body relaxed. Her thoughts called out to me as a wave of sympathy covered her.

_Edward, I cannot begin to fathom what you are going through. If Jasper was ever in danger, I would do anything to protect him. However, this goes beyond simply protecting Bella from falling down. _She sighed and hung her head, moving closer to me. "Don't you think I care about Bella? I am going insane thinking about her. But, she has made _her_ choice. Edward, this is very important to her. This is probably the most important decision she will ever make. If you take this from her, you will destroy her and the family, I promise you." She exhaled slowly, turned, and started walking back towards home.

"What have you seen, Alice?" I called after her as my mind analyzed every possible scenario. I had to know—what was the possible outcome of this? Did I have a chance of succeeding or was I doomed to fail?

Alice sneered as she stopped. "I can't see anything, Edward. Not since you involved Jacob Black." She turned to face me. "Edward, I can tell you this, in the end, you will have no one to blame but yourself." She glared at me. _Edward, I will not expose you or Carlisle, I want you to learn your own lesson. _With her last mental warning, she vanished into the forest.

I would be lying if I said Alice's warning did not shake me. I was worried, nervous, and scared about following through with this. What if, in the struggle, Bella was killed? What if the operation killed her? What if one of my family members was killed? I angrily shook my head. _Stop it, Edward. _I would see to it that this plan was infallible, everything would work out_._

I was devastated, on my way home, as my ears caught the sound of a familiar sob. My soul ripped in half, as I heard Bella's muffled cries. "Where is he? Where's Edward?" Her voice was like a dull blade, cutting straight through me. "Oh, I've ruined everything; he's left me again."

Those words, so simple, sent me hurdling towards the house. My angel thought that I had left her? How could she think such a thing? She was more than my wife—she was my entire existence. I closed in on my destination and her pain became louder. I could hear Alice attempting to rouse Bella from her grief.

"No, Bella," her voice was pleading. She did not like seeing Bella upset. "He just went out for some air. The mood of the room affects him just like it does Jasper. He just needed to get out for a second." I heard her intake of breath; no doubt, she saw me coming. "He's on his way back, Bella. I can see him now."

I pushed open the door, carelessly. The intricate, mahogany door creaked under my hands. A slow, splintering noise resonated through the room, followed by a snapping noise. A half second later, the door lurched off its' hinges and cascaded to the floor. I sighed, staring at the broken door. Glancing up, I met the curious stares from my family. Bella was clutching Alice, bewilderment in their eyes. Rosalie was nearby, looking smug, and Alice glared at me.

I straightened myself. "Bella, is everything all right?"

Bella quivered as she pushed away from Alice. She rushed across the space, between us, and fell into my arms. "Oh Edward, I thought you'd left me." Her dainty tears burned my skin, sending a wave of pain flooding through my veins.

I closed my eyes, enveloping myself in her scent, and endured the pain. "How could you think that, love?" I kissed the top of her head. "You are my entire world. I could never leave you again." I wrapped both my arms, loosely, around her. This was the first time, since Isle Esme, I had held Bella in my arms. I relished in the warmth she exuded, sighing into her beautiful mahogany hair.

I felt Bella shift, uncomfortably. I pulled away; she was biting her lower lip anxiously. I had seen this look countless times. Bella wanted to ask me a question. I was immediately disquieted as I thought of the many favors she could ask me. Maybe she had come to her senses. I hoped, against the odds, that Bella would ask to see Carlisle.

"Edward," Bella's tiny voice squeaked through the silence. Her eyes rose to mine, sparkling in the light. There was something behind her eyes. What was it? Hope? "Does this mean that you've…accepted…the…the…bab—?" Bella began to stutter.

I was forced to cut her off. Despite my love for her voice, I couldn't bear to hear her call that—thing—a baby. "Don't, Bella, please?" I softly begged her. If only she could see what this whole situation was doing to me. I shook my head. I knew she could see. Bella was never one to be selfish.

Rosalie scoffed. _I'll take that as a no. _She moved, fluidly across the room, and had Bella in her arms, before I could catch up. "Bella, you should rest."

"Yes," I agreed grudgingly with my sister. "Here, sit down, I'll play for you." Despite my feelings toward the monster within her, I could not deny my worry. I turned, stiffly, and sat down at the piano. I took a deep breath. However, before I struck the first note. Bella lurched forward, a low cry echoing through her mouth, and grabbed her stomach. I was at her side in an instant. "What is it, Bella? What's wrong?"

Rosalie appeared beside Bella, attempting to pull her away from me. "It's nothing; the baby is moving is all." Rosalie continuously sang 'rock-a-bye-baby' in her mind. She was attempting to keep me out. "I'll take care of her, don't worry."

"What is going on?" I demanded, grabbing my sister's wrist. "What are you keeping from me?" I stared at Rosalie and her eyes darted to Bella's stomach. Turning my head, as I stared at Bella and Rosalie, I narrowed my eyes. They were keeping something from me. "Bella, why did you cry out like that?"

Bella's eyes widened as she lowered them. "It's like Rose said, Edward," she whispered now. She was lying. She lowered her hand and gently and patted her stomach. What Bella didn't know was that I wasn't watching her hand; I was watching her face. The moment her hand touched her stomach, she flinched.

I moved, faster than Bella and Rosalie, and snatched Bella's shirt, pulling it up. I threw myself off the couch, a hiss escaping my mouth. "Oh my God, Bella," I whispered as I gazed, in horror, at the sight before me. Bella's beautiful stomach, contorted by the pregnancy, was splotched with dark blue dots; each one was the size of a quarter. I counted swiftly, before Bella pulled the fabric back down—there were five bruises. "What is that?"

Bella forced herself off the couch and moved toward me. Her eyes were sad, pleading, as she attempted to embrace me. "Edward, it looks worse than it is." She let out a simple laugh, though the movements made her cringe in pain. "Our baby is just strong, that's all."

I gently maneuvered out of Bella's arms and turned my back to her. "Bella, it's not a baby." My voice was low, but her sharp intake of breath told me she heard me. When I turned back, Rosalie had her arm around Bella.

Rosalie guided her back to the couch, and after Bella was sitting comfortably, Rosalie turned on me. "Edward, if you have nothing further to say, you can leave."

I felt my anger rise while I stared at Rosalie's face. The smug, selfish blonde reinforced my decision. What right had she to come between a man and his wife? My malignancy heightened as I opened my mouth. "Rosalie Hale," my jaw was clenched tight now. "No matter what fantasy you conjure up, reality remains intact; you cannot have children. Forcing my wife to carry on with this…this…_nonsense_…is just cruel."

Rosalie's sharp intake of breath proved I had hit my mark. Her brow indented as a fierce snarl ripped through. "I'm not forcing her to do anything, Edward! It was your wife that called _me_, begging for my help!" She took a step forward, her shoulders squaring. Bella's face became sheepish at her mentioned title. "You can attack me and say whatever you want, but I'll tell you what remains. The truth remains, Edward Cullen."

I scoffed at the ruse of her nobility. "And what, pray tell, is that truth, Rosalie?"

Rosalie took a deep breath as she moved closer to me. "The truth is this: I will stand between you and this child no matter what." With that she moved to stand behind Bella, and continued to glare at me.

"You are wrong," I let my voice fill with arrogance. Just who did Rosalie think she was? She was lecturing _me_? I was her superior in ways others than age. "The truth is, Rosalie Hale, that you were selfish in life just as you are in death. You're no martyr, you're no saint. You're a demon." With that final comment, I turned and headed out the door. I was in no state to deal with the abnormal fantasies of Rosalie Hale. Even now, as I stalked away, an image of Rosalie holding a baby flowed through my mind. I didn't bother to see who was thinking it; Rosalie or Emmett.

I stalked through the broken door frame; I would have that fixed later. An exasperated snarl ripped through me. Without thinking, I took off, moving quickly through the trees. The thoughts of the entire house filtered in my mind, causing my madness and confusion to return. I was moving so fast, even the voice of my beloved wife faded into the distance.

"Edward! No, Edward, please come back! I'm sorry…"

I abated my speed as I approached my destination—our meadow. This place, a location of pure innocence and hope, was the only place I could truly think. I peered into the dimly lit patch of heaven and sighed. So many memories rested here, unscathed by this unnatural event. I sighed, remembering Bella in the early days of our courtship. This was the very first place she had seen me…as I am.

I trudged forward, at human pace, letting my hands brush against the fresh greenery. My breathing steadied and became almost non-existent. I glanced around at the beauty that remained unscarred by the passing of time. The grass would grow—no one would cut it, it would fade with the passage of the season—and the flowers would bloom. I used to compare the meadow to Bella before all this talk of changing her. Both would grow, blossom, to pure radiance until season would remove them. However, despite being gone, a piece of them would remain and provide for the future generations. _No more._

I fell to my knees, as the wave of agony hit me. The words I had spoken earlier, had returned: monster, abomination, and murderer. These were merely three of the names I had picked for myself. I growled as the self loathing rose higher within me. I let myself fall to the ground, allowing the sorrow to swallow me whole. I could never let Bella see me like this; I had to be strong for her, always.

I rolled on my back and closed my eyes, listening to the forest around me. The peaceful sounds of nature, the water and the wildlife, soothed the rage within me. My worry refused to subside. Bella, Rosalie, and Esme's affections were misguided. They thought that the creature, growing within Bella's womb, was a baby. I wished they could know the truth. This creature was an abhorred monstrosity. I felt myself growl at the truth behind this whole situation. My hands were not clean in this mess.

A sudden vibration forced me off my feet. I was airborne and in a crouch before I could take another breath. What had caused such a sensation? I felt the feeling again and realized it was my cell phone, hidden in my pocket. I sighed, annoyed, and checked the caller ID; I didn't want to be bothered. I breathed a sigh of relief, seeing it was Carlisle. I relaxed, shaking my head, and flipped open the phone, "yes, Carlisle?"

"Edward," he spoke quickly. "Alice said you'd decided on our course of action." I could hear the urgency in his voice; I didn't know he had been waiting for my response. "Is this true?"

"Yes, Carlisle, I've decided." I had never been so sure of anything, aside from my love for Bella. "I've also gained some assistance."

"Assistance," his voice was skeptical now. "What do you mean, Edward?"

I felt a wave of arrogance flood me; I was proud of myself. I quickly shook it off, with disgust; I should not feel prideful of what I'm planning. "I've asked Jacob Black and the pack for aide."

I could tell by the length of Carlisle's silence that he was questioning me. "Edward, are you sure that is wise?" He proceeded to explain the cons of the pack's involvement. "They could very well kill one of us, Edward. Jacob has made no attempt to hide his hatred of you. This could be his chance to—."

I cut him off before he could finish. "Jacob Black is too consumed with his love for Bella." Although I hated using that in my favor, it was true. "He will ensure her survival before he contemplates killing me." This was true; I had heard it in his thoughts. He would wait, until Bella was safe, and then he would act. I wasn't sure I would stop him either. If Carlisle was correct in his previous assessment, Bella would want nothing to do with me.

Carlisle sighed. "Edward, I'm still not sure this is a good idea." I could hear the hesitation in his voice. This involved more than the wolves.

"Carlisle, what's wrong? You were so sure earlier." His sudden lack of confidence shocked me. He had explained a very simple plan; distracting Rosalie and Emmett, sedating Bella, and getting rid of the fetus. What had changed his mind? "Has something changed?"

"I gave Bella a sonogram during your conversation with Alice," he said, seriously. "The results were not promising, Edward."

My brow creased as I gripped the phone. "What results, Carlisle?"

"There is a hard shell, of some kind, covering the fetus," he said, his voice contorting to revulsion. "I am almost positive that no scalpel will be able to pierce it." He exhaled loudly and his worry peaked in his voice. "Edward, I'm not sure how to remove it."

I pulled the phone away as a hiss escaped my lips. Was he telling me that there was no hope? I squeezed my eyes shut and returned the phone to my ear. "So, what are you telling me Carlisle?" I began to pace around the meadow. "There's no hope? This is all pointless?"

"No, Edward," Carlisle said, quickly. "I'm simply stating we have to plan this a bit longer. I need to run more tests to see what we're dealing with."

"What we're dealing with?" I stopped in place, my hand shaking. "Carlisle, we're dealing with something that is killing my wife! We don't have time!" My whole body was trembling with fury.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice was slow and steady. "I know you are worried about Bella, but if I do not plan ahead, we could kill her." I took a deep breath as he continued. "Son, why don't you come to the hospital? We can discuss it here."

"I'll be right there." I snapped the phone shut.

I returned to the house to get my car, a mistake in itself.

"Is that Edward? Edward, please don't leave again. I'm so sorry, Edward, please don't hate me." Bella's voice tore straight through me, almost diminishing my resolve. I gripped my ears, trying to shut her out, but the damage had been done.

It took my entire will power to leave the house quickly. Bella was calling to me, her voice full of pain. I closed my eyes, damning myself to hell, and shut the car door. Once inside the Volvo, I pressed the gas pedal and catapulted away from the house. The last thing I heard was Rosalie attempting to comfort Bella. I almost turned around. _I can't believe I am allowing that selfish hag to touch Bella!_

The drive to the hospital was very brief; I had been here so many times. As I rounded the corner, to Carlisle's office, a wave of déjà vu passed over me. It seemed so long ago I had arrived here with Bella, after Tyler's van almost squashed her flat. I smiled, thinking of the happier times; the early days of our love. We were so hesitant and so unsure of our future.

Carlisle was waiting for me, patiently. He smiled, sadly, as I closed the door behind me. "Hello, Edward," was all he said. _There must be another option._

I shook my head in response to his thought. "Carlisle, there's no other option, we have to do this." I moved forward and sat down. "We have maybe a week to research, and then we have to act." I was determined, I would not let Bella die.

Carlisle nodded. "All right, Edward, if this is what you wish." He maneuvered next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "So, what is your plan, son?"

I sighed; I was not completely set on a plan. "Well, I am sure the pack will decide to help us. Jacob can be very convincing." I stood and faced him. "They will stage an attack on the house. I will take Bella upstairs, to defend her. While the wolves keep Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme occupied, I shall sedate Bella and bring her to you." I stopped and relished in my own horror. This was the first time I had spoken the plan out loud. I sounded like a monster, manipulating my family and my wife. I shook my head, I didn't care; I was already a monster.

Carlisle nodded in approval. "I think this will work, just as long as no one gets hurt." His worry was painted across his face. _Please Edward, don't let anything happen to Esme._

I nodded. "There will be strict instructions for the pack: distract only." I secretly feared that the pack would deviate from this principle. I would need to speak to Sam. Only he could assure us that no deaths would occur. "I will see to it, I'll talk to Sam, myself."

Carlisle nodded and was about to speak when my phone began to vibrate. I checked the caller ID—Rosalie—and rolled my eyes. I expected she was calling on behalf of Bella, which I didn't mind, but I didn't want to talk to my treacherous sister. I sighed loudly. "One second, Carlisle." I opened the phone and unleashed as much hatred through my voice as I could. "Yes?"

"Edward?" Rosalie's voice sounded surprisingly worried.

My mind began to race with worst case scenarios. Had Bella been hurt? Did she fall down? "What's wrong, Rosalie? Is Bella all right?"

Rosalie's voice was a whisper now. "Yes, at least I think so, Edward." Though her words were reassuring, her tone was far from it.

"What is it?" I demanded, my voice becoming harsher. "Why do you sound like there's something wrong?"

When she spoke again, Rosalie's voice was full of venom and revulsion. "We have just received an uninvited guest, Edward."

I tensed up. Rosalie sounded extremely disturbed by this person. "Who is it?" The darkness of my voice surprised me. However, I would not blame myself. There was a chance that someone dangerous was in my home, with my wife. "Rosalie?"

The next sound confused me; did Rosalie just laugh? It wasn't happy laughter, it was sarcastic and venomous. "Jacob Black."

My sight went red as I heard his name. I had told him to stay away, until I deemed it safe. How dare he go against my wishes! A snarl built up in my lungs as I shut my phone. _Why can't that dog listen to a simple order? I said that Bella would like it if she visited, but I did not give him permission!_

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice was muffled. "Please, son, calm down and tell me what has happened."

"Carlisle," I spoke slowly, my voice flat and emotionless. "I need to get back home, Jacob Black has stopped by for a visit."

* * *

_Author's Note: REPOST _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Dangerous Territory**

**Jacob Black**

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me! First, I let the girl I'm in love with marry my mortal enemy, and now I find out she's knocked up with his killer spawn? Which god did I piss off to deserve this kind of torture? What the hell is wrong with Bella?_ I always had known she was teetering on the edge of insanity; I mean—she had married a rock, for Christ's sake! But this was so far beyond reality, I had to convince myself it wasn't a dream. "If only she chose me," I mumbled to myself angrily. It was the truth; if Bella had chosen me then nothing like this would be happening. She wouldn't be pregnant—on her way to the grave—and I wouldn't be as miserable as I had been.

I slowed my inhumanly sprint to a brisk jog and tried to clear my head. I had to think of what I was going to say to the pack. Sam would definitely not like this—hell, none of them would!

"Get a grip, Jacob," I muttered to myself. My hands were shaking and I was growing too angry to think rationally. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes; it wouldn't help my situation to phase while I was this angry. At my current rate, it would take me forever to control my nerves enough to be comprehensible.

As my heart rate receded, I closed my eyes and thought about Bella; it was all I could do to help my tempter. As her smiling face appeared in my mind, I found myself getting calmer. I sighed—as the imaginary Bella smiled to me—before I let the wolf take over. There was a temporary blackness as I phased—fading from one existence to another had become second nature to me. I immediately became aware of the thoughts, emotions, and secrets of my brothers. I felt a rush of exhilaration as I broke out into a quick aimless run—this was the part I loved. I stopped abruptly, remembering my purpose for phasing. However, my mind slipped and I let loose the words I wanted to keep until I could explain everything: _Bella's pregnant._

"_What!?" _The word rushed out in a unanimous chorus. The questioning and probing minds of my brothers began speaking at once. This always gave me a headache.

"_Sam," _I called out to my Alpha, _"you need to call a meeting immediately, I have news for you."_

By the time I reached Sam and Emily's house, the others were already debating.

"I say we take them all out!" Paul flared at the group. "We've let this go for far too long! Look what they're doing now, breeding a whole new race!"

The rest of the pack jeered as they listened to him.

"Then, what's to stop them?" he continued. "What's to keep them from unleashing the little half-breed upon the entire town? It's our duty to protect the tribe and that's what we should do. We should kill them all!"

"No!" I lurched forward, my hands in tight fists, and punched Paul in his open mouth. I would not stand by and let them murder Bella. Even though she had broken my heart, I would still do anything for her. I loved her too much.

My fist collided with Paul's jaw with an agonizing crack. Paul doubled back, in pain, as I put both my hands on either side of his arms, shaking him violently. The rest of our brothers shouted and cheered for us, egging us on.

"Quiet!" Sam's voice resonated within the small house. "That's enough, Paul! Jacob, put him down!" I complied grudgingly. "Now, please tell us what news you have."

"I'll tell you what I was told," I took a seat beside Sam and sighed heavily. "It's true, Bella is pregnant with some kind of vampire spawn." The chorus of disgusted sounds echoed loudly through Emily's small kitchen, but Sam silenced them again. "However, unlike Paul hinted, not all the Cullens are for this pregnancy."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes.

"When the mind reader talked to me earlier, he told me that he doesn't want Bella to keep this…thing." I sighed and let my head fall to my hands. My anger and hatred for the leech had receded. Now, I was only scared for Bella.

"Then why don't they cut it out?" Paul jeered angrily, and the others repeated his sentiment: Why didn't they just get rid of the creature?

"It's not that simple," I said and shook my head. I had decided to not reveal Bella's intentions or her love for the creature. It was irrelevant at this point and would only harm her reputation—not that she cared anyway. "However, her husband wants to rally together and destroy it."

The look on everyone's faces was a mixture of shock and horror. It took me a second to realize that they thought Edward wanted to kill his wife. I rolled my eyes with agitation; were they really that dumb? "He doesn't want to kill Bella, you idiots!"

My brothers looked at one another before turning back to me. "Then what's their plan?" Seth asked a little worried. He had grown an infatuation with the Cullens since the newborn leech incident. It freaked us out a little bit.

"I'm not exactly sure." It was the truth. The bloodsucker had told me the summary but not the actual plan. My brothers began to grumble amongst themselves. _I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm plotting against my best friend and the love of my life._ "All I know is we're going to distract a few of them so the others can take care of…the problem."

"What?" Paul once again stood up. "So that's what we've been reduced to? Distractions?" Jared and Quil began to laugh as Paul continued spewing his war mongering words. "Why don't they let _us _do what we are meant to do?"

"And what would that be?" I shouted, my voice rising higher than Paul's. "Do you want to be the one to cut the fetus from Bella's stomach? Do you want her blood on your hands, Paul? Could you live with yourself then? Would that make you a hero?" Paul was silenced as I continued my tirade hysterically. "Or maybe you'd like to be there when she screams in agony. Or you'd prefer to rip whatever is inside her out. Would that content you at all, don't you?"

When I finally looked up from my angry outburst, I was met with looks of horror and disgust from my brothers. Paul sat down, his eyes wide with shock. "Dude, Jake, man, I'm just sayin'…."

"You're saying what, Paul?" I demanded angrily. I balled my fist as I took a step towards him, silently daring him to say one more word.

He went silent.

Sam rested his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Jacob. We all know this is difficult for you."

"What?" I turned on now. "What is difficult? Hearing that I have to help my enemy hurt the woman I love, or hearing that the woman I love is dying? Which one is it, Sam?" I felt my skin begin to crawl as my anger rose. I was dangerously close to phasing involuntarily. The entire pack could see the snap was coming as well. I could feel my anger pulsing through me violently, feeding into the change—for once, I didn't care.

"Jacob…" Sam was eyeing me intently now, judging my responses. "Leave the house, now." He was not concerned about the house itself; he had picked up carpentry skills in the past and could fix anything. No, his concern was for Emily in the next room.

Emily was an unknowing warning to all of us. Control yourself at all costs or suffer the consequences. Her maimed face and brutal attack had been burned into our subconscious. Sam wasn't using it as an example; he just refused to let himself forget.

Despite my incessant rage, I flung myself out the door, not caring about Paul's comments on how I was 'losing it'. Once outside, angrily ripped off my shorts and tied them to my leg. If I was going to phase, I'd want something to wear later. Just as I tightened the string around my calf, I cried out as I burst into a gigantic ball of fur.

The forest felt nice beneath my paws and the wind calmed me. I couldn't believe that I had said those things to Paul, even though he needed to hear them. He just didn't understand the gravity of the situation, none of them did. I growled as I slowed my pace. This really was a hopeless situation. I had two choices: to help Edward and have Bella hate me or to not help him and let her die. _Damned if I do, damned if I don't._

I started running again, faster this time, letting my thoughts run wild. What was I going to do? Was I going to help Edward and then disappear into the shadows again, just like I had done before? I nodded to myself. _Yep, that's exactly what's going to happen._

I wasn't exactly looking where I was going, nor did I have a destination. So I was shocked when I looked up and noticed I was halfway to the Cullen house.

Edward's last words reverberated in my head: _she'd like that._

I moved cautiously as I crossed onto the Cullens' property. I wasn't here for violence, but I was breaking the treaty nonetheless.

A shiver ran through me while I moved, it was more than just their smell that bothered me. Something about the leeches sent a quake down my spine. Perhaps it was the wolf in me, knowing I was on my enemies' turf, or maybe it was my human instincts, telling me there was danger. Whatever the reason, I felt the tremors run through me and knew the parasites were close.

Even though I'd been here before, I still couldn't help gawking at their huge house; the term 'living large' obviously meant something to these bloodsuckers.

I growled bitterly as I hid in the bushes, preparing to phase. _It's quality, not quantity that matters._

Slipping on the pants attached to my leg, I crossed the yard and stopped at the door. The land, house, and air were positively dripping with their scent. I scratched my nose, took a deep breath and knocked. I didn't knock very hard; however, the door cascaded to the ground with a loud _thud. _I stared for a minute, a little shocked, before moving forward warily. Bella was my best friend, but this was still dangerous territory.

I had gotten two feet past the door when I was met by an unexpectedly kind face. The leaders' mate—I couldn't remember her name—smiled at me.

"Hello, Jacob," she greeted me politely. She turned one shoulder and gestured for me to move farther inside. "Won't you come in?"

I attempted to smile but it came off like an awkward grimace. Her gracious attitude reminded me so much of my mom, and I immediately felt bad for assaulting their door. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. Uh, sorry about the door."

She laughed, a noise sounding like wind chimes. "Please, call me Esme."

"Um, okay," I said and proceeded to look around the gigantic space. The inside of the leeches' home was different than last time. During the graduation party it had been transformed to a small nightclub. I sneered as I passed the ornate decorations. _I guess you can do all this when you're rich. _Suddenly a small breeze tossed my hair and I found Esme standing next to me. I jumped in surprise, , about which, she frowned. Her sincerity and kindness forced me to apologize again. "Whoa, sorry, you startled me."

"I'm so sorry, Jacob," she shook her head apologetically. "This must be very awkward for you. So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

I sighed and opened my mouth, but before I could speak, a shrill voice sounded from upstairs: "Esme! Why does it stink in the house?"

I groaned as I recognized the sound of the voice. It was the blonde—she had almost caused a fight during the search for the redheaded vampire three and half months ago. I had also learned from Edward that she was Bella's guardian. She now appeared at the top of the stairs, lips pulled over her teeth, growling. "What is that beast doing here?"

I took a deep breath but coughed as the sharp smell burned my nose. "Hey, Blondie, how's life?"

"You have ten seconds to get off our land, mongrel," Blondie hissed as she descended the stairs slowly. "Emmett!"

A larger gust of air breezed through the room, bringing with it the biggest Cullen. He squared his shoulders, extending his height as he fell in line with the other.

Esme looked worried as she stood next to me. "Rosalie, don't, he's Bella's friend." She scolded the blonde as she rested her hand on my arm.

"That's why he has ten seconds," Rosalie laughed sadistically and continued her approach.

The hair on the back of my head stood on end as Emmett and Rosalie approached me. I could take out the blonde but the big one would be a problem. Of course, if I phased, I could call the rest of the pack; surely someone was close by. I felt the internal snap brewing as I prepared to change.

As if she heard my thoughts, Bella was suddenly at the top of the stairs. Her face was a mixture of confusion, joy, and stress. I let my eyes trail down and spied the enormous obstruction under her black nightgown. "Jake?" she called out to me with a hopeful smile.

"Hey, Bells," I called and attempted to smile despite the rising revulsion. Bella was standing in the shadows, but I could still make out the curvature of her figure. Her stomach looked oddly deformed and convex. I trembled as I saw her grip the railing for support, she could barely stand. "Can you call off your in-laws?" She smiled softly at my attempted humour.

Before Bella could utter a sound, Rosalie was at her side. The blonde scowled at Bella with a disapproving stare. "Bella, what are you doing? You know you should be in bed."

I was shocked to see Bella smile at the blonde leech. Every time she had mentioned Rosalie to me, there had been a look of fear in her eyes. I was shocked to see Bella smile warmly at the blonde. "I thought I heard Jake, so I came to see," she said with an exhausted voice.

Rosalie threw me an angry look before turning back to Bella. "Well, he was just leaving, so back to bed!"

I snorted as the blonde attempted to order Bella to bed. _Good luck with getting Bella to listen to you! I wonder if Blondie knows how fake she sounds._

"Can't you stay a little longer, Jake?" I had always been rather susceptible to Bella's pleading, and it already started tugging at my heart now. "Please?"

A smug smile crossed my face as Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I think I can spare some time, Bells." I grinned victoriously at the blonde, who threw a look of contempt my way. "But I agree with Blondie—you need to lie down."

I followed Rosalie as she carried Bella to Edward's room. I had to admit he had a nice place—for a metrosexual vampire. I was a little confused when I saw the bed, but quickly realized it was for Bella's sole benefit.

It was the first time I saw her in the light. Bella's previously flat stomach was swollen and protruded out, causing her nightgown to pull tight. Her skin was paler than normal, almost anemic, her eyes were sallow, sunken in, and she was unhealthily thin. Bella looked morbidly ill.

I took another deep breath—faltering on the putrid smelling air—and rubbed my nose. I swallowed heavily and let my eyes trail around the room. I was looking for anything to take my attention away from Bella's unhealthy appearance. The evidence of the Cullens' wealth was everywhere. From his extremely nice stereo to the enormous collection of music, and the giant, richly decorated bed, everything in this room screamed of wealth. I didn't even want to look in his closet—I might find a statue of gold or something.

"Disappointed?" Bella joked as Rosalie set her down.

"Huh?" I asked a little confused.

She giggled and gestured to the bed. "Were you expecting a coffin?"

I chuckled and took a seat at the end of the bed. "Maybe…I certainly wasn't expecting a bed."

She shrugged. "It was Edward's idea. I'd be fine on the couch but he wants me to be comfortable."

I nodded and my wandering eye caught her gaze.

She bit her bottom lip and her face flushed as best it could. "I know I look hideous, Jake."

I sighed and watched her anxiously twiddle her fingers. I let myself stare openly at the gigantic bulge under her nightgown. I wave of revulsion washed over me as I caught her stare. "Bells, what are you doing?"

She narrowed her eyes, confused. "What do you mean?"

Before I could speak out loud, Rosalie leaned in close to me. "Be careful, mutt, I will throw you out." She took several steps backwards before speaking to Bella. "I'll be right back, I'm going to talk to Esme real quick. Emmett will be right outside the door." I think that last part was directed at me.

After the blonde witch had disappeared, I scooted closer to Bella. "I—uh—talked to Edward," I stuttered as I spoke. I wasn't completely sure if he wanted me to tell her, but right now I didn't care.

"Oh." she said softly as her eyes trailed to her stomach. I wasn't surprised that she guessed the topic of our conversation. I was sure it was on everyone's mind. "And?"

"He said you were planning on having the b...ba..." I couldn't bring myself to call it a baby. I simply gestured to her stomach and looked away; the sight of the bump made me want to vomit.

"The baby?" she prompted, her voice getting a little firm.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Bella sighed heavily as her eyes watered. "I'm worrying him so much."

"I'll give you that," I agreed. Never before had I seen a vampire quiver as he had. She wasn't worrying him, she was making him crazy—I could relate.

"When did you see him?" she asked eagerly, a hopeful expression crossing her face.

I glanced at my watch. "About an hour ago, I think." I looked around and only now realized he wasn't in the room. In fact, I hadn't seen Edward since I had arrived. Where was he? "Where is hubby dearest, anyway?"

That was the wrong question to ask.

Bella's head fell to her hands, a sob escaping before they connected. She held her position for a second before looking back at me. "He's left me." she whispered in a broken voice.

My first reaction was shock. _Edward left Bella?_ No, it wasn't possible. "What?" I couldn't believe it! There was no way he would plan to save her and then just…vanish. A small feeling of hope arose in my heart as I felt the urge to hug Bella. _I should comfort her, let her know it's going to be okay. I should tell her that I'll take care of her. _

Rosalie returned quickly, like a blur, and wrapped her arms around the sobbing Bella. "No, Bella, Alice told you he just went out to clear his head." She turned and glared at me viciously; I didn't need to read minds to know what she was saying. _Good job, mutt!_

"But he didn't even say goodbye when he left." Bella began to cry while trying to speak. She soon stopped all attempts and hid her face in Rosalie's shoulder.

I still couldn't believe what Bella had just said. Edward…left? Now what would happen to Bella? A divorce? My nostrils flared as the anger overtook me. How could he just leave and not tell me? We had a plan, damn it! And what was I to do about the pack? Many of my brothers were so threatened by this, it would be hard to convince them otherwise. Although, the majority of the pack still cared about Bella, so maybe I could sway them to wait.

The sound of an engine outside caught my attention as well as Rosalie's. "See, Bella?" The blonde looked incredibly relieved. "Edward's home!" She turned, leaned in, and whispered in my ear, "And he's going to love that you're here, mongrel."

I groaned—relieved and frustrated—as I heard a loud snarl from downstairs. A half second later a very angry Edward was standing in the threshold, his eyes fixed on me. I sighed as I stood up from the bed. _I just had to see her, okay? _I threw up my hands in defense and moved away from the bed.

I shifted uncomfortably as his lips pulled back over his teeth. "Hello, leech."

"Hello, mutt," his tone was as menacing as his stare.

"Edward?" Bella's voice was small but it was enough to break our staring contest.

Edward's entire demeanour crumbled as he moved next to Bella. She touched his face and he mirrored the image, his expression pained.

I looked away, the moment seemed too intimate for spectators. Knowing that they were in love was bearable, seeing it was making me insane.

"I thought you'd left me," Bella whispered to Edward.

He exhaled slowly. "I told you, you're my love and my life, I will never leave you."

The two continued to embrace until Rosalie rudely cleared her throat. "All right, that's enough." She pushed a hand between them, an act that obviously saddened Bella.

"But, Rose—," Bella protested as she tried to get to Edward. Edward's face was just as desperate as he clung to Bella's right arm. I knew this bloodsucker had been willing to die because he had thought Bella was dead; why was he letting this harpy push him around?

Rosalie quickly turned her harsh eyes to Bella. "Bella, stay out of this, please?"

That was enough for me. I strode across the room and grabbed Rosalie's arm—placed between Edward and Bella—and pulled her away.

The blonde turned and hissed at me, slapping my hand away. "Excuse me? Who do you think you are?"

"Me?" I demanded incredulously. "You're the one keeping him from hugging his wife. Who do _you _think _you _are?"

I couldn't believe that I was actually defending this bloodsucker; I hated him! Nothing would make me happier than to take him outside and kill him. Yet here I was, defending him and his rights as a husband. Maybe Paul was right, maybe I was cracking.

Blondie glared at me. "I'm the one keeping the baby alive!"

"Rose, Jacob, please don't fight," Bella begged from Edward's embrace.

"Edward," Blondie's venomous voice called over to the bed. "I think it's time to walk the dog."

I sighed as Edward and I locked eyes. _We can do it now, Edward. I'll take care of her and you can run with Bella._

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rose, Esme and Emmett are downstairs. If you need anything, they're in earshot."

I groaned. He was speaking to me of course. _Damn it; fine, let's get out of here._

Edward sighed and rose off the bed and, after planting a single kiss on Bella's forehead, walked to the door. "Jacob, I think you should leave."

"But Edward," Bella said anxiously as she gestured to the window. During the past few minutes the sky had opened up and shrouded Forks with rain. "You can't send him out in the rain."

"I'm sure he can deal with it," Rosalie remarked snidely.

However, Bella threw a sorrowful look at Edward and I could see him cave in. "All right, Bella. Come on Jacob, I'll give you a ride back to La Push," he said with a bleak expression.

I started to contest but Edward grabbed my arm and started tugging me towards the door. "All right, be seein' you, Bells."

"Jake," Bella called to me, "you'll come and visit me again, right?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, seeing Rosalie shake her head.

"How about tomorrow?" Her face was lit up now, expectant. "Please, Jake?"

"Sure, sure," I agreed without knowing if I could. "Bye, Bells."

Ten minutes later, Edward and I were in the car, silent. As we pulled up to the La Push border, he finally spoke.

"What part of '_I don't think that would be a good idea' _did you not understand?" Edward growled at me angrily.

My neck shot back indignantly at his chastising tone. He was scolding me? "Look, leech, I didn't think me—"

"Exactly, you hit the nail on the head, Jacob." He snorted and raised his eyebrows. "You didn't think. Do you realize that you could have jeopardized everything? You need to start contemplating your decisions before you act on them. Your body has matured, Jacob Black, now catch up with it."

I chuckled softly at his arrogance. "Don't forget who needs who, bloodsucker." I remarked slowly. "I can very easily tell Bella about your little plan."

For a split second, that actually sounded like a good idea. Bella would finally see that he was all wrong for her. She would divorce him and be free to be with me. The idea was sounding better and better.

"I hate to rain on your parade, Jacob," Edward hissed, "but what do you plan to do then?" I stared at him, trying to figure out what he meant. "When the creature claws its way out of Bella's stomach—what's your plan?"

Alright, he had a point.

Edward exhaled and his shoulders relaxed. "We're not getting anywhere by arguing." I nodded in agreement. "What did the pack say?"

"They're intrigued and worried by this _thing,_" I said and looked towards the forest. The memory of Paul's mongering words crossed my mind. _"I say we kill them all!"_

The leech's head turned to look at me immediately. "You have to control him."

"Paul won't be a problem," I muttered.

Edward reached over and grabbed my shoulder, making me yelp at the temperature difference. "I need a guarantee, Jacob. This is my family we're talking about."

I shook off his cold hand and glared at him. "Sam will see to it."

His face became thoughtful before he spoke again. "I'd like a chance to speak with Sam," he said finally. "So would my father."

I mulled over the idea for a little bit before agreeing. "When and where?"

"Where we met last time, in the clearing, half past two, just you and Sam, no one else." He said and looked at me skeptically.

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine, Sam and me, and you and your leader."

"Agreed." I opened the door but felt the leech's cold fingers on my shoulder. "Jacob? Thank you for what you said to Rosalie."

"Yeah, just don't get used to it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Negotiations**

Edward Cullen.

I was still reeling from Jacob's earlier actions by the time Carlisle and I left the house. I couldn't believe the audacity of that dog, thinking I would leave my wife during her time of need. Moreover, what right did he have to think he could simply move in? A low growl flowed from beneath my chest as my mind filled with loathing. _As soon as this is over we are moving!_ I was through with all this Jacob Black love triangle garbage; Bella had made her choice. Dartmouth in the fall along with Bella and me in our own place, away from prying eyes.

My thoughts soothed my temper as I followed Carlisle through the wilderness. We were quickly closing in on the location where Jacob and Sam would be waiting for us. I could sense Carlisle mulling over what he planned to say to the two wolves. No doubt he would insist they adhere to our rules; the last thing he wanted was for someone to get hurt. This was a dangerous errand in which they were proceeding. The wolves would be distractions while Rosalie and Emmett tried to kill them.

I growled again at the thought of one of my siblings hurt, or Esme for that matter. She was Carlisle's main concern, just like Bella was mine—we could not let harm come to our mates.

I cringed as I detected the wolves' heavy, disgusting scent. They were no doubt right ahead. I briskly fell in line next to Carlisle as we broke through the foliage and came to an abrupt stop. Two dark figures, poised in the middle of the clearing, turned and squared their shoulders. Casting my hearing towards the rest of the surrounding areas, I found that we were alone.

"Sam, Jacob, good evening," Carlisle acknowledged both as we approached slowly. Though we were here for a common purpose, they were still our enemies.

Sam took a step forward as his eyes danced from Carlisle to me quickly. "So, it's true then, Bella has been impregnated." His voice was very authoritative, as an Alpha should be, but his question was unsettling to my ears.

Carlisle sighed before nodding. "Yes, it is true."

Sam remained calm. "How far along is she?"

Rubbing his forehead, Carlisle explained that she was a few days shy of a month. He expected her to deliver in a week and a half.

"Was it intentional?" He raised an eyebrow and cast a side look to me.

I stepped forward, about to speak my mind to this assuming dog, but Carlisle held his hand up to stop me. "Calm down, son," he spoke quietly to me before addressing Sam. "No, of course not."

Sam nodded, accepting Carlisle's denial of their speculation. "Jacob tells me that you wish to destroy it. Why has this not been done already?"

"Some of our family," Carlisle spoke cautiously, "are very protective of the fetus."

Sam's eyebrows rose at this. "Which ones?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"Well," Sam said idly and crossed his arms. "If you wish for us to help, we must know who to hinder."

There was a point to that, although I didn't wish to divulge Bella's affection for the creature. Besides, Rose and the others were their business, Bella was my concern alone. "My siblings, Rosalie and Emmett are protecting Bella, as is my mother, Esme."

Carlisle's fear for Esme's safety became evident after her name was mentioned. "We don't need anyone hurt, just distracted." _Edward, I hope you're sure about this._

Sam and Jacob turned to one another and shared a brief look. "We can do this," Sam nodded after he turned away from Jacob. "But at a price."

"A price?" I asked suspiciously. What did the wolves want now? I couldn't tell exactly what they wanted; their thoughts were too jaded.

"Yes," Sam nodded.

"Name it," Carlisle said anxiously. "We can provide you as much financial compensation as you wish."

Both Sam and Jacob laughed at the mention of money. "We're not assassins," Sam said after the two stopped chuckling.

"Then what is it?" Carlisle asked with a confused look that matched my own.

Sam took a step forward, which forced me to move closer to Carlisle, and Jacob mirrored the action. "We wish for you and your family to leave and never come back," Sam said seriously.

Carlisle looked at me with an unsettled gaze and sighed. "We would be happy to oblige, however, Bella's father lives here. I'm sure Charlie would be heartbroken if he lost his daughter."

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Jacob beat him. "Bella stays here."

If they were hoping to avoid a fight, they were going about it the wrong way. The images of Jacob comforting Bella were too much for me to bear. I growled loudly and stared darkly at the two. "She is my wife!"

Jacob's nonchalant stare did not change. "Get a divorce."

His easy dismissal and indifferent view of our love made me furious. "You immature, unfeeling, dog," I hissed at the mongrel, who did not change his posture. "I am not going to leave her behind so you can force her to want you!"

"Ha! Like I need to force her—"

He shrugged and opened his mouth, but Sam cut him off. "Silence, Jacob!"

Carlisle mirrored Sam by turning to me. _Be still, my son!_ He turned apologetic eyes to Sam. "My apologies Sam."

"No need, it's no secret that these two detest one another." He eyed me reproachfully and chuckled. "I didn't think it was too much to ask for them to behave themselves for one night."

Carlisle chuckled briefly before sighing. "In all seriousness, what could be done for Bella? She loves her father very much."

Sam's brow indented heavily as he pondered Carlisle's point. Despite her love for his enemy, Sam did still worry about Bella. He finally sighed, and I relaxed as I heard his thoughts. "She may still visit, however, she must come alone." Carlisle and I nodded in acknowledgement. "We all know Charlie on the reservation and would never dream of inflicting such agony on him."

Carlisle smiled warmly and nodded in appreciation of the fair decision. "All right, as soon as everything is over and done with, we will make the agreement final."

Throughout the entire interlude, I was grimacing at the thoughts Jacob Black was sending to me. _I am a much better match for her…you can't give her children, I can…I bet you hurt her the first time you had sex…_

I growled softly, despite the truth in his accusation. The memories of Bella's bruised body were forever burned into my mind, and I would never forgive myself. I attempted to redirect my focus on the conversation, but Jacob wasn't making it easy.

Having run out of verbal insults, Jacob decided to play the visual card. Wave upon wave of graphic visuals poured from his grotesque mind and into my own. I cringed as I heard Bella's voice—in great detail—calling out to Jacob, begging him to make love to her. I grimaced when an image of my wife with him in his bed, her mouth on his, was thrust at me.

"Jacob, do you mind?" I growled darkly at my opposition.

Carlisle and Sam broke their conversation and turned to look at us. Jacob simply sneered and leaned back. "What's wrong, leech?"

"JACOB!" Sam roared and grabbed his arm. "I'm not going to tell you again."

Jacob let out a reprehensible sigh and backed up behind Sam, who turned more to face him. "You forget why we are here, Jacob. We are here because of Bella—the girl you claim to love."

Jacob looked like someone had slapped him. "I do love her!"

"Then stop making this difficult," Sam turned back to Carlisle.

"Sorry, leech," He grunted with an unconvincing tone.

"My apologies, pup," I hissed in return.

Sam and Carlisle both sighed and shook their heads. "So," Sam said curiously. "What is the plan?"

"Edward?" Carlisle motioned for me to explain.

I moved closer and sighed. "Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme are guarding Bella at all times. The idea is to move when all three are downstairs with her."

Jacob quickly cut me off. "What? Bella's going to be there? What's wrong with you?"

Raising my hand, I silenced him. "Once you all appear, I will tell Rosalie and Emmett to guard the stairs. I'll take Bella out of the living room." Sam and Jacob both nodded. "Now, the main rule is that no one will be killed. Hinder but do not harm, is that understood?" They both narrowed their eyes at my demand. "Please, I mean no disrespect, but I'm sure neither of you want any harm to come to your brothers."

"All right," Sam nodded. "You have my word. Hinder, not harm. But where are you going to take Bella?"

"As soon as the fight ensues, I will sedate Bella and take her to Carlisle at the hospital." Carlisle nodded in response. "He and I will both personally extract the fetus and destroy it."

"How do we know you'll actually destroy it?" Jacob asked suspiciously. "I'm not meaning to imply you want to keep it, but you said you don't know what it is. How can you be sure that you can kill it?"

"I understand what you mean, Jacob," Carlisle answered him. "If you would like to come by the hospital after the operation, then you may."

"I think that's a good idea," Sam agreed and turned to Jacob. "After the fight, you are to go witness to the fetus's destruction."

"Yes, Sam," he murmured and nodded.

The remainder of the conversation revolved around logistics and timing; they would come at all angles around 11p.m. in two nights. Carlisle exchanged phone numbers with Sam, explaining he would call within the next day to confirm everything was on schedule. An hour after we had arrived, we left.

"Well, that could have gone better," Carlisle said with a disapproving tone.

I inhaled and sighed exasperatedly. "I'm sorry Carlisle. Jacob Black just knows how to get under my skin."

My father stopped and rested his hand on my shoulder. "I do not blame either one of you, my son. It's only natural for you to be at odds. You are, after all, werewolf and vampire, the feudal enemies."

"Well," I said as we continued to move forward. "Let's just hope our feudal enemies don't have their own agenda. I didn't see or hear anything to suggest this, but…I'm still worried."

"Patience, son."

After dealing with Jacob Black and his morbid fantasies, it was a relief and a pleasant surprise to find Bella impatiently waiting for me. As I approached the house, I spied her staring expectedly into the darkness. Smiling at the sight of her glowing in the light coming from the house, I rushed as fast as I could to the bottom step. "Why Mrs. Cullen, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

Bella, who had been turned the other direction, almost jumped a foot in the air. "Oh!" A heavy flush washed over her face as she attempted to straighten herself. "Edward, you're home!"

As I moved closer, I could see the stress that the pregnancy truly had on her. The bags under her eyes were deeper, almost becoming swollen bruises, and her normally milky skin was an anemic white. I internally shuddered at the sight of my wife; she was dying before my very eyes. _Don't worry, Bella, I'm going to save you._ Despite my loathing for the monster within her, I did not deny her as she wrapped her arms around me. Inhaling her scent, I closed my eyes and let my memory drift backwards.

Musing and remembering helped sooth the inner turmoil. I pulled up the image of Bella in her wedding gown—a shining pinnacle of pure beauty and radiance. I sighed and reached for another intoxicating memory: our honeymoon night. An instant abhorred reaction swelled through me. That was the night I desecrated her externally and internally.

Sensing my discomfort, Bella pulled away and touched my face. "Edward, are you all right?"

"Yes, love, I'm fine," I smiled and traced the contours of her face, which became illuminated with hope.

"So, are you finally okay with…"

I knew what she was asking, and I knew what answer I had to give. I had to do the one thing I swore never to do again; I had to lie to her. "Bella, I'm still worried about you and about the birth, but I want you to be happy." I leaned away from her, feeding more into the lie. "I know that my resistance to this is hurting you, and I can't bear it." I cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, and I don't want anything to come between us."

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for her delicious taste. Unfortunately, the vile thoughts of Rosalie sprang forth, forcing me to growl. My eyes flew open and caught sight of Bella, looking confused and bewildered. A half second later, my blonde sister flew out the door and stood in front of us. "What's going on, Bella?"

"Everything's okay, Rose," Bella said and grasped my sister's hands. Her face was completely overjoyed and happy.

Rosalie's eyes trailed from Bella to me with confusion. _What is she talking about, Edward?_ "What do you mean, Bella?"

She cupped her hands over her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. "Edward's finally accepted the baby."

My sister's neck jerked back in surprise before she narrowed her eyes. "Is that right?" I was not surprised that she didn't believe me. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

I hung my head and sighed. "I realized that my denial of the pregnancy was hurting Bella, and I can't bear that." Rosalie's face was hard, but her thoughts were softening. "I still have my skepticisms about the birth, but I trust Carlisle."

The harsh look on Rosalie's face did not wane, but her thoughts had completely changed. _Good, now he can clean up her puke…he can entertain her when she's bored._

I cringed at her thoughts but decided not to reprimand her for it. I simply nodded to her and smiled.

Happiness filled me as I scooped Bella in my arms and ushered her to the sofa inside. She continuously planted small kisses on my neckline, which sent a shiver of lust through me. Though I had put Bella in danger, I still longed to have her in our marriage bed again. Despite my opposition to her becoming a vampire, I anticipated all the time we would spend together, appreciating one another.

Rosalie sat down on the opposite side of Bella and switched on the flat-screen. The cartoon channel popped up, causing me to raise a curious eyebrow to both women in the room. Rose shrugged. "Bella likes this channel."

I gazed down and met a pair of warm chocolate eyes and a sheepish grin. "I've just felt like watching cartoons lately. They also have a Sponge-Bob marathon!"

The show's theme song began playing, which caused Bella to start singing out loud, and even Rosalie hummed the tune. A sudden rumbling had me staring nervously at Rose, who simply rolled her eyes. A millisecond later, the front door—fixed from the earlier fiasco—fell to the floor in a heap of lumber. In the threshold stood Emmett, wearing a huge smile and a yellow sponge bob shirt.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked Bella with an injured expression.

Bella laughed and motioned for him to join them. "We just turned on the TV, Emmett."

I looked bewildered as my huge brother settled down in front of the TV, enraptured by the oddly shaped yellow character on the screen. I shifted and stared at Rosalie, wanting an explanation.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. _Bella showed him that show and he's been hooked ever since. I hate it! He started singing that stupid song during sex last night, it was unnerving!_

I grimaced at the thought of Rosalie and Emmett's sex life, but laughed at the memory of Emmett singing the Sponge-Bob theme song. Emmett always seemed to be a big kid at heart; it was extremely refreshing and annoying. His activities had actually doubled since Bella's pregnancy was announced. I shook my head at the memory of the white shirt with colorful lettering saying, _'World's Best Uncle.'_

At the first commercial break, with worry and skepticism in his eyes, Emmett turned to stare at me. "Hey bro, how's it going?"

Bella interceded before I could comment on the hostility in his voice. "It's all right, Emmett," her voice was soft, and as she spoke, she stroked a hand across my chest. "Edward and I talked. Everything's fine now."

My brother narrowed his eyes and his thoughts told me that he didn't buy it. "Really?"

"Yes," I said and nodded my head as he continued to glare at me. "I told Bella that I realize that my objection has been hurting her. While I'm still worried about the birth, I'm going to try and be supportive."

After using it twice before, I had perfected the lie. Emmett's face melted, as Rosalie's had, and he was up on his feet. "It's about time, man! I told you he'd come around, Bella, didn't I?"

Bella giggled softly and leaned her head against me. "Yes, you did Emmett."

The show resumed, and we all fell into a hushed silence, broken every now and then by Emmett's impersonation of Sponge-Bob's friend Patrick. I relaxed a little, letting the undeserving comfort rest on me. While she watched the screen, I peered down at Bella and smiled. I could almost feel her happiness spilling out of every pore on her body. I sighed heavily, thinking of the approaching attack, and hugged her a little closer.

"I love you, Bella."

* * *

_Author's Note: Repost_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Two Faced Liar**

**Jacob Black **

Sam sighed as we reached the edge of the clearing, glancing back occasionally to make sure the leeches were gone. Despite our agreement, they were still our enemies and we didn't harbor an inch of trust for them. Removing his pants, Sam shook his head and eyed me intently as I pulled my shorts off. This would seem strange to anyone else; two men undressing in front of each other in the dark forest. Hell, I can think of a three letter word that would describe this scene perfectly.

"That could have gone worse," I murmured bluntly as I fastened my shorts around my ankle. No need for a naked Jacob to go wandering around La Push, even if I was a "protector."

"Or better," Sam said sternly as he began strapping his pants to his calf, faltering before finishing his knot. "Jacob…"

"Sam—don't," I asked sincerely after I quickly inspected his face and found it full of disapproval. "I really don't want any pity."

His neck jerked back indignantly and he leaned forward, glaring at me. "I don't pity you, Jacob, not in the least. You are in this little love triangle by your choice, no one else's"—I appreciated his brutal honesty— "but that's not what I was going to say."

I narrowed my eyes curiously as I stared at him, his face hard and serious, as it normally was. "What is it, then?"

"I need to know, Jacob," he sighed as he stood up, "that you're going to keep it together during…"

I didn't need him to finish, I knew what he was asking. He wanted to make sure that I wouldn't lose it during this little distraction. "Sam, I'm fine, really. I'm not the one you should be worried about, I mean, Paul—."

"Paul," Sam said fiercely, "follows the orders I give him. You were completely out of line out there, Jacob. We have the chance to get the Cullens out of Forks and instead you spend your time antagonizing Bella's husband." I grimaced lightly as he referred to the mind reading leech. "Yes, Jacob, as the others have pointed out, she made her choice and you should respect that."

I gritted my teeth as my hands balled to tight fists. "It's a mistake; she shouldn't have married him, Sam!"

"I know, Jacob," he said softly as he turned away from me, "but the mistake has been made. There is nothing more you can do about it."

My fist reached out and pounded the ground beneath me, sending a cloud of dirt into the night air. "This isn't fair," I muttered softly.

"Life so rarely is," Sam sighed as he turned back to me. "Come on, the others are expecting us." With that, he dropped the subject and phased in front of me.

I took a deep breath, focused my thoughts, and submitted to the beast within. The change was instantaneous, bringing me to the pack's awareness. I could hear Sam ordering everyone to rendezvous at our normal meeting spot: a clearing just north of La Push. My feet were moving swiftly beneath me as I approached the location. I trailed behind Sam and tried to keep my mind clear of any feelings—attempting to push Bella from my mind.

_All right, everyone huddle up! _Sam's voice thundered through our minds, calling our attention. Once inside the clearing, we circled around our Alpha, standing at attention. Sam walked in a circle before beginning, making sure that we were paying attention. _The rumor has been confirmed: she is pregnant._

A chorus of disgusted exclamations rang out from almost every member of the pack. Sam silenced them before he continued. _We have formed another treaty with the leeches. If we help them, they promise to leave and never return._

There was silence as our brothers stared at us. I felt their confusion, shock, and happiness at the news. This was a day that we had all hoped for and yet—some didn't want it to end like this.

_How do we know we can trust them?_ Embry called out angrily. _Maybe they'll wait until we're all dead_! The rest of the pack agreed with him in a chorus of bitter cries.

Sam stepped forward and all the shouting stopped immediately. He took a deep breath before speaking. _It's true, they are our mortal enemies, and we cannot trust them. However, none of us can deny the need to protect the ones we love. For the vampires, it is the same. Despite how you all feel, Bella is just as much of one of us as our own sisters; she is family. I believe I can speak for the rest when I say that Charlie Swan is revered as a good man on the reservation. It is not entirely for Bella's safety that we choose this errand, but for Charlie's as well_. _Do this for him._

There was a moment of silence, as each pack member thought of what Charlie had done for them: getting away with a speeding ticket, a friendly ear, or, in Leah's case, comforting them in their time of need. The moving gestures reached within our unified mind and caused us all to grin and nod.

_Now, _Sam's alpha voice had returned, _I want to make something abundantly clear! There will be no killing or harming in any way. The rule is hinder, do not harm, is that understood? _A chorus of agreements called out, including my own, with the exception of Paul. _Paul? Do you understand?_

_I understand, Sam. I understand that we have become slaves to those rich bloodsuckers. _Paul's anger soared higher than it had yet. He had been seething earlier at the notion of a half-vampire half-human child, but now he was absolutely enraged that we were reduced to distractions. _I'm sorry, Sam, but I don't trust them enough to help them._

_That's good, Paul, because you will not be included in the attack party. _We were all shocked at Sam's declaration. Paul would not be allowed to participate. He was one of the best, second only to Sam and me. Not including him was a huge blow to his ego, I could feel it.

_What? How can you not include me, Sam? I'm one of your best! _Paul snarled and began pacing back and forth, eyes locked on Sam.

Sam however, was perfectly calm, watching Paul pace back and forth. _You are too guided by your anger, Paul. We need a clear mind for this errand._

_But…Sam…I…you can't! _Paul stuttered while he tried to think of a logical reason to be included. His mind raced over several possibilities, but he couldn't think of anything.

Finally, Sam stopped him. _Paul, you will not join in the attack on the Cullens house. That is my final word, is that understood?_

The sun was beginning to rise by the time I got home. Shielding my eyes, I stared out at the purplish blue of the morning clouds, illuminated with the coming dawn. _Beautiful. _The air was saturated with the smell of coffee grounds and cream, which could mean only one thing: Billy was awake.

I opened the door and found my father drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, his normal perch this time of the morning. We traded smiles as I came in, before sitting down beside him.

"Long night, son?" he said without looking up from his paper.

I grinned. "You could say that," I said and reached for a piece of his toast, sitting warm on a plate. He swatted my hand before I could grab it and I retracted—an exaggerated look of horror on my face—and faked a British accent. "Oh please sir, may I have some more?"

"No," Billy muttered and tried to keep a straight face. He stared at me for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. Sometimes I wondered if my father ever really grew up, even though I didn't care. "Help yourself, Jacob." I obliged and began munching on some toast, stopping every now and then to add some jelly. He continued asking me about my night and the pack but, as usual, I couldn't tell him anything.

Billy opened his mouth—probably to say that he was one of the elders and deserved to know—when the phone rang, startling both of us. My father quickly mouthed "this isn't over" and motioned to the phone.

"You have wheels," I muttered with my mouth full of toast. Billy threw me a reproachful look and I relented, throwing my hands up in surrender. I grabbed the phone after the fifth ring and attempted to swallow everything in my mouth. "Hello?" I said in a muffled voice.

"Jake?"

The tiny voice shook me to my core and had me spewing bits of bread all over the place.

"Hey!" Billy called from across the kitchen. "You better clean that up!"

"In a minute," I hissed at my father and turned my back to him. "Bella? Is everything all right?" I whispered to her and I began to tremble with worry. Why would she be calling me? Did something happen in the night?

"No, everything's fine," she said quickly. I cringed at the sound of her voice; even through the phone I could hear the strain she was under—the needless suffering. "I was just calling to invite you over." Her happiness was hard to resist, despite the circumstances, and she had me smiling.

"Sure," I said eagerly and smiled. "What time should I be at Charlie's?" I tripped on my own words when I remembered she didn't live there anymore. She was Mrs. Edward "Bloodsucker" Cullen, she lived in the vampire's nest now.

Bella eagerly filled in my awkward silence. "No, Jake," she said with an affectionate giggle. "I want you to come to my new house."

"I dunno, Bells," I sighed and shook my head. I doubt that Rosalie would forgive a second visit. "I don't think your in-laws will approve."

I turned my head to the side and noticed Billy giving me a stern eye. Quickly tucking the phone under my hand, I glared at him. "Can I help you with something?" I whispered between clenched teeth. My father said nothing. He turned his wheelchair around and disappeared into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. I sighed heavily and shook my head. _That's just one more thing I have to deal with._

I knew that Billy didn't approve of my contact with Bella. When I had returned from my northern excursion, after assaulting Bella on her wedding day, he and I had a sit down that was quite memorable:

"_You listen to me, son," Billy had said with a tone I had never heard before. "I understand that you have obligations that keep you out all night—that's fine. But I want to make one thing clear: you need to leave Bella alone." _

"_Dad," I had growled to him. "I think you need to mind your own business."_

"_You're right," he replied and his volume climbed even higher. "You are my son, and legally you are my business. She's married the Cullen boy, there's nothing more you can do about it. We did our best to warn her, but she didn't listen. Leave her be."_

_I had shaken my head, unable to really grasp the truth behind his words. How could I just leave Bella alone? True, I was still in love with her, but she was my friend. "You just don't understand dad. You don't know the situation—"_

"_I know one thing," he had shouted and cut me off. "No son of mine is going to chase after a married woman!"_

My dad's threat still echoed in my mind and my attention drew back to Bella, her curious voice calling on the other end. "Jake? Are you still there?" her voice squeaked through the silence.

"Yeah, I'm here," I muttered, frustrated. "Sorry, I had to talk with my dad."

"How is Billy?" she asked with rising curiosity. "I haven't seen him in forever. Is he doing well?"

"As good as to be expected," I said and chuckled a bit. "What with having a teen wolf for a son." We both shared a laugh and I reminisced on the old days, back when Bella first came over after the Cullens had left. She looked so diminished, like she would shatter to pieces if I touched her. The image of her on the forest floor, the memory that Sam clung to, clawed its way to my memory, forcing me to shiver.

"So, what's up Bells?" I asked, trying to redirect my thoughts. The last thing Bella needed to hear was me, going to pieces on the phone.

"Jake," she said hesitantly. "I really would like you to come over today." I sighed and shook my head. "I talked with the others, and they said it's fine. Please Jake?" She was pleading again, tugging at the strings of my heart; it wasn't fair. I wondered if she knew how much power she held over me, a mere werewolf. Shaking my head, I sighed, knowing that Bella was too good to admit to having anything over me.

"Bella." I said her name and a great deal of longing escaped with it. I could never say no to her; she was my other half. She calmed the great storm inside me, put my troubles to rest. "I…don't…think…I…" I trailed off as my resolve wavered. _Not a good idea, not a good idea, not a good idea. _My subconscious tried to speak reason to my ears, which were deafened by my desire for her.

"Please?" Her voice was so weak, so frail, I couldn't refuse her.

"All right, Bells," I said, defeated. "You win. I'll be over in a few minutes, 'kay?"

"Great!" She pepped right up and her energy seemed to flow through the phone, filling me with positive vibes. "See you soon!"

I hung up the phone and grimaced. _Another day with the bloodsuckers._

I could tell by his stern expression that Edward was not happy to see me. His black eyes were burning into me from where he sat across the room, and his arms were crossed at his chest. Shrugging slightly, I pointed to Bella. _Don't glare at me, leech; it was your wife's idea. You try turning her down when she begs._

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes, nodding in agreement, but his posture did not change. He remained tense and rigid for the entire visit.

Bella, on the other hand, was as happy as a puppy—Edward rolled his eyes again at my observation. When I had arrived at the door, it was a very bright and cheerful Bella who almost literately pulled me into the house. Apparently, I was just in time for the Sponge Bob marathon. _I hate this show._

"Take a number," Edward murmured after he sat down on the other side of Bella. Apparently, due to her newly developed maternal instincts, Bella had grown attached to the cartoon network, watching children's show right and left. Apparently Edward loathed the shows just as much as I did. The two of us shared a chuckle, which roused a curious glance from Bella, and quickly fell back into silence.

A few more episodes of Sponge-Bob played with no more conversation—with the exception of Bella's laughter and my groans—between the three of us. I let my eyes trail through the living room, and realized that the blonde and her gigantic mate were nowhere to be seen. I was about to ask about the blonde's whereabouts, when a dull groaning noise caught my attention. The slow rumbling came from Bella's stomach; she was obviously hungry.

"Bella, love, are you hungry?" Edward asked with raised eyebrows.

Bella grinned sheepishly and nodded. "I didn't want to say anything," she muttered softly. "I didn't want anyone to fuss over me any more." She lowered her eyes and drew circles around her enormous stomach. I fought the urge to shudder at the sight of her, and was forced to turn my head away.

Edward sighed—probably in response to my thoughts and Bella's actions—and sped through the door and was back soon after, carrying a Styrofoam cup with a thick lid. A strong pungent aroma filled the living room, and the hairs on my neck stood up, as I smelled human blood. I threw a frantic look at Edward, who was eyeing me cautiously. _What's going on, leech?_

"It's the fet..," Edward trailed off and Bella stared at him curiously. "It's the baby," he amended before continuing. "It can only consume blood, so that's the only substance Bella can keep down." Edward's brow wrinkled as he explained the dynamics of the parasite growing inside Bella. However, all his medical phrases and rationalities were not enough to keep me from shuddering. _That's disgusting._

Edward sighed again. "It's keeping her from starving to death," he muttered under his breath.

I turned away as Bella swallowed the blood eagerly, and burped shortly after. I sighed and tried my best to convince myself that this was best. _It's keeping her alive, it's keeping her alive._

My mantra was short lived, as the front door was thrust open, and Edward's siblings made their way into the living room. The blonde and his shorter sister waltzed in with about ten bags, each one either a pale pink or pale blue color.

"Bella, look!" Alice said, setting down some of the bags and settling down at Bella's feet. Opening the bags at vampire speed, Alice and Bella both squealed with delight as they examined baby clothes and toys. "This one is if it's a girl," Alice said happily while the blonde took a seat beside the short vampire.

"And this one," Rosalie said, holding up a tiny blue outfit with the tips of her fingers. Her eyes poured eagerly, over the tiny piece of clothing, and she smiled. "This one is if it's a boy."

As Rosalie tossed the item to her, Bella smiles and caught it. She stroked the fabric delicately. "I'm pretty sure it's a boy," Bella said and laid the blue outfit on her stomach, chuckling softly. I threw a disparaging look to Edward, who seemed to agree. We were further shocked when she stroked her stomach and cooed to the monster inside it. "You'll get to wear this soon, EJ."

My eyes widened and I breathed heavily, gagging softly on the vampire smell—which was becoming a bit bearable—and turned to Bella. "What did you call it…I mean, him?"

"EJ." She repeated the name happily, as if she had discovered something clever. "Edward Jacob."

_All right, that's enough for me. _I smiled ruefully at Bella and lifted myself off the couch. _I can't take anymore of this, leech._

"You're leaving, Jake?" Bella asked anxiously and tried to hoist herself off the couch. Rosalie and Alice ordered her immediately to lay down .

"Don't strain yourself, Bells," I said with attempted humor. "You need to save your strength." _Especially with what's coming. _Edward's head shot up and I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know me, I'll always be around." I smiled and hugged her loosely, shuddering as her stomach met mine.

"You promise?" She asked weakly into my chest, a small sob escaping her.

"Yeah," I said and sighed heavily. "You know you can always count on your best man." She giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tighter. We stood there for a minute before she pulled away, face red from my body heat, and smiled at me.

"Thanks for coming over, Jake," she said brightly.

"Thanks for not killing me," I joked sarcastically.

"Kill you?" she asked with a shocked expression. "Why would I ever kill you, Jake?"

I choked out a laugh. "I wasn't talking to you, Bells," I said and eyed the blonde sitting at her feet, comparing the pink and blue infant ensembles. She hissed softly, without looking at me, and resumed her conversation with Alice.

Bella shook her head and smiled warmly. "Bye, Jake."

"See ya, Bells."

* * *

_Author's Note: Repost _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Into The Wild**

**Alice Cullen**

I pushed myself harder and faster than I ever had; the forest was all but flying beneath me now. My mind was blank as I focused on the task at hand: getting out of Forks and the state of Washington. I growled as my beloved sister's face flashed through my mind, along with the backstabbing vampire who I had once called brother. _I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm sorry I can't save you. I'm a coward! _Hissing violently, I gripped both sides of my short hair as I ran. I was a coward—if I really loved Bella, then I would turn and defend her. But I couldn't muster the strength. I just wanted to run and hide. _I don't deserve Bella in my life any more than Edward does right now._

The sound of someone running behind me didn't faze me. Despite his skepticisms, Jasper had come with me on this "hunt." _Poor loving fool. _I didn't need mental powers to know he was staring at me while we ran. He had been confused by our urgent departure, although he had said nothing. However, a vision told me that he was going to ask me what was wrong. Sure enough, he appeared beside me, begging me to slow down, and I begrudgingly abated my speed.

"Alice," he said with a bewildered look in his eyes. "Where exactly are we going? I've seen you pass up about three herds of deer that would suffice. What are you looking for?" I stared at him emptily, trying to control my emotions. "What's wrong, love? You're very tense and your emotions are all over the place."

I shrugged and tried to appear happy. "It's nothing, Jazzy," I cooed softly and closed the distance between us, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm just not in the mood for deer." I made a soft grimace and winked at him. "I watched Bambi recently."

Jasper laughed and shook his head. "Since when did you become picky?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Are you kidding?" I joked and poked a finger at him. "I am very picky! Just ask Edward…" I trailed off and my deep feeling of loathing rose up uncontrollably. Jasper's eyes widened, no doubt at the hate emanating out of me, forcing me to turn and start running again. I didn't get very far, though; Jasper easily caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"Alice," he demanded as he forced me to look at him. "Please tell me what's wrong!" His eyes were a mixture of worry and confusion.

I furrowed my brow and lowered my head. "It's nothing, Jasper," I lied, almost as poorly as Bella. The thought of Bella brought on another wave of guilt and remorse. My bottom lip quivered, and I noticed Jasper flinch as the emotions washed over him. "I'm so sorry," I murmured softly.

"Please, Ally," he pleaded, using his favorite nickname for me. "Please tell me why you're feeling this way." He wrapped his arms around me, wincing as the contact brought on a stronger onslaught of emotion. "I can't help if you don't talk to me."

I scoffed. "That's not true." He could easily manipulate my emotions and calm me down at a moment's notice.

"Love," he said seriously. "Please?"

I sighed and, very slowly, the earlier conversation began to play in my mind.

_(The previous day...)_

I had just finished organizing mine and Jasper's closet—in alphabetical order by designers and styles—when a small vision crossed my mind. Edward was on his way up the stairs. He would be here in ten seconds, and I didn't need foresight to know what he needed to say. Taking a deep breath, I settled down in a chair and waited patiently. I did my best to compose myself, given the raging anger inside me. _Thank goodness Jasper isn't here. _

There was a soft knock at my door, and I rolled my eyes. _Like you need to knock. _A soft chuckle answered my thought as the door opened slowly. He stood there for a moment, debating several methods of speaking, before he stepped deeper into my room. "Alice, I…" he said slowly, not making eye contact with me.

I sneered angrily. _At least be man enough to look me in the eye._

He exhaled heavily and raised his head, showing me his eyes, which were filled with agony and suffering. _That's just what you deserve, you lying, backstabbing bastard!_

He grimaced as I chastised him mentally, knowing that he deserved every bit of it. Without speaking, he allowed me to finish my onslaught before speaking. "Alice, I just wanted to tell you," he said hesitantly. "Maybe tomorrow would be a good time to go on that hunt you were talking about."

I raised my eyebrows. _So soon?_

"Yes," he nodded, "I think the herds should be pretty close. You should find some up north." I narrowed my eyes angrily. "It would be best if you leave tomorrow before eight." His voice was so despondent, like his mind had checked out.

Leaning away from him, I shook my head and sneered. _Remember what I said, Edward._ I hissed and backed away from him. _You'll have no one to blame but yourself_. His face hardened as he turned and quickly left my room. The anger boiled beneath my skin, burning hotter than my venom. _MONSTER!_ With a roar of desperation I shouted internally after him. I pulled my nails angrily across the walls of my room, hoping to release the violent tension I felt inside. It wasn't working—I needed to get away from here.

_(Present...)_

Jasper stared at me with bewilderment as my temper flared dangerously higher and higher. His eyes darkened to black as he felt the hate and rage flow through me. He gritted his teeth and shook his head, trying to soothe my turmoil. He was only barely successful, turning my hate and rage to a severe depression, but was finally able to calm himself enough to speak.

"Alice," he said slowly, a trace of frustration and uneasiness in his voice. "What is wrong with you? I can feel guilt and extreme remorse within you; but it's almost masked by a thick fog of hate and anger." Jasper moved forward and wrapped his arms around me. "What's going on?" He pulled away and stared at me with his soft golden eyes, his puppy dog stare.

I looked away; I couldn't bear to lie to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth. "Jazz, I…" I trailed off. My thoughts screamed at me and tore at me from the inside. _Why are you protecting Edward? Why are you keeping this from Jasper? What's wrong with you?_

"Alice." Jasper's voice was a low warning; he could feel the guilt surging through me.

I shook my head slowly. The vampire side of me had switched to self preservation mode, which was why I couldn't tell Jasper what was going on. He was my mate and therefore was partial to the "self" part of preservation. I couldn't let anything happen to him.

_What about Bella?_

A deep guttural cry echoed in the woods and, as I searched for its source, I realized it was from my own lips. What was I doing? Bella was more than my sister, she was my best friend, for God's sake! Edward, Jacob, and even Carlisle were conspiring against her, and what did I do? I ran away. Some friend I turned out to be. Even when Edward abandoned her last fall, I did nothing but accept his decision. I could have easily looked him in the eye and said "_no Edward"_—but I didn't.

I turned to Jasper, who was now gripping the side of a tree—tearing shreds of wood from it—as my emotions tortured him. I calmed myself down and noticed his shoulders relax a bit. _We still need to get out of here! _My self preservation refused to let me deter. "Jasper—," I called, but was cut off suddenly.

A loud howling cut across the quiet night, the cry of a wolf, and my vision went blank. We were not on their land; however, I didn't want them to find us. I had no idea what Edward and Jacob's sordid little plan entailed, and I didn't want to find out. I motioned for Jazz to follow my lead, and we disappeared into the trees ahead. I pushed the branches of the tree aside just in time to see four large wolves barrel through the forest. The two up front I recognized; the black wolf was Sam and the russet brown one was Jacob Black. The wolves that followed were slightly unfamiliar to me despite our time fighting together. I heard a low hiss next to me and turned to see Jasper tense and ready to strike.

"No," I whispered quickly, "let them pass."

"Their pattern," he said and narrowed his eyes skeptically. "They run like they're on the offense, almost like they're heading into a battle." We slipped out of the tree as they faded into the distance. I hesitantly continued north, but Jasper did not move; he was distracted by the wolves now. "Why are they so far from La Push?" His back tensed as he slowly turned to face me. "Alice, did anything about this seem odd to you?"

I shrugged. "Of course it does, Jazz," I said and tried to keep myself calm. I couldn't afford to let my emotions betray me, "but they're werewolves. You can't expect me to understand their rationale." I chuckled darkly and rolled my eyes.

Jasper did not laugh or chuckle; his penetrating gaze bore straight through me. We stood for a moment in awkward silence before he spoke again. "There's something you're not telling me," he said in a monotone voice. "Alice, I can feel you trying to control your emotions. You're trying to trick me, and it's not working." He moved forward and once again wrapped his arms around me. "Please, tell me what's going on."

I pushed away from him with an angry hiss. "Jasper, please, stop it."

"It's something big, isn't it?" he asked seriously.

I felt my resolve beginning to deteriorate; my subconscious was breaking through. "I don't know what you're talking about." I shook my head and refused to look at him.

"It has to do with Bella, doesn't it?" Jasper let go of me and stared at me darkly. "And the wolves?" My bottom lip quivered as his gaze bore into me. "You should have learned by now," he said, and I finally let our eyes meet, "that I can read you like a book." He smiled smugly, crossed his own arms, and said something even I didn't expect. "Alice, don't abandon her."

That tiny statement crumbled my will and had me dry sobbing on the forest floor in a matter of seconds. How could I do this to Bella? How could I? Jasper whispered tiny loving words to me, which roused me from my grief. Finally, after the last sob heaved its way from my lungs, I opened my mouth and revealed my secret.

"The wolves are going to attack the house tonight," I said guiltily. "They're meant to distract the others while Edward drugs Bella."

Jasper snarled wildly, and his eyes became black as he shook violently. One look at him told me that he was filled with the same rage that had been consuming me for days. He clenched his fists together as he stared at me angrily. This past month, Jasper had been just as protective of Bella as Rosalie was. Unlike our sister, Jasper did his watching from outside—carefully observing and testing the mood for any indication of danger. He didn't do this for me or for Rosalie; he did this for Bella. Jasper had looked after her, without her knowledge, ever since we had returned and Bella had spoken with him.

_(Months earlier...)_

Jasper had been careful to avoid Bella—when we had all returned from Volterra; seeing as it was his attack on her that forced us all to leave. His guilt had been his true mate through these past few months and had almost driven him out of the family. All at once I had a vision that made me want to cry; Jasper and Bella were embracing in Edward's bedroom. A second later, another vision—Bella would text me and ask me to send Jasper up.

"Jazzy," I cooed softly to him. "I think you should go up to Edward's room." My phone started buzzing as the text message from Bella came in.

He looked at me and then at the phone, thoroughly confused. "But Bella's up there with Edward." I nodded to him. "I'm sure they'd rather be alone."

I smiled and shook my head. "Bella wants to speak with you." His wide, worried eyes had me hugging him instantly. "Don't worry, Jasper, you won't hurt her." I stroked his face and tried to soothe him.

"I-I'm not afraid of hurting her," he said sorrowfully and shook his head. "I'm worried about her…h-hurting me." A small sob escaped him as he rested his head on his hands. "I don't know if I can face her, Alice."

"Jasper," I whispered to him. "You have to go. It's the only way to completely make things right." He looked at me with uncertainty, and I smiled at him reassuringly. "Trust me."

I didn't need to follow him to know what would happen; I already had the play by play in my mind.

Jasper climbed the stairs hesitantly. His face was full of anguish as he no doubt contemplated the punishment Bella had in store for him. Would she call him a monster, or would she say it was entirely his fault?

_Oh, Jasper, you obviously don't know Bella very well._

He knocked softly on Edward's door, which opened slowly, revealing Bella's timid and flushed face. Jasper was immediately tense, and his gaze fell to the floor, his fingers moved nervously inside his pockets. "B-Bella, A-Alice said you w-wanted to see me."

"Yes, I do," she said as she stared at him with her warm chocolate eyes, biting her bottom lip. If Jazz had been paying attention, he would have noticed the tiny droplets forming in her tear ducts. "Please come in."

Jasper entered the room and noticed immediately that Edward had left. The window was open, though, so he wouldn't be too far away, just in case things got out of hand. Jasper sighed nervously and was about to speak when Bella did something extremely unexpected: she hugged him tightly around his waist. Although he was surprised, Jasper didn't move. Bella's warm tears spilled onto his clothes and somehow reached his silent heart.

"Oh, Jasper," she cried into his stone chest, "I'm so sorry." The sincerity and emotion behind her words shocked him and almost brought him to his knees.

"Bella?" he gasped as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. "What on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

She raised her eyes, blood shot from the tears, to stare at him. "I know you blame yourself for everything," she sobbed, reading his mind just as clearly as Edward. "But I want you to know that it's not your fault. I don't blame you for anything."

Jasper's air caught in his throat, and his bottom lip slightly quivered. The feelings that were pouring out of Bella were without a doubt strong. There was forgiveness, honesty, sympathy, empathy, and above all, love. "Bella, I…" he wasn't sure what to say. No human had ever shown him this kind of affection before; he was amazed and tongue tied.

"I don't want you to say anything, Jasper," she continued. "There is nothing to forgive, and there's nothing to apologize for, do you understand?" He nodded slowly, although still a little confounded. With that, she hugged him a little tighter, and he carefully wrapped his arms around her.

A few moments later, Edward returned and Jasper excused himself, bidding them both a good night. A second later, he was back by my side, dry sobs heaving from his chest. I cradled him close to my heart until he pulled away and spoke.

"As long as I live," he vowed, "I don't ever want to see her cry again."

_(Present...)_

Jasper's eyes were black as they tore straight through me. "How can Edward condone this?" he demanded angrily, snarling. "It's not just Bella's safety at risk, but the family's as well!"

"He thinks he's helping her," I hissed angrily at my brother's mentality. "I tried to explain that it's not going to work, but he wouldn't listen!"

"And you let him continue?" Jazz accused incredulously. "Why didn't you tell Bella what was going on?".

I quickly threw up my hands. "Jasper, we have more important matters at hand," I said as my lips pulled over my teeth, "like protecting our loved ones." I had made a mistake by trying to leave, but I would correct it.

"You're right," he said begrudgingly and shifted to face the direction the wolves had taken. "They're far ahead of us; we need to leave now to find them." I nodded and we instantly took off, heading for our home.

I only hoped that we were not too late.

* * *

_Author's Note: Repost _


	8. The Siege

**Siege!**

The wind rushed across the lake, between the lush trees, and through his russet brown fur, sending a chill through him and his companions alike. The growing moisture in the air told him that a storm was on the horizon; this could play to their advantage. They were traveling against the wind which would mask their scent from their enemies.

Jacob tilted his head forward and took a deep breath, as the Cullen's home came into view. _No turning back. Here we come, leeches. _

Jacob crashed through the gigantic window like a wrecking ball, sending shards of glass flying in all directions. Before cascading to the ground, the sharp segments spiraled and glittered through the air like crystals in the sunlight. He was relieved that Edward, his conspirator, had formed a protective cage over Bella, deflecting every one of the fragments.

A split second later, the other wolves crashed through the opposite windows—sending more debris flying through the air—snarling and growling at the vampires, who were all on their feet and hissing wildly.

"Edward!" The blonde vampire, Rosalie, hissed wildly to her brother. "Get Bella out of here!" She launched herself at the russet brown wolf as she screamed, aiming for his jugular. She recognized Jacob immediately and knew exactly why he was there. This was something she had hoped for. With a swift kick, she sent Jacob's body flying through the window he had just entered from. She sneered and jumped out after him, ready to finish the fight.

Meanwhile Sam had begun squaring off with the largest Cullen, Emmett. The two well-skilled fighters locked in combat and quickly realized that they were equally matched; Emmett had his strength but Sam was gifted with agility. While Emmett grasped Sam's neck and attempted to squeeze the life out of him, Sam slipped easily from his grasp and maneuvered away from them. The entire time he continuously chanted "_hinder do not harm!" _

Leah and Embry were not having as difficult of a time as Jacob and Sam. Esme was not, by nature, a fighter. It wasn't that she lacked the strength, she simply lacked the skill . Leah and Embry had learned this while observing her fighting before and during the newborn attack. While the others would anticipate their opponent's reactions, she would not. Every slash and kick was expected and prepared for. The fight had become a dance—well choreographed and planned.

Jacob was not as lucky. Rosalie fought with so much contempt, it was hard to keep track of her. Within the first few minutes, he felt himself losing his breath as she bounced from tree to tree, slashing at him with her claws. The place where she had kicked him was swelling and he wondered how many bones were broken. Glancing up, he caught sight of her lurching at him from the darkness and seized his opportunity. Despite the _hinder do not harm _rule, he opened his jaws and clamped down on her shoulder. The wolves knew to be careful when biting them; vampire venom was poisonous to wolves. A high pitched scream exited Rosalie's mouth as Jacob shook her from side to side like a rag doll.

With a twist of his neck, he tossed the blonde back into the house and leapt after her, snarling viciously. She grasped at the rip in her skin, which was rapidly closing, and hissed wildly, her eyes burning into him with pure unadulterated hatred.

Meanwhile, Sam had succeeded in pinning Emmett to the ground and, following Jacob's lead, sunk his teeth into the venom rich skin. The large vampire lurched forward and snapped at Sam's throat, inches from making contact, before he was thrust backwards against the ground. Sam growled and snarled, snapping at the vampire's surface, leaving a gash.

The blonde attempted to scramble to her feet beneath Jacob, but was met with his massive weight, pushing her back down. She locked eyes with the Emmett and they both growled loudly when they saw the damage that Sam and Jacob had inflicted on one another. Snapping their necks to the side, both of them attempted to bite the ankles of their captors.

Jacob and Sam leapt into the air, as the fangs of the blonde and the giant came dangerously close to puncturing their skin, causing both wolves to inadvertently release the vampires from the stronghold. Rosalie and Emmett hopped up and moved together, head-butting the gigantic wolves, which sending Jacob and Sam flying through the broken windows.

However, Jacob and Sam's coordination and agility were underestimated. They simultaneously ricocheted off the ground and redirected themselves toward Rosalie and Emmett. There was a loud crack and a chorus of snarls erupted as the group collided with one another. Despite their experience and strength, Rosalie and Emmett once again found themselves overtaken by the weight of the wolves.

Rosalie threw her husband of so many years a sad smile; which he returned with a silent "I love you." The two closed their eyes and waited for the release that they had been denied for so long. Their appendages would be ripped from them and the flames would claim them, sending what was left of their spirits to whatever awaited them. As Emmett and Rosalie stared at one another, they interlaced their hands, ready to face their fate together.

Through the air and against the wind, there came the deep growling sound; and moments later a heavy impact knocked both Jacob and Sam off their feet effortlessly. The growling intensified to a guttural snarl, and as the dazed wolves looked up, they discovered its origination.

_Jacob, what was that?_

_I'm not sure Embry, keep your focus!_

From the darkness, they could make out the black rage-filled eyes of another vampire. His lips were pulled over his teeth, his blonde hair was wind blown, and the ferocity in his eyes forced the wolves back a few paces. He was one of the Cullens; the one who had trained them all to fight the newborns, the one who had attacked Bella on her 18th birthday.

_What is Jasper doing here? _Embry's thoughts caught Jacob's attention, diverting it to the snarling vampire.

_Damn it! Edward said they'd be gone!_

_Jacob! Focus!_

Jacob didn't have much time to think—as quickly as he had appeared, Jasper launched himself at the two wolves. Still disoriented, Jacob and Sam prepared themselves for his assault. It was just one more vampire to add to the body count.

Sam jumped in front of Jacob. _Take care of the blonde and the big one._ With that, he met Jasper's charge and attempted to seize the vampire's legs, unsuccessfully.

Jacob turned his attention back to Rosalie and Emmett who were now on their feet, looking at Jasper with relief and surprise. Emmett rushed at the russet brown wolf's shoulder first and pushed Jacob into the opposing wall, knocking the wind out of him. Jacob choked as blood came up from his nose and flowed into his own mouth. As he turned his eyes up, he noticed Rosalie sailing through the air towards him, mouth open and ready for the kill.

As Jacob braced himself for a possible death, the blurred figure of Embry slammed into Rosalie in midair and the two tumbled across the floor. Since Esme was under Leah's control, Embry came to Jacob's aide. A piercing scream flowed through the house as Embry ripped Rosalie's arm from her body and threw it across the room. Jacob's eyes fell on the twitching appendage; it was grasping at the ground, pulling itself at an awkward angle and leaving a trail of venom behind it.

_Weird._

Embry advanced on the one armed vampire slowly, ready to do everything he could to stop her. Another whistling sound rang through the air and Embry was knocked off his feet and to the ground. Esme had forced her way past Leah and now had Embry pinned to the ground, snarling angrily at him. The sight of one of her family members in pain had pushed her over the edge and she had snapped. Time moved in slow motion as the wolves descended upon her, knowing what was about to happen. But they were too late.

Esme brought her teeth to the furry surface of Embry and sliced his skin open, spilling her deadly venom into his blood stream. A unified cry flew through their minds and they released the vampires and rushed to their brothers' side.

Esme had released him and was now shielded by both Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie was beside her, trying to reattach her arm.

Embry's body began to quiver and shake while his internal screams deafened the other wolves. Slowly his body convulsed and he phased before them, becoming the recognizable teenage boy they all knew. The long wolfish snout and pointed ears retracted, revealing an intense agonized expression. Embry's paws and legs crippled as they morphed back to his human appendages, and grasped his torso which was no longer covered in fur.

"SAM!" Embry wailed as he clutched the gushing wound on his back with an agonizing cry, tears spilling from his eyes. "PLEASE, HELP ME! SAM? JAKE? DON'T LET ME DIE! SAM!" The desperate pleas of the young boy caused the wolves to freeze with shock—they had never been through this before. As Embry shouted all they could do was stand and watch as their brother's spirit left his body.

Embry turned and stared at the vampires for a minute. They were just as shocked at the transformation as the wolves were. "P-P-Please," he begged softly as his voice broke and his eyes returned to the wolves. The venom was about to reach his heart. "D-Don't l-l-leave me…" His voice trailed off and the wolves moved closer to him.

_Jacob, you need to get Leah and go._

_Sam…I—_

_Jacob! That's an order! You and Leah are to leave immediately!_

But Jacob couldn't bring himself to follow the order. Maybe it was the quiver in Sam's voice that threw off the authority behind his words, or maybe it was the rage that he felt brewing within him. But then again, it could be that at that very moment, one of Jacob's best friends was dying before his eyes and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

With a weak hand, Embry reached out to Sam, his alpha, and to Jacob, his best friend.

The two stepped forward and lowered their snouts, meeting Embry's hand, and gently licked his open palm. Sam and Jacob lowered themselves to the ground, warming Embry's body. "H-Hey J-Jake," Embry choked as he smiled. "I-I'll t-tell your m-mom y-you're okay."

A soft tear trickled down Jacob's gentle face and he bowed his head, remembering the day his mother had died.

Embry had been the one to comfort him while the pallbearers carried the casket across the graveyard. _"But Embry, how will she know that I'm okay? I need her to know that I'm okay."_ Jacob had said as he sobbed into Embry's shoulder.

"_Don't worry, Jake," _Embry has smiled and cradled his friend to his chest. _"We'll find a way."_

"S-Sam," Embry's voice was getting fainter and softer now, "t-take m-my body b-back to m-my m-mom." Sam nodded and gently laid his head on Embry's chest.

_Rest now, my brother, and go to our fathers knowing that you died a warrior. _

Embry's palm went limp, falling lifelessly to the ground.

The vampires stared at the wolves, who were still fixed on the body of their fallen brother. For a short time, the wolves had all felt the pain that surged through his body. Now, the absence of his mind filled them with an incurable grief.

Esme, who had been so overcome with fear for her own children, took a step forward, horrified with what had just happened. She had committed murder, and no reason seemed good enough to justify her actions. "Oh my god," she sobbed softly. "What have I done?" She moved out from behind Jasper and Emmett, and knelt beside the body of Embry, reaching out softly to touch him.

A snarl erupted and before Sam could stop her, Leah lurched forward and seized Esme's stomach in her jaws. Esme cried out in pain as the gray wolf's teeth sunk deeper into her. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie jumped on the wolf and forced their mother's body from her jaws. Jasper kicked Leah into a wall; the cracks coming from her bones gave Jasper a sense of satisfaction.

Esme cried out in anguish as venom leaked from her torn abdomen onto her own hands. Horror and anger flashed through the vampires as they tried to decide what to do now. Should they retaliate for the brutalization of their mother? They glanced anxiously at one another, searching for answers.

"We cannot stay here," a familiar musical voice called to the vampires. The looked around and finally spotted Alice standing in the broken window. "We have to get Esme out of here!"

Emmett nodded begrudgingly and lifted the body of his mother, now paralyzed with shock, as he jumped out the window after Alice. Jasper pulled at Rosalie, who snarled angrily at him.

"Let me go!" she yelled at her brother. "Let me finish this!"

"You're outnumbered," Jasper hissed in return and pointed to the three remaining wolves. "You're useless to us if you're dead!" Rosalie let out a frustrated cry and jumped out the window as Jasper trailed behind. The two disappeared into the night.

The wolves did not chase after them. Leah, who was badly injured, phased back to human and cradled the lifeless body of Embry. "He was so young," she sobbed, stroking his hair. "It shouldn't have been him." She pulled him close and her tears spilled onto his body.

_What went wrong? _Sam grew angry as he tried to assuage his own grief.

_The other one, Jasper, wasn't supposed to be here. _Jacob growled angrily at the thought of Edward assurances that Jasper and Alice would not be in the house. _He promised! _

Sam's anger flared but diminished as his thoughts went to Bella. _The creature was destroyed – this is the one good thing that came out of all this mess. Jacob, I need you to go to the hospital and confirm it. _

Jacob's neck jerked back indignantly. _Now? What about Embry?_

Sam hung his head. _There's nothing more we can do, Jacob. He's gone. We must complete the mission or else he will have died in vain. _

Jacob sighed and nodded in agreement. With one last look at the body of his childhood friend and brother, he propelled himself into the forest as the rain started to heavily fall. He tried his best not to think of the tragedy as he approached Forks Hospital. Phasing and changing into his clothes, he entered the hospital despondently.

"Excuse me," he asked one of the hospital nurses. "I'm looking for Dr. Cullen or his son, they're supposed to be here." His voice was diminished and hollow as he spoke.

"Your name?" the nurse asked politely with a friendly smile that Jacob was too heartbroken to reciprocate.

"Black; Jacob Black," he furrowed his brow as he answered. The images of Embry were filling his every thought.

"Oh yes," the nurse said as she stared cautiously at Jacob. "Dr. Cullen said you would be coming. Here I'll show you where he and his son are." She moved from behind the desk and escorted him through a pair of double doors.

The nurse gave him instructions to the room, although he didn't need it; Jacob could smell Edward and Carlisle from the parking lot. After following the directions and their scent, he found Edward sitting on a bench in a deserted hallway. Edward turned his head up at Jacob's approach, his eyes questioning Jacob's temperament.

"We have a problem, leech."

* * *

_Author's Note: Repost _


	9. The Operation

**The Operation**

"Emmett put that down!" Rosalie hissed at her husband as he pranced around with a baby bonnet tied around his head. "You've already stretched it too much, it's going to snap!" Emmett had taken one of the infant hats, purchased by Alice, and tied it atop his head. Bella laughed wholeheartedly as he rolled around on the ground and squealed like a newborn.

"Oh Emmett," Bella said and clapped her hands on her chest to catch her breath. "Is that what you were like as a newborn?" After she asked the question, her face flushed and she immediately felt embarrassed.

"Yes, it is," Rosalie sneered and seized the bonnet from his head. "We all had to take turns with feeding and making sure his clothes were proper." Despite her attempt to make fun of him, Emmett beamed proudly next to Rosalie. "He was quite the baby."

"I still am!" Emmett laughed and smacked Rosalie on the seat of her pants. Her face tightened and she narrowed her eyes at him. Emmett simply smiled, showing off his dimples, causing her to roll her eyes and stalk out of the room. "Victory," he said and threw his arms in the air.

Edward crossed the room and sat beside Bella, who rested her head on his shoulder. "Bella, are you all right?" he asked curiously as he spied a small frown across her face.

She half smiled and looked at him. "I dunno," she said with a shrug and rubbed her arms, as if a sudden chill had taken her.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked as he proceeded to grab the blanket from the other sofa.

"No," she said shaking her head slowly. "It's strange, but I have this feeling that something's…wrong."

Edward tensed subtly. "What do you mean, love?"

She chuckled and sighed. "It's nothing—probably just me being nervous about the birth, is all." However her eyes lost none of their wariness. Women's intuition was instilled at birth and right now Bella's was on full alert. Something was not right. _Nothing's wrong, I'm safe. _She silently reassured herself and took a deep breath, letting the scent of her husband intoxicate and soothe her senses.

"So," Emmett boomed as he sat down on the ground, "how about a movie?"

Bella entertained the thought but before she could say anything, Edward moved forward and shrouded her with his own body. She coughed as his massive weight shortened her breath as she tried to speak. Suddenly, a loud crash caught her attention, and glancing around Edward's frame, she spied the figures of two wolves in the living room. _Jake? Sam? What are they doing here? _

Before she could think of anything else, two more wolves crashed into the living room, sending shards of glass raining down on the floor. It all suddenly made sense—that was why he was shielding her. The wolves growled and snarled ferociously at the vampires.

"EDWARD!" Rosalie yelled over the angry noise. "GET BELLA OUT OF HERE!" With that, the wolves lurched forward and attacked her family.

Bella screamed as Edward lifted her and glided up the stairs rapidly. As she turned back, she locked eyes with a familiar russet colored wolf and cried out. _No Jake! Why?_

Bella soon lost sight of Jacob as Edward ran her upstairs, down the hall, and to an empty room at the top of the house. The space was filled with medical instruments and machines—a small operating room. Since Carlisle was not sure what Bella was carrying, he thought it wise to have the birth at the house. There was no telling what the creature could or would do to humans.

Edward set Bella carefully on the table and moved to the entrance. He began blocking the door with all kinds of cabinets and tables, not wanting them to get in.

Bella let her eyes trail over the room; she had been up here before—for several sonograms and attempts at feeding tubes—and still didn't like it. The sight of hospital rooms always made her uneasy and nervous. As she glanced down, she noticed a small syringe filled with a clear liquid. Her brow furrowed wondering what could possibly be inside.

Bella heard a loud crash from downstairs and immediately hopped down from the table. "Please, Edward," she moved towards him as he pushed another table in front of the door. "Let me talk to the pack; I'm sure it's a big misunderstanding."

Edward turned around, his eyes black with fury. "No, Bella!" he hissed angrily. "They are past understanding; they're here to kill you!" He moved quickly around the room, looking out the windows and then closing the curtains.

"_Kill_ me?" Bella said incredulously. This thought was ludicrous! These wolves were her friends, despite the choices that she had made. "Edward, Jacob's down there! He'd never hurt me!"

"Bella," Edward said and leaned in towards her. "Why do you think he came over here? Sam had him scope out our home to see if you really _were_ pregnant." He rushed around the room at vampire speed, reexamined every window again, before returning to her. "They feel that what you're carrying is too much of a risk."

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said shaking his head. "Jacob was sent here to kill you."

Bella leaned away from her husband, shuddering at the thought of Jacob betraying her. Another crash came from downstairs, but Bella no longer cared about the mayhem elsewhere. The tears welled in her eyes and she began to shake with an unfamiliar emotion—anger.

"_You know you can always count on your best man."_

Jake's promise echoed in her mind and she let out an angry cry. "He promised!" she cried beating her fists into the operation table. "How could he do this?" She grinded her teeth angrily as her rage grew. She was so consumed with her newfound disdain for her former friend, she didn't notice when her husband calmly picked up the syringe.

Edward effortlessly slipped the needle into Bella's pale skin, pumping the sedative into her vein. As he removed the needle, she twisted her neck and stared at him, a look of horrified surprise in her eyes. "Edward?" Her voice was filled with disbelief and curiosity as her eyes caught sight of the syringe. "What are you doing?"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry Bella, everything's going to be all right." He reached up and stroked her hair lovingly as he smelled the drug mix into her blood stream.

Her heart began to slow and her body swayed in his arms. "D-Do you p-promise?" she asked drowsily into his shoulder.

"Yes."

Edward set Bella—unconscious and seemingly lifeless—down on the table as he assessed the room and planned his escape route: he would smash the window out first, and then take Bella out into the night. However, as he lifted his hand the door burst open, sending debris flying through the air. Edward maneuvered in front of Bella, letting pieces of wood ricochet off his body. He looked up at the entrance, curious as to who the culprit might be. Before him stood his sister Alice; her black eyes pierced Edward's and he knew she was filled with rage.

_Stop, Edward! You have the chance to choose a different path. Please, abandon this madness and listen to reason._

"The only reason is Bella," Edward replied ruefully. "I will not let her die." He moved forward and stood in front of his wife's limp body. In Alice's mind, Edward saw his own demise. She would not kill him, but she would mangle him and take Bella far away from him. "Alice," he warned slowly and moved forward, away from Bella. "Please, let's do this later when Bella isn't in danger." He warily outstretched his hand to her. She was his favorite sister; the last thing he wanted to do was fight.

As soon as he was a safe distance from Bella, Alice reached forward, grasped his arm, and hurled him into hallway. She put all her effort into concentrating so Edward would be unable to anticipate her next move. The only thing that flew through Alice's thoughts was Bella and Alice laughing together.

With the advantage of surprise, Alice wrapped her arm around Edward's neck and sunk her teeth into the scruff of his neck. He let out a cry of pain and bent down, forcing Alice off his back and onto the floor. She quickly regained her footing and turned to face her once beloved brother.

"Alice please," Edward pleaded, "let me do this."

She shook her head.

Edward briefly glanced back towards the room, which Bella lay unconscious in, and growled angrily. He didn't have time for this.

Alice sprang swiftly at him and snarled as they made contact. Alice had her hands around Edward's neck, while he was trying desperately to pry his sister from his body. A loud scream echoed downstairs and Alice's attention was diverted. Edward instantly saw a one armed Rosalie in the mind of Embry and growled ferociously. Seizing the opportunity, he used his legs to push Alice off him with brute force. She screeched as she tumbled unexpectedly down the stairs; Edward got back on his feet and returned to his wife's side.

Bella was completely unconscious and sprawled out on the table. He broke the largest window, hoping that no glass would penetrate the thick fabric.

Meanwhile, Alice had regained her footing and returned to the medical room. Edward had Bella in his grasp as he stared at his sister with a wary expression. She took a steady step towards him but stopped short. A horrifying vision had her reeling; if she advanced any further Bella's spine would be crushed in between them. Another high-pitched scream pierced through the air and claimed Alice's attention once more. When she turned back, Edward and Bella were gone.

Edward's mind was almost completely empty as he traveled through the thick forest. Lightning danced overhead to the rhythm of the thunder that accompanied it. He knew that he had to hurry; it wouldn't be a good idea to show up soaking wet to the hospital. As the dense forest broke, Edward spotted his Volvo parked behind an abandoned gas station off the highway. He was grateful he had the forethought to bring it here when he would need it most; he couldn't risk bringing Bella anywhere near the fighting wolves. After placing his comatose wife in the backseat, he began the journey t Forks Hospital.

It took mere minutes to arrive, although it felt like hours, and only an additional minute to get Bella upstairs to the private examination room where Carlisle was waiting. One of the nurses, who knew Bella through her father, was especially difficult.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed as Edward stalked through the doors, with Bella in his arms. "What happened?"

"Everything's all right," Edward said calmly, without breaking his stride. "We just need to see my father." He reached his hand up and covered Bella's expanded stomach as best he could. No one—other than the Cullens and the wolves—knew that Bella was pregnant.

The nosey nurse moved quickly from behind the desk, her thoughts anxious and concerned. _Perhaps I should find out what's wrong…maybe I can help. _She leaned over and attempted to see what Edward was masking.

"Please," he growled angrily. "We don't have time for questions, my wife is ill and needs to see my father." The nurse raised her eyes indignantly and opened her mouth but Edward quickly cut her off. "Listen, I don't have to answer to someone like you, now get out of the way!"

Her mouth fell open as she stepped back, letting Edward stalk past her, she muttered "jerk" before resuming her position at the front desk. He immediately felt a little twinge of guilt as he glanced down at Bella. He was grateful that, because of her unconscious state, she could not hear him be so rude

After a long elevator ride and constant self doubt, Edward found his way to the top of the hospital. Carlisle had set aside one of the examination rooms for his "private use." The room—normally empty with the exception of an examination table—looked like a scene from ER. A huge silver operating table sat in the middle, surrounded by several silver tables covered with instruments. Since it was so late and he was much respected, no one in the hospital really contested his changes to the room

As Edward entered the room with Bella, Carlisle sighed and immediately took her from his son's arms. Placing a stethoscope on her chest, Carlisle listened closely to Bella's heart beat; her heart rate was just where it should be, she was ready for the operation. _Edward, if you would, prep her for surgery._

While Carlisle cleaned his hands and fingers, Edward carefully lifted Bella out of her nightgown. As he set her on the table, he grimaced slightly at the sight of her multiple bruises, caused by the monster within her. After covering her with a hospital sheet and attaching an IV to her arm, he went looking for as much gauze and sterile cloths as he could find.

_Wait, Edward. _Carlisle called to Edward from Bella's side. As Edward approached, Carlisle pulled out a small bottle of liquid and carefully placed a syringe inside it.

"What is that?" Edward asked skeptically and narrowed his eyes. "I've already given her a sedative." Carlisle pulled the syringe free and angled Bella's arm—now attached to the IV—and moved the needle towards it. "Carlisle?"

_It's a dose of misoprostol. It will efface her cervix to make the fetus less difficult to remove. _Edward nodded as Carlisle pushed the drug into the IV. _Edward, you need to leave, I must begin immediately. _

Edward nodded hesitantly before turning back to Bella, who was now shrouded in a blue medical blanket. As Carlisle picked up a scalpel, Edward bent down, kissed her lightly on the forehead, and smiled at her. Despite the heavy sedative flowing through her, she was still radiant and beautiful.

He chuckled and pushed some stray hairs from her face. "_Dear Juliet_," he sighed as he began quoting from Bella's favorite play. "Why art thou yet so fair?" He smiled ruefully and brought his lips softly to her brow again, relishing in the splendor of the warmth that still radiated off her. "I'm sorry I lied to you, my love," he said as he grimaced softly. "You deserve so much better than this—better than me. But I promise you, when you awake, things are going to be different." He reached down and took her tiny hand into his and cupped his own face with it. "I'll never deny you anything again. Anything you want, I will happily give to you. Just name it."

"Edward," Carlisle murmured and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

He nodded sadly and took one last look at Bella. "I love you, Bella."

He sat outside the door on an empty bench, watching the entire operation from Carlisle's eyes, pulling his nails across his own skin. He trembled as the scalpel opened Bella's stomach with a brilliant display of crimson and pink. He gripped his own knees as Carlisle unveiled the hard shell that protected the monstrosity from the world. A deep howl escaped his mouth and he dug his nails into the ground as Carlisle leaned down and tore at the encasement with his own teeth. Loud ripping noises—the sound of tearing Styrofoam—filled his ears and forced him to growl uncontrollably.

Violent thoughts of aggression crossed his mind, as the beast within him struggled against his will power. His urge to protect Bella surged through him as did thoughts of killing Carlisle. His ears were deaf to everything except the gentle heartbeat of his wife and her subtle breathing.

Mindless thoughts of doubt filled him and he wondered if this had been the right choice. What would have happened if he had let Bella give birth to this…thing? Would she have survived? Would he have had to fill her with his venom to keep her alive?

A strange noise shook him from his coma like state, but before he could comprehend what it was, the mind of Jacob Black filled his ears and his head shot up. Jacob's eyes were sallow and his mind was blank, filled with an overwhelming sadness that almost surpassed Edward's feeling when he had thought he lost Bella. His brow furrowed as he took in Jacob's slouching posture and broken demeanor—something was wrong.

Jacob stopped and sighed heavily before raising his eyes to meet Edward's.

"We have a problem, leech."

* * *

_Author's Note: Repost _


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**The Awakening**

**Bella Cullen**

I was floating on a sea of dark water—pure blackness. My body felt weightless as I was carried along through the shifting waves of the void, and soon I began to immerse myself in the emptiness that surrounded me. I was at peace.

My previous nightmare was a fading memory. I had dreamt that the pack had found reason to kill my baby—and, by default, me. They had attacked the house and my beloved family while Edward stole me away to safety. The atramentous water began to ripple fiercely as my thoughts brought back the terrifying visage of the snarling wolves. It had been so real, so lifelike.

_No, Jake is my friend; he would never do anything to hurt me. _

As the water continued to shake and tremble beneath me, I heard the most glorious sound in the entire world. Concentrating, I pulled myself through the darkness towards the voice of my beloved. A tingle began to form in my fingers, but I ignored it, as I tried to listen through the water that surrounded my head. Unlike the image of the wolves, I was positive that I would enjoy this dream.

"How could this happen?" Edward's voice demanded through the blackness. Even through his anger I could relish in the decadence that dripped from his voice. His vocals were sinuous and innocence rolled into one. "Why couldn't you follow one simple rule?"

"You told me the others would be gone!" An angry voice answered Edward's harsh tones. "You lied to me!"

_Jacob and Edward fighting; what else is new?_

"I. DID. NOT. LIE!" Edward's volume increased progressively and so did the anger that saturated his every word. What were they talking about? What did Jacob believe Edward had lied about?

"Well, then your freak of a sister did!" Jacob's voice countered Edward in harshness and decibel level. If I had not been confined to these dark waters, I would have cringed and covered my ears. This dream was not as pleasant as I originally thought.

"Jacob! Edward!" Another familiar sound echoed in my ears but there was something strange about it. Carlisle's voice—usually gentle and compassionate—made me tense up. "This is not the time to throw accusations. Now, please tell me again what happened," he demanded angrily.

I heard Jacob's familiar sigh and I listened as best I could, anxious to know what was troubling them.

"We entered the house, as we were supposed to," he growled steadily. "Everything was going according to plan. We were dealing with the others as best we could without killing them—"

"The order was hinder, do not harm," Edward interrupted with a hiss. "You and Sam knowingly attacked Rosalie and Emmett!"

"Use your head, bloodsucker," Jacob scoffed bitterly. "If we had kept dancing around them, without attacking, they would have known something was up." There was a pause of silence before Jacob continued. "We had them down, when suddenly, out of nowhere came the other blonde—Jasper."

"They weren't supposed to be there," I heard Edward mumble softly.

"Regardless," Jacob snarled, "he was there and he put up quite a fight. Embry saw that we were equal in numbers and came to help me with Rosalie. He ended up taking her arm and ripping it clean off. That's when the other one, Esme, attacked and killed Embry."

"We should get back to the house," Carlisle's voice began to dissipate and fade away. His tone, along with Jacob and Edward's voices, began to echo and soon became extremely faint.

"I can't leave her," Jacob growled angrily.

Edward scoffed sarcastically. "We must speak with Sam, Jacob," Edward insisted. "It is extremely important that we discuss the issue of damage control."

"Is Bella going to be okay?" Jake asked softly.

"Physically, yes," Carlisle said hesitantly and sighed. "But other than that, I'm not sure. The operation went well though, no complications. We were able to get…out…no…"

My hearing began to waver as the weight upon me grew heavier and heavier. Very slowly I receded back to the calm waters of my mind and felt all sense of care and worry dissipate with the dream. Softly, my dream carried me onward, through the darkness, I still was able to hear a last utterance from my love.

"I love you, Bella."

Time moved quickly, and pretty soon, the darkness around me began to change color. The black water and the hollow air became red and bright, almost blinding. I also became aware of a subtle pain originating from much lower on my body. My thoughts were immediately alarmed, fearful for the baby that was still growing inside me.

_Please be all right._ I prayed silently to any being that was listening as an intense agony began to snake through my body.

My hands began to tingle and I felt pins and needles run through my entire body. The feeling was excruciating and I tried my best to concentrate on something else. Unfortunately, there was nothing that I could wrap my mind around more than this hollow void I felt within me—like something had been ripped away.

Little by little, strength slowly returned to arms, and I began to twist and flex my hands and fingers. Though the tingling was torturous, I was happy that I was breaking through the water now.

After what seemed like an hour, I could feel my arms, legs, and the base of my torso. I tried my hardest to open my eyes, but it was proving to be difficult. Finally, after a few more minutes of straining and collecting all my energy, I lifted my eyes open.

My first thought upon surveying the room was that this had to be a dream. The walls were a pallid gray and held several wall mounted x-ray machines. There was a strange image plastered on one of them, but my vision was too fuzzy to completely make it out. As I turned my head, I was horrified to see a tray of surgical instruments sitting a few feet away from me. _What are those for? _I shuddered as I made out the form of a thick scalpel gleaming in the fluorescent lights. The smell of rubbing alcohol and sterile cloth filled my lungs and I coughed violently. I tore at my memory, trying to remember if Edward and Carlisle had taken me to the hospital, but I came up empty handed.

As I tried to sit up, I was met with an intense pain, radiating from my abdomen and causing me to freeze in horror. My breath trembled in my throat placed my hands gently to where my baby was growing, only to find my stomach flat and painful to the touch. I winced while my hands traced something strange and sensitive under the hospital blanket.

Carefully, I pushed myself up—as I would have when my stomach was huge—and groaned as the deep soreness flowed through my lower half. Once I was partially sitting up, I grasped the white hospital sheet covering my body, and pulled it away.

I gawked in shock at the horrifying sight before me. My stomach was no longer full and swollen; it was flat and covered in the stretch marks that I had accumulated during my pregnancy. As I continued to gawk at my stomach, I noticed that right in the middle, moving from one side to another, was a huge line of stitches.

My body began to tremble as I stared at the ugly incision that snaked its way across my skin. I shuddered in revulsion and glanced around the room, looking for some sign of my baby. Where was he? Was he being taken care of?

I opened my mouth, attempting to call out to Edward or Carlisle. _They must be somewhere nearby. _But the only thing I could do was wallow in the feeling of emptiness. Something was very wrong here. Was I supposed to feel like this after giving birth? It felt like a part of me was missing.

Instantly, my mind receded to the dream I had earlier, the one where Jake and Edward had been arguing. Edward had spoken of a surgery and then about getting something out; what had it been? Simultaneously, my stomach tightened and my eyes widened as I realized what had happened. The baby—my baby—was gone.

_No! This has to be a dream. That's it…this is part of the dream. I'll wake up soon enough and I'll still be pregnant. Wake up…wake up…wake up…wake up._

Nothing was helping; I was still sitting in the hospital room with the putrid smell and the hideous memories swimming in my head. This was a horrible nightmare that I wanted to escape from. I gripped the sides of my head, opened my mouth, and I screamed.

The sound shocked and horrified me, but I couldn't stop. With every cry, I felt a little bit more of the pain and anguish leak out of my broken body. My breath caught in my throat and I coughed, sending a surge of pain through my entire body. I was overcome with intense nausea as my stomach suddenly felt the need to purge itself. I hunched over as I vomited clear liquids off the side of the operating table, another cry escaping my lips.

The tears were pouring down my face as the nausea continued to force me to throw up. _Oh God, why can't I wake up? Wake up Bella, wake up! _"Wake up!" I screamed and held my scarred stomach.

"Bella?" A frantic voice called from outside the door, alarming me. This wasn't a voice that I expected to hear. "Bella are you in there?"

"Emmett?" I called out in between weak sobs. "Is that you?"

The door that separated us was suddenly gone, ripped off its hinges, and in its place stood my huge brother-in-law. His eyes poured over me anxiously and his nostrils flared quickly, scanning the room.

"Emmett," I cried as he walked over to me, "you're in my dream too?"

He cocked his eyebrows in shock before his features melted to sadness. "Bella," he murmured, "we'll talk about that later, but right now, I need to get you out of here." I nodded and allowed him to pick me up gently, but tensed up as he walked towards the window.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, wondering if this dream-version of Emmett would toss me from the window, instead.

He smiled softly and cradled me to his chest. "We can't leave out the front door, Bella," he said gently and stared down at me with his gigantic topaz eyes. "It's not safe; the only sure way to get out is through the window."

I swallowed hard, nodded, and hid my head in his massive chest. Shutting my eyes, I felt him hold my weak body even closer and I heard the window opening. When I opened my eyes, Emmett was approaching his jeep, which was parked in a far corner of the hospital.

However, we did not climb in the jeep. Instead, Emmett retrieved a heavy bathrobe and wrapped it around me, along with a pair of soft thermal slippers, which he promptly placed on my feet. With that, he lifted me back into his arms and rushed into the woods. Diverting my gaze, I hugged my face close to Emmett's chest, in hopes that the nausea from earlier wouldn't return as the wind whipped past me.

"Rose," Emmett mumbled and I turned my head, noticing that we had stopped moving as fast. Sure enough, my blonde sister-in-law was standing in the darkness with a look of horror on her face. "I was too late."

"Bella," Rosalie sobbed softly and moved forward, staring at my midsection with disbelief. Her hand lifted slowly and hesitantly, reaching out towards my stomach.

"Rose," Emmett said softly and she looked at him. "We should get her warmed up." Rosalie nodded and turned away quickly, heading into the darkness.

I hadn't noticed it, but my eyes were getting heavier with each passing minute. Now, I could hardly keep them open as Emmett carried me in what looked like a cave. The rock walls were dripping with condensation and browning moss hung from the ceiling.

As we moved deeper in the enclosure, I spied a fire in the deep recesses of the cave. It was not too large, but big enough to send jets of warmth towards me. Emmett set me down on a blanket next to the fire and plopped down beside me.

The warmth of the fire licked my face and warmed my frigid body, relaxing me a little. I sighed and wrapped my arms around my midsection, wincing at the pain, and leaned against the rock wall.

"So what do we do?" Emmett asked Rosalie softly.

"She can't stay here," Rose hissed back and gestured towards the outside weather. Even though it was the middle of August, it was cold outside. "If hypothermia doesn't get her first then _they_ will."

"Who will get me?" I asked weakly and rubbed my nose. "What's going on?" Before they could answer, I simply tightened my grasp around my knees and groaned. "When am I going to wake up?"

"She thinks this is a dream?" Rosalie demanded incredulously and glared at Emmett who could only shrug. Instantly, Rose was kneeling in front of me, her hands on my upper arms. "Bella, I need you to believe me. This is not a dream. Edward, Carlisle, and Jacob have betrayed us. They staged an attack on the house so Edward could drug you. Look at yourself! Your baby is gone." Her voice broke while she motioned towards my stomach, which was throbbing at this point.

I instantly shook my head. "No, Rose," I insisted angrily. "Edward told me that he wasn't going to deny this child anymore." It was the truth; there was no way that Edward could commit such an unspeakable act.

"He lied to you, Bella!" Rosalie hissed and moved away from me. "He lied to all of us. Look at your stomach—the baby is gone."

I had not looked down at my stomach since Emmett had taken me from the hospital. As I lifted the material, I gawked at my wound. It somehow looked different than before—darker and moister. I lifted my hand and traced the painful contour of the injury and shuddered. My fingers were bloody; the stitches were jostled too much and were beginning to bleed.

I lifted my fingers to my face and stared at them, feeling a strange sensation wash over me. My eyes widened and I suddenly remembered everything.

I had been watching Emmett and Rosalie interact in the Cullen house when the wolves attacked. Edward had taken me upstairs and started barricading the door. _That was when I felt the needle._

"This…isn't…a dream." I stumbled over the words that I didn't want to believe. They held a truth that was so horrendous that I didn't wish to even consider the possibility, but there was no escaping it. Rosalie slowly shook her head, as did Emmett. My skin began to shake and I realized that I was trembling heavily.

"It happened, Bella," a soft voice spoke from the dark shadows of the cave. I turned to see Esme moving towards me, sadness written across her face. She reached down and cupped my cheeks slowly. "I wish it was only a dream—a nightmare—but it's not."

A low and steady moan exited my lips and I struggled to my feet. "I need air," I mumbled, gripping my stomach as I moved towards the opening of the cave. "I…can't…breathe." Despite the blood, which was saturating my wound, the others did nothing.

I grasped the rock wall and limped outside, where a heavy storm had shrouded Forks in a down pour. I gasped for air and stared out into the blinding rain, not feeling the cold that moved through the air.

Edward had lied to me; he had betrayed me. I gripped both sides of my hair and let the anger flow through me, not even attempting to remember the love we shared. Had there ever been any love to remember? He had always called the shots, telling me what had been good and bad for me. He had never even cared what I wanted from the beginning. It had always been about what _he_ wanted.

My body no longer shivered in pain; it trembled under the force of my rage. My mind and heart unified and called out in unison for one thing only: vengeance. As I fisted my hands, I took a deep breath and stared upward to the sky. Instantly, it illuminated as lightning danced from one cloud to another, and thunder growled down at me from its perch.

I broke out into a short run, letting the cold drops hit my skin, and I stopped a few feet away from the cave. Raising my fists to the blackness above me, I cried out angrily, letting my pain and rage consume me. I embraced the darkest part of me, which demanded a payment for the wrong that was committed against me.

I stayed there, letting the anger send a million thoughts rushing through me, until Emmett retrieved me from the rain. "Bella," he cried as he repositioned me in front of the fire. "Are you trying to get sick?" Moving quickly, he stacked more wood on the blaze to keep me warm. Esme took off her coat and wrapped it around me, not speaking at all.

I looked around at my current companions and my heart swelled for them. They had stuck by me and reinforced my decision; I trusted them, and that was more than I could say for the rest of my family. We had all been betrayed by those we had known and loved. Our bodies had been broken by those who called themselves 'family'.

"Will you help me?" I asked weakly and scooted closer to the fire. "Rosalie? Emmett? Esme?"

They looked at me, thoroughly confused and huddled around me. "What do you mean?" Emmett asked and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes," Rose inquired suspiciously. "Help you with what?"

I sighed heavily and tried to stand up again. "Help me get revenge."

The three of them glanced at one another anxiously. Had they not even considered it? They had been attacked and betrayed, just as I had been. What other choice did they have?

"Bella," Rosalie said hesitantly and did not look at me. "I don't know about this."

"Yeah, Bella," Emmett agreed and shook his head. "I mean, I'm all for a fight, but this is our family we're talking about."

My chest rumbled when he referred to Edward and Carlisle as family. "Are you serious?" I exclaimed and leaned forward. "You'll call them family after they've taken away everything that mattered? Rose, you can't tell me that you didn't want this child as much as I did." Her head snapped up and I was met with her trembling stare. "And Emmett, they willingly put your wife in harm's way. How can you even comprehend letting them live after that?"

Emmett growled angrily and his eyes turned black as he touched Rose's arm softly. "She has a point," he hissed to her and she nodded in return.

"And, Esme, what about you?" I asked cautiously.

We turned our eyes to Esme, our mother. Her haunted expression spoke of the inner turmoil; she loved Carlisle, however, he had knowingly put her in danger. "I-I don't know," she murmured in a broken voice.

"Esme," I leaned forward and took her hand in mine. "You of all people understand partly how I feel; you understand the emptiness that's consuming me as we speak. You've felt the same unfulfillable void that I feel now." I gripped my stomach as a wave of sadness washed through me, burning my insides.

"Esme," Rosalie spoke firmly and settled beside me. "Bella's right. Carlisle betrayed us all. He completely disregarded our wants and emotional needs. True, it was Edward's plan originally, but Carlisle willingly went along with it."

"Where would we even start, Bella?" asked a very anxious Emmett.

I stood up and crossed my arms. "We have a long list of guilty parties," I sneered and hobbled over to him. "Edward and Carlisle are mine, but we also have the wolves to think about."

"First things first," Esme said gently. "We should take care of your stitches, Bella. It won't help any of us if you continue bleeding. Emmett?" His head perked up at the sound of his name. "Run to the drug store and get some bandages, gauze, and some rubbing alcohol."

Emmett nodded and sprinted off into the shadows—heading towards town—and Rosalie turned to me and asked what my plan was.

"We need more help," I grunted as I slipped to the floor and Esme examined the surgical sight. Both held their breath as the red blood began to trickle down my pale stomach to the ground below. I paused and eyed Rosalie as she stared at the crimson nectar beneath her eyes. Briefly, I was afraid that she was going to attack, but she simply shook her head and leaned away. When I was sure that Rosalie was not at risk of losing her nerve, I continued. "The most difficult part is going to be getting help to take down the pack."

Rosalie snorted bitterly and crossed her arms. "That's not going to be simple. They're a pack of ferocious werewolves; the majority of vampires are too scared to face them." Sighing heavily, she leaned against the rock surface behind her. "They'd have to have a real good reason to kill them to set out on such a fool's errand."

I racked my brain trying to think of a good enough reason for the wolves to attack. All at once an epiphany struck me and I smiled broadly. The Denali coven. The only other vegetarian coven had been driven for revenge after the wolves had killed Laurent. When Carlisle had called looking for help before the newborn attack, they had refused unless Carlisle would give them permission to attack the pack. _Would it even be possible? _

"Rosalie," I said and my lips curled up into a wicked smile. "What about the Denali coven?"

Her eyes widened, her mouth formed a perfect oval, and she scoffed at my idea. "Bella," she said while still laughing. "I don't think that's possible."

"Why not?" I asked while my brain still comprehended the different ways we could ask for their help.

"Well," she said and crossed the cave to poke at the fire, "Tanya and Kate have been loyal to Carlisle for a long time. I don't think they'd simply turn on him because you showed up with some stitches."

I shrugged. "Maybe you're right, but what about Irina?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes in confusion and I continued. "Wasn't it her cry for revenge that moved the others?" If I could get Irina to side with me, there was a chance that the others would follow.

"Yes," Rosalie agreed and understanding with written across her face. "Irina wanted to destroy them for killing Laurent."

"Even if you convinced Irina to help, would it be enough to sway the others?" Esme asked as she tore off a piece of fabric from her own pants and carefully cleaned up the blood.

"There's no harm in asking," I murmured and winced as the fabric touched a sensitive area.

"All right," Rosalie agreed and stood up. "As soon as Emmett gets back and we patch you up, we'll get going. But, if they agree to help, what then?"

I sighed and looked at Rosalie. "Then, after the wolves are taken care of, I'm going to find Edward—and I'm going to kill him."


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Journey through Perdition**

With my wounds temporarily bandaged up, and new warmer clothes draped around me, we began our journey. Emmett had preferred to pick up his Jeep at the hospital, but none of us had dared to go back there. There was no telling where Edward and Carlisle were, and the last thing we needed was for either of them to find us. So, we opted to stealing a car from a vacationing pair who had stopped to eat at the Lodge. The last remnants of my guilty conscience went out to the unknowing stranded couple, but my anger towards Edward quickly superseded the regret and my mind was refocused again.

"Are you sure they won't find out?" I asked skeptically as we drove onto the highway, putting as much distance between Forks and us as possible. "Won't they use Alice to find out where we are?"

Instantly, my mind raced and wondered if Alice had aided Edward in his horrible plot. It was bad enough that Edward, my husband, had betrayed me; I couldn't stand it if Alice did the same. I was relieved when Rosalie told me that Alice and Jasper had helped fight the wolves off.

"She and Jasper led us to the cave," Esme explained further. "But they both left as soon as she knew you were safely with Emmett."

Sighing heavily, I silently thanked my best friend and wished her all the happiness in the world. Maybe it's for the best…I wouldn't want her to get hurt by the wolves. As we passed a sign, I was suddenly alarmed. We were heading south. "Emmett?" I called to him and spied his eyes in the rearview mirror. "Why are we heading towards Seattle?"

"We need to get this car south," he said seriously. "Edward and Carlisle are going to be looking for all of us. Since the Lodge is so close to the hospital, they'll more than likely hear about the stolen car and know what we're driving." His eyes returned to the road. "We need to get a new car in Olympia."

I leaned back into the seat and sighed; this was beginning to be more difficult that I originally planned, but I was too tired to really care at the moment. As we continued heading south, my head began to spin and my body became extremely heavy. Exhaling, I turned and laid down on the backseat. Why am I so tired?

"Are you all right, Bella?" Esme asked from the front seat, gazing back at me with concern.

"I think so," I scratched my head and propped myself up so I could look at her. "I'm not sure why though."

"Probably the last of the anesthesia," Rosalie suggested without looking at me.

"Yeah," I murmured and closed my eye. Right now, sleep sounded like the best option in the world. Before long, the soft conversation of the Cullens faded away and I fell fast asleep.

_I was in the meadow, staring at a mirror—perched under the sun—my stomach was expanded, still cradling the child that I loved so much. A shadow moved past me and I glanced up, curious as to what or who I had just seen. My mouth opened in horror as Edward appeared with a sinister grin etched across his face.___

_"Bella," he called in a seductive tone. "Come to me, my love. Trust me, Bella." His words reverberated against the trees and seemed to manipulate my body. Despite my internal screaming, my body began to move forward. My heart rate accelerated as I came closer to his icy touch.___

_His hand wrapped around mine, but, instead of the normal electricity that surged between us, a shudder snaked its way through my system. Edward's touch no longer felt soothing, the way it was supposed to. ___

_My head snapped up in time to see his smile transform to an evil grimace. I tried to pull away but his strong arms enveloped me and spun me around, so my back was now pressed against his stomach. A deep growl stopped my fighting and I looked up to see Jacob, in wolf form, approaching.___

_"Jake?" I called out hysterically and started fighting Edward again. "Please, help me!"___

_The growling ceased and Jacob let out an unnatural roar before charging towards me, jaws open wide. I screamed as his huge form came closer and closer. ___

_"Please, don't!"__  
_

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" Rosalie's voice countered the incessant growling of my dream and I thrust my eyes open.

"What? Where am I?" My eyes darted around the inside of the car.

"It's all right Bella," Esme said soothingly beside me. "You're safe."

Heavy sobs racked my body as I leaned into Esme as she cradled me. My heart raced and my shallow breathing didn't help me to slow it down.

"Do we need to stop and get a paper bag?" Emmett asked from the front seat.

Coughing wildly, I shook my head, not wanting to stop anywhere for any reason; we couldn't afford to idle. I gripped my midsection, an action that was all too familiar, and took deep gulps of breath. After five minutes, my heart beat began to retreat from its heavy thudding.

"Where are we?" I muttered when my breath had evened enough for me to speak. As I went to look out the window, I noticed that the upholstery of the car was significantly different from the stolen vehicle I went to sleep in. "Is this the same car?"

Emmett chuckled and looked at me through the rearview mirror. "You were pretty out of it, Bells," he said with a half grin. "We bought the new car and left. We're heading north now."

"What about the old one?" I asked while I briefly appraised the wide interior and subtle 'new car' smell.

"Ditched it on a bad side of town," he said and glanced at me from the rearview mirror. "You okay, Bella? You don't look so good."

"She just had surgery not long ago, you idiot," Rosalie hissed and smacked Emmett behind the head. He let out an annoyed growl which Rose answered with an even harsher snarl.

As Emmett started to swerve, I made a quick attempt to change the subject. "How long was I out?" I asked anxiously and relaxed as Emmett straightened the car out.

Rosalie sighed. "About five hours."

"Five?" I asked incredulously and glanced out the window, trying to see where we were. Sure enough, we were passing the familiar Welcome to Forks sign. Exhaling heavily, I tried to lift myself up further but winced as a sharp pain accompanied the action. "Oh!" I cried out painfully. "Darn these stitches."

Esme threw me a frantic look and then down to my stomach, as though she was worried something might pop out. "Perhaps we should change your bandages again," she suggested and eyed my midsection with speculation and concern.

The pain radiated through me but I shook my head desperately. "Please no, Esme," I pleaded with her. I had no desire to see the remnants of my now hopeless existence. "Don't we have any pain killers or something?"

"Bella," Esme scolded and scooted closer to me. "Please, let's take care of this."

"Esme," I spoke firmly and gave her a stern frown. "I really don't want to look at it again—please, understand."

A few hours later, we had broken free of Forks and were heading north along the highway. The trip was going quicker than expected, thanks to Emmett and Rosalie's choice in car. We were a mere hour away from the Canadian border.

Even though I should have been thrilled that my plan was slowly coming to fruition, the pain inhibited me from caring. Ever since I had refused to change my bandages, the stitches underneath the gauze covering had become extremely inflamed and sensitive to the touch. I could hardly move without gasping at the immense agony that surged through my body. I tried my hardest not to make a noise; every time I gasped or cried out, Esme would give me a worried look. I didn't want her to worry, but I just couldn't bring myself to see those stitches.

As we crossed the Canadian border, I felt myself growing tired again. My eyes grew increasingly heavy, and my head felt like it was a balloon with too much air in it. Still, despite my condition, I did my best to stay quiet. At this point, I just wanted to get away.

"Are you crazy?" Rosalie's shrill wailing shook me from my stupor and I sat up, cringing a little at the pain, and tried to see what was happening.

"I'm sorry, babe," Emmett contested defensively. "I completely forgot that I had it on me!"

"What's going on?" I mumbled anxiously, trying to see over the large leather seat.

Rosalie sneered and leaned back into her seat. "Emmett has his cell phone on," she accused and turned to face me. "Edward and Carlisle called. They can easily trace where we're going."

I groaned in frustration and glared at my brother. "Emmett," I growled angrily.

He shrugged and stared at me through the rearview mirror. "Bella," he said innocently and shook his head. "I didn't do this on purpose—I honestly forgot that I had it."

I sighed heavily; after everything that Emmett had done for me, I couldn't stay mad at him. "Well," I mumbled and returned to my resting position. "Did you at least get rid of it?"

"Of course," Rosalie said eagerly as the drowsiness forced my eyes shut. "We dumped it in a convenience store bathroom."

I nodded as I lay back down and soon enough, I passed into the darkness of my dreams.

When my eyes opened again, all feelings of pain and suffering had lifted off me. I reached down and touched my stomach—no pain, no tenderness, and no line of stitches. What's going on? As I glanced around, I noticed that I was back at home in Edward's and my room. The white walls greeted me as they glimmered in the light and Edward's several journals lay spread out next to the bed. Sighing heavily, I remembered that I hadn't gotten a chance to move any of my stuff into the Cullens' house. It's not like I needed anything; Alice had made sure to buy everything I would ever need..

I tensed up, wondering where Edward would emerge from, but suddenly the door opened and saw his familiar face. There was nothing sinister about his smile, and there was no malevolence behind his posture. Edward leaned in through the doorway and smiled, sending a surge of warmth through me.

"Hello, my love," he said as his brow softened and he crossed his arms. "What are you still doing in bed?"

"I…uh…," I stuttered as I tried my best to think of what to say. My breath caught in my throat and I started coughing. I hunched over and covered my mouth, embarrassed by my awkward human qualities. When I looked up, Edward was sitting next to me, his hand rubbing my back. Closing my eyes, I leaned forward and inhaled his scent, savoring the deliciousness of his skin. "Oh, Edward."

As I leaned into him, a horrible realization dawned on me—this was a dream. I pulled away anxiously and glanced frantically around the room. At any point, Jacob could burst out and attack me; I had to be on my guard. As my eyes panned around the room, they rested on the face of Edward, who looked completely perplexed.

"Bella?" he spoke in a curious shock, as he normally did when he was worried. This was my Edward; not the monster of my nightmares. "Is everything all right?"

"No," I leaned into him and sobbed into his shoulder as he embraced me. "This is all a dream, Edward."

"What?" he asked incredulously and pulled away softly. "I don't understand?"

"This is a dream," I said with determination and shut my eyes, trying to force myself awake. "Wake up, Bella."

"Bella?" Edward put his hand on my shoulder and I slowly opened my eyes.. "Did you have a nightmare? Why do you think this is a dream?"

"Because it is, Edward," I groaned and pulled away from him as he reached for me. "I know it's only a matter of time before Jacob shows up and attacks me."

All the worry drained from Edward's face and was replaced by horror. "Bella," he said in barely a whisper. "Has…has that dog done anything to hurt you? Is that what this is about?"

"Just stop it, Edward!" I screeched at him and he recoiled, his expression pained. "I know everything! You and Jacob plotted with Carlisle to kill my baby!"

Edward's neck jerked back indignantly before his face filled with humored shock. "What?" he asked with a soft smile. "But Bella, you don't have a baby."

"I know that, I—," I stopped and gave him a strange look. "What?"

"You don't have a baby, Bella." He said each word individually and cautiously. The worried look on his face did not vanish, but deepened into a frantic gaze. "You've never even been pregnant before. Is that what your dream was about?"

"I-I…uh…"

My thoughts were jumbled as my eyes poured over the room around me. It was definitely Edward's room, there was no doubt about that. His library of music was properly mounted on the wall, the unnecessarily large bed was placed where the leather sofa, now perched against the wall, previously stood. The only thing that was different in the space was a vase of daisies resting beside the bed. I took a deep breath and was caught off guard by a strange aroma in the air—eggs, scrambled eggs.

"Is…someone…cooking?" I asked with bewildered curiosity.

"Yes." Edward's worried grimace faded softly to a grin. "Esme's cooking you some food."

"Hey Bells!" a familiar voice called from outside. I peeked out the window in time to see Jacob waving wildly to me.

"Oh!" I screeched and backed away from the window. This was what I was waiting for; any minute, Jake would transform and come upstairs to attack me. My eyes frantically poured over the room, looking for a hiding spot. Edward eyed me curiously and moved to the window.

"It's just Jacob, Bella," he cooed softly and moved forward, causing me to shrink back into the farthest corner. "Would you like me to tell him to leave? He probably just wants to see you—now that you're feeling better."

"Feeling better?" I asked and laughed hysterically. "No, he wants to attack me."

"Bella, please listen to me." He moved at vampire speed and stood right in front of me. "No one is going to hurt you—you're safe."

There was a light knock at the door, but it was enough to make me jump a mile. I shrieked softly and curled up into a ball on the floor. This is it, wake up Bella!

"Is everything okay in there?" Alice called through the door. Before either one of us could answer, she burst in and plopped on the floor next to me. "And just what are you doing, Bella?"

"Alice!" I screeched and enveloped my beloved sister in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're here. You'll protect me, won't you?"

"Of course, Bella," Alice said awkwardly and pulled away, raising her eyebrows to Edward. "Just what has my brother been doing to you?"

"Nothing," Edward said defensively and, as he moved closer, I tightened my hold on Alice. "Alice, will you please tell my wife that this is not a dream?"

Alice's brow indented as she stared at me with a pondering expression. Finally, after a few seconds, she snapped her fingers and giggled. "I got it," she said happily and pulled away from me. "You were dreaming about that show we watched, weren't you? Where that girl was forced to give her baby up?"

"I…what?"

"That's it," she said and threw her hands up. "I should have seen that you'd have nightmares about this. Oh well, I guess I'm not always right."

"I'd like to get that in writing," Edward smiled next to her, though his eyes didn't leave me.

"Well," she said and hopped up before moving to the doorway. "When you're ready, Bella, Esme has your food ready." With that she danced out of the room and pulled the door shut behind her.

My chest felt tight as I tried to inhale deeply. Was it really all a dream? My eyes trailed up and met Edward's. I couldn't smile, I could only gawk at him in shock.

"Penny for your thoughts, love," he said, cocking his head to the side.

"When did we get back from the honeymoon?" I asked without looking at him. I had to know if this truly was a bad dream or if the pregnancy was a bad dream. Was it a nightmare birthed of desires I didn't know that I had?

"A week ago," he said and narrowed his eyes. "Love, tell me what happened."

"If this is real, and not a dream," I said and sighed heavily, "then you don't want to know."

"Nonsense," he chuckled and helped me off the floor. "I always want to know what you're thinking—you know that."

I nodded and took a seat on the bed. "All right," I took a deep breath and began. "I had a dream that I got pregnant on Isle Esme and you surgically removed the baby without my consent. Wait," I stopped him as he tried to speak. "There's more. You conspired with Jacob and the pack to attack the house so you could get me away from Rosalie and Emmett."

"Bella," he exhaled heavily and spoke my name. "Love, you've got everything jumbled."

"How so?"

"We did think you were pregnant," he said slowly and my neck snapped up anxiously, but he quickly threw out his hands defensively. "However, when we got back, Carlisle did some tests and it turns out that you were bitten by very poisonous sea snake while we were swimming."

"A…sea…snake?"

"Yes, a rare one too," he nodded feverishly with an exasperated smile. "We were lucky we got you to Carlisle in time. The venom was dangerously close to killing you. You slipped into a coma after Carlisle gave you some anti-venom." Edward briefly chuckled and sat down next to me. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that this happened to you of all people."

"How long was I out, Edward?" Somehow, as I listened to his story, images began to surface in my mind. I started to remember everything he was saying to me. I remembered swimming in the ocean, laughing at the dolphins and marveling at the beautiful schools of fish. Edward had stayed on the rocks because his presence was scaring off all the fish.

"Five days," he said and his smile faded as he cupped my face. "I really thought I was going to lose you."

I took a deep breath closed my eyes, wanting to remember everything that he had said. Can this be real? Did I dream about being pregnant and the attack? My confusion must have shown on my face, because Edward suddenly had his arms around me.

"Bella, I would never do anything to hurt you," he spoke seriously and kissed the top of my head. "You know that. Please, you're not in a dream, this is real."

My stomach heaved and I instinctively wrapped my arms around him. Every time he touched me, I felt the familiar surge of electricity travel through my veins. I started to shake and my hold tightened while tears started to spill from my eyes. Sobbing heavily, I buried myself deep in Edward's embrace. This is real.

"Oh Bella," he sighed and chuckled softly. "Would you like me to carry you downstairs?"

Normally, I would say no—but not this time. This time I wanted to remain in my husband's arms for as long as possible. "Yes," I whispered and nodded softly.

Before I could hold my breath, we were up off the ground and traveling, slowly, towards the kitchen. As we moved down the hallway, I glanced over my shoulder and saw all the familiar paintings that adorned the Cullens' second floor. I sighed heavily, feeling more justified that this was real, as we descended the stairs.

The smell of eggs was making my stomach groan and I smiled as the aroma grew more and more potent with every step. Finally, after a few seconds, we were in the kitchen entrance, standing in front of a very busy Esme. The television in the kitchen was switched to the Food Network and a very plump woman with a southern accent, was explaining the intricacies of preparing breakfast.

"Oh, Bella," Esme exclaimed and smiled. "I'm so glad you're up and about, please come eat."

Edward set me down at the table before taking a seat next to me. "Alice told Esme that you'd be awake today and you'd probably be hungry."

"Good call," I said and flushed at the attention. I took a bite and was immediately overwhelmed by the warmth and deliciousness of the food. My stomach grumbled its seal of approval and I continued eating. "Oh Esme," I said in between bites. "This is wonderful, thank you."

"Oh, it was nothing dear," she said lovingly while she cleaned up.

"Hey, what's going on?" A familiar voice called from the next room, and by the time I turned to see who it was, Rosalie and Emmett had appeared.

"Bella?" There was something about Rosalie's tone that made my nerves stand on end. She stared at me with a wary grimace, as if she was surprised to see me. "What is it?"

"Bella's feeling much better," Edward said and wrapped his arm around me. "She's up and moving around—well almost."

"Should we do something?" Rosalie asked with the same concern and turned to Emmett, who was now giving the same nervous stare.

He shook his head. "Like what?"

"I don't know," she said with a frustrated groan. "But we have to do something."

"What's this all about?" I asked Edward who merely shrugged.

"Rose has been a little weird lately," he said with an angry hiss. "Ever since she found out that you weren't pregnant, she acts like there's something wrong with you, when there isn't."

Just as quickly as they entered, Rose and Emmett disappeared. Their brief interlude disturbed me, but as the smell of pancakes wafted under my nose, I pushed it to the back of my mind.

An hour later, my hunger was sated and I was thoroughly convinced that my entire ordeal was a bad dream—a hallucination brought on by the snake's venom. However, I was still a bit too squeamish to be around Jake; so, Edward told Jake to stay away for awhile longer.

After the meal, Edward carried me outside so that I could get some fresh air. Inhaling deeply, I could almost taste the different aromas that filled Forks—the trees, the water, and, most importantly, the love. Turning over my right shoulder, I smiled at Edward, who had his arms wrapped securely around my waist. I exhaled heavily and leaned into him, running my hands across his arms and smiling in my contentment.

"When is Carlisle getting home?" I asked idly. I really wanted to talk to him about my condition and what exactly happened. Was it the poison that caused me to bloat up and appear pregnant? "I have a few questions for him."

"He'll be getting home in an hour, I believe," he said and kissed my neck. "If you want, I—"

"Bella!"

I turned my head up and saw Rose and Emmett standing a few yards away, their expressions hard and serious. Edward helped me to my feet and I walked hesitantly closer to them.

"Bella, please, stop this," Emmett commanded and crossed his arms at his chest.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"It's not real, Bella," Rose said quickly and glared at Edward beside me.

My stomach heaved as I took in her words, the words that I had convinced myself were a lie. "What do you mean, it's not real?"

"Wake up, Bella." Esme's voice startled me and I turned to see her behind us. I gasped as Esme hobbled up to me, the side of her stomach was torn wide open. As the venom leaked out of her skin, it singed her clothes and sizzled on the ground. "It's not real."

"Please, Bella," I turned back as Rosalie spoke and shrieked in horror. Rosalie's arm was no longer attached to her shoulder; it was slowly crawling across the lawn, spilling venom onto the grass, killing the lush ground instantly.

As my eyes panned to Emmett, I noticed a deep gash, revealing part of his bone, on his forearm. "Emmett? Rosalie? Esme? What happened?"

"You know what happened," Esme whispered in my ear.

"We were betrayed," Rosalie hissed and hunched her shoulders. "He betrayed us!"

"Bring her in," a haunting female voice spoke above the growling and hissing, calling the four of us into the house. "Hurry up, there's not much time."

"Bring her, Emmett," Esme called.

"Bella," Edward called and I turned to see him across the lawn, reaching out to me with a trembling hand. "Please stay with me."

"Edward," I cried and tried to run, but I was frozen in place. "No, let me go! Edward!"

"Please Bella," he crumbled and fell to the ground, still reaching out for me. "Please, don't go, my love."

"Edward! I love you!"


	12. Chapter 10

**Deterioration.**

"Bella! Bella, wake up!"

Rosalie's high-pitched squeal finally roused me from my stupor. As I blinked rapidly, I started trembling as my midsection erupted into a symphony of agony. My stomach burned and radiated pain into every part of my body making me convulse in misery. The sharp tendrils of aching stretched down to my calves and snaked its way up to my head, causing a migraine. As I writhed in pain, Esme's words ricocheted through my mind._ Bella, maybe we should change your bandages.  
_  
I looked up, met Rosalie's worried and scornful glare, and cringed under the blankets. "Rosalie?" My voice was broken and barely a whisper, although I knew she heard me. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Rosalie demanded as her eyebrows pulled together in anger and she crossed her arms at her chest. "Bella, your stitches are infected and you've got a staph infection – that's what's going on!"

My mind made every attempt to recall what I learned in health class about staph infections._ Oh darn it, think Bella, think! Staph infections can cause sweats, pain, septicemia, and…hallucinations._

I felt my mouth and eyes open wide as my memories registered to me but couldn't find any words. As I proceeded to babble incoherently, the pain in my midsection worsened and sent ripples of fire throughout me. Gripping my stomach, I cried out at the incomprehensible pain that accompanied the action.

The door opened and Esme rushed in, her face appearing a little paler than usual. "She's awake," she sighed with relief before visually inspecting me.. "How are you feeling Bella?"

A tear slipped down my cheek as the pain was reduced to a soft tingling feeling. "Esme, what happened?"

"Bella, you passed out.," Esme's expression became pained and she refused to look at me. "We assumed that you were still sleeping off the last of the anesthesia, but then you started thrashing in your sleep. Figuring you were having a nightmare, we tried to wake you but it wouldn't work." Her fingers moved anxiously in her seat and she raised her eyes to me. "We thought you were in a coma, but then—"

"You started talking in your sleep," Rosalie grumbled beside her mother and raised her eyebrows at me. "Something about Edward—and a sea snake."

I crumbled in bed, remembering the dream that was so beautiful it was cruel. Edward was just like he always was, not the monster of reality. A sob escaped me and I hid my face in my hands, feeling the flush radiate through me.

"Honey," Esme was beside me now, rubbing my back lovingly. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Without removing my hands, I shook my head desperately.

"Esme," Rosalie said as her firm voice caught my attention, forcing my stomach to tighten at the request that followed.. "Could you give Bella and me a minute?"

As I lowered my hands, I saw Esme throw Rose a wary glare before rising from the bed and gliding gracefully out of the room. I rested my hands in my lap and took a deep breath before locking eyes with my sister-in-law.

The serious expression on her face had not waned or lessened in any way, which made my stomach do flip flops. I swallowed heavily and fidgeted nervously as she stared at me in uncomfortable silence. I was beginning to think about saying something when Rosalie sighed deeply.

"Bella." She spoke in strained calmness and crossed her arms again. "Are you having doubts?"

"Doubts?" I shook my head, not understanding what she meant.

"Are you reconsidering your plan?" she asked and sat down on the bed, her brow heavily furrowed. "Do you believe you can go through with it?"

I opened my mouth to demand that I strongly believed everything I had set into motion, yet I couldn't find any words. I reclined back in silence and my mind poured over the reasons I wanted to kill Edward—none of them seemed adequate anymore.

"Hmm," Rosalie moved closer to me. "Why don't you tell me what your dream was about, Bella?"

My arms wrapped around my waist while I remembered the beautiful and terrible dream. "I don't know if I can, Rose."

She leaned in, a softer expression on her face now, and took my hand gently. "Try."

With a slow nod, I began to recount the events of my dream, not missing any detail. Rose sat motionless, except for an occasional nod, and listened patiently while I sobbed through my encounter with the dream world. When I was finished, she sighed and shook her head.

"Bella." She didn't look at me. "You shouldn't let your dreams dictate your decisions. This was merely a combination of anxiety and your desire for everything to be different."

I scoffed as I listened to her, thinking back to Romeo and Juliet. _I talk of dreams, which are the children of an idle brain, but begot of nothing but thin fantasy.  
_  
"Mercutio sure had it right," I muttered and sighed heavily before looking up at Rose. "I just don't know if I can go through with this, Rosalie."

Her nostrils flared and she pursed her lips angrily. "Bella," she said venomously between her teeth. "We have all committed to this. I thought Esme would be the first to crack, but not you." She turned and stared out the window and sighed. "I won't lie and say I'm completely sure we can do this, but Bella," she said as she turned back to me, desperation in her eyes, "we can't sit by and do nothing."

"I know." I hung my head. "But what if Edward was thinking in my best interest?"

"Will you listen to yourself?" Rosalie gripped both sides of her hair and snarled angrily. "You're trying to justify what he did to all of us!"

"No, I'm not," I insisted as I glared at her. "I'm just remembering—"

"Remembering?" Rosalie hissed and leaned forward, seizing the blanket covering me. In one swift motion, she yanked the covers off me, revealing my frail body, shielded by a dainty nightgown. Before I could lodge a protest, she brought her hand on my stitches, forcing a scream from me. "Remember this?"

The door swung open and Esme, followed by two other women, flew into the room and instantly had her hands around Rosalie's midsection. My blonde sister-in-law did not contest their restraint, but merely stared at me with a frozen look of anger.

"Rosalie Hale!" Esme shrieked as I crumbled on the bed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Refreshing Bella's memory," Rosalie muttered and pushed past her mother. When she was beside the doorway she paused and turned over her right shoulder. "Don't think you were the only one injured, Bella."

As she disappeared, a sharp sob cut me like a knife through butter, and I emotionally collapsed. I couldn't hold the raging tears from streaming down my face, so I didn't try to. A cold hand touched my back and I instantly snapped my head up, looking to see the source of my comfort.

Esme stood over me, staring at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen. That's when I remembered that she knew my loss. True, her baby died after he had been born, but he had died all the same. Now, my circumstances and pain were probably uprooting deep emotions, long forgotten.

Not wanting to cause her anymore agony, I cringed away from her touch and tucked my face into my knees, wincing at the pain from my stomach, and sighed.

"Esme," I whispered in between sobs. "Please, leave me."

She exhaled heavily but her hand left my back quickly and, as the door opened, she stopped. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything, Bella," she said and I looked up to meet her haunted smile. "You're not alone in this."

The door closed and my body fell back on the bed, feeling the heavy weight of my choices crashing down on me. What was wrong with me? Did I really expect that I could kill Edward? Despite everything—all my anger, rage, and pain—I obviously still loved him. I rested my hand on my stomach and thought back to the dream.

Closing my eyes, I remembered Edward's touch and the familiar electricity that flowed from the action. The fluttering in my stomach felt so real, like I was actually standing there with him. A weak smile spread across my face as I recalled the perfection of his face and the musical masterpiece that was his voice. He was my Edward; he was my husband.

My shoulders slumped and I glanced around the massive room. What am I doing? I was foolish to think that I should—or could—harm the man I love. I sighed heavily as I realized what I had to do. First, I had to get my strength back, but after that would be a much harder task. A lump formed in my throat and I gulped heavily as I thought about how I was going to tell Rosalie.

I wondered if she and Emmett would return with me to Forks or stay with the Denalis. Before I could think of it anymore, I yawned loudly and lowered my eyelids, sending myself to my dreams.

_I found myself running through the Cullen house, wearing a broad smile and new clothes. The door opened for me and, before I knew it, I was sprinting across the backyard. The lush green grass felt soft against my bare feet, and the sunshine filled me with warmth as it splashed across my skin. I laughed happily and moved into the surrounding forest, looking for something—or someone._

Before I could question what or who that was, I saw someone standing in a clearing up ahead. Their blonde hair descended to the middle of their back and it seemed to sparkle like gold in the sunlight. As I moved closer, they turned and I saw it was Rosalie, and I abated my running.

"Rosalie?" I mouthed but very little sound came out. She took a step towards me and extended her hand to me.

"You have to know what to see," Rosalie said as a haunting stillness overtook the clearing and, as I lifted my eyes to the sky, the sun was blotted out by a string of black clouds. I turned back to her, confused, and her hand was still extended. With a deep breath, I reached forward and took her hand.

The white walls of Forks Hospital were slightly familiar; however I didn't believe I had ever been to this side of the building.

"Where are we?" I turned to ask Rosalie but she had disappeared. All l that remained was the empty echoing of the hospital halls. I looked around for some sign of life and noticed a light on at the end of the hallway. With careful stealth, I made my way towards the illuminated room, listening for any voices.

I pushed the wooded panel door open slowly, revealing a well lit operating room with two figures huddled over the silver gurney. As I moved closer, I recognized Carlisle and Edward dressed in blue surgical robes. My mouth dropped in horror as I peered past them and saw my own face, heavily sedated on the operating table.

I stumbled back and ran to the door, slamming it behind me, and felt my breath pause in my throat. I coughed when a tiny voice nearly stopped my heart.

"Mommy?" The tiny voice echoed in the wide hallway and sent a sharp stab of pain right through my heart. When I opened my eyes and turned my head, I noticed a small boy standing in the dark hallway, tears streaming down his tiny cheeks.

"Oh my god," I muttered and straightened up.

"I'm sorry, mommy," the child sobbed and wrapped his thin arms around himself. "This is my fault."

"No!" I yelled, but the child didn't flinch. He continued to shiver in the dark hallway, crying softly while he stared at me. "It was their fault!"

"I won't bother you." The child turned and traipsed down the hallway, tears falling to the ground, and disappeared into the darkness.

"No!" I shouted, running through the darkness like a mad woman, desperate to find the child.. "Come back, please? Where are you?"

As I searched the empty hallway, a loud growl filled the silence and, before I could speak, all the hall lights flickered on. The fluorescent illumination temporarily blinded me, but as my eyes adjusted, I saw a familiar brown wolf standing at the end of the hall. His lips were pulled over his teeth and his snarling was almost deafening.

"Oh no." A weak cry forced me to turn around, and I saw the child at the other end of the hallway. "He's come back, please protect me."

"Protect you?" I said, exasperated, but as the words ricocheted through my mind, they took on a different meaning. As ludicrous as it sounded—standing up to a horse-size wolf—there was something natural about it. With a deep breath, I braced myself for what I was about to do, and was surprised when I let out a series of snarls. The animalistic noises were comparable to the wolf's, and I felt a strength surge through me that I had never known before.

With a final roar, the wolf started speeding towards me, jaws open wide. I didn't hesitate, I propelled myself forward, crying out in determination, and braced myself for the impact.

My eyes flew open and I saw that I was no longer alone; there were four bodies surrounding me tightly. That's when I heard the high-pitched screaming echoing throughout the room. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was my voice. I grasped my mouth with both hands and felt my chest heaving at a rapid pace.

"Bella, what happened?" Esme inquired anxiously and touched her hands to my cheeks before ripping them away quickly. "Oh my lord, she's burning up."

The room was spinning rapidly, causing a strong wave of nausea to overtake me. I tried closing my eyes, but the moment I did, I felt like I was on a rollercoaster. The last time I felt like this was when Alice had gotten me drunk during my bachelorette party. My eyes popped open and I realized I was surrounded by several people that I had never seen before.

Their golden eyes told me there was a high chance they were the Denalis, but the heavy waves of nausea knocked off my concentration.

"The penicillin's not helping," a heavy masculine voice said off to my left and I shuddered at his words. Rosalie had told me I had a staph infection, and by the sounds of the hushed voices around me, it appeared to have gotten worse.

"What else can we do?" someone answered the male. The voice was female and laced with an ethnic accent, but the pain was preventing me from pointing out its origin.

"I wish Carlisle was here," Esme said, further filling me with dread. "He'd at least know what he's doing."

"N-No," I muttered and reached out, in my blurry vision, towards Esme's voice. "N-No!"

"Bella, calm down," Esme insisted as I felt her icy hand grasp mine tightly.

"Here, give her this," an angry voice said and I instantly recognized the voice belonging to Rosalie. Before I could see or hear what was going on, I felt a sharp pinch in my arm and, as a solid minute passed, I felt a numbing wave wash through my body.

A sedative.

I was carried by a dreamless stupor for the next few hours. The pain in my midsection had been removed, compliments of whatever drug they gave me, but I could still feel a growing pressure inside of me. Something's wrong—very wrong.

When I eventually fully awoke, my vision was more blurry than before and I was almost deaf in one ear. Despite these disadvantages, I knew others were in the room. Their conversation was heated and, as their voices rose, I was finally able to hear it.

"You have not told us the entire truth." The male voice from before sounded angry and frustrated. "We have been nothing short of hospitable, why do you continue to keep us in the dark?"

"They are not our secrets to tell," Esme replied softly.

"Nonsense," he responded harshly. "The girl may not live past tonight. Don't you think you should start giving us answers?"

A sharp sigh cut through the silence and, before I could imagine who that could be, a high soprano voice spoke. "Why are we disregarding the obvious decision?"

"That is hardly appropriate, Tanya," the male growled angrily and began demanding answers from Esme again.

Tanya. I grimaced internally at the name of the woman who wanted Edward. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know Edward and I are no more.

"Eleazar," Tanya spoke again only this time, her voice was shrill and harsh. "I have spoken with Edward. Bella wanted to be turned all along, so if your hesitation is due to her choice, then rest assured she wants this."

"Tanya's right." Rosalie's voice answered. "Despite Edward's aversions to it, Bella wanted to become one of us. You say that she may not make it through the night—then change her."

"Rosalie?" I mumbled slowly. I forced all my strength forward, so that they would know my position.

"I'm here, Bella," she said and her voice got closer. "So are Esme and the Denalis."

"What's going on?" I was a little shocked by the difficulty of speaking. Every utterance or sigh came close to draining half my energy.

"Your infection has grown worse, Bella," Esme said softly and I felt her icy touch cool my feverish forehead. "We've tried our best, but we're not Carlisle. Tanya and Rosalie have suggested that now is the time to turn you."

"T-Turn m-me?" I stuttered, finding it difficult to comprehend what Esme just said.

"She's hardly coherent," the male voice, who I assumed was Eleazar, hissed. "How can you expect her to make a rational decision about her life? This is absurd, we should do what should have been done when you arrived – call Carlisle."

"No!" I shrieked and gripped my stomach as the swollen area began to throb again. My internal organs turned at the thought of Carlisle and Edward finding me and taking me back to Forks. My head began to spin as the others argued around me. _I'll die before that happens._

That's when I saw the future, clear as day. I knew deep down inside that I would never have been able to take on Edward in any way, shape, or form—as a human. If I were to become a vampire, then I actually stood a chance. My plan could come to fruition and my vengeance would be complete. All I required was vampire venom.

* * *

_Author's Note: Repost_


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Mercutio**

"I've spoken with Kate," Tanya's voice said clearly. "If you change Bella, you are free to remain here while she is a newborn."

"Thank you." Rosalie exhaled heavily beside me.

Triumph swelled within me, as I stared into the darkness and waited, knowing that the end would be coming quite shortly. Rather than suffer at the hands of the Grim Reaper, I would join the rank of the immortal angels. My skin would glitter in the sunlight and become the hardest substance on Earth. My blood, my own crimson reservoir, would dry up and be replaced by poison.

_All I ever wanted. _

After about an hour of deliberations, Rosalie had finally won over the Denalis and gained permission to keep me in the grand home of the five vampires. The discussion finally switched to where and when, which was concluded when Rosalie suggested _as soon as possible. _

"You're all mad!" Eleazar had exclaimed when Esme finally sided with Rosalie and Tanya's decision. "This girl is not beyond help. Why do you refuse to contact Carlisle?"

"There's a lot going on right now, Eleazar." Rosalie's voice spoke beside me, answering his question angrily. "We've been forced to reevaluate friendships and bonds—including family."

"I don't understand," Eleazar grumbled but did not seem reluctant to listen, so Rosalie continued. Before she could speak, a long series of painful howls echoed through the room, and before I could understand what was going on, I recognized the voice as my own.

The pain in my stomach was getting worse. Every time my heart beat, it seemed to expel waves of fresh torture, and my skin felt like any second it would melt away. The beads of sweat were rolling off me now, temporarily cooling my sweltering epidermis before it heated right back up again. My eyes rolled back into my head and I opened my mouth, letting an uncontrollable scream fill the room.

I crumbled in the bed, feeling the sickness overpowering me as I battled it for possession of my own body. With pleading eyes, I stared at Rosalie, who was trying to cool me with her own hands, and then I looked at Esme.

"H-Help m-me," I stuttered before I lurched upright and a waterfall of vomit spewed from my mouth. The ache of my infection, plus the agony of throwing up, broke my will and I felt myself beginning to lose consciousness. I stared off to the wooded walls of the guest bedroom and gasped as my vision began to darken and blur. I took a deep breath, wincing at the putrid smell of my vomit, and with a silent goodbye, I submitted to the sickness.

When I regained consciousness, I was vaguely aware of the cold hands that surrounded me, feeling as though they were lifting me high into the air. I had to concentrate very hard to listen to the quiet murmurs around me, but after awhile, the struggle to listen and feel became too strenuous. So, I gave up, retreating slowly to the sanctuary of my own thoughts.

I monotonously began to count the feelings of my own breath entering and exiting my lungs. The tedious rhythm calmed me but also made me anxiously curious. I wondered how long they would wait before injecting me with venom; would they follow Rosalie's suggestion of "as soon as possible," or would they put it off?

"Bella." The voice tugged at my wayward attention and, once again, I had to force my strength to allow me to listen. "Can you hear me?"

_I can! _I wanted to scream for the vampires to get it over with already, but my body was too weak to respond to simple commands. So, after gathering as much energy as I could possibly muster, I lifted my hand upwards.

This was apparently enough, because as soon as I had made that movement, the murmurs came rapidly, one after the other. My hand fell limp at my side, while Eleazar and Rosalie started debating with one another. Though I was partially deaf to their conversation, I did catch a few phrases that made me wish I could hear more.

After a few more minutes of muffled debates, the voices retreated and I was housed in silence—tense, anxiety-filled quiet. At least with all the others in the room, I had a small chance of finding out what was going on; now, I was literally and metaphorically in the dark. With a deep sigh, I did my very best to relax into the thick black haze, but just as I was about to zone out, a voice spoke from the darkness.

"Can you hear me, Bella?" It was Esme's sweet voice – I'd know it anywhere. Despite the surprise flowing through me, I was soothed by her presence. Of all the Cullens who had helped me escape, she could relate to me the most. As I reveled in my mother's company, she began to speak clearly so I could hear her.

"I know what you're going through," she said softly, with a hint of sadness on her voice. "Both our children were ripped away from us. I feel a little spoiled; I was able to hold my child, where you were not granted that ability. I'm so sorry."

Inside my entire body convulsed of the dual agonies within me—the physical pain of my dying form, and the emotional trauma of my lost baby. All my thoughts turned red with rage, directed at the one who had orchestrated everything—_Edward. _My jaw clenched angrily and I fought to suppress the painful scream billowing inside me. I was on the verge of losing it when Esme's sigh shed light on my warring mind and drew my attention back to her.

"There's something you don't know about me, Bella," Esme said hesitantly. "I'm not as perfect as the others. I have killed."

My breath sped up in anticipation as Esme continued her story. I knew that many newborn vampires were prone to outburst, because that's all they craved—blood and violence. However, it never occurred to me that Esme could have done something like that.

"After Carlisle changed me," she began, spitting out his name angrily, making me feel closer towards her. We were starting to share the same loathing for Edward and Carlisle. "I was still so lost without my son." Her soft tone contorted suddenly, forming an angry growl. "I wanted justice."

I swallowed deeply as I heard her, understanding what she meant.

"I felt robbed, Bella," she hissed bitterly. I felt a weight on the side of the bed; even though I couldn't quite see, I assumed it was Esme sitting next to me. "I wanted to find someone to blame, I wasn't satisfied with Carlisle's explanations of a weakened reproductive system. So, I sought out my own vengeance."

I felt her lift off the bed and heard her walk around the room. I couldn't help but wonder, who did she have to blame for her baby's death? Who could she go to for revenge?

"You're probably wondering who I found to accuse." She answered my thoughts perfectly and laughed maliciously; this newfound side of Esme deeply disturbed and fascinated me. "My human husband, Charles, was a violent man. He used to beat me savagely, and take what he wanted from me. I made several trips to the Doctor after I had _proved my duties as a wife_."

Shock ran through me like morphine, cutting off my senses, leaving me numb and without feeling. How could anyone, drunk or sober, have done something like that to anyone? That man took a vow to love and cherish Esme, and what had he done instead? My vision grew red hot again, feeling the anger surge through me at the mistreatment of someone I cared about.

"That's when I figured it out, Bella." Esme's voice was eerily calm now, obviously relishing in her epiphany. "Charles was to blame; he killed my baby. With all his abuse and violent behavior, he must have damaged my internal organs, making my children too weak and feeble to survive."

She growled softly. "So, one night, when Carlisle was at work and Edward was predisposed, I stole out the back door and made my way across the terrain. It was almost two hundred miles to Ashford, but I made it in no time at all. Charles had returned from the war and was still living in that shack he called a house." My body went rigid as she continued, sparing no detail. "I opened the door and found him drinking, like always. He was…very surprised to see me."

"He didn't recognize me at first, but when he did he flew into a rage." Esme chuckled and I could almost see a human trying to hurt a vampire. After attempting to punch a werewolf, I knew that humans stood no chance against supernatural creatures. "He demanded to know where I had been, and, when I didn't answer him, he resorted to his usual tactic of getting information."

"He came at me and swung, instantly breaking his hand on my right cheek," she said with a wistful tone that sent shivers down my spine. "The alcohol detracted some of the pain, so he came at me with his left hook, which shattered on impact. He continued like that, too drunk to understand what was happening, until he stumbled backwards with two shattered arms flopping at his side."

"After a few minutes," she said and I felt her rest on the edge of the bed again, "he looked up at me, a dazed expression on his face, and that was when I finally chose to strike. I started with his legs, slowly breaking every bone beyond repair, and then I moved to his torso. I was careful not to spill blood, Bella, I knew as a newborn I wouldn't be able to handle it—and I didn't want that vile man inside my body."

"After a very long hour," she continued, "Charles looked up and me and said '_just kill me,' _so I carried him all the way to the cliffs—the same ones I had thrown myself from—and threw him off."

I blanched internally, feeling happy that Esme had got her revenge, but also a little perturbed by her blatant acts of violence. Deep inside the recesses of my mind, I wondered if I had the strength to do the same.

"Bella," she finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. "I know what it is you're seeking, I've been there, and so has Rosalie. It's for that reason that I will help you as best I can."

The brief history I learned from Rosalie popped into my memory. Royce King II was engaged to Rosalie, yet he took no shame in murdering her with his friends. However, she exacted her own revenge on all of them. I had become inducted into a long line of mistreated and misused Cullen women.

Esme had been beaten and abused as a human, and Rosalie had been demeaned by not just one man, but four. Even Alice had been shunned by her own father and hunted by James. Now I, Isabella Swan, deceived by her husband, father-in-law, and best friend, had fallen in line as the latest victim. And like Rosalie and Esme, I would have my vengeance.

I stilled my thoughts, wanting to hear what else Esme had to say, but was met with nothing. Waiting anxiously, the silence stretched on continuously, telling me that Esme must have left the room. Sighing heavily, I let my mind wander and replay the events that lead up to this fateful turn of events.

Everything was so perfect, Edward and I united for the rest of our lives, a blissful existence. Much to my added surprise, fate brought me an unexpected joy—my child—and despite Edward's aversion, I wanted the baby so much.

However, Edward would not be defied; he rallied with Jacob and Carlisle, and, in the dead of night, they took what was mine. I grimaced internally as I remembered waking up, all alone, in the operating room—my womb desecrated and empty.

_How did this go so wrong?_

By now, I expected that Edward and I would be starting our future together as proud parents. He had told me to my face that he was okay with the baby.

"_He lied to you!"_

Rosalie's voice ricocheted through my mind, echoing all the pain and heartbreak she, Esme, and Emmett had suffered for my safety. Esme's beautiful stomach had been trapped in Leah's massive jaws, Rosalie's arm had been torn off by my once-thought best friend, and Emmett had fallen victim as well. And me? I endured the greatest betrayal of them all; the people I trusted the most had conspired against me.

_They'll pay for this._

Briefly, I recalled all the warnings that Jacob and Billy had heeded about the Cullens, but I'd refused to listen. I was Juliet, in love with Romeo—no matter how destructive the relationship was. Just like the star-crossed lovers, Edward and I both came close to killing ourselves in the name of love.

_If only I knew then what I know now; love is blind._

Maybe if I hadn't been so captivated with Edward, I would have seen his leaving me in the forest as a blessing—a release. I wouldn't have had the dreams or made every attempt to hold onto him and the others….if I only knew.

_I talk of dreams, which are the children of an idle brain, but begot of nothing but thin fantasy._

My breath hitched as I thought of Mercutio, kinsman to the Prince of Verona, and close to Romeo. The Capulets' and Montagues' ultimately caused his end, forcing his famous prophetic phrase: _A plague on both your houses! _

Until recently, I was cast as Juliet—fragile, pure, and completely in love—but sometime in the last few months, I changed characters. I was no longer the lover of the morose Romeo; I was the victim of the anger and rage. I was Mercutio. And now, in canon with Romeo and Juliet, in order for the next series of events to unfold—I had to die.

* * *

_Author's Note: Repost_


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hellfire.**

You know how certain moments in life appear to move in slow motion? It's almost like your memory is attempting to catalog every intricate detail of that instant by breaking down time. There had been quite a few of those moments for me in the last two years, more than any other part in my life.

The first was when Edward had saved me from Tyler's van and had willingly showed me his inhuman strength. I still remembered how annoyed I had been when he had forced me into a hospital visit. The second was when James had bitten my hand and sent me into a burning frenzy, but not before breaking my leg and quite a few of my ribs. Thank goodness the Cullens were there to rip the sadistic freak to pieces. The third was when I had rushed through the streets of Volterra to save Edward from an untimely death, and in the process had made myself known to the Volturi.

Then there was the fourth, when Edward and I had married inside the Cullens home. I could still remember the smell of the flowers hanging from every part of the room, the way Alice's dress had flowed like a silver waterfall around her, and Rosalie's golden hair shifting from her shoulder as she had turned to smile in my direction from her place at the piano. I remembered Esme beaming at me with silent tears in her eyes, filling me with warmth and love, and Edward waiting for me at the end of the procession. I recalled standing in front of Edward, our hands locked, and in his beautiful eyes, I burned with desire.

I burned now—but in a different manner.

If I really looked at it, it had been no different than my current situation. I had a long walk ahead of me, and had a lot of guilty parties to see before I could face Edward and Carlisle.

I had been so happy on my wedding day, so hopeful for my little piece of forever with Edward, but all that changed; now, I lay alone in Alaska.

It had happened sometime during the previous night. My heartbeats had become faint and far between, and I was in and out of consciousness, when Rosalie entered my room accompanied by several others. Before I could adequately register what was going on, I felt a sharp pain at the base of my foot. My responses were delayed due to the illness, and as my body began to acknowledge that something had bitten me on the arch of my foot, the real pain began.

Any stories that the Cullens had told me about the change were forgotten; all anger and rage flew out the window as I was engrossed with the most ungodly form of torture I'd ever experienced. The liquid fire shot up through my leg and after a few minutes my entire body felt like it was covered in flames. My mind showed me horrible images of what my body must have looked like: skin melting off the bone, falling to the floor in an oozing mess, and all that remained was a charred skeleton.

My teeth ground together as the feeling of fresh coals, pulling slowly across my skin, forced a blood curdling scream from me. The good news was the pain in my stomach was gone; the bad news was it had been rudely replaced by this hellfire.

My eyes refused to open and my body denied simple commands for motion, and despite my blindness I spoke into the darkness. "P-Please, k-kill m-me." I shuddered into the void and gasped as another set of flames washed over my body.

My nose wrinkled, smelling something strange and sickly sweet. It stung my nasal cavity and filled my lungs, making me cough uncontrollably. My oxygen was tainted and muddled by the putrid odor, making it difficult to breathe.

I remained like this for quite awhile, battling with the agonizing fire, which licked my skin and internal organs willingly. My brain raced, trying to wonder what had happened to me. Why was I burning like this? I tried to remember what happened before this, but the pain was all encompassing and made it difficult for me to think. I was startled by the sound of an opening door, and before I could wonder who it was, someone spoke.

"Thank goodness she stopped screaming," Rosalie said before heaving a sigh.

"Yes," Esme said morosely. "I really hope she's okay."

"Listen," Rosalie remarked and a brief silence fell upon the room, filled with the sporadic thudding of my struggling heart. "It's sounds so strong. I'm praying Eleazar was right and that the water is helping her."

_The…water? _ It seemed like forever since I had heard Eleazar make plans to submerge my body in ice cold water after I was bitten. They were going to see if it had any impact whatsoever on the change. I was sad to disappoint them; if the water detracted from anything, I didn't feel it.

"We can only hope," Esme sighed.

"Esme," Rosalie squeaked to her mother. "Do you think that once she's changed, she'll want to continue with this plan?"

"I have no idea," Esme said hesitantly. "She'll be a newborn and we both know what that'll mean. But, then again, Bella has always surprised us."

"That's for certain," Rosalie snorted in return and laughed softly. "I never thought she was the kind of girl who'd want revenge."

"Even after what Edward said and did after her eighteenth birthday," Esme chided softly and the two hummed agreements. "I don't know anyone else who would have gone after him. Those who have a great capacity of love aren't always aware of their ability to hate just as passionately."

"I still wonder if she'll have the strength to follow through with it." Despite the insidious pain I was in, I couldn't help but gasp internally at Rosalie's statement. Then again, the previous day I had voiced my indecision about everything, so it was only natural that she still harbored some doubt about me. "Esme, think about it. She wants to take down Edward, Carlisle, _and _the pack. I'm starting to doubt the possibility that it can all be done."

"Well, we know one thing, Rosalie," Esme said with a hint of a smile in her voice. "As a newborn, she'll definitely have the strength."

"I suppose you're right," Rosalie replied softly, and with that, they both fell silent.

"For now," Esme said softly. "We can only hope, given her silence, that she's all right."

If they only knew that I was burning alive, even though I was silent as a ghost, engulfed in flames beneath the water. However, as I continued to concentrate on my breathing, the pain was letting up a little bit as I found a distraction.

As I pondered what Rosalie and Esme had said, I feared deep inside that, as a newborn, I would be too obsessed with blood to care about Edward or revenge. _No! _I wouldn't let that happen. Someway, somehow, I would find the focus to complete my task.

The flames rolled over my body, forcing me into submission. The only thought that gave me the strength to persevere was the missing memory of my child. The empty hole in my life was something that no amount of vampire venom could overpower. Though unable to move, I could almost feel how the small infant would have fit snuggly into my arms. I could see the shining eyes twinkle as I smiled at my newborn son.

His face was pale and smooth—a combination of Edward and myself—with a small patch of copper hair on top. With an internal groan of sadness, I watched, in my mind, as my unborn son and I played together in the sunlight—both sparkling like diamonds.

I kept his image in my mind, allowing myself no other thought or acknowledgement of the agonizing torture, and focused on the reason behind this. Time passed and I found I could track the time of day by the sunlight hitting my closed eyelids. As the hours ticked by, I began to notice my attention to detail was becoming heightened at a frightening rate. As I inhaled, I could taste the dust in the air mixed with soft moisture clinging to the oxygen.

If I concentrated hard enough, I could hear snuffling and movement from the outside, followed by quickened heartbeats. The only others around me were vampires, which mean this heart belonged to an animal in the forest.

As I gazed at the skin covering my eyes, I internally gawked. I could see every single pore indentation behind the flap. I was amazed by the alien surface which I had never seen before in my life. Before I could inspect it, the sound of someone talking broke my concentration.

"How's she doing?" An unfamiliar voice asked. "Has there been any change?"

"Slightly," Rosalie's voice answered sounding a little wearied.

I felt a soft pressure on my wrist and, after a brief silence, the unknown voice hummed. "She looks much better, look at how clear her skin is compared to what it was. It's a shame Edward isn't here to see how beautiful she's becoming."

"Pity," Rosalie spat, mimicking my feelings perfectly. Edward should be glad that he _wasn't_ here—Emmett would probably rip him to shreds.

"You're still not going to tell us why you refuse to contact him or Carlisle." The unknown voice said this as more of a statement than a question.

"I'm sorry, Kate," Rosalie sighed. "Bella will tell you…when she's ready."

_Kate, I remember her from the wedding. She's Tanya and Irina's sister. _My memory of the Denali sisters was beginning to get fuzzy, but I could still recall that I had been so nervous to meet the incredibly beautiful, blonde sisters. Kate and Tanya had come to the wedding, along with Eleazar and Carmen. However Irina had stayed behind, still heartbroken and angry of the loss of Laurent.

Kate was slender and, of course, very beautiful. Her long pale blonde hair had fallen to the middle of her back in an elegant wave of perfection. Her golden eyes, had greeted me with no sign of hostility, but a vast amount of curiosity and criticism.

"I believe you," Kate said, and as her voice began to dissipate, she added, "Tanya's very interested to know."

"I'm sure she is," Rosalie growled harshly. "Tell her to take it easy on Bella, all right?"

"I don't know why I'd need to," Kate said sounding surprised, which made me a little curious, "but okay."

"You know exactly why you need to," Rosalie hissed venomously in response and, as a breeze hit me, I assumed she rose to her feet. "It's no secret how she felt about Edward."

I was curiously suspicious as Kate chuckled in return. "My sister is not as two dimensional as you would assume, Rosalie. However, if it will assuage your temper, then I will speak to her."

"Thank you," Rosalie growled and I could hear no sign of genuine gratitude. I smiled internally at Rosalie defending me from Tanya. She and I had never been close before, and despite the circumstances surrounding us, I reveled in our new bond.

I growled internally, remembering Tanya's arrival at my wedding, and the way she had practically flung herself at Edward. When she embraced him, she gave him more than a friendly hug, and almost refused to let go. When it came time to convince the Denalis to aid me in my revenge, she would be the hardest to win over, but, then again, the she didn't need to know all the details. I could tell them that we were going after the wolves, nothing more.

_They'll want to know why. They'll also want to know about Carlisle._

This was becoming more complex that I had previously thought, and I was slowly becoming discouraged. Thankfully, the pain was beginning to recede. My hands and feet were officially pain free. I wanted to bask in the loss, but the flames within my chest were growing, as was my heart rate. Right as the door opened, the thudding in my chest took off, making me gasp as the quickened beats in my chest inhibited my breathing.

"Eleazar, what's happening?" someone inquired as they shut the door.

"It's time," someone else whispered through the incessant thudding.

"So soon?" Someone gasped and the others made sounds that voiced their astonishment.

_What do they mean by that? So soon?_ _And what does 'It's time' mean? Do they mean I'm….OH!_

The pounding increased, forcing my back to arch and a loud gasp exited my lips. My body convulsed again, trembling as my last organ fought a losing battle against the venom. I clenched my jaw down hard, willing it to be over already. My heart sputtered rapidly and, as I fell back on the bed, it fell silent.

The fire died out immediately, dissipating like smoke rising into the air, and I was left with the strangest feeling in my body. The first emotion I felt was complete and utter relief that the pain was gone. Then, I felt second was wariness as my body sensed the close proximity of several unknown creatures.

I took a deep breath and, with a silent hope, I opened my eyes.

* * *

_Author's Note: Repost_


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Reborn**

The light sparkled and twisted in a vast array of patterns and movements, filling the air with a colorful glaze throwing rainbows from the corners of the window. I inhaled deeply, filling my nasal cavity with the strangest scents, and the lifelong habit of breathing had suddenly become alien. There was absolutely no satisfaction associated with inhaling and exhaling, yet it served a definite purpose.

With every intake of breath, I could taste everything around me – from the musky wood, to the light, airy wisps of the stale air. A gentle aroma made its way through my nose, and I smiled. The elegant mixture of lilac and a gentle sweetness I couldn't identify made me feel calm and content.

As I stared hypnotically at the ceiling, entranced by the new shades of color that the window threw forth, a slight shuffling sound caught my attention, and I responded in a very bizarre way. As if on autopilot, my body rolled to the left, pushing itself off the bed with open palms, and before I could register what was happening, I was sailing through the air. I landed in the far corner, growling angrily, looking for any sign of attack.

A group of seven stared at me from the doorway, their eyes filled with a mixture of concern and wariness. My gaze poured over the male, the four females, and finally rested on something familiar. Her heart-shaped face and caramel colored hair I'd know anywhere.

_Esme._

Her cautious eyes and tight lips heightened my attentiveness, and my eyes once again tore through the room, looking for the source of her unease. There had to be something or someone that was causing her to pull away from me. While I conducted my visual search, my attention fell on Rosalie and it suddenly became clear.

My blonde sister-in-law was leaning against the walls, picking at her nails, and casually looking at me through her eyelashes. For some reason, I found this extremely peculiar; if her mother was on edge, why wasn't Rosalie? My head cocked to the side as I contemplated the conundrum.

"It's okay, Bella," Esme said and took a tentative step in my direction. "I know it's very disorienting, but you're safe."

My head jerked back and, narrowing my eyes suspiciously, I turned my head. There was nothing behind my back, and as I let my gaze move around the room again, it dawned on me that the one making Esme uneasy was me. My shoulders and posture relaxed immediately, knowing that there was no danger, and a smile broke across my face.

"Are you all right?" Rosalie moved beside Esme, and I nodded in response to her question.

My breath hitched in my throat as I took my first full look at Rosalie. With my human eyes, I could never have truly appreciated her beauty. Now, with my vision redefined, I could see every part of her flawless skin, and her hair flowed like a golden tiara from her head. Her brow creased as I continued to gawk at her openly, mesmerized by the way her hair sparkled in the dull light from outside.

"Bella?" Rosalie's high pitched voice called my attention back, and I immediately lowered my eyes, embarrassed.

"Well." The male in the doorway sighed, diverting my attention, and took a step forward. His size intimidated me a great deal, sending an automatic shot of alertness through my spine as a warning growl leaked from me. While I contemplated the strange sound I uttered, he threw his hands up defensively and smiled softly. "You don't remember me, do you Bella?"

My eyes narrowed with distrust as I inspected him from head to toe, searching my hazy human memories for his face. His chalky exterior betrayed a hint of olive skin, his black hair rested just below his ears, and his height threatened me. However, his eyes were a light shade of gold and filled with an unspoken kindness, which reminded me of someone else. _Carlisle. _A deep shudder and wave of revulsion swept through me, as I forced myself to take a step back. If this vampire was anything like Carlisle, then I wanted nothing to do with him.

"It's all right, Bella," Esme said and rested a soft hand only my shoulder. Her sudden movement forced a soft growl from me, however Esme did not move. "This is Eleazar. Do you remember him from your wedding?"

A hazy memory surfaced as I concentrated on the man's face, and my mouth fell open a little. I recalled meeting four of the Denalis at the wedding: two blondes and two others with rich dark hair. _Eleazar._ With a deep breath I took a step forward and extended my arm, wanting to shake hands with him.

With hesitant cautiousness, Eleazar took a step behind me and extended his hand, as a dark haired female followed closely behind him. I was a little shocked when I grasped his hand; I hadn't realized how different my strength really was. As soon as our hands clasped together, his eyes widened slightly and he cringed as I smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Eleazar." I internally balked at the sound that came from my mouth. It wasn't bad, but it didn't sound like me at all. Much similar to Rosalie and Alice, the pitch in my voice was perfectly harmonized and symphonic, sounding like a line of orchestra bells. My former tone was more rugged and wearied by my human vocal chords. I was so focused on my voice, I didn't realize that Esme was calling to me.

"Careful, Bella," Esme chided and rushed beside me, touching the handshake between Eleazar and me. "You're much stronger than we are right now. You're hurting him."

My hand shot back, leaving Eleazar to massage his own hand, and my face went from happy to horrified instantly. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

I stared down at my hands and couldn't help the small cry that slipped from my lips. Was I really incapable of touching anything without destroying it? Is this what Rosalie and Edward meant when they said they were monsters? I began to shake as I continued to glare at my own hands.

"Please, there's no need to apologize," the dark haired female said sweetly, making me raise my head. She had moved beside Eleazar, and they both were beaming at me.

"Bella, this is Carmen," Esme said and the woman nodded. "Eleazar's wife."

Carmen's midnight hair flowed around her shoulders, encasing her beautiful face in a black waterfall. Like Eleazar, her skin also contained a hue of olive beneath the pallid exterior. Her golden eyes stared at me with curiosity and kindness as she stood beside Eleazar.

Now that I was putting names to faces, memories were resurfacing; some of them were during the wedding and some were recent. I could recall the way Eleazar and Carmen's skin felt when I shook their hands on my wedding day. I also suddenly remembered a comment Eleazar had made, just prior to my awakening. _It's time._

Something about that phrase had stirred the shocked response of the others. While I was dying to know just what he had meant, something else in that moment distracted me; as my eyes wandered around the room, and I spied a group of blonde females standing in the doorway. _The Denali sisters._

I still had mixed emotions when it came to them. Tanya had never made any attempt to hide her attraction from Edward and Irina was probably still upset about Laurent. Although I had never met her, Irina was easy to pick out of the three; she was the only one openly glaring at me. As I inspected her face, I easily figured out that I was right about that. Her eyes, unlike the others, were black and focused on me with a tight jaw and clenched fists.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rosalie, who had moved beside me, asked and two of the blondes spilled into the room. They moved agilely through the space separating us, eager grins on their faces.

Instinctively, I took a step back and crouched low, waiting for their attack, but it didn't come. Instead, the elegant and sensual sisters stopped a few feet in front of me and smiled broadly. I recognized Tanya from the wedding, only because she was the one I had feared the most. Knowing Edward was what she wanted made me memorize every part of her immaculate beauty. She was everything I would never be; strawberry blonde, a perfect physique, and untouchably beautiful.

Beside Tanya was another blonde female, whom I could just barely remember. Her light blonde hair danced behind her as she tossed it, and her perfect smile warmed me. _Kate. _She was the fourth Denali who had attended my wedding. While she didn't visually pick me apart as much as Tanya had, Kate still held a great deal of speculation for Edward's human-bride.

"Hello, Bella," she said and moved forward, her golden eyes fixed on me. "I'm Katharina, but you may call me Kate."

"I remember you," I whispered and smiled softly.

Kate tilted her head and grinned, obviously pleased that I knew who she was. "This is a little late, my dear, but welcome to Alaska."

"Thank you for letting us stay," I said with a bit more confidence, not wanting her to think I was ungrateful. If I was going to win them over, I needed to start by getting on their good graces now.

"Of course," she smiled and shook her head. "Our family is always welcome here, and you are family, Bella."

I nodded but did not move out from behind Rosalie. The two females who were watching me from behind Kate were sending waves of unease through me. Tanya, who was biting her bottom lip and watching me intently, tapped Kate on the shoulder.

"Oh, how silly of me. These are my sisters," she said, gesturing to the others. "You must remember Tanya, but I don't think you've met Irina."

"Hello," I said, suddenly shy in the presence of such beautiful women. My eyes glanced down at my tattered nightgown, and I looked back up to their luxurious designer clothes, which made me extremely self conscious.

Irina did not move from her spot behind her sisters, but Tanya immediately stepped forward. Her smile stretched out, revealing straight, whiteteeth. Her eyes moved over my face and body, which made me shift and take a step back.

"Just look at her," Tanya mused before leaning back to Kate and snickering. "Edward will certainly be pleased."

"Oh, stop it, Tanya." Kate lightly slapped her sister's arm and chuckled. "But, you're right, I'm very certain he will be thrilled that Bella's much less breakable now."

"Much less?" Tanya quirked an eyebrow. "You mean, not at all."

With a cautious step forward, the sisters began to fawn over me, making comments about my appearance and suggestions on whose clothes I would wear. They both seemed to think Irina was closer to my size than the others.

As my thoughts went back to the other sister, I spied her moving towards the door, her eyes still locked on my face. As if they could read my mind, Tanya's head whipped around and she stared at Irina in the doorway.

"Irina," she said with a hint of sternness in her tone. "Come greet your cousin."

"What's wrong with her?" Irina asked after a short pause, and she narrowed her eyes at me.

Tanya hissed and Kate strode across the room, seizing Irina by the arm.

"What's wrong with you?" Kate demanded angrily. "Why are you being so rude to our guests?"

"Forgive me." Irina shrugged off her sister and threw her hands up in surrender. "I only meant to point out that Bella is not exactly acting like a newborn."

All five of the Denalis immediately turned and stared at me, a look of realization wrought across their face. Their delighted eyes had melted to serious concern now, and the slight judgment behind their stares sent a wave of alarm through me.

"That _is _true," Carmen said nervously and moved closer to Eleazar.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little nervous by their inquisitive stares.

"My dear," Eleazar started and, after a cautious look at Esme, moved closer to me. "Did the Cullens ever explain to you the ramifications of becoming a newborn?"

"I can't really remember right now," I said slowly while my mind searched through the foggy memories. A few vague conversations arose but nothing concrete; they were merely images.

"When someone becomes a vampire," Eleazar continued softly, "they are very volatile, erratic, dangerous, and always thirsty. Do you understand, Bella?"

"Is there something wrong with me?" My face contorted at the thought of being an obscurity in a world of perfection. Would I be doomed to be the vampire who didn't fit the mold?

"No, Bella," Esme said immediately and wrapped her arms around me lovingly. "You just seem very controlled."

"Well, is that a bad thing?" My voice raised a little, and I felt my breathing speed up rapidly. The thought of being different than all the other vampires made me a little uneasy—no—it made me very uneasy.

"Hey," Rosalie said fiercely and stepped in front of me, blocking me from the others. "Instead of dissecting her, perhaps we should take Bella hunting."

"How inconsiderate of us," Eleazar's voice called out and, as I peered around Rosalie, I noticed his expression had melted to an apologetic grimace. "I'm so sorry, Bella, your throat must be quite unbearable."

To be honest, I had a small tickle in the back o f my throat, but, as soon as Eleazar mentioned it, the tickle exploded into a harsh burn. It felt like a bad sore throat, reaching all the way down my esophagus and radiating through my body.

"Follow me, Bella," Esme said and pulled me towards the giant window. Outside I could see the vast forest stretching on for what seemed like forever. The winter wonderland looked like a picture from a National Geographic, and, as Esme pushed open the window, I could smell several new scents.

I closed my eyes, letting my senses expand and take in the new aromas. While I sniffed the air, I heard a shuffling noise from outside in the forest, followed by a pumping and flowing, which I could only assume was the blood rushing through an animal. The thought forced me to lick my lips in anticipation.

As I opened my eyes, I saw Esme standing on the window sill, smiling at me, and with a hop, she fell from the ledge.

My first instinct was to lurch forward and make sure she was all right. However, before I reached the window, I remembered that she was a vampire and the fall wouldn't hurt her. By the time I reached the window, a fourth of a second later, I was calm and relaxed. Amazement flowed through me while I let my mind run wild and free. I found it easy to think of several things simultaneously and quickly.

As I peered over the edge, I saw Esme waiting for me patiently, and, with a nod of confidence from Rosalie, I followed my mother's lead.

The ground rushed up to meet me quickly as I stepped away from the window, and before I could think of the way the wind rushed past me, I was standing on the ground, with snow surrounding my ankles. The feeling of the snow felt pleasant against my skin, and I let myself relish in the feeling of the ice.

A shot of delight sparked inside me as I stared down at my shoeless feet, knowing that no amount of ice would give me frostbite. My arms rose up, feeling the light touches of the snowflakes on my arms, and a peel of giggles slipped from my lips. I felt exhilarated.

I heard a stifled giggle and I turned to see Tanya and Kate staring at me from the open window, on the third floor. The two waved and shut the window quickly, probably not wanting any snow to get into the house. Sometime in the last hour perhaps, the sky had opened up and made the forest look like a winter wonderland.

"Are you ready?" Esme asked and, with a nod of my head, we sprinted into the forest.

* * *

_Author's Note: Repost_


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**First Hunt**

The deer scampered away in a desperate attempt to avoid the inevitable, and I had to admit, I was a little remorseful. In spite of my feelings, the burn in my throat superseded any regret and, with an agile leap, I was upon the delicious smelling creature. The animal squirmed beneath me, trying to free itself from my inhuman grasp, and with a deep breath, I bit into its throat.

The deer's blood flowed hot and fresh into my mouth, increasing my desire for more, and I groaned as the pain in my throat receded to a dull tingle. My arms wrapped possessively around the twitching body and, with one last kick, it went limp.

I released the deer's body, letting it fall into a pile on the forest floor, and leaned back with a sigh. The entire hunt had been so surreal and, yet, natural. From the moment I stepped into the trees, I knew what was expected of me, and I did it without hesitation. I closed my eyes, tracked my prey by their scent, and sated myself.

Running was still so strange for me, given that as a human, I could hardly move without falling. As soon as I made a decision to dash through the trees, it seemed like the forest picked up and moved around me at an inhuman pace, yet still remaining clear. Although I was slowly becoming used to being a vampire, the speed and enhanced senses were still a little unsettling.

My eyes darted from side to side as I ran, not really aware of where I was exactly. About an hour ago, Esme and I had been hunting about a mile away from the Denali's home. I had just finished up a herd of deer that Esme had cornered when I smelled something absolutely delectable. Not stopping to think about my actions, I found myself running, and soon was pouncing on a gigantic bear , leaving Esme to call to me in the distance. It was completely invigorating, but, unfortunately, left me alone in the middle of an unfamiliar forest. The clouds also decided to open up, washing away any scent that I had left behind. So here I was, like Hansel and Gretel, trying to find my way home.

As I stopped momentarily, soaking in the brief light that filtered through an opening in the dark clouds, the winds changed and, to my relief, blew a familiar scent my way. Esme. We had separated for a short time, during my hunt, and I was positive that she must be worried about me. My suspicions were confirmed as she broke through the tree line, her face frantic and upset. However, I was very surprised to see that she was not alone.

Rosalie's scowl made my back straighten, and the words that accompanied it were just as severe. "Isabella Marie Cullen!" Rosalie snapped while closing the distance between us. "Do you have any idea how far we've been searching for you?"

"That's enough, Rosalie," Esme chided and, after rushing to my side, promptly began fawning over me nervously. "Are you all right, Bella? You weren't scared, were you? Or overwhelmed?"

"Are we going to address _my _issue?" Rosalie reclaimed our attention by lifting her foot, and revealing a broken heel on her bright red pumps. "These are sold out, Bella!"

My mouth fell open as Rosalie continued to parade around in the broken shoes, gesturing wildly and shouting at the top of her lungs. My eyes trailed to Esme, whose appearance mirrored my own. We simply stared at Rosalie, who made no sign of halting her tirade.

"These were a gift from the designer too!" Rosalie screeched and clutched both sides of her flowing golden hair. "He stopped me on the street in New York City, during fashion week, and gave them to me! Now they're ruined!"

I turned a confused and wary gaze to my mother, who simply shook her head and chuckled softly. "She's been very worried, Bella."

I nodded, understanding that Rose's angry tantrum was due to her concern, and only partially because of her destroyed shoes. The thought softened me and I mirrored my mother's endearing smile.

After a few minutes, Rosalie's temper subsided, and with a heavy sigh, she turned over her shoulder and started heading through the trees, probably towards the house. Esme and I trailed behind her, sharing small talk.

"So, what did you think of the Denalis?" Esme asked, as we walked arm-in-arm towards the house.

I half smiled and shrugged. "They seem nice—especially Tanya."

"Were you expecting something different?" Esme sounded surprised. Then again, I guess she wasn't up to date on Tanya's infatuation with my husband. Her next statement almost made me lose my mind. "She thinks the world of you, Bella."

"Excuse me?" I was a little shocked at the sharp decibel that my voice reached, but refocused on Esme's shocked expression. With a deep breath, I gave myself a moment to calm down and I started over again. "I'm sorry Esme, but I don't see how Tanya can 'think the world of me'."

"You're right, Bella." I looked up at and saw Esme nodding. "I mean, you two hardly know one another. All I'm saying is she's been anxious for you to wake."

"Probably to find out more about Edward," I muttered bitterly, but quickly remembered that Esme could hear me. My face fell and I turned my eyes to Esme, who was looking at me with humored shock.

"Bella," she said slowly and carefully. "Are you implying that Tanya is only being nice to you so she can get to Edward?"

"Well, kind of," I said, suddenly embarrassed.

Esme shook her head. "Well, regardless, I think you should stop worrying about that, and start concentrating on what you need to ask them."

I stopped in my tracks, knowing exactly what she was talking about. During the past hour of hunting, I had carelessly let myself forget the trials that had brought me to Alaska. My chest rumbled as I was suddenly filled with self-loathing and disdain for my selfishness. Here I would live forever, while my child's life had been ripped away unfairly. My knees buckled under the weight of my emotions and I sobbed ghost tears into the forest floor.

I had never cried as a vampire before; it was the strangest feeling I'd yet encountered, even when compared to my heightened senses. When I cried as a human, my face would puff up and redden like a tomato, and, of course, my eyes would turn into twin water faucets. As a vampire, I didn't have the normal crying characteristics, but I felt like I did. The same choking breaths and heaving sobs were identical to my human ones, only now they sounded different with my vocal changes.

As I sobbed into the dirt, time seemed to slip by effortlessly. I followed the sun as it moved a few inches to the left, and I slowly became aware of the subtle words of Esme.

"Bella," she cooed softly to me, sounding as gentle as a soft wind, and I turned my head to find her kneeling beside me. "What is it?"

I turned away from her, grinding my teeth and beating my icy fist to the ground, causing a huge fountain of dirt to shoot away from the impact. "Ironic," I growled between my teeth. "Cruelly ironic."

"What is?" I felt Esme's arm twist around my waist and tighten in a comforting manner.

"That I have been given the gift of everlasting life." My voice trembled as I spoke and I felt my newborn emotions begin to spiral out of control, filling me with anger and grief simultaneously. "Yet, my child wasn't given that option."

I heard Esme's sharp intake of breath, but, before she could speak, I felt another arm rest on my back. My head snapped in the other direction, a wave of alertness rushing through me, but I relaxed as I met Rosalie's soft gold eyes. Her previous annoyed stare had been replaced with a pained grimace, which somehow mirrored my own.

"We know, Bella," Rosalie's voice wavered, which caused my own lip to tremble. "But, remember, that's why we're here."

"Yes, Bella," Esme agreed and leaned away so Rosalie and I could stand up. "That's why _we're _here; never forget that we're here to help you."

"Thank you," was really the only phrase I could think of, and yet it was still inadequate. Esme and I were in the same boat – both of us were betrayed by our husbands. Rosalie and I were on the same page in more than one area, as well. We were both deceived and harmed by someone, as a human, and we both had lost a child. True, Rosalie had never been pregnant, but by losing the ability to bear children, she had lost them just the same. And all three of us were out for revenge.

"So," Rosalie said, shaking me from my thoughts. Her temperament had noticeably lightened, although she was still gripping her shoes tightly, and I wondered if it had anything to do with the talk about my lost child. "How are you planning to win over the Kate and the others?"

My mouth opened but quickly closed as I contemplated what Rosalie said. To be honest, I hadn't really thought about it at all, and that thought made me nervous.

"I-I d-don't really know," I admitted slowly, feeling the regret of my error. Then again, I couldn't really be blamed. After all, I had been too ill to really understand anything for the past few days. So, was it really unthinkable to imagine that I hadn't considered my talking points?

Rosalie sighed, obviously annoyed, but a light smile broke across her face. "Well," she said and crossed her arms, appearing to think about something heavily. "We better start now."

I nodded, thoroughly agreeing. For I knew, as soon as I returned from hunting, the Denalis would be expecting answers for our sudden arrival and the secrecy surrounding it. That would be the ideal moment to request their aid in avenging the death of my child.

"Well?" Rosalie's eyebrows were high on her forehead, probably expecting me to give my ideas.

"Well," I said timidly and twiddled my fingers, anxiously racking my brain for a good argument. As I raced over several possibilities, I picked an option. "The majority of them are female. I'm sure they've all thought about having a child of their own."

Rosalie looked at Esme who shook her head and said, "I don't think that would work, Bella."

"Why not?"

"I take it Edward didn't tell you about their mother," Rosalie replied, causing Esme to nod with a grave expression. Although I recalled a conversation about the Denali's mother, I couldn't remember the specifics, so I simply shook my head.

"Her name was Sasha," Esme said somberly and lowered her eyes. "She created an immortal child and was punished for it by the Volturi."

My eyes narrowed curiously. "Immortal child?"

"A vampire that was turned before a certain age," Rosalie finished and shook her head. "Some vampires find children, some as young as two year olds, and turn them."

"But who would do that?" I was appalled, remembering the pain of the change, that anyone would subject an innocent child to that torture.

"Those who want some shadow of their humanity back," Rosalie said, in a sudden monotone voice, and quickly turned away from me. "To some, having a child is everything."

I balked at my insensitivity, realizing that Rosalie was among those who longed for a piece of her human life. Before I could say anything, though, my blonde sister-in-law turned and began speaking again.

"Since then," she continued, now wearing a blank emotionless face. "The Denalis uphold the law at all cost. They don't think about having children of their own, Bella. So, it's best to find another idea."

My brow creased as I was thrust back in front of the drawing board, feeling a little agitated at the complexity of this plan. When I was human, it had all seemed flawless, so simple. I leaned against a tree, feeling is shift a little under my weight, and tried to think of an alternate plan.

We really only needed the Denalis assistance with taking down the wolf pack; Edward and Carlisle were for Esme and I alone. As I tried to come up with a reason, Irina's face popped into my mind.

"What about Irina?" I asked without thinking.

"What about her?" Esme asked softly.

"She wanted revenge against the wolves for killing Laurent," I said slowly, feeling the plan formulate in my mind. "We only need them for our fight against the pack anyway."

"She has a point," Esme agreed.

"Yes," Rosalie narrowed her eyes and smiled, appearing pleased with the idea. However, her face melted to a grimace. "No, Tanya and Kate made a point of telling us they weren't angry with the Quileutes anymore."

"We could tell them what they did," I said quickly, hearing a desperate plea in my voice. "What happened with you and Esme at the house when they attacked."

"Bella," Rosalie sighed as her eyebrows pulled together, obviously frustrated. "I don't think it's enough."

"It's not good enough?" I growled, feeling the anger rise within me. This seemed so unfair; everything that I could tell them wasn't good enough. My hands clasped into fists as my jaw clenched tightly. "So the fact that my child was torn from me isn't good enough?"

"That's not what she's saying, Bella," Esme said softly and moved to touch me.

"Just think about what we're asking them," Rosalie said firmly and moved close to me. "To disregard an alliance they've had for years with Carlisle, and to attack the very wolves that defended you."

Somewhere, behind the rising rage, a small voice of reason told me that she was right. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, allowing myself a minute to calm down, before addressing Rosalie. "I understand," I said slowly and smiled at my sister-in-law. "But, there's no other choice, is there?"

Rosalie opened her mouth, probably to contest that statement, but closed it quickly. After a beat, she smiled sadly and shook her head. "No, there isn't."

"So, what are you planning on saying?" Esme narrowed her eyes skeptically, visually studying my face.

I pursed my lips, and thought about it for a minute, wondering what I would say to the Denalis to convince them to help me—someone they hardly knew. As I paced back and forth, I laid out everything I knew about the Denalis that would benefit me in some way.

Irina and Laurent would have probably become mates, had he not returned to Forks on Victoria's request, so playing on Irina's hatred for the pack would be useful. Then again, the majority of their family was comprised of women. Maybe trying to appeal to their maternal side would be a good idea. Then again, Rosalie had explained that, after the incident with their mother, the Denalis had become supporters of the Volturi's laws, which meant they probably didn't think about motherhood too much, fearing that they might be punished as Sasha had.

"Bella?" Esme called and moved beside me, her facial expression was both worried and curious, probably wanting to know what I was thinking.

"Let's suppose," I said slowly, not even sure what I was truly trying to say. "We could convince the Denalis that the wolves attacked the house. What would their response be?"

"Well, it's hard to say." Rosalie knit her brow and appeared to be deep in concentration. Very slowly, realization dawned on her face. "You're thinking about keeping everything regarding Edward and Carlisle from them."

I inhaled deeply and nodded. "We would only need them when we attack the wolves anyway."

"It could work," Esme said quietly, but quickly added, "although there won't be enough of us."

"Esme's right," Rosalie said in angry frustration and ran her hands through her hair. "We'll need more than just the Denalis to help us. We can't risk you in the fight, Bella. You've never fought before."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I couldn't help the smirk that tugged at my lips; there was a high possibility that his could work.

"So, are you ready?" Esme asked, motioning towards the direction of the house.

"Yes, I am."


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Win the Crowd.**

My heart was pounding so hard I could feel it in my ears—metaphorically, of course. Rosalie and Esme flanked me, rubbing my shoulders every now and then to show their support, as we navigated through the never-ending maze that was the Denalis' home. After returning from hunting, I had made the conscious decision that now was the time to request their help in my vengeful endeavor.

We came to the entrance of the Denalis' sitting room, and I could hear them laughing jovially on the other side of the cherry wood door. _This is it. _I was still a little worried that my plan might not work, but my time was up and it was either now or never. With one last look to Esme and Rosalie, I pushed open the door.

"Bella, darling!" Kate stood up and extended her arms exuberantly before embracing me. "We were wondering when you were planning on gracing us with your presence again."

I smiled, despite my anxiety, and hugged her lightly, trying to remember that I was stronger and could accidentally hurt her. When she pulled away, she returned to her seat beside Tanya, who was beaming at me with the most curious smile I had ever seen. She reminded me of Alice the very first time we met at the Cullens' home.

Eleazar rose from the sofa, which held the delicate frame of his mate Carmen, and moved towards me. His eyes were only slightly cautious and, when he reached me, he smiled broadly. "So, how did your first hunt go, my dear?"

"It was okay," I murmured, still a little embarrassed for worrying Esme by disappearing into the forest. I'm sure Esme wasn't planning on relaying that party of the story, but Rosalie had different plans.

"She disappeared for an hour or so," my blonde sister-in-law seethed, still clutching her wounded high heels. "Look what happened to my shoes!"

"Oh, come now, Rosalie." Tanya spoke up immediately, and I was surprised by her tone, she sounded like she was scolding Rose. "You can purchase heels at any time, this was Bella's very first hunt, it's more important than shoes."

"Thank you, Tanya," Esme agreed and crossed her arms, clearly disappointed in Rosalie.

"Humph!" Rosalie crossed her arms and stared off, refusing to meet the gaze of anyone.

Although I was grateful that Tanya stuck up for me, I stepped in front of Rosalie. "No," I insisted, feeling protective over my blonde sister-in-law. "Rosalie's right, I did run off, it was very foolish of me."

"Oh, forget it, Bella," Rosalie grumbled behind me and I turned to find her tossing her heels into the fire place. "Tanya's right, as usual."

"So, Bella," Kate recalled my attention and I saw her standing beside Tanya, a look of interest in her eyes. "We're very interested to know why you're here."

"Don't misunderstand, thought," Carmen called from her perch on a black leather love seat. "We are thrilled to see you again, however, your arrival was rather strange."

I nodded, barely remembering when we arrived in Alaska, given I was bleeding and barely conscious. They were looking for the reason we were here and why we would not contact Edward or Carlisle. I exhaled and was about to speak when a soft jingle cut me off.

"Oh, one moment dear," Tanya said as she picked up a silver cell phone and inspected it. "Oh, goodness, it's Carlisle!"

I tensed up immediately, knowing he was probably calling to see if the Denalis had seen us. What would Tanya tell them? Would she give us up or would she plead ignorance? Tanya held my gaze for a few seconds before flipping open the phone.

"Hello?" she answered in a pleasant voice without looking away from me. "Oh hello, Carlisle, it's good to hear from you…..No, I haven't, why is something wrong….I see, well I'm very sorry, Carlisle, but I haven't heard from any of your family since Edward and Bella's nuptials…..yes, I will. Goodbye Carlisle."

"What did Carlisle want, my dear?" Kate asked curiously, throwing me side glances.

"He was asking about Esme," Tanya narrowed her eyes at me, "and you, Bella."

"Y-You lied," I whispered and stared at her with wide, awestruck eyes.

"Yes," Tanya said seriously when she finally broke our eye contact and placed the phone on the table. "And I would like a very good explanation as to why I did such a thing, especially since it involves a very close friend of mine."

I nodded, still amazed that Tanya had protected Rosalie, Esme, and, most of all, me from Carlisle. As she took a seat beside Kate, I couldn't help but feel completely confused. I was the inadequate, bumbling human that was able to snatch the beautiful and unattainable Edward Cullen from her grasp. Esme had to be wrong, Tanya couldn't like me. But how else could I explain her actions?

"Well." Kate cleared her throat, which snapped me out of my confounded state, and eyed me intently. "Bella, I agree with my sister. If we're going to lie for you, we'd like a very good reason why."

"Okay," I said a little absent-mindedly but, after a nod of confidence from Esme, took a deep breath and started. "Well…a lot has…um…happened since the last time we…met."

"So we've gathered," Kate said, looking a little expectant. "Bella, I hope you understand my feelings when I ask you to cut to the chase."

"I understand." A little smirk tugged at my lips as Kate reminded me of my mother whenever I had tried to tell a story. _Cut to the chase _was Renee's choice words to use when she was impatient. "We've come here with a very definite purpose, one that's very difficult for all of us. We've come here to ask for your help with the wolves of La Push."

"The…wolves?" Eleazar asked carefully, his face confused.

"Y-Yes," I said, and took a deep breath, preparing myself for my next statement. As I gazed around the room, I met Irina's unfriendly, skeptical eyes. Although they were bright gold, they sizzled and scorched like a bright red flame.

"What has happened?" Carmen asked as she stood immediately from the sofa, her face wrought with concern and anxiety.

"They attacked us," Rosalie seethed beside me and proceeded to rip off the sweater she was wearing. Along the strap of her tank top, I could see a thin silvery, a scar from her wound inflicted by the wolves. "They invaded our home and nearly killed us."

"Oh my goodness!" Kate stood up, a sharp snarl emanating from her as she rushed to Rosalie's side. "Where are the others? Alice and Jasper?"

"Where's Edward?" Tanya demanded shrilly and appeared beside me.

It took everything I had not to roll my eyes, but I turned to her and sneered, "He's safe, Tanya."

She cocked her head sideways, as if she didn't understand what I was saying and I quickly turned away from her. Even now, after hearing that our family was attacked, all she could think about was Edward; it made me sick to my stomach.

"Alice and Jasper left," Esme said sadly and wrapped her arms around herself. "They thought it best with everything that's happened."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Kate looked from Rosalie to Esme, and then shifted to face me. "If this happened, then why are you hiding from Carlisle?"

I was silent for a few seconds, trying to put the words together, but finally I opened my mouth. "He betrayed us," I said and sighed, feeling relieved to say it out loud. "Carlisle, Edward, and the wolves staged an attack on the house as a diversion."

"A diversion?" Eleazar's eyebrows rose. "A diversion from what?"

I lowered my eyes to my stomach, now flat and perfectly sculpted, and I couldn't fight the emptiness that I felt. The hollowness spread quickly and consumed me, forcing a dry sob from my lips as the memory of my child broke my heart once again. Esme's arms circled me and I immediately felt embarrassed. How was I supposed to convince the Denalis to help us when I couldn't even control my own emotions?"

"I'm going to take Bella upstairs," Esme said firmly and guided me towards the door. "We'll continue this discussion later."

I looked over my shoulder, wanting to apologize for my erratic behavior, but I saw something very strange. Irina, sour and skeptical up til now, was watching me with a fascinated and somewhat curios expression. We locked eyes and, as her lips formed a tight line, she nodded once.

Esme and I walked, at a human pace, out the door, around the corner, and were just about to ascend the stairs when Irina caught up with us.

"Esme," she called, her voice noticeably softer than before. "Do you mind if I speak with Bella?"

"I think Bella needs some time alone, Irina," Esme said with a doubtful frown.

"No," I insisted, immediately thinking that time alone with Irina would be beneficial. "It's okay, Esme. Irina and I can talk in the room."

"Okay, dear," Esme said slowly, probably not understanding why I'd want to be alone with a vampire who had shown me so much hostility. "I'll be downstairs with Kate and Tanya, if you need me."

"Thank you," I smiled and, after Esme disappeared around the corner, I turned to Irina. "Shall we?"

I had no idea what Irina wanted to talk to me about, but, if it meant the possibility of getting her on my side, then I was more than willing. Given that her anger at the wolves had been enough to sway all the other Denalis into war, I decided she was the most important ally to have.

When we returned to the room where I had awoken, I sat on the bed and fidgeted nervously, not sure what to expect. Irina, on the other hand, shut the door and turned around to stare at me with the same curiosity I had seen in the parlor.

"Well," I said and twiddled my fingers, her silence making me feel awkward. "What did you need to talk to me about, Irina?"

"I saw the look in your eyes, Bella." Her voice was still soft as she approached me. "When you mentioned the wolves, there was a fire in your eyes that I've seen before."

"A fire?"

"You want revenge," she said and my heart felt like it skipped a beat. How did she know? Did she have a special ability or had Rosalie told her my plan?

"How…do you know?" I stuttered, still in disbelief that Irina was able to read me so well.

"I know what it's like, Bella." Irina sat down beside me and sighed. "The burning desire to stop at nothing until you get what you want."

"Yes," I breathed and nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "You're talking about Laurent, aren't you?"

A soft smile spread across her face slowly. "He was so different, Bella, so special."

I didn't know what to say; the wolves had destroyed Laurent to keep him from killing me. What should I have told Irina? Sorry the wolves saved my life? I chose to remain silent but placed a tender hand on her shoulder.

"Laurent is my reason for revenge, Bella," her voice turned harsh as she snapped her head to look at me. "What's yours?"

I was a little taken back with her mood change, but I didn't hesitate to explain what had happened to make me so angry.

"Irina," I whispered, not wanting the others to hear what I was saying, as ridiculous as it was. "When Edward and I went on our honeymoon, I ended up getting pregnant."

"What?" Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Vampires can't conceive, Bella."

"The females can't," I agreed but quickly added, "but the males can."

"Well, what happened?" she asked and inched towards me, clearly eager and interested to hear more.

"The pregnancy moved very quickly," I explained and shuddered as the memories of being pregnant flooded through my mind. "Edward thought that the baby was a monster, so he and Carlisle staged an attack on the house."

"An…attack?" Realization dawned across her face and she nodded. "The wolves?"

"Yes, the wolves," I agreed and lowered my eyes, unable to recall accurately when the wolves attacked the house. "Edward drugged me and Carlisle performed the operation. They killed my baby."

Irina sat beside me silently, not moving and hardly looking at me, but, as I began to wonder if she had gone into some kind of trance, she spoke.

"You don't just want revenge against the wolves, do you?" I shook my head and Irina nodded. "What do you want with us, Bella?"

"I need your help with the pack," I explained softly and she finally met my gaze. "There are too many of them for Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, and I."

She nodded slowly and a haunted expression floated across her face. "But, Carlisle wouldn't give us permission to attack the wolves."

"Why do you need permission to avenge someone you loved?" I demanded angrily and Irina's features tightened, maybe she had never thought that she loved Laurent. "Do you think Rosalie would need anyone's permission if Emmett had been killed?"

"She's right." I turned and noticed Rosalie was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed at her chest. "Even the Volturi do not condemn vengeful actions, and Carlisle is not the Volturi."

"That's true," Irina said, and I could see the debate raging behind her eyes. I knew she was deciding whether to follow through with her original plans to attack the wolves, or to stand firm with her loyalty to Carlisle.

"Irina," I said softly and kneeled at her feet. I had never been deceptive as a human, and I didn't know if I could do it now, but I had to do anything and everything to get Irina on my side. "You have so many reasons you can use to join us. Do it because of Laurent, or because, like your mother, I dared to want a child of my own."

Irina's head snapped up, her eyes wide in shock, but there was sadness behind her open mouth stare that told me I had almost won.

"What do you think, Irina?" Rosalie asked, moving deeper into the room to stand beside me. "Will you and the others help us?"

"I'm…willing," Irina said slowly and did not look at us.

I shut my eyes and let the relief spread through me like a wildfire. I wanted to hug Irina tightly, but, as I opened my eyes and saw her pained expression, realized that would have to wait. She knit her brow, like she was thinking, and looked up at me.

"You still need to convince the others," she said weakly and rose off the bed. "I can speak for you, if you like, but it is you who will have to win them over."

"All right," I agreed and followed her out the door and back down stairs. I couldn't believe how easy this seemed. _When something seems too good to be true, it isn't. _I refused to let myself expect anything, knowing that the remainder of the Denalis could very well say no, but I couldn't help the small bit of hope that flickered in the recesses of my mind.

"Be strong, Bella," Rosalie muttered beside me and squeezed my hand.

Rosalie's presence comforted me and I was glad to finally have her on my side, despite the circumstances surrounding it. Had Edward not gone through with his plan, I wondered if Rosalie and I would have still been close after the baby had been born. I didn't get a chance to dwell on that thought too much, as Irina led us back into the sitting room where the rest of her family was waiting.

"Are you all right, Bella?" Tanya stood up and looked me over with a worried expression.

Kate mirrored her sister's actions. "We didn't mean to overwhelm you, child."

"No, I'm sorry," I automatically apologized, as was my nature. "I didn't mean to lose my nerve in front of you, especially at such an important time."

"I trust everything's in order," Tanya said and narrowed her eyes as Irina appeared beside me. "Irina?"

"Tanya." Irina nodded her head and acknowledged the others in the room before continuing. "Bella needs our help, and it's my opinion that we help her."

"Of course," Kate said and quickly added, "just what is happening, Bella?"

Before I could answer, Irina stepped in front of me, her hands in fists at her sides. "Edward and Carlisle have betrayed them, and, in doing so, have betrayed us all."

"What?" Tanya's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock.

"Just what are you speaking of, Irina?" Kate demanded and rose from her perch on the sofa, glaring angrily at her sister. "How have Carlisle and Edward betrayed us?"

"Bella?" Irina gestured for me to move forward.

"On our honeymoon, Edward and I realized that I'd become pregnant." I paused, allowing all the Denalis to gasp and insert their own words of shock.

"Whose child was it?" Tanya asked immediately and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Mine," I growled and took a step forward, "and Edward's!"

Kate and Tanya exchanged looks of disbelief and turned back to me.

"Bella," Kate said carefully and moved in front of Tanya, probably to shield her sister from me. "Vampires can't conceive."

"Males can," Rosalie hissed from behind me, and I turned to smile at her, silently thanking her for standing up for me.

"Fascinating," Eleazar remarked from the love seat in the corner.

"Well, what does this have to do with Carlisle and Edward?" Kate asked and crossed her arms.

"Edward was convinced that the baby I was carrying was a monster," I said, immediately lowered my eyes, and rubbed my flat stomach in soft circles. The memories of being pregnant were hazy and dim, but they were still there nonetheless. I growled as I recalled Edward's words of comfort, which ultimately turned out to be false, and my head snapped up to look at the Denali sisters. "He conspired with the wolves to distract Rosalie and the others so they could drug me and kill my baby."

The Denalis were staring at me in horrified silence, looking like they were trying to process everything I was telling them. Irina rested her hand on my shoulder, and I smiled at her.

"What do you think, sisters?" Irina asked in a strong, commanding voice. "Will you help her?"

Kate lowered her eyes and, in a despondent voice, said, "No."

"What?" Irina and I both spoke at simultaneously.

"Bella, this is something that requires information from two sides." Kate grimaced and refused to look at me.

"Two sides?" I screeched angrily, feeling my emotions about to snap. "My baby was murdered!"

"Just like our mother was!" Irina stepped forward, her face livid and her eyes locked on the petite form of Kate. "Bella dared to want what mother wanted, and, like Sasha, she was punished!"

Tanya and Kate both stared at their sister, their faces completely unreadable. Irina did not stop though, she continued rehashing several memories of Sasha and what their late mother had taught them about protecting their family.

"Even if it means rebelling against those we believe to be friends," Irina growled and glared at her sisters, who were silent as ghosts. "Bella is our family, whether you like it or not, and she has been harmed. Are we to stand here and do nothing?"

"But we hardly know her," Eleazar, silent up until now, said harshly as he stood up. "I don't mean any offense, Bella, but please put yourself in our position."

"You hardly knew Laurent," I snapped, and moved in front of Irina to face a very surprised group of vampires. "It's true, isn't it? You were willing to take on the wolf pack for a vampire you hardly knew! He wasn't even family and yet you dismissed the Cullens in their hour of need because you couldn't avenge him!"

The Denalis glanced at one another silently, and I seized the opportunity to convince them further.

"We only need your help when we attack La Push," I growled and moved closer to Kate and Tanya. "Please?"

They continued to look around at one another, their faces anxious and uncertain. After what seemed like two lifetimes, Kate took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Well?" Irina asked beside me, her stance firm and her expression unreadable. "I'm going to help Bella, whether you like it or not."

Kate sighed and, with a last look to Tanya, who nodded her head, said, "We're with you."

I exhaled heavily and found myself wanting to jump around the room and hug the Denalis, but I thought better of it. They had just agreed to attack the wolves with us; not something that warranted a party.

"So, what's the plan, Bella?" Irina asked, throwing me a sideways grin.

I had so many ideas of things that I felt would be beneficial, however, as I opened my mouth, there was a firm knock at the front door.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Gifts from Alice**

The relentless knocking filled me with dread and anxiety. A shiver of fear and paranoia shot up my spine like electricity through water, and I found myself on high alert. Who was standing outside on the Denali's doorstep? _Carlisle? … Or Edward?_

The thought of seeing the backstabber filled me with utter revulsion, and my vision became red hot. For half a second, I begged whatever god was listening for it to be Edward on the opposite side of the door. But I wouldn't kill him - as soon as I saw him, I would rip him limb from limb and scatter his body parts to the four corners of the Earth. His head, however, I would keep locked away, where I would be able to pull it out occasionally and laugh at his decrepit appearance. Before I could register what was happening, I was out the door and heading towards the front part of the house.

Losing control was a surreal experience—I was watching everything but had no control over my own actions. Deep inside, I knew that I shouldstop and think about what I was doing, that I could very well hurt someone. However, another side of me said that it was irrelevant.

Rounding the corner of the hallway, I spied the front door and launched myself towards the wooden surface, ready to fight whoever was on the other side. As I sailed through the air, I was suddenly caught midair and held tightly around my waist.

I snarled, frustrated that something was inhibiting my quest for revenge, and turned my eyes down. My angry glare was immediately met by a kind pair of darkened amber eyes, set into very strong features. As I growled ferociously, the logical part of my mind was busy trying to decipher the familiarity of this vampire.

"It's okay, Bells," the strong vampire said with a hint of strain in his voice, smirking at me.

_Emmett._

I stopped struggling as memories of my brother-in-law flourished in my mind, and I allowed myself to smile in return. However, the past few seconds quickly caught up with me, and, horrified with my actions, I anxiously tried to kick away from Emmett.

"I need to get out of here," I moaned as I fought against Emmett's strong grasp, forcing a groan from his lips. My face fell even more as I realized that I was inadvertently hurting him by struggling. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Emmett."

"It's no problem, Bella," he said and laughed heartily. "I got your back."

"I need air," I said anxiously as I felt the agitation threatening to overwhelm me. The knocking at the front door was growing more persistent, and I didn't want to be there when the Denalis answered it, just in case it was someone I didn't wish to see.

Emmett nodded and, with cautious movements, he lifted me in his arms and carried me towards the back of the house. I leaned back against Emmett's chest, feeling safe and secure, but cringed as Esme and Rosalie came into view.

"Oh goodness, Bella!" Esme exclaimed and rushed forward, looking more worried than ever. "Are you all right? I'm so sorry, we should have had a better grip on you."

"I'm fine," I mumbled with a chagrined smile. "Emmett helped me."

"That's what I'm here for," Emmett remarked triumphantly and quickly added, "I'm taking Bella outside."

"I'll come with you," Rosalie said with a soft expression, which confused me, especially since she had been rather cross with my previous newborn outbursts. However, as we moved towards the backdoor, Rosalie ghosted beside Emmett in complete silence.

Once outside, Emmett continued to carry me in his arms through the line of trees that surrounded the Denali's home. I looked from side to side, watching the tree trunks move by at a swift pace. After a solid minute, Emmett set me down on my feet.

I inhaled deeply, allowing the fresh air to clear my head, and I felt my control return. My shoulders slumped as I was hit by a wave of embarrassment, and my head fell into my hands while I recalled my tirade a few minutes earlier.

"Everything okay over there, sis?" Emmett asked and smiled at me as I turned to face him. My grimace must have been enough to rouse his concern, because his grin melted into a deep set frown.

"I just feel awful," I moaned and turned away from them again. "It just seems like I can't control myself."

"Don't feel bad, Bella," Rosalie said and walked around to face me. "Every vampire here has been a newborn before; no one's judging you."

"I guess you're right," I said hesitantly, believing Rose, and crossed my arms. "I just hate feeling like the weak link."

"We've all been there, buddy." Emmett came up behind me, wrapping his muscular arm around my shoulder and shaking me lightly. "You're not alone in this, sis; we're all here."

"We know this isn't how you expected things to happen," Rosalie said timidly and lowered her head, a pained grimace etching its way across her perfect face. She stood like this for a few seconds before snapping her head up indignantly. "But, we have to make the best of things."

I nodded, understanding the underlying meaning of her words; she wasn't just speaking to me, she was talking about herself as well. Rosalie's induction to the vampire world was after she had been brutally attacked by her ex-fiancée—someone she'd thought she could trust. We were so similar.

"Someone's coming," Emmett whispered and his form blurred as he moved at vampire speed to stand in front of us.

One second later, we saw Irina rushing through the woods towards us, her face both frantic and excited. As she slowed her pace, her eyes immediately found mine, and her mouth formed a sly smile.

"What is it, Irina?" Rosalie inquired as she moved out from behind Emmett. "Who's at the house?"

"I can't explain right now," she said with a sense of urgency and turned her attention back to me. "Bella, we need you back at the house right away."

"Me?" I squeaked curiously and narrowed my eyes, feeling threatened by the unknown. "Why?"

"Please, trust me."

We reached the house, and Irina turned back to us, looking intently in my direction. "Now, I want to warn you," she said cautiously and seriously. "These visitors are unlike others you have encountered, but they mean us no harm."

"What do you mean 'others we have encountered'," I asked skeptically, not understanding what she meant. In my humans years, I had encountered vegetarian and nomad vampires, the Volturi, newborn vampires, and werewolves—what else could there possibly be?

"Bella, I know what I'm asking is difficult, but," she took a deep breath and a soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "try to control yourself."

With that, she turned and guided us back inside; however, instead of heading towards the study, Irina guided us into a grand room with several shelves packed with books. Any other day would have found me pawing at the walls, looking at the vast collection with a fascinated curiosity. However, this day, my eyes were focused on the three individuals sitting on the couch facing me.

I was immediately put off by their crimson eyes, which pored over me with alarm and confusion. The red irises always indicated danger—vampires that lived off the blood of humans Then again, I was a newborn vampire; I was the strongest one in the room right now.

As I continued to inspect the strangers, I began to mentally admire their appearance. Their skin was a flawless, rich ebony color that seemed to glow in the lamp light. Their bodies were tight and muscular, as most vampires' were, and looked like they had been stretched at some point. All three of these dark hued women were extremely tall.

Their immaculate bodies were covered in a vast array of leather and animal skins, and boots that came up to their knees. They reminded me of the jungle women from the movies: feral, wild, but extremely beautiful.

"Bella." I jumped a bit as Kate appeared by my side, and she smiled apologetically before introducing the strange women. "This is Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina—they're from South America."

As each of their names was spoken, the South American women bowed their heads in acknowledgment. Zafrina was the tallest among the three, with a long braid running down her shoulders, and black leather covering her body. Senna was the smallest, with her hair knotted in a tight bun on top of her hair, but she still towered over me. Senna made me tense, due to the intense glare she was sending my way.

Kachiri was the middle when it came to height, and she was the only one who allowed her hair to flow down her shoulders. Her eyes were soft, despite the threatening shade of red, and she looked at me with an inquisitive smile.

"It's nice to meet you," I replied quietly, feeling just as shy as I had when I had met the Denalis.

"You are Isabella." Zafrina spoke in a firm voice that had my back straight in an instance. Her tone reminded me of my father, when he wasn't in the mood for joking.

I nodded and took a step forward. "I am."

"Then I take it, you know a female by the name of Alice?"

My eyes widened, my mouth almost dropped open, and I had to keep myself from rushing forward. I had been dying to hear from my beloved sister for the past couple days. I turned my head and found Emmett standing two feet behind me.

"Yes," I said, after taking a deep breath to stabilize myself and added, "She's my sister."

The three women looked at one another and appeared to have a silent conversation. My nerves were making me crazy, so, as the South Americans continued to remain quiet, I decided to take the initiative.

"Where is Alice?" I asked softly, hoping they would tell me that she was right behind them.

It was Kachiri, the one who smiled at me, who spoke this time. "She and her mate traveled south."

My face fell instantly, and I felt my stomach sink lower than ever before. Alice was gone, probably forever, and all I had left of her were my fuzzy memories. _One more thing that Edward's taken from me._

I growled uncontrollably at the thought of Edward taking away so much from me. Then again, he always had that power, and he knew it. My hands clasped together, and I began to shake angrily. My shoulders were immediately caught in a tight vice, which I knew to be Emmett's hands, and a soothing sound was in my ears.

"Bella, it's all right," Esme's calming voice said slowly, and I felt gentle hands stroking my cheeks. "You're safe, everything's fine."

I stood there for a few seconds, listening only to my own breathing and Esme's calming voice, before I made an attempt to move again. After giving Emmett a reassuring smile, I turned back to the three women, who were clearly disturbed by my mini break down.

"I'm sorry about that," I apologized and went on to explain that I was still a newborn, and was easily overwhelmed. All three of the women watched me with awed expressions, which I found odd but didn't push. "Forgive me for my ignorance, but, why are you here?"

"Alice informed us that you needed help with a fight," Senna responded and her eyes flashed at the word 'fight', which told me she was aching to get her hands dirty. "She said it involved werewolves."

I nodded solemnly and added, "They attacked our home and almost killed my family."

"How many are there?" Kachiri asked as the soft smile she had been wearing vanished and was replaced with a determined frown.

"Twelve," Rosalie answered from somewhere behind me.

"So many?" It was Zafrina who spoke this time, her face full of worry. "How is this possible?"

"There's a tribe along the northwestern coast of Washington," Rosalie spat, and all eyes turned to her angry face. "It runs in the blood of certain families; they've been breeding these monsters for decades."

"I see," Zafrina responded and lowered her eyes to the floor and sighed. "We've had encounters with such beasts before. Along the southern banks of the Amazon River lived a pack of six gigantic wolves. They hunted down and destroyed the majority of our coven."

"How awful," Esme whispered with a saddened expression.

"Yes." Zafrina nodded and stood up, forcing me to take a step back as her body unraveled to its full height. She had to be close to six feet tall.

As I processed Zafrina's story, an epiphanic wave hit me, and I realized why Alice had sent these women here. She meant for them to help us with the fight against the wolves. Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna had experience that could aid us in our pursuit. But would they join us? They had lost so many of their friends to similar wolves; would they risk their lives to help strangers?

"Zafrina?" I asked weakly, unable to look at the intimidating creature before me. "Will you help us?"

When I raised my eyes, she was looking at me with an odd expression. I didn't have to wonder what it meant for long, because Zafrina strode forward and bent at the waist, so we were looking eye to eye.

"Isabella," she said gruffly and crossed her arms. "That is why we are here."


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Hail Maria**

"Is everything all right, Bella?" Esme asked from across the room.

After the excitement from the Amazons' arrival had died down, we had retreated back upstairs for some quiet time. Esme and I had both engulfed ourselves in the Denali's massive book collection and quickly fell into a peaceful solitude.

I was halfway through _Pride and Prejudice_ when I realized that, during all this time, I hadn't looked at myself in the mirror. Placing the book on the bed where I had been sitting, I headed towards the mirror in the corner of the room, and, after a deep breath, gazed into it.

I cringed slightly at the sight of my blood red irises, searching for a little bit of myself in the bizarre visage before me. My skin, extremely pale already, was almost white-washed, and my hair had darkened, revealing reddish highlights which I never knew I had. As I appraised the supernatural beauty before me, I couldn't help the small smile that etched its way across my face."Yes," I whispered softly and lifted my hand to trace the contours of my cheeks. I still couldn't believe how every part of my face was so defined, so flawless... every angle accentuated beautifully. "I just look…so _different_."

Esme appeared behind me, smiling, wrapping me tightly in her arms. I reciprocated both her smile and her embrace, and we stood there for a moment, in silence. As I stared at our faces in the mirror, I noted how similar we appeared now: Esme and I actually looked like we could be related.

My heart sank a bit as I was reminded of my own mother—and my father. I wondered what lie Edward and Carlisle had told Charlie to explain my absence. I grew angry as I thought of my poor dad—something _else_ that Edward had taken away from me. I wouldn't be able to see Charlie again for a very long time, until the newborn rage subsided.

"Bella?" I turned my eyes up and saw Esme giving me a worried look. "You seem tense."

"I was just thinking about Charlie," I admitted and lowered my gaze again, feeling the longing to see something from my old life rise within me. "I'm wondering what they told him to keep him from worrying."

"I don't think there's anything they could tell him to assuage his worries," Esme answered with a smile. "He loves you so, Bella. He won't be happy until he sees you again."

"Too bad that won't be for awhile," I muttered and turned away from the mirror, suddenly upset by my own appearance. After all this time, I had finally gotten what I wanted—I was a vampire—and I was starting to become repulsed by the thought.

I found myself gazing out the window into the winter wonderland. My advanced sight allowed me to see each snowflake fluttering in the wind, every movement of the tree branches… and two distinct forms heading away from the Denali's house.

"Esme, look!" I pointed out the window as she moved to my sideHeading through the line of trees, with fluid, agile motions, were Eleazar and Carmen. Even though they were moving very fast, I could make out the familiar body structure and facial outline of the two Denalis. With one final hop, the two sailed a good twenty feet in the air and disappeared into the foliage.

"Where are they going?" I turned my questioning eyes to Esme and spied Kate standing in the doorway, wearing a disconcerting look. "Kate?"

"I'm afraid Eleazar and Carmen have left us," she answered in a disheartening voice that made my dead heart sink. Kate sighed, and I could tell by the heavy frown that she was very upset. "They wish to offer their apologies and their assurances that, should they run into Carlisle, they will not betray your plans. However, this is not a fight that they wish to be a part of."

"I understand," I mumbled and hung my head in shame. "I'm sorry, Kate."

"For what, Bella?" She inclined an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

" Your family's splitting up," I said softly, unable to look her in the eyes, "and it's all my fault."

Kate said nothing, and, for a few minutes, the only sound in the room was our breathing. Finally, she exhaled heavily, and, as I raised my eyes to her, shook her head.

"Eleazar and Carmen's choices are their own," she answered and disappeared out the same door she entered from. My advanced hearing followed her footsteps down the hall, the staircase, and eventually out the back door.

"I'm ruining their lives," I growled and clenched my hands into tight fists. "I shouldn't have come here!"

"_Bella_," Esme hissed, and I turned to her, a look of surprise on my face, astounded that she would hiss at me. "Listen to me, if you want to succeed in the task you've chosen, you need to leave the pity party behind you."

"Pity party?" My mouth fell slack at Esme's choice of words. I'd never seen my mother-in-law so direct, so harsh.

"This constant 'it's my fault' pattern has run its course," Esme continued, her golden eyes growing darker with each passing second. "If you want to take on the wolves, then you need to toughen up."

I swallowed hard, not sure what to say in response, and twiddled my fingers. I had to admit, I didn't really like this new Esme; she worried me. However, as Esme took a step towards me, her hard face melted into the familiar loving Esme I always knew.

"Please don't think I'm upset with you," she whispered and hugged me tightly. "I'm just looking out for you."

"I understand." My voice quivered, and my chest heaved, making Esme hold me tighter. I wasn't sure why her attitude was affecting me so much, I surmised that it had something to do with my newborn emotion. However, she had never spoken to me like that before, so I was still on edge.

I knew that she was right; in the past, and even now, I'd never shied away from taking the blame for everything. I'd always thought of it as wanting to protect others, now I wondered if it was simply a weakness and nothing more.

As I stared into my image, I couldn't help but think back to before any of this happened. Just months earlier, I was the one being hunted and plotted against by a vengeful vampire. My mouth fell slack as I thought of Victoria and her insatiable desire for vengeance. Were she and I really so different?

James was taken away from Victoria, just like my baby had been taken from me, and, like Victoria, I wanted vengeance. I laughed softly as I remembered that, like the red-headed vampire, I was creating an army that would descend upon Forks. But, unlike Victoria's army, I would be successful.

"What's so funny?" Esme asked, her reflection appearing in the mirror next to mine.

"I was just thinking," I said whimsically and smiled at her in the mirror, "about the similarities between Victoria and me."

"Victoria?" Esme spat and crossed her arms. "You are nothing like that wicked woman, Bella."

"Actually, you're wrong, Esme" I replied and turned to face a very confused Esme. "Think about it: both of us had someone special taken from us, we both wanted revenge, and we both built an army."

"But you're forgetting a very important difference," Esme said with a pointed look. "Your baby wasn't out to kill anyone."

I nodded and whispered, "That's true."

We both stood there in a slightly awkward silence that seemed to get thicker by the minute. I tried my best not to look at Esme, thinking she might want to talk about my child if I did, so I turned and stared in the mirror again.

Esme opened her mouth to speak just as we heard a series of knocks. Both Esme and I looked to the door, but quickly realized the knocking was coming from downstairs—from the front door.

In a flash, we were down the stairs and joined by Kate, Tanya, and all the others, excluding the Amazons. Emmett and Rosalie maneuvered beside us and arched their backs in a protective display.

"Well, aren't we popular today?" Tanya joked with an exasperated smile. "I'll open the door this time, sister; all of you stand back."

Tanya moved away from us, her strawberry blonde hair sweeping from side to side as she moved, and seized the door handle. With a deep breath, she pulled the door wide open, exposing the strangers to all of us.

There were two figures standing beyond the doorway—a tall, dark skinned, and very slender male, and a beautiful, light olive skinned female. The female's red eyes scanned the room and eventually fell on me.

"_Buenos tardes_," she said with a light accent and strolled through the threshold. However, as several vampires jumped forward to shield me, she came to an immediate stop. The male vampire rushed forward and hissed, appearing to shield her. "_Paulo, parada_!"

"Whoever you are, I suggest you start talking or leave," Kate hissed at the strange woman. "This is our home, and we will not hesitate to kill you."

"Please," she said and threw up her arms in defense. "Allow me a moment to explain my purpose here. I apologize for Paulo; he's very protective of me."

Paulo, as she called him, was growling fiercely and baring his teeth at the Denalis, and his piercing red eyes seemed to be looking everywhere at once. The female took a step in front of him and, almost on cue, he moved even closer to her.

"Who are you?" Tanya hissed and fell into a deeper crouch.

"My name is Maria," she said quickly and carefully eyed all of us. "I'm from the south."

My eyes immediately flew to Esme, Rosalie, and then Emmett, only to find that they were also glancing at one another. Maria was the name of Jasper's sire, the vampire that introduced him to the ways of the southern vampires. Her name brought back so many shady memories of Jasper and Alice. After Jasper left Maria and meandered around for years, he finally stumbled upon Alice at a diner, and she led him to Carlisle. It all began with Maria.

"_Maria_?" Emmett seethed behind me, and, as I turned to face him, I noticed his jaw was tense with his teeth bared. "The one who almost ruined Jasper's life?"

"Ruined? Hardly," Maria hissed and waved Emmett off. "I gave Jasper the tools to survive as a vampire in the south. You Yankees, in your big houses, know nothing of survival."

"Don't label your greed with claims of survival," Esme growled fiercely and took a step towards the olive-skinned vampire. "You changed innocent people to fill your needs, and then you had Jasper throw them away, like yesterday's garbage."

"You cannot hate that which you do not understand," Maria remarked in a dismissive tone, and, before anyone could say anything more, she added, "Now, where is Isabella?"

In one swoop, I was immediately surrounded by Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, and, surprisingly enough, Tanya. Their postures and hissing brought back the dim memory of James and the baseball field. The Cullens had jumped in to protect me then just as they did now.

"What do you want with her?" Rosalie snarled, her arms outstretched, almost daring Maria to take a step forward.

"Well, for one, I want to know if I'm in the right place, and two, I wish to ask a few questions." Maria laughed and shook her head, apparently unphased by the threatening group before her. "I swear, Jasper didn't tell me that I'd have such a hostile welcoming."

"Wait," I called from behind the wall of vampires, and tried to poke my head around them. "You've seen Jasper?"

I was just beginning to get use to the fact that Alice and Jasper were never returning; why did I have to keep hearing about them? I wasn't sure my heart, as silent as it was, could take any more reminders that I would never see my favorite sister again.

"Are you Isabella?" Maria craned her neck to try and look at me.

"Rose, Esme, Emmett," I muttered to my family, despite the fact that they didn't turn to look at me. "Enough."

"Bella," Rosalie hissed over her shoulder. "You don't know what she's capable of."

"Um, hello?" I called, and, as the three of them turned to look at me, I pointed at myself and said, "Newborn."

"I know it doesn't mean much," Maria said, recalling our attention, "but, I have no desire to kill Isabella."

"You're right, it doesn't mean much," Tanya growled angrily and crossed her arms. "In fact, it means absolutely nothing."

"Look," I said, anxious to hear what Maria had to say about Jasper. "How about you guys stand behind me, so if she tries anything, you can jump on her."

The Denalis and my family turned and looked at one another, some with speculative grimaces, and others with curious nods. After a few seconds, they all agreed and formed a tight semi-circle behind me.

"Okay, now spill it," I grumbled to Maria, who was obviously entertained by everything that'd happened. She smiled wickedly and giggled to herself, which annoyed me to no end. "Are you going to get on with it, or do we have to throw you out?"

"Ah, newborns," she mused and continued to chuckle lightly. However, as I grew impatient, she pointed to Paulo, who was almost glued to her side, and, said, "I never travel without one."

"What do you want?" I demanded, getting irritated with all her dancing around. "I doubt you just found your way up to Alaska from the south."

"You are quite perceptive," she answered and touched Paulo on the shoulder, this seemed to ease the tension in his back significantly, but he still glared at us warily. "In truth, it was my Jasper that sent me here. He said that there was going to be a battle unlike any other in the world, and I had to be a part of it."

I nodded, a little unnerved that she had called him "her Jasper", but, then again, knowing Jasper, he had probably hidden Alice from Maria. She looked like she could be the jealous type. So, I decided not to point out that Jasper was not Maria's, and merely nodded my head.

"It's true," I remarked and crossed my arms across my chest. "There's going to be a battle down in Washington—but why should we let you partake? You've given us no reason to trust you."

"That's true," Maria said, but quickly added, "but, I've given you no reason _not_ to trust me."

I turned back to my family, not sure how to proceed, but they only stared at me. Their faces spoke very clearly to me, though: this was my fight, and it was my decision to make. As I turned back to stare at Maria, a thought crawled into my head. Maria had obviously seen many battles; perhaps she could be useful against the wolves.

"All right," I said sternly and took a step back to fall in line with my family. "You can join us, but on one condition."

"Name it," Maria said offhandedly.

"After the fight is over, you must return to the south," I said firmly, not wanting to imagine the pain she'd cause if she grew to like the Washington area. The last thing I wanted was to experience another newborn fight.

"All right," Maria agreed and extended her hand towards me. "I hate the rain anyway."

I cautiously stepped forward, and, after a quick internal debate, I shook her hand. Her grip was strong, but, given I was a newborn, mine was stronger. As I closed my hand on hers, I could've sworn I heard a slight whimper from her, but, when I looked to her face, she was completely composed. I quickly moved back after, and pressed myself against the wall of vampires, unsure what to do now.

For a few seconds the room was divided; my family, the Denalis, and I were on one side, while Maria and Paulo were on the other. As I looked around, the vampires behind me were openly glaring at the two southerners, who appeared relaxed and curious—even Paulo.

"Well," I said awkwardly, trying to fill the silence. "Now what?"

"Isabella," Maria called with a curious voice.

"Call me Bella," I insisted, not wanting to hear Isabella anymore.

"I apologize, Bella," Maria amended and smiled. "Tell me, how much do you know about fighting?"


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Defensive Maneuvers**

My body whirled through the air uncontrollably as I tried to stabilize my emotions long enough to pay attention. Despite my attempts to center my mind, I slammed into a gigantic tree, snapping the truck like a twig, and fell to the earth. As I stood, shaking the snow off my clothes, I growled at the injury my pride had just suffered.

Maria had made a suggestion that the Denalis do everything they could to train me, seeing as I had never been in a fight—not even as a human. So, Kate, Tanya, Emmett, and Rosalie had drug me to an empty field, a few miles away from the house, and began teaching me.

"That was much better, Bella," Emmett called to me from across the field, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Just remember, you can't rely completely on your strength; focus on agility as well."

"I'm trying," I growled bitterly and, after dashing towards him, I skidded to a stop, covering him with a thin layer of snow. "It's just a lot to take in."

"We know," Rosalie responded as Emmett dusted the snow off his shirt. Surprisingly enough, Rose had been very gentle with her approach—unlike Emmett. She had taught me a few maneuvers before trying one-on-one combat, while Emmett decided to throw me to the lions. "Don't worry, we won't put you in battle until we know you're ready."

"I want to be ready now," I snarled, a little taken back by the ferocity behind my words, and tightened my hands into fists. However, as Rosalie and Emmett took a step back, I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. "I'm sorry, it's just, we've been out here for hours and it doesn't seem like I'm improving."

"Bella," Tanya said softly, and, as irritated as the sight of her made me, I turned to her. "Don't over think or overstress yourself, it has to come naturally."

"But it's not coming naturally, Tanya," I hissed angrily at her and she promptly lowered her head. The four vampires remained silent until I walked a decent amount of distance away and called, "again, Emmett!"

Emmett sighed and appeared to debate with himself for a bit, however, with a nod of his head, he approached me quickly. This time, unlike the previous encounters, I could see his every step as he grew closer and closer. When he was within reach, his right arm rotated out towards me, ready to slash at my head. Instinctually, my weight pivoted to the right, pulling my body with it, and I twisted out of his path of destruction.

Now that I was out of his way, I seized the opportunity and lunged at him, gripping his left arm and hurling him over my head. I was filled with exuberance, as Emmett sailed through the air, wondering if I had finally picked up on something. However, right as my joy peaked, a cage formed around me and, before I could comprehend what was happening, I was airborne once again.

"Damn it!" I cried as I slammed against and knocked over another tree. I beat my fist into the ground, causing a significant amount of snow to fly up, and marched back towards my family.

"Bella, that was—"

"I know, Emmett!" I growled and took my position, ready to try again. "Come on, let's do this."

"That was really good," Emmett said in an astonished voice. I turned to him with an angered expression, daring him to be making fun of me, but saw that his face was openly surprised. "We didn't teach you that."

"Um, what did I do?" I asked, not really seeing what I had done any different.

"You dodged Emmett's attack," Kate answered beside me and smiled, clearly pleased. "That was very impressive, Bella."

"Yes, well done!" Tanya cheered next to Kate and smiled at me.

"I don't understand," I said immediately and threw my hands up in confusion. "What exactly did I do?"

"When I swiped at you, Bella," Emmett pointed out and mimicked his motion, "you stepped to the side, which showed off a weak spot."

"I just did what felt right," I muttered and shrugged a little, not seeing what the big deal was.

"And that made all the difference," a husky, accented voice called. We all turned to see Zafrina approaching with her two sisters in tow. "Acting on what you feel is extremely wise in battle, Isabella."

"But, it's more than that," Kachiri said and moved to stand next to Zafrina. "You must have complete control of your senses before you can comprehend fighting. We can show you, if you like."

"Um, all right," I responded, not sure if I should go with them but tossed aside my fears. If I wanted a chance to fight the wolves successfully, then I'd need every bit of help I could get. "Sure, come on guys."

"You must come alone," Senna instructed and narrowed her eyes to those around me. "This is something only you can learn, young one."

The three moved away from us, disappearing into a line of trees, and I turned back to my group of teachers. They stared at me with a mixture of concern and curiosity as I pondered if I should go with the three strange women. They had faced off with wolves before, so their help was ideal, but I still knew absolutely nothing about them.

"I think you should go, Bella," Rosalie said hesitantly and I turned to look at her. "They'll probably be able to teach you a lot more than we can."

"Yeah, sis," Emmett agreed and nodded. "Go on, we'll see what you learned afterward."

"Are you sure?" I asked, still not one hundred percent sure on this decision. What if they were secretly working for Edward, and he was waiting in the forests? As the north wind blew their scent towards me, I realized how unlikely that was, what with our advanced senses.

"Yes, Bella," Kate responded with a smile and gestured for me to go. "We'll be waiting."

I nodded and, after one last look at the ground, I bounded after the feral women, not knowing what I was getting myself into

Within five minutes of entering the evergreen forest, I was completely alone. The Amazons were nowhere to be found, and, I was about to turn back, when I heard a voice calling to me softly.

"Listen to the sounds of the Earth, Bella," Zafrina's familiar voice said hauntingly, and, after a beat, instructed, "close your eyes."

I debated with myself for a few seconds, wondering if this was a good idea, but decided to follow along anyway. Exhaling deeply, I closed my eyes and listened. All around me, I could hear the forest teaming with life; the snow drifting slowly down from the sky, little squirrels running up and down the trees, and the breath of a deer, a few yards away.

I relaxed quickly as I felt the harmony of the forest flow through me, and, before long, I was complacent. However, all at once, a rapid thumping sound interrupted my calm, and, before I had a chance to place it, I was shaken by a hard impact. My eyes flew open and I realized that Kachiri had slammed into me, and now had me pinned to the Earth.

"You fail," she hissed angrily and popped up from her crouch. "Try again."

"Senna," I growled, about to contest their teaching strategies, but, when I looked up, she had vanished as quickly as she had appeared. My jaw tightened in frustration and I briefly thought about returning, to finish training with the others, but my intuition told me that I'd do better to stay. Maybe it was the knowledge that these feral women knew more about fighting than my family did.

Remembering the previous instruction, I closed my eyes and let my other senses take over once again. The familiar sounds of the forest returned, but there was something different. The trees were being moved by something—a noise I was not familiar with. My head bent to the side as I tried to follow, whatever it was, with my hearing alone. All at once, it stopped.

There was no heartbeat, and yet it moved. _It has to be a—ah!_

Once again, I was struck down to the earth by Senna, and, once again, she stared at me with an intense glare and said, "you fail."

My lips formed a tight line as she disappeared into the forest and I was, once again, left alone. I stood up, angry and frustrated, only to close my eyes once again. I was determined to master this—I wasn't going to be the weak link.

As all the sounds came to me, a steady thudding against the forest floor caught my attention, and my eyes popped open. My ears caught the sound of something moving in the brush, and I whirled around in time to catch Senna heading straight for me.

I snarled and grasped her arms before tossing her over my shoulder. She hissed and bounced off a tree trunk, causing the wood to splinter, and ricocheted back in my direction. We collided midair, my arms forming a tight cage around her midsection, and her hands tightening around my neck. I felt the strength coursing through my veins, and I easily broke free of Senna's grasp.

I flipped backwards, seeing the world in perfect clarity as it twirled around me, and quickly bounced off the earth after I landed. As I flew through the air, ready to tear Senna apart, I was attacked by two forces coming from opposite directions. I struggled against whatever was pinning to the ground, wanting to continue the battle that I started, but, as I looked up, I realized that it was Senna's sisters who were holding me down.

I immediately halted my struggles, taking a moment to inhale deeply and center my thoughts, their grip loosened and Kachiri smiled broadly above me, eclipsing the sunlight from my view.

"Very good, Isabella," Kachiri mused and crossed her arms as I stood up. "Now, your training intensifies."

The snow crunched beneath my feet, as I approached the massive house, and I smiled eagerly at what was awaiting me. I'm not sure how many hours had passed by, but, as I watched the sun sink lower into the horizon, I was positive it was a significant amount.

The Amazons had taught me to hone in my senses and focus my mind, which, in spite of my rabid newborn emotions, I was able to do quite well. In fact, Zafrina was quite convinced that I had a special ability—some kind of enhanced self-control. I was a little disappointed that it was nothing amazing, like Alice or Edward, but, all things considered, I'd take it.

"Just remember," Senna remarked as she fell in step with me. "Your strength means nothing if you cannot focus; lose your focus, you lose yourself."

"Thank you," I breathed and nodded in response, feeling more grateful with each passing minute. By the end of the training session, I was able to anticipate all three of the Amazons attacks at once. I was ready. "I think I'm finally ready."

"May I ask a question?" Senna's voice inflected with curiosity and she turned to me, brow scrunched. "What comes after the battle?"

"I…er," I stumble in my words and came to a halt. I hadn't thought of what would come after the fight, I guess it hadn't really been important. "I don't know."

"That's the tricky part about revenge, Isabella," she whispered, an air of sadness in her voice. "Regardless of the lives you take, the thirst is never truly sated."

My brow furrowed in confusion, as I tried to process what she had just said, and she moved back to stand beside Kachiri. I followed her with my eyes, deeply disturbed by her words, but refocused when she looked back and found me gazing at her. _What does she mean? Is she saying that destroying the wolves won't satisfy me as much as I expect it will?_

"Buenos Noches, Bella!"

The nasally, Mexican-accented voice of Maria drew my attention, and I narrowed my eyes when I saw she was waiting for me. Paulo was standing a few feet behind me, glaring menacing at the Amazons and I. As we came to a halt, ten feet away, Maria took a step forward and swept her hair to the side and grinned broadly at me. Her smile reminded me of Jessica Stanley—fake and malevolent.

"How were your lessons?" Maria asked with an overly eager expression. "Did you learn much?"

"Isabella is ready," Zafrina responded for me, her eyes flashing dangerously in Maria's direction.

The two vampires stared at each other for a few additional seconds. Zafrina's expression was intense and firm, while Maria's was aloof a tiny bit smug. My eyes trailed from the feral vampire to the light olive-skinned toned one continuously, until, finally, Maria broke the silence.

"Wonderful!" she trilled and clapped her hands together. "Then everything is going according to plan? Bella, I must insist you allow me to help you train."

"Why should I?" I hissed defensively and arched my back.

"Why should you?" Maria laughed again and shook her head. "My dear, I've been training several newborns since…well…since before your great grandparents were born!"

Part of my mind suggested that I listen to her; she may know a bit more about fighting than the Amazons. Not only was Maria more experienced with fighting, she knew about newborns; I wasn't sure if Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna had ever trained a newborn before. However, there were other thoughts that suggested I steer clear of Maria at all costs. In spite of the rationality behind the latter, I went with my desire to fight well, and nodded my head.

"Good," Maria responded and her face became intense and serious. "Now, we have to see just what these savages have taught you."

"Savages?" My voice hiked at the insult she had thrown at the Amazons. Despite their outward appearance, they were polite, patient, and gracious—they were in no way savages. "Don't call them that."

Maria wasn't listening to me. She slowly walked in a circle around me, eyeing me intently and muttering to herself. After about a minute, she snapped her fingers and Paulo joined her at her side.

"All right, Bella," she said smugly and stroked Paulo's cheek, causing him to close his eyes. "Let's begin."

She walked away towards the house, and, just when I was about to demand where she was going, she spun on her heel, a dark smile spread across her face. My anxiety shot off the scale, and my intuition screamed at me to prepare myself.

As I took a few wary steps back, Maria took a deep breath and shouted, "Lucha!"

All at once, I was knocked across the space by a heavy object, and sent flying across the wide expanse. As my body rolled across the Earth, my eyes caught sight of Paulo making a beeline towards me, snarling viciously.

I flipped my body into an upward position and braced for his impact, which wasn't as bad the second time. Despite the fact that my eyes were open, I allowed my hearing to take control, which caused each and every sound to become magnified ten times more. As Paulo brought his arm down towards my body, I could pinpoint each wave of air that rushed around his appendage. Smiling maniacally, I pushed away from his attack, allowing my body to do a somersault in the air, and felt my foot make contact with his chin.

Paulo was instantly about fifteen feet away from me, struggling to get up from the ground. I seized the opportunity by rushing forward and wrapping my arms around his torso. Jasper's words about newborns came quickly into my ears, bringing back a slew of memories.

_Don't let them get their arms around you._

With a quick breath, I allowed my arms to tighten around Paulo, who was scrambling and growling loudly in my arms. As my grip constricted him, Paulo began to howl painfully and kick at me. Unfortunately, as he thrashed, his own strength loosened my arms and he shook me off.

I hopped a few feet away while Paulo stumbled, visually shaken by my grip, and I was able to get a good glimpse at Maria. The dark haired woman was staring at us with an interested look on her face, however, as Paulo tried to move to her side, her features grew fierce, and she pointed angrily towards me. Paulo hesitantly turned around before snarling and snapping in my direction.

I had to admit, I felt a little bad for him; he was obviously forced into this battle with no real desire to fight. My posture relaxed as I took into account Maria's methods of dragging others into her way of life. If Paulo had been changed by the Cullens or the Denalis, what would he have been like?

My brow deepened as my empathy for this unknowing creature clouded my senses. I made the decision to ask Maria for a rain check—postpone this little fight for the next day. As I took a step forward, a soft smile across my face, Paulo roared and launched himself at me. My animalistic instincts automatically reclaimed control of my body, and, I snarled in response.

Reaching out, I grasped Paulo's wrists and flipped him over, expecting him to land flat on his back. Unfortunately, he twisted his body and landed on his feet, allowing a perfect angle to strike. My eyes bulged in horror as I realized what he did, and I could only wait for the agonizing pain of his teeth on my neck.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Intervention**

Paulo sailed through the air gracefully, his eyes glued to my horrified face as he snarled angrily. My emotions were crazed, refusing to focus and allow me to defend myself, so I braced for the impact. However, as he drew closer, I heard a distinct whistling noise, and, seconds later, he was diverted off course by a blurred object.

Paulo rolled through the snow and beat the ground before turning back to face me. His face faltered as he saw Tanya standing over me, her hands fisted at her sides. A deep guttural growl rumbled from her chest, and she lurched forward when he dashed in our direction, ready to pounce.

"Stop!"

Paulo halted immediately as Maria placed herself in between him and Tanya, her arms outstretched in both their directions. Tanya also came to a stop, only hers was much closer to Maria. As she came to a stop, Tanya took no shame in kicking snow in Maria's face, who simply smiled innocently and shook the snow flurries off her clothing.

"What's going on here?" Tanya demanded, shoving Maria lightly. "We go away for a bit of hunting, and this is what you do? Set up your own personal arena?"

"Hardly," Maria sneered, tossing her hair. "I was merely seeing what the South Americans taught Bella, is all. She was allowing me to help her learn to fight, and I wanted to get a grasp on what she already knew."

"Is that right?" Tanya growled, clearly not believing Maria.

"Tanya," Kate called as she appeared through the tree line. "What's going on?"

"Seems like Maria was trying to corner Bella," Tanya hissed at Maria, which angered me.

"That's not true," I growled and stalked forward to stand next to Maria, who gave me a very perplexed look. Even though I had nothing but negative feelings towards the southern vampire, I wasn't about to let Tanya harass her. "Everything Maria said is true; she was going to help train me."

"Bella, please go inside," Tanya responded without tearing her eyes away from Maria. When I didn't move, she glared at me and snapped, "Now!"

A storm was brewing inside of me, preparing to break loose as I stared at Tanya. Her golden eyes narrowed at me as she once again ordered me into the house. My jaw tightened as the anger spilled through me, and I reciprocated the gaze that Tanya was giving me.

"No," I snarled in Tanya's direction.

"Bella." Tanya's voice challenged my defiance, which is just what I wanted her to do. However, as we continued to stare each other down, her face melted into a pleading expression. "Please, Bella."

My lips arched at her new demeanor and I found myself becoming angrier. Why was she being so nice to me? Was she just happy that Edward and I were no longer together? My body straightened up as an epiphany hit me; was Tanya planning to protect Edward from me? My lips formed a tight line as my assumptions of her possible treachery blossomed into more rage. My sight went red and, without trying to stop them, my emotions took over.

Just like earlier, when my emotions had taken control, it was like I was watching a television. All the actions of those around me could be viewed with disassociation. Without hesitating, my body had blurred forward and seized Tanya around the neck, tossing off two others as they tried to restrain me. Once I had her in my grasp, I wasted no time ensnaring the top right of her shoulder in my mouth, and biting down with my razor sharp teeth.

"Bella, no!"

Esme's voice brought me back temporarily, allowing Emmett enough time to encircle me and pull me away from Tanya's screaming form. My emotions—wild and uncontrolled—slowly returned to normal, and as I took deep breaths, I became aware of everything around me.

Maria was staring at me with fascination while Paulo shielded her, Kate and Irina were tending to Tanya a few yards away, while Esme and Rosalie could hardly look at me. My stomach felt tight as I realized they must be completely embarrassed. However, as I moved to speak to them, Tanya's shrill voice diverted my attention.

"That's it!" she screeched waspishly, while pushing her sisters away. "I quit!"

"Tanya, please," Kate pleaded and grabbed the strawberry blonde vampire's shoulders.

"Stop it, Kate," she growled in response, knocking Kate's hands away and turned back towards the house. "I'm through with this."

"Isabella," Esme growled, appearing by my side. "I think you should go apologize."

"Apologize?" I repeated the word incredulously and looked at Esme in shock. "Apologize for what?"

It was Tanya who had angered me by treating me like a child. Why should I say I was sorry, when it was her who had upset a newborn? It was Tanya who was conspiring to side with Edward when we got to Forks, or so I told myself. No, I would not apologize to Tanya.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Esme seized my arm and began dragging me towards the house, where I could hear the Denali sisters had moved, and were now bickering amongst themselves. I wasn't exactly sure what Esme wanted from me; if she expected me to apologize, she had another thing coming.

As we stepped through the doorway, we found Tanya, with suitcase in hand, glaring at her sisters. Kate and Irina had both hands on her designer bag, trying to rip it from her hands.

"I've had enough!" Tanya growled, and threw me a look of contempt. "I refuse to keep trying if I'm not even met halfway!"

"Tanya, don't do this," Esme said, and released me in order to rush to her side. "You two just need to talk things out."

"I don't want to talk things out!" I gripped both sides of my head and snarled angrily, which brought everyone in the room to a standstill. "You're all treating me like a child! Did you ever think that maybe I have wants?"

"Bella," Esme said softly and took a tentative step towards me, arms outstretched. "Calm down."

"I AM CALM!"

The Denalis and Esme eyed me carefully, all of them silent as ghosts. However, after a minute of solid silence, I was able to clam myself enough to take a deep breath. Seeing the tension leave me, Esme took another step forward.

"Bella, I think you've gotten the wrong idea," she said sadly and turned back to Tanya. "She's been given a false impression of you, Tanya; that's why she's been resisting."

"What are you talking about?" Tanya crossed her arms.

"Bella," Esme said and shifted back to face me. "Tell Tanya what you think about her, and, please, don't spare her feelings."

Her request confused me. Why did Esme want me to confess my distaste for Tanya in front of her family? Did she want to embarrass me or something? I denied the thought immediately; everything Esme did was in my best interest, so I had to trust her.

"I don't trust her," I responded slowly and Esme gestured for me to continue. "She's always been after Edward from day one. Even at the wedding." I glared at her openly. "You couldn't keep your hands off him! I'm pretty sure that kind of obsession doesn't just go away, so I'm positive she'll inhibit my plans once we're in Forks."

The Denalis were silent; Kate and Irina looked surprisingly bemused while Tanya appeared shocked. Esme turned back to Tanya, crossed her arms across her chest, and began tapping her foot expectantly. I was still confused; why were they all looking like that?

"Oh my lord," Tanya muttered and lowered her head.

"Exactly," Esme replied. "Now do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you, Esme," Tanya breathed and hesitantly lifted her eyes to me. "Bella, may I speak with you in private?"

"Why?" I demanded and instinctively became defensive. I had just tried to attack her a few moments earlier; why on Earth would she want to be alone with me?

"Please," she requested softly as her eyes fell to the floor once again. "There's much that I have to explain."

She turned and headed down the hallway at a human pace, and Esme immediately shoved me from behind, urging me to follow. I heaved a sigh, realizing that there was no way out of this, and followed the vampire that I had grown to loathe so much. I couldn't help but be curious about what she wished to talk to me about.

Tanya led me to a small room next to the study where I had revealed my purpose for being in Alaska, and shut the door as I entered the room. She kept her back to me for a few additional seconds before shifting to face me. Her expression was completely unreadable, and I twitched nervously as she took a step towards me.

"Bella," she said softly and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

She sighed and leaned back against the door, chuckling ruefully. "Of course it makes sense, I guess."

"I have an idea, Tanya," I sneered and mimicked her posture by crossing my own arms. "How about we pretend that I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"You think that I'm in love with Edward," she said without any hint of a question.

"Of course I do," I responded without hesitation. After what Edward had told me about their past encounters, and how she had reacted on our wedding day, there was no doubt in my mind; Tanya desired Edward.

"You're wrong," Tanya said lightly and moved closer to me. "You don't know how wrong you are, Bella."

"What do you mean?" I asked and moved away from her, uncomfortable by her close proximity. "Explain how I'm wrong."

She took a deep breath. "I'm not in love with Edward, Bella. I don't even lust after him."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her obvious lie, but instead gave her a look that proved my disbelief. At our wedding, she had embraced Edward and refused to let go. As we danced our "first dance" as man and wife, she had been unable to look away from him. Did she really think she could fib her way out of this?

"I did, at one time," she continued and moved across the room to look out the window. "When I first saw him, I will admit, I was infatuated with him. How could I not be, Bella?" She turned back to look at me, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I had yet to come across a single male vampire in years. So, when I met him, I saw it as a sign rather than a coincidence. I was lonely, foolish, and I understand that now."

"So what changed?" I asked, still not believing what she was saying.

"When Edward sent us a wedding invitation," she grimaced as she spoke, "I take no pride in admitting that I wanted the marriage to fail. However, I received a call from him, and we spent a good two hours speaking about it. Edward told me that you were meant to be his other half; it was out of his control. Even if he wished to be mated with me, he could never make me happy."

My mouth tightened as Tanya spoke so pleasantly about the creature who had betrayed me and murdered my child, but I said nothing. She was merely reminiscing about what Edward _used _to be; a kind person with a loving heart.

"When I saw you at the wedding," Tanya said, turning back to face me, her eyes lit up in fascination, "and I saw how Edward reacted to your very presence, I finally understood. I realized that he had found the center of his universe, and I would destroy him if I tried to intercede."

"Is that why you threw yourself at him?"

"I understand that must have looked very foolish." She laughed and lowered her eyes. "You see, I realized that Edward's denial of my advances helped me more than it hurt me. He refused to lead me on and make me believe he cared for me in the way I cared for him. He wanted me to have something perfect. In that moment, I couldn't thank him enough."

"Wait, wait," I growled and threw my hands up. "So you're saying that you don't want Edward?"

Tanya cocked her head to the side and smiled softly. "Bella, I do not wish to be romantically involved with Edward Cullen."

I didn't know what to say; all my assumptions about Tanya were turning out to be false. True, I wasn't exactly sure that I could trust her, but, she didn't look like she was lying. My head was beginning to spin with all this new information, and I could hardly concentrate. _Okay, she doesn't want Edward, still, what's with the Mary Sunshine routine?_

Ever since I had arrived in Denali, Tanya had gone out of her way to be overly nice to me while none o f the others made that attempt.

"Why have you been being so nice to me?"

"You silly girl," Tanya huffed and gave me a sideways grin. "You're family. You also saved Edward from what he was. Bella, if you could've seen how he was ten, fifteen, goodness, even fifty years ago—you'd understand. You've brought out happiness in him that I've never seen before. You saved Edward, and none of us can ever thank you enough for that."

"No, this isn't right," I grumbled, still confused. "I was the insignificant human that took Edward Cullen from you—you can't like me. It doesn't make sense!"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you," Tanya sighed and we made eye contact, "but I do like you, and, furthermore, I'm here to help you—if you'll have me, that is."

"Even if it means killing Edward?"

"That's your prerogative, Bella," she said seriously and shook her head. "I couldn't help you with that if I tried, but I will aide you in anything leading up to that."

"No hidden agendas?"

She chuckled and, once again, shook her head. "No hidden agendas, no tricks—just me."

My mind was a whirlwind of emotions and questions, but, as I stared at Tanya, they seemed to flutter away. I still wondered if I could trust her and, more importantly, whether she'd try to kill me once we were in Forks. However, as she stared at me, I couldn't find any trace of malevolence in her eyes, and wondered what it would mean if she was telling the truth. As Tanya disappeared out the door, I was left in silence with my own thoughts, wondering what to do next.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Offensive Tactics**

I sighed heavily as I stood in the empty room and gazed out the window to the outside world. Leaning forward, I softly rested my head against the glass, taking care not to apply too much pressure—unless I wanted to go head first through the window. This entire venture—enlisting the Denalis to help us fight the wolves—was proving to be more arduous than anticipated. I never expected the Amazons, let alone Maria, to show up willing to help. And Tanya's recent revelation was equally unanticipated.

_I'm not in love with Edward, Bella; I don't even lust after him._

I moved away from the window and crossed my arms, feeling now as though the world has shifted from under me. True, knowing that Tanya wasn't after Edward filled me with a little relief, but something she said had struck a nerve with me.

_I'll help you with anything up until then._

I had been so consumed with planning the attack in La Push that I had failed to think of my final task; I hadn't considered how I was going to kill Edward. True, to kill a vampire, all I had to do was rip him apart and burn the pieces, but he was much more experienced than I was. Would I actual be capable of overpowering him?

Leaving the small room, I headed towards the front door knowing that fresh air would do me good and met Esme at the base of the stairs. Beyond her, I could hear Rosalie arguing with the Denalis, and I could only wonder what had gone wrong now.

"Is everything all right?" Esme asked as I rounded the corner.

"I was about to ask the same question," I answered with a smirk and jerked my head in the direction of the debating. "What's going on in there?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Esme said and waved her hand in the air. "They're trying to think of the best way to get into La Push."

"Best way?" This was something else I had obviously not thought of. Part of me assumed we would just run in through the forest, but as Esme continued speaking, I realized how dangerous that would be.

"The wolves have grown up in the woods, Bella," Esme explained while we both exited through the front door. "so they know them just as well as we do. Coming from the north, we're also at a disadvantage. The northern wind coming off the mountains will sweep our scent right under their noses."

"What about going around the reservation?" I suggested, crossing my arms. "We could come up from the south instead."

"That would take us into Forks." Esme shook her head. "The more familiar Edward is with someone's thoughts, the better he can hear them—at great distances too."

I fell silent as Esme continued explaining all the routes that Rosalie and the others had contemplated. So far, it seemed nothing was going to work. My frustration amplified as I tried my best to think of the solution to our problem. There had to be a way of getting into La Push without alerting the wolves.

"_Buenos tardes," _Maria's nasally voice greeted, and I turned my eyes up to stare at her. "I wanted to apologize for putting you in that awkward situation, Bella."

"I'm sure you do," Esme growled, moving a bit closer to me, her tone hinting at her disbelief.

"I'm being truthful," Maria responded and frowned. "It was never my intention to have Paulo attack you; then again, you never really know with newborns."

"It's fine," I grumbled insincerely. No, I didn't trust Maria, and yes, I would be happy to see her leave Washington when this was all over. However, since I needed her help, I realized that I would have to play nice. So I mustered my best fake smile and added, "Thanks for trying to help."

"My pleasure," she answered, and her smile expanded as she spoke. The three of us fell into a few moments of silence before Maria spoke again. "So, I've been hearing some heavy discussion from the house—which, I'm not allowed in—and I was curious what's going on."

"You're not allowed in the house?" My mouth fell open slightly.

"It's all right," Maria shrugged and chuckled softly. "I've grown used to being outdoors, and it's not like I'm going to die out here."

"That's true," I agreed awkwardly and actually smiled. Despite the rudeness of the Denalis, Maria was in high spirits. "So, what have you been doing all day?"

"Just investigating their property," she said offhandedly, "and playing with Paulo, of course."

I shifted my gaze beyond Maria's shoulder and saw Paulo doing several aerial acrobatics in the open space around the Denali's home. Even though he had tried to attack me earlier, he appeared to be having the time of his life. As he flipped backwards about ten feet off the ground, I could have sworn I heard him chuckle loudly.

"So, any news?" Maria drew my attention away from her newborn.

"None that I'm aware of." I shrugged, feeling just as left out as she was at the moment.

"Oh well," Maria laughed and headed back towards Paulo. "Let me know if anything changes."

"She really doesn't care what others think of her," Esme remarked as Maria and Paulo disappeared around the corner of the house.

"No, she doesn't," I agreed and shook my head. "Although, in her life, I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing."

"What are you saying?" Esme narrowed her eyes at my question.

"I'm saying that in her world, caring what others think is the least of her worries," I explained and sighed, wondering what Maria's life was truly like in the south. Shaking my head, I quickly forgot about it and turned back to Esme. "Anyway, I'm a little thirsty; I think I'll go hunting for a little bit."

"Of course dear," Esme answered, slightly apologetic. "It's been so long, I'd forgotten how often newborns need to hunt. Let me go tell—"

"No, Esme," I said quickly, cutting her off and smiled. "I need to learn how to hunt on my own."

"Yes, you do, Bella," Esme replied slowly, eyeing me warily. "However, that part comes much later; you're barely forty eight hours old."

"I don't have time to wait," I insisted and started to focus internally as I felt the newborn emotions begin to rise. The irritation I felt at Esme's lack of confidence in me was waging a war against my self-control, but thankfully it seemed I was winning. "Please? I won't go far, Esme."

She sighed and glanced back at the house before shifting back to face me. I held my breath and waited as she appeared to mull it over in her mind. After a few seconds, she smiled softly and nodded. "Just be back in an hour."

"I promise."

The air rushed around me tossing my hair and filling my nose with a multitude of scents, each one more delectable than the last. After a few minutes of decisions, I headed in the direction of a moose grazing through the frozen tundra, attempting to find a patch of grass. His head lifted in shock as I barreled towards him, mouth open, snarling viciously.

The giant beast took a few steps back and lowered his head preparing to meet my charge, but it was already too late for him. I kicked my right leg out at the same time I tucked my left leg under, causing my body to skid across the forest floor right under the moose. Once his furry belly passed overhead, I flipped backwards and mounted his back before sinking my teeth into his rough, spiny fur.

The blood poured down my throat, sating the burning in my esophagus, and I groaned at the pleasure it filled me with. Below me, I felt the massive animal keel over and hit the ground. I felt the shudder of the impact, and felt a little remorseful, but my burning throat forced me to forget.

I stood up, my head feeling much clearer, and took a deep breath. The moment the air entered my nasal passages, I knew I wasn't alone; there was a different edge to the wind, a different flavor. This didn't taste like any animal I had come into contact with, and it definitely wasn't any of the others—they were all back at the house. My only guess was it was either an animal I hadn't seen yet or another vampire. Not wanting them to get anywhere near my family, but also not wanting to rush into a bad situation, I followed the scent slowly and was led deeper into the forest

I knew I should have turned back, especially since I had only recently learned to fight, but I was too focused now and couldn't find it in me to leave. As I pushed further into the forest, the scent became stronger, somehow familiar, and as I entered a shady clearing, I gasped. Sitting on one of the trees, smiling softly at me was Jasper.

"Jasper!" I cried and rushed forward when he jumped to the ground. We encircled each other in a tight embrace, him laughing while I sobbed. After a minute, I pulled away and gaped at him. "What are you doing here? Is Alice okay? Where is she? Where have you been?"

"Whoa, one question at a time, Bella," he said and looped my arm in his. "Alice is perfectly fine. She wished she could be here, but it's just too risky right now. We've been all over the southern hemisphere searching for others to help you."

"But why isn't she here?"

"I'm sorry, Bella," Jasper sighed and lowered his head. "Although we're helping you now, we can't go back to Forks with you. Alice refuses to make a choice between you and Edward, and while she's been more help to you, she can't contemplate you killing him."

"I understand." I really didn't, but I didn't want Jasper to disappear, so I simply agreed. "So why are you here then? Haven't you sent us all the help we need?"

"Yes," Jasper confirmed, "however, my concern is you."

"Me?"

"You're still a newborn, Bella," Jasper pointed out, "and in dire need of training."

"I'll have you know," I said smugly, poking a finger at Jasper, "that I have already been trained. The amazons have helped me learn to defend myself."

"Oh, well excuse me," he responded, his lips curling into a sneaky grin. "I wasn't aware that you were the world champion, Bella. Please enlighten me."

He took a step back and crossed him arms, appearing to wait for something. I stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to make his move, but as the seconds ticked by, there was nothing but silence. My eyes scoured over his body looking for the slightest bit of movement, but still there was nothing.

"I'm getting old here," Jasper joked and placed his hands on his hips before starting to tap his foot.

"Well," I shrugged and glared at him, "you haven't exactly made the first move, Jasper."

His brow furrowed in confusion, and before I could question him, he chuckled loudly. I pursed my lips, upset that he was laughing at me and turned around.

"Wait, Bella!" Jasper called in between snickers and appeared beside me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh; I just didn't quite understand what you meant. Darlin, you can't expect everyone to attack you,; eventually you're gonna need to be the attacker."

My face fell as I realized he was right; the Amazons had taught me how to defend myself, but certainly not how to attack someone. I grew frustrated but quickly felt increasingly calm, which irritated me. I lifted my gaze to Jasper, who was smirking.

"Jasper, knock it off."

"I can't, Bella," he sighed and shook his head. "You're a newborn, and therefore, need help controlling yourself."

"I guess you're right," I pouted and leaned against a tree. "So did you come here strictly to annoy me, or are you actually here to teach me to fight?"

"I'm here to teach you how to attack, Bella," he said, growing more serious. "Alice has been watching you for quite some time; we both know you can defend yourself. But, if you really want to take on Edward, you need to be on the offense as well."

"Okay." I straightened up. "What do I do?"

"The first and most important aspect of fighting," he said and moved a few yards away, "is to never lose your focus. It's very easy for newborns to lose their concentration, that's why defeating them is simple for an experienced vampire. And remember Bella, Edward is an experienced vampire."

"Is Edward going to try and kill me too?" My plan had always been to surprise Edward; I never really contemplated whether or not he would fight back or defend himself.

"It's hard to say, really," Jasper answered hesitantly. "He is a vampire, which means he has his self-preservation mode, but you'll really have to press him in order to bring it out."

I nodded and swallowed hard as I remembered how old Edward Cullen was. I had seen him fight Victoria; he was definitely more skilled than I was.

"You'll have an advantage, though," Jasper added, and I looked at him. "He can't read your mind. If you choose the right maneuvers, he'll be completely disoriented."

I remembered when Edward had trained for the newborn fight; he could see any and all actions they chose, just like Alice. But Jasper was right; Edward's inability to hear what was in my mind could definitely play into my favor.

"So let's stop all this chit chat," Jasper said seriously. "Bella, I want you to attack me."

"Are you serious?"

"Come on, Bella," he sneered. "Show me what you got!"

Thirty minutes later I was lying flat on my back—for about the hundredth time—while Jasper scolded me about precision and focus. I was thankful that no one, particularly Emmett, was around to see this.

"Never lose focus, Bella," he instructed sternly and motioned for me to get up. "Being smart is a lot better than being strong."

"All right," I said, trying to mask my frustration. "Let's try again."

Jasper and I circled one another, both of our backs arched, and there was a moment of silence where neither of us so much as breathed. Then all at once, the quiet was shattered as I rushed forward, jumping sporadically from one side of the clearing to the next. As I flipped through the air, Jasper remained completely stationary, watching me with his eyes, a bemused look on his face.

Finally, after one last hop, I switched directions and made a beeline for him, trying to remain silent so he couldn't hear me. However, as I came a few inches from striking his neck, he whipped around, grasping my arms and pinning me to the ground. He smiled snidely at me before releasing me from his hold.

I was mad, disappointed, and frustrated with myself. So instead of simply stopping, as soon as Jasper let go, I immediately rocketed myself at him, growling, snarling, and slashing, ready to tear him apart. Jasper, meanwhile, was taken completely by surprise and had to jump back a few yards before he could get his bearings. However, that didn't stop me.

I rushed forward, dismissing Jasper's wild-eyed look, and seized his neck with my arms, putting him in a headlock. Taking a deep breath, I growled and tugged at his head, ready to rip it from his shoulders.

"Bella, stop!" Jasper cried, his legs kicking out from under him. "I yield!"

Jasper's pleas distracted me, and seizing the opportunity, he broke free of my grip, leaving me standing where I was. My eyes bulged as the horror of what I had just done soaked in; I had almost ripped Jasper's head off. My head shot up and my bottom lip trembled as I watched Jasper stroke his neck, glancing warily at me every now and then.

"Jasper, I'm so—"

"Don't apologize, Bella," he cut me off and grinned. "That's exactly what you needed to do. Never lose your head, and always go for the kill."

"Are you all right?" I took a timid step towards him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he answered and closed the distance between us. "It's almost time for me to go."

"What?" I cried and rushed forward, seizing him by his upper arm. "But you just got here! Please, Jasper, don't go."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he answered, hanging his head. "As much as I want to, I can't stay."

I cried dry tears into Jasper's chest, wishing that I could cry real tears, and gripped at his shirt. I had lost so much already, why did I have to lose Alice and Jasper too? Edward. He was the reason for my loss, the murderer who took my child, and the thief who stole my family from me. I growled angrily, feeling my vision go red, and venom pooled in my mouth. _He'll pay for this—for everything._

Before I could stew in my anger any longer, a heavy calm descended on me, and after taking a deep breath, I turned my eyes up to Jasper who was gazing at me with a curious look. I sighed, knowing that he had to leave and knowing that there was nothing I could do to stop him and hugged him tight.

"I'm going to miss you, Jasper," I whispered, my voice trembling as I felt another crying spell coming.

"Feeling's mutual, Bella," he answered.

"Will I ever see you and Alice again?" Was there a silver lining to my dark rain cloud? Or would I always feel alone in my immortal life?

"It's possible," Jasper said as he pulled away. "When you're finished, make the decision. But only when everything is done, one hundred percent done."

I nodded. "So, am I ready?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Jasper replied with an evil grin, which made me laugh.

Before I could comprehend his meaning, Jasper moved forward and seized my neck in a headlock, similar to what I had done to him earlier. Despite my warring newborn emotions, I focused on everything around me, anything that could help. Without stopping to think, I thrust my body up out of Jasper's hold and grabbed onto the overhanging tree branches. Jasper jumped after me, ready to grab my foot, but I let go and fell right past him as he shot up through the air.

Once on the ground, I spun around and placed my back to one of the trees, growling angrily. As I scanned the area, I noticed that he had vanished. Remembering my training with the Amazons, I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me. It took only a second for my ears to identify his uneven breathing to the east of my location, and I smiled as he began to approach me. When he was about six feet away, I turned and jumped at him, wrapping my legs and arms around him.

Jasper grunted under my strength, and I wasted no time in pinning his arms to the ground, immobilizing him. I flipped him over, grinning victoriously, and asked, "Do you yield?" He struggled against my newborn strength, and I repeated the question.

After a few seconds, Jasper sighed, his body relaxed, and answered, "I yield."

I pushed away from him, feeling more accomplished than I ever had in my entire life. Jasper propped himself up on one arm and gaped at me. As he stood, he gave me a short applause, and I smiled.

"You're ready."

It was hard saying goodbye to Jasper, but I knew it was necessary. Even though it would've been great to have him by my side, I knew he and Alice had made their choice—and I had to respect that. I found Esme waiting for me on the porch, arms crossed, scowling at me.

"I've been worried sick, Bella," she growled as I sheepishly climbed the steps. "Where have you been?"

"Training," I said, feeling proud that it wasn't a lie.

"Very well," Esme sighed and her body relaxed. "You look like you could use a shower."

"Yeah I could," I agreed and started to head inside. "Oh, have they found a way into La Push yet?"

"Not yet," Esme groaned and shook her head. "Still dead-locked."

As I walked through the house, I could still hear the Denalis and Rosalie arguing in the study, and I couldn't help but be a little irritated. You'd think that after a few hours, they would've found something. As I walked past the living room, I saw Emmett watching the big screen television.

"Hey Emmett," I said lazily and plopped down on the couch next to him. "What are you watching?"

"Eh, just some old documentary," he replied dismissively with a wave of his hand. "It's kind of boring, but there's nothing else to watch."

"Documentary on what?" I asked as the commercials flipped by endlessly.

"World War two," he answered in the same bored tone. "They're getting to the good part, though, the beaches of Normandy."

"That is pretty interesting," I agreed as the show started.

I remembered studying this is school; the allies had stormed the beaches, ready to take on the Germans.

_Oh! _

A light in my head went on as the greatest idea ever filled my mind. I leaned forward and kissed Emmett on the cheek, which earned me a disgruntled look from him. First Beach was our entrance; we'd come up with the surf, which would mask our scent. The very first place I met Jacob, would be where I put him to rest.

"Emmett, you're a genius!" I cried and ran towards the others. "Rosalie!"


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Breaking the Rules**

My lips pulled upwards into a wicked grin and I chose not to fight the chuckle that came from within me. _Everything is finally coming together. _After my patience, planning, and suffering, I was finally going to get my just desserts—I was going to get my revenge. I sighed and leaned back into the couch, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Freaky, Bella," Emmett chortled beside me, and I turned to look at him. "You look like the Cheshire cat."

"I was going to say the Grinch," Rosalie piped in, smiling affectionately at me. "What's going through your mind?"

"We're finally ready," I mused, letting the truth in my words soak deep.

"Yes, we are," Rosalie agreed, though she didn't seem as enthusiastic as I was. In fact, Rosalie looked downright depressed; what was up with her? Before I had a chance to ask, she stood and exited the room.

"Don't worry about her, Bells," Emmett answered my questioning look before trailing out the door after Rosalie.

I shifted in my seat, feeling slightly uneasy now, and began flipping through the channels on the television. Despite their home being in the middle of nowhere, the Denalis seemed to have every channel imaginable. After a few seconds, I decided on the news station, seeing that nothing else was catching my eye.

"Knock knock," Maria's familiar, nasally voice called from the threshold, and I narrowed my eyes in her direction, curious to what she wanted—and why she was in the house.

"What are you doing here?" She had told me earlier that the Kate had forbid her from coming inside the house; so what was she doing inside?

"Well, hello to you too," Maria snickered and rolled her eyes, a sly grin tugging at her lips. "Do any of you yanks know how to properly greet someone?"

"I'm sorry," I replied, instinctively, and cringed as I realized that she was the last person I should be apologizing to. "I meant, why are you in the house? Didn't you tell me the Denalis wouldn't let you in?"

"Oh, that," Maria chimed, waving her hand in the air. "They finally lifted that after watching Paulo get filthier with each passing day. I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Well, that's good." I had noticed that her newborn follower's clothes had been getting progressively dirtier, but didn't care to think why.

"I actually had a reason for coming in here," Maria said, and moved closer to the couch. "I wanted to know if you'd go hunting with me."

"Hunting…with you?"

"Yes," she said enthusiastically. "You are, after all, a newborn, and need to hunt more frequently than the others. So, what do you say? It'll give us a chance to get to know one another."

To be honest, the less Maria knew about me the better. However, I figured if I knew a little bit more about her, maybe that would help me understand her. Then again, I didn't care to understand her either, but some part of me was saying this was a good idea, so, regardless of my trepidations, I agreed.

"Who else is going?"

"Zafrina, you, Paulo, and me," Maria answered as she headed out the door. "Meet us out front in an hour."

"All right." My face twisted in confusion as she left the room, and I wondered what I had gotten myself into. However, regardless of the tiny voice inside telling me this was a bad idea, I returned my attention to my plans on attacking La Push, and ultimately killing Edward.

An hour later, I found myself standing outside, twiddling my fingers nervously. I had changed into a pair of sweat pants, a hooded sweater, and running shoes. Jasper had told me, before he left, that it was always best to wear stretchy clothing in a battle, or hunt, since constrictive clothing was more prone to rip.

"Are you ready?" Maria came up behind me, startling me enough to make me jump five feet away. When I turned back, she was grimacing apologetically. "I'm sorry about that; you're so controlled, I have a hard time remembering you're a newborn."

"It's okay," I muttered, a little embarrassed that I had freaked out so much. The newborn emotions were really starting to get on my nerves, but I knew they weren't going away anytime soon, so I had to deal with them for now.

"Bella?" Zafrina appeared behind Maria, staring at me with a confused look. "You're not going with us, are you?"

"Maria invited me," I said sheepishly, wondering if this was an exclusive hunt or something. Was I not allowed?

"Maria, how could you do such a thing?" Zafrina scolded Maria, glaring at her fiercely. "Isabella doesn't follow a traditional vampire diet."

"What do you…," I trailed off as I finally caught on to what she was talking about. They were going to hunt people, not animals. I internally chastised myself for not realizing this sooner. Of course they wouldn't be hunting animals; the Cullens and the Denalis were the only ones who followed that lifestyle.

"Wait, Bella," Maria called and grabbed my shoulder lightly as I turned to head inside. "Please come with us."

"I can't," I replied angrily. "I won't take a human life like that, Maria."

"Then why are you forming this army?"

I stopped and turned around slowly, my eyes meeting Maria's stern face. I knew exactly what she was implying, and she was wrong; the pack, Edward, and Carlisle were not humans.

"It's different," I grumbled, growing extremely agitated. "The ones we're going to attack are not human."

"Same principle," Maria insisted and closed the gap between us. "Bella, I'm not asking you to hunt children or anything. We'll look for the homeless or even some criminals, just trust me. You'll never be stronger than when you have human blood flowing through your system."

"She's a newborn, you idiot," Zafrina growled, appearing beside me. "She's the strongest out of everyone here."

"You said it was the Cullens who followed the vegetarian lifestyle," Maria said and crossed arms. "Was it not the Cullens who betrayed you and murdered your child?"

My mouth fell open; I wasn't aware that Maria had found out about Edward and Carlisle. Who could have told her about it? All I could do was nod as she continued.

"So, Bella," she sneered, placing her hands on her hips. "Why would you continue a lifestyle preached by one of those you hate?"

There was logic behind her reasoning, that much I could feel, but I still wasn't confident that I could ever kill just to feed myself. Still, the thought of blood, warm and flowing, made the tingle in my throat erupt into a soft blaze, and I grasped at my throat, anxious for it to stop. It was the Cullens' lifestyle that I had always respected, their compassion for humans, and it was Carlisle who instilled those practices. Why was I following the rules of a creature that lied and betrayed me?

My face hardened and my mind was made up. I lifted my eyes to Maria and with a determined growl said, "Let's go."

With our inhuman speed, it wasn't long before we came upon Anchorage, the lights of the city illuminating the darkening sky. I could hear the cars moving through the streets, every now and then stopping to honk at another, and the people jabbering on the sidewalks—their blood called to me.

I swallowed the venom that had accumulated in my throat and fidgeted in the brush as a group of teenagers passed me. Unless they really looked, they wouldn't be able to see us crouching in the shadows.

"This way," Maria called quickly, blurring to the side and appearing a few yards away. After we joined her, she pointed across the street to an old, rundown building. "I can hear them inside."

At first I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but, as I tilted my head, I began to listen to what was happening inside the warehouse. Five men were talking, discussing some kind of business deal, only the tones in their voices were strange. They didn't sound like they were making an agreement, it was more like they were making demands.

"What's going on?" I looked at Maria as the voices started shouting at one another.

"Dirty men doing dirty things," she answered, her lips curling upwards in a malevolent smile, and, before I could find out more, she leapt from her position and sailed high above the street.

My head whipped around, expecting to see a group of humans gawking at Maria's display, but the majority of the pedestrians were filtering towards a main road. When I turned back, Paulo and Zafrina had followed after Maria, and were waving for me to join them. The last of my conscience begged me to run home, to find a few bears and gorge myself that way, but the hate in my heart for Edward and Carlisle—and everything they stood for—superseded it.

I took a deep breath, pushed off the ground, and instantly found myself high above the concrete, trees, and even some buildings. My mouth fell slack as I flew upwards, feeling the wind rush on either side of me. Then, before I could truly appreciate my surroundings, I was falling towards the others. As I descended, I frantically looked in Zafrina's direction, not knowing how to land, but it was too late. The weight of my body broke through the dilapidated roof, and I cascaded down to the floor—right in the middle of the humans.

My eyes shot up to find the men, staring at me in a mixture of shock and delight, their eyes hungrily pouring over my body. I inhaled, realizing that I had held my breath during my descent, and the hot smell of their blood made my eyes roll back into my head. Their scents, up close, were so much more decadent than I'd ever imagined.

"Well, well, John," one of the men—dark haired, with a goatee—chuckled and squatted beside me, a disgusting smirk on his face. "Is this your backup party, eh?"

"I wish she was," another man, probably John, answered and shrugged off his coat. "Did you fall from heaven, sweetheart?"

I couldn't answer them, I was too focused on the veins pumping through their necks, sending the sweet nectar into the rest of their bodies. Part of my brain told me to control myself, but I couldn't find the will or the care to listen. One of the men reached down and let his hand rest on my shoulder, which earned him a soft growl from me. They all seemed to like this.

"Ooh, quite the pussy cat isn't she?" The dark-haired man grasped my arm and tried to pull me up, but my body must've been too heavy because he grunted and tugged but I didn't move. He smiled nervously at the others before turning a lustful set of eyes towards me. "That's okay, honey, you can lie there if you want."

His hands moved forward, clutching at my skin and clothes, and it was too much for my emotions to handle. I shot forward, pulling my body with both arms, and twisted through the air before landing perfectly on my feet. A husky growl emanated uncontrollably from within me, and I turned back to face them, standing a little taller now.

"Nimble little minx, isn't she?" The dark haired man lost none of his swagger as he stood and locked eyes with me.

"Man, what's with her eyes?" The shortest of them all—a blond man with a bad tan—pointed out, taking a step in my direction. His back shot straight up and his features went from curious to alarm instantly. "They're…red."

"She's probably a crack head," one of the other men snickered, shrugging off the warning in his friend's voice. "Is that it, baby girl? You want some hard candy?"

The sounds of their voices were repulsive and sent a shiver through me, telling me that they intended to hurt me. I was momentarily worried, until I remembered I was a million times stronger than all of them put together. Knowing this, my lips lifted to a smile.

"Aw, yeah, see she smiled," the dark haired man pointed out, and took another step towards me. "I got something sweet for you, girly."

"Whoa, we got more!" the man called John called out, and, I noticed movement beside me. "Oh, yeah, hey ladies."

A hand rested on my shoulder, and I turned to see Maria and Zafrina standing beside me, their eyes locked on the men in front of me. "Buenos noches, gentlemen."

"Oh, a Hispanic girl." The dark-haired man rubbed his hands together. "I do like those imports."

"I don't know if I can do this," I whispered to Maria, too soft and quick for the men to pick up on. Maria's eyes flitted to my face and she maneuvered behind me, bringing her lips close to my neck.

"Imagine those who hurt you," she hissed, letting her lips pass over my skin, letting the men think she was kissing my neck. "Let the anger flow through you, and your body will do the rest, trust me."

With that, she moved next to Zafrina, leaving me to make my choice. The dark-haired man was getting close now, bringing with him the scent of his blood and sweat. If I was going to act, it had to be now, so I swallowed and closed my eyes. The first image I drew up was of Carlisle, wearing a lab coat, stained with red streaks, resembling hand prints. His facial expression was one I had never seen before; malevolence had shadowed the once compassionate mask he wore, making him appear wicked.

My body began to shake and tremble as Carlisle disappeared and was replaced by him. Edward's face, like his father's, was changed significantly. His eyes were darkened, like he hadn't fed in awhile, but his irises were still light gold, and the light still made them glisten. However, his lips were arched in a look of pure disgust, and his arms were crossed, almost defiantly. As I continued to stare at him, his lips pulled into a sneer and, moments later, he began to laugh. As he continued to cackle, he unwound his arms and showed me his hands, which were dripping with blood.

That was it.

My hand came out, trying to slash at Edward, to make him pay for all the agonizing torture he had put me through—for killing my baby. However, his image disappeared, and, as I opened my eyes, I caught the fresh scent of blood. The dark-haired man was staring at me, his mouth wide open, making a gargling noise. As my full attention came rushing back, I was shocked to see his throat was split in half, exposing the dark red meat, still pumping veins, and grayish white of his neck bone.

"Oh my god!"

"What the hell happened?!"

"Let's get out of here!"

The men all shouted almost unanimously and began to scurry. I didn't move, but the others launched forward and were upon them instantly. Paulo, who had been hiding in the rafters, landed on the shortest blond man and bit into him, forcing a strangled shout from the human.

Maria caught the man named John, and wasted no time in ripping into his flesh, earning her an ear-splitting scream, while Zafrina caught one of the others and opted to drink from the vein in his ankle. He pounded against her body and hollered loudly, but to no avail.

I stared down at the choking, sputtering form at my feet, and was suddenly frozen. I had done it; I had taken a human life. His eyes were locked on me as he tried to scream, but his voice box and esophagus were completely obliterated. The fresh blood was pouring from the wound, spilling onto the dirty flood, and my throat was on fire.

_He's going to die anyway._

The logic spewing from my mind was driving me up the wall, mainly because I had two voices screaming at me. The loudest, of course, was the animal within me, trying to convince me that I might as well, seeing as the man was going to expire anyway. However, a smaller voice was telling me to carry the man to the hospital, try to save him.

_That's ridiculous! Even if they can save him, which they can't, he'd tell everyone about you. The last thing you need is publicity._

_Do you want to be an animal? Forget about what Carlisle and Edward do, and think about what you want to do with your immortal life. Would you be proud of this?_

_To kill an animal, you have to become an animal._

The monster's logic was sound, and rational, and, while I didn't want to be a monster, I knew what had to be done. My eyes trailed over the carnage around me—Maria and the others feeding from the men while they screamed—and, with a deep breath, I lowered myself to the man's dying body and bit in.

The blood was warm, silky, and satisfying—so much different than the animals in the Denali's forests. My arms wrapped around the man's body, pulling him towards me hungrily, trying to force more of his natural nectar inside me. The hot liquid flowing down my throat made me groan and snarl, wanting to keep this all to myself. After a few additional seconds, the wound grew dry, and, as I shook and squeezed the corpse, the last of the drops found their way into my hungry mouth. I pushed it away, angry that it was all gone, and was met with Zafrina's haunted expression and Maria's satisfied smile.

"Are you ready?" Maria asked, glancing at the body on the ground.

"Yes," I hissed, and, after a moment of breathing, added, "What are we going to do with the bodies?"

"Bury them," she answered simply, turning away and heading towards the stack of bodies where Paulo was standing.

"Good job, Isabella," he whispered as I came closer.

"So, you can speak?" I sneered, still reeling from the kill, and he nodded. "Good to know."

"All right, everyone grab one or two," Maria called, while hoisting the short blond man over her shoulder, and pulled out a small silver object. A lighter. "We're going out the way we came in."

I tucked the man's body under my arm, and, with one leap, I was sailing upwards through the hole. I glanced back momentarily, just in time to catch Maria pouring liquid over a small portion of the walls before setting them on fire. Once outside, I trailed after Zafrina and Paulo, still feeling strange about what I had just done, and noticed we were heading back towards the forest. Once safely in the trees, Maria rendezvoused with us and demanded that Paulo dig a hole in the earth, at least six feet deep. He did better.

"How deep is that?" Zafrina looked over the edge, and I could hear her voice echo down the hole.

"Ten feet, I believe," Maria said offhandedly after she threw one of the bodies in. "Paulo always gives one hundred and ten percent—that's why he's my favorite."

Zafrina and I both rolled our eyes and took turns dropping the lifeless bodies into Paulo's pit before he began shoveling dirt back in at a rapid pace. After half a minute, the hole was completely filled, and we were on our way home. I think that the reality of what I had done was slowly starting to descend on me, because I felt myself getting more and more depressed.

"Are you all right, Bella?" Maria slowed down and fell in step with me, giving me a worried look. "You've been so quiet since we left the warehouse."

"I just can't believe I did it," I whispered, feeling my gut twist in guilt.

"It gets easier," Maria said and I turned to look at her. "I promise."

"I don't know if I want it to get easier," I grumbled and sighed. "I never wanted to be a regular vampire—I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"If it helps, they weren't honest men," Maria answered, her voice tightening in anger. "They own the entire south part of town, and were looking to evict an entire apartment building. No one has budged, because they were acting against their contract, so they were planning on setting the building on fire."

"What?!" I skidded to a stop.

"Yes," Maria said gravely, stopping right beside me. "So, don't mourn for their deaths, Bella—don't you dare."

Maria turned and dashed off, leaving me standing there, pondering what she had just said. I started jogging after her, and, slowly, the pangs of sadness began to float away. Those men were planning on committing a crime against innocent people; why shouldn't they die? My jaw tightened as I sped up, wanting to catch up with the other three, and I sighed, feeling the soft voice of reason float away into the night sky. Those who were guilty deserved punishment, and I would see to it. I would be vengeance.


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**The Plan**

"ISABELLA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Esme's voice was a mixture of fear and anger as she called to me from the Denali's front porch. I had already come to terms with the fact that she'd be upset and disappointed with my choices, so I didn't make any attempt to hide. As I strode up towards the house, Rosalie and Emmett came from the woods to flank me, each one appearing extremely upset.

"How could you do such a thing, Bella?" Rosalie hissed, her lips forming a tight line, and refused to look at me. "I thought we taught you better than that."

"Yeah, sis," Emmett agreed and threw a morose look my way. "I mean, that's not what we do."

"That lifestyle was something that Carlisle preached," I snapped, glaring at them over my shoulder. "You expect me to follow the rules set by _him_?"

"It isn't just about Carlisle," Rosalie growled in return and grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at her. "It's about valuing humans as more than just food—it's about compassion."

"To kill a monster, you have to become a monster," was my only answer.

Rosalie and Emmett couldn't truly understand what I had been through; despite Rosalie's delusions, it wasn't her child that was killed. As I glowered at the two of them, mentally daring them to say or try anything, it was Esme who acted first. She strode across the field, and, after a light sigh escaped her lips, she pulled her hand back and slapped me.

Even though I was rock-solid, and immortal, it hurt. I recoiled, letting my hand rest on the site where she had struck me, and hissed at her. Her expression did not change, although her bottom lip did waver a bit, as she continued to stare at me.

"How could you do this, Bella?" When Esme finally spoke, her voice was small and barely a whisper.

"It was something that I had to do," I said firmly and squared my shoulders. The looks of shock, disgust, and disappointment were getting on my nerves, and finally, after an additional minute of nothing but gawking stares, I snapped. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! I'M A NEWBORN; THIS IS WHAT I DO!"

"No!" Esme growled and I stopped my rant immediately. "You're supposed to control yourself, not submit to your animalistic side."

"If she wants to be killed, yes," Maria called and materialized beside me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. For some reason, even though I disliked her, I felt comforted by her touch. "Instead of condemning her, I would think you'd be getting yourselves ready. We're leaving soon—isn't that right, Bella?"

I nodded.

"It was Bella's decision alone," Maria continued arrogantly and took a step forward, daring Rosalie to make a move. "No one forced her to go, but, if you want my opinion—."

"We don't," Emmett cut her off angrily and crossed his arms, flexing his huge biceps.

"If we want your opinion," Rosalie growled, moving closer to Esme, "then we'll ask for it. Until then, you'd do best to keep your mouth shut; you're lucky you're still alive."

"She chose the right path," Maria finished and smiled at me. "Do you regret it, Bella?"

"Part of me does," I admitted, my face cringing as the voice of reason told me I was terrible for taking a human life. However, the more I thought of the man's blood on my hands, the more the other voice piped in. The secondary personality told me that I'd made the right decision—it was an inevitable part of what I had become. "But another part does not."

"That's your inner animal, Bella," Emmett said, taking a step closer to me. "It's gonna tell you whatever you want to hear, but all it wants is blood."

"Oh, stop it," Maria remarked dismissively, rolling her eyes. "All this talk of voices is ridiculous. We have more pressing matters at hand."

"She's right," I agreed, remembering everything that still needed to be done. "I need to talk to everyone—make sure they're ready."

"Ready?" Esme narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"We're leaving in two days," I said firmly, feeling my back straighten a little. "For La Push."

"We…are?" Rosalie's face was surprised, but her voice held a certain level of happiness. I had been wondering if I could rely on her, and her reaction reaffirmed that I could.

"Yes," I nodded and looked at the house. "Is everyone here?"

"I think so," Rosalie muttered, throwing Emmett and Esme strange looks. "They're all inside."

"Bella, we still need to discuss—"

"No, we don't, Esme," I hissed, cutting her off. "As Maria pointed out, I made my choice and I have to live with it."

I turned away from my family angrily, hearing the small voice remind me of their love for me, and headed towards the house. There was no time to think about love or feel guilty about what I'd done, I had an attack to plan—and that was all that mattered to me. I was happy to find the Amazons and the Denalis all together in the dining room, but my enthusiasm was stifled when they gave me the same disapproving looks that the others had given me.

"Welcome back, Bella," Tanya greeted me with a forced smile etched across her face. "How was the hunt?"

"Very well, thank you," I hissed, thoroughly frustrated with everyone treating me like I had committed a horrendous act. Those men were bad, and, even if they were innocent, I was a newborn; these things were expected of me. "I'm glad you're all here; I wanted to talk to you about La Push."

"What exactly is in Washington?" Maria asked, taking a seat before leaning back in the chair, and propping her feet on the elegant table. Her shoes—brown leather boots, with a slight heel, knee-length—dropped dirt on the furniture, which earned her a look of distaste from the Denali sisters.

"Bella?" Tanya gestured to me, giving me the floor to speak.

"I'm sure you've all heard of werewolves," I said and their expressions told me that they had, in fact, heard of them. The Denalis cringed a bit—all except Irina—, the Amazons clenched their teeth, and Maria smiled broadly. "Well, I'm unsure what your definition of a werewolf is, but these are different than anything I've seen."

"They don't change with the moon, do they?" Maria inquired with a fascinated grin.

"No, they don't," I said, shaking my head, and began to pace. "They're big, the size of horses, and they're fast. They also have the capability of ripping you to pieces if you lose your head in a fight."

"They're a pack. Together they're deadly," Rosalie piped in seriously, "but one-on-one, we stand more of a chance against them in a fight."

"How many are there?" Kachiri asked.

"There were ten," Esme said, appearing from the hallway, and cringed. "But, we killed one before we left Washington."

"What?" I hadn't been aware that one of the wolves had already been killed. Knowing they would have told me if Jacob had been killed, I had to know who it was. "Which one?"

"It's not important," Rosalie grumbled.

"I need to know," I demanded, and glared openly at Rosalie.

She sighed and, after glancing at Emmett and Esme, answered, "It was Embry."

I couldn't help the anguish that flushed through me. Why had Embry been there to begin with? Of all the wolves, Sam had to choose Embry to attack the Cullens' house? What about Paul? I'd think he would have loved to be a part of that. Embry had always been sweet to me and it angered me to think of him dead at such a young age. _All because of Edward, Jacob, and Carlisle._

"It would be best if we wait until nightfall," Esme said and the others, excluding Maria, nodded their heads in agreement. "That way we won't have to worry about the humans."

"No," I replied harshly and glared at Esme. I didn't want to wait until nightfall because I didn't just want to destroy the pack physically; I wanted to humiliate them in front of their people. "They need to be there."

"No, they don't, Bella," Esme insisted, which made me even more angry.

This was my revenge; I had put this into motion. Why was Esme trying to control what was mine? I let the intense anger surge through me, and I turned on her, growling and snarling. She jumped back, wide-eyed, while Rosalie and Emmett formed a wall in between us.

"Bella, back off," Emmett hissed, his fierce eyes set on me. "Take a breather."

My eyes were fixed intently on Esme while my angry thoughts swirled relentlessly, telling me that she was a threat. My nostrils flared and I took an unintentional step towards her. Almost immediately, I was blocked by more than Emmett and Rose; all three of the Denali sisters rushed to shield the Cullens' mother from me.

A jolt of tension shot up my back as I visually assessed that I was outnumbered, and, without thinking, I turned and bolted out the door. No one reached out the grab me as I dashed from the room, and I didn't hear anyone pursuing me. I stopped once I was outside, the fresh air clearing my mind, and sobbed.

"Are you all right?"

I hissed in surprise and slashed in the direction of the voice, only to find Maria. She grasped my hand before it could make contact with her midsection, and twisted it behind my back in a submission hold. I didn't feel like struggling anymore, so I fell slack in her grip.

"What happened back there?" Maria released my arm and followed behind me as I made my way to the forest. "Bella?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I whipped around and growled at her, irritated by her presence alone. Ever since she had arrived in Alaska, Maria had gone out of her way to befriend and be nice to me; I wanted to find out why. "What's your fascination with me anyway?"

"My…fascination?" She cocked her head to the side, appearing confused by my question, and crossed her arms. After a few moments, she lowered her head and chuckled. "I see a lot of myself in you, Bella."

"I'm nothing like you," I sneered and turned away from her.

"True, not like I am now," Maria agreed, circling to face me. "However, when I was first starting out—a very long time ago—I was very similar to you."

"In what way?" I narrowed my eyes, suspicious and curious of what she had to say.

"The very first army I created was for revenge," she said, her smile falling into a grim frown. "My first mate was a vampire named Luis. We met in southern Mexico, just off the beach; I can still remember the way the moon made his crimson eyes sparkled and the way his ebony hair tossed in the wind. He was so eager to stand by my side and govern the vampires who lived in my area. Every night we had races on the beach, hunted in the local town, and made love in the waves. We were inseparable and I thought he wanted me as much as I wanted him. However, I found out the hard way that he was only interested in one thing: my land.

"What happened?"

"He attacked me one night, turned my people against me, and forced me from my home." Maria turned back to me, and, after seeing the morose look of my face, she smiled wickedly. "I eventually got my revenge. After I was exiled, humiliated, by my former lover, I made my way through northern Mexico. It was there that I learned the art of newborn creation; how to find the best prospects, how to stop drinking, and how to train them.

"Luis had no idea what was coming," Maria snickered and smiled whimsically as she recanted her assault on her former home. "We came at them during the day, while they were relaxing in the home that I had provided them. The vampires that once looked to me for guidance ran like mice as my newborns laid waste to them in a matter of seconds."

"And Luis?"

"Ah, mi Luis," Maria chortled and shook her head. "He let all his followers take the fall, while he tried to run. He got pretty far, but not far enough; I found him and took my time turning his body inside out."

I swallowed heavily, too speechless to do anything further. Maria's story, as violent as it was, was so similar to my own, and I could see why and how she saw a little bit of herself in me.

She stood there, a far off look in her eyes, and didn't speak for what seemed like an hour. Finally, she inhaled deeply, and turned back to me. "So, what happened in there?"

"I don't know," I sighed and shook my head as the memories of what had transpired between Esme and I came rushing back. "For some reason I felt like Esme was trying to take over."

"Okay," Maria nodded, "and?"

"And…what?"

"That's exactly what she was doing," Maria replied and placed her hands on her hips. "No offense, Bella, but your family is too concerned with keeping the operation squeaky clean that they're fouling everything up."

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie and Emmett had gone out of their way to teach me to fight, and Esme had taken care of me while I was sick. As far as I could tell, they weren't fouling anything up.

"You saw it just now," Maria hissed and approached me. "The oldest of the three, Esme, she practically stole your spotlight. This is your plan, your errand, and she didn't let you have any say."

"Well, she is right," I pointed out, shaking my head. "I don't want any of the humans to get hurt. They're innocent, Maria."

"Fine, whatever," Maria said, rolling her eyes, and gripped both my shoulders. "What's important is that you do what you want to do with this."

I could see what she was saying, and I agreed; I wanted to handle this attack in my own way. Pulling away from her, I let hundreds of scenarios swirl through my mind, different strategies. Although many of them were different, there was one common aspect—they all happened during the daylight.

"I want to attack during the day," I growled, feeling a strange sense of power course through my veins.

"It's a wise decision," Maria whispered, and I turned to face her. "It will be more effective to use the people against their protectors."

"No," I snarled as a plan formulated in my mind. "I have something else in mind—something infinitely better."

"Do tell," Maria requested as we shared a wicked smile.

Two hours later, Maria and I finally returned to the house, making no attempt to acknowledge my family, who were waiting by the door, and demanded that everyone come to the living room. With Maria by my side, I felt more confident and eager to lead. While a part of me remembered everything Jasper had told me about her, I couldn't find the will to force her away. Once the Denalis, Amazons, Paulo, and my family had assembled, Maria patted me on the back and stood next to Paulo.

"Are you better now, Bella?" Tanya asked, her eyes dancing from Maria to me.

"Yes, thank you, Tanya," I replied courteously and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I've been losing control recently; the only thing I can say is I'm a newborn. These emotions are still new to me, and I'm doing the best I can."

"No one blames you," Rosalie sighed but I refused to look at her.

"You all think that an attack during the night is best," I said and noticed the looks on a few of their faces change. Some of their eyes became guarded, while some of their expressions melted to sadness. "I respectfully disagree."

"Bella, the Quileute people are innocent," Emmett insisted and took a step forward, but, like Rosalie, I refused to look at him.

"I'm not saying that we storm the beach and slaughter the tribe," I growled and crossed my arms. "All I'm suggesting is that we use their fear against the wolves."

"In what way?" Kate inquired, seeming intrigued by my idea.

"You leave that to me," I responded and grinned. "The plan is simple; I will go on the beach first, while the rest of you remain under the waves. It's imperative that the wolves do not see you, if they do, then we're sunk. When I give you the signal, you all will jump up from the water and attack them."

"What makes you think they won't kill you on sight?" Zafrina demanded skeptically.

"I have a plan of my own," I said slyly and giggled to myself, thrilled at the genius of my secret plan.

"Care to share?" Irina quipped, a subtle arch in her eyebrow forming, probably from curiosity.

"No, I don't," I said quickly, shaking my head. "It's something that I have to do."

"Fair enough," Irina replied and sighed. "So when is all this happening?"

"Two days," I said, feeling the satisfaction in my words.

Finally, after all the pain, suffering, and planning, I would be able to reap the fruits of my labor. First step was La Push—I would annihilate the pack, stain the beach with their blood—and then, I would hunt down Edward. The reality of everything was not lost on me, and I gave myself a second to come to terms with it.

_I loved Edward once…but not anymore…he deserves everything that he has coming to him._


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Last Breath**

Two days passed effortlessly in the wonderland surrounding the Denali's home. If I was being honest with myself, I had grown to love the massive cabin, tucked snugly into the Alaskan wilderness, surrounded by the crisp, clean snow. As a human, I had detested anything wet or cold, but as a vampire, I found myself inadvertently frolicking through the flakes.

The first day following the revelation of my plan was filled with drills and practice fights to hone our skills. At six in the morning, we all stole away to the bare patch of land and began working. As I watched the fighting commence, I began to notice that each coven had their own specific style of movement. The Denali sisters were very seductive when the leapt through the air and pounced on their prey, while my family was very edgy and slightly technical about executing maneuvers. The Amazons were crafty and used their surroundings as much as possible, while Maria was slightly haphazard and direct about her approach.

Emmett was very surprised to see the growth in my fighting ability, and found it very difficult to defeat me. He would rush forward, using his massive weight as his ultimate tool, but I would simply bound away, rush behind him, and knock him on his behind. My giant brother-in-law grew frustrated and irritated, and, when he attacked again, he didn't hold back. I didn't hesitate—as I had prior to my lessons with Jasper—to initiate the first move, shocking everyone by spiraling through the air, just like a bullet, headed straight for Emmett.

One encounter left me kind of frazzled; Emmett was able to shift in my direction and, before I could catch my bearings, slash at my unguarded stomach. I rolled backwards, a cloud of snow puffing around me, and groaned in pain. Of course, by the time I glanced down to inspect the damage, it was already healed. After that incident, I decided to let someone else have a turn with the behemoth.

"Good job, Bella," Rosalie said, after I had taken a seat on the ground to watch the Amazons duke it out. My feelings were still mixed, in regards to my family, so I didn't respond to her. After a few seconds, she sighed angrily and sat down next to me. "All right, what is it?"

"What?" I barely looked at her.

"You know what," she growled, and I finally turned to look at her. "You haven't spoken to any of us since your little hunting excursion. What's your malfunction?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied and turned back to the fight in front of me; Kachiri and Zafrina were slashing at one another while flipping through the air acrobatically. In all honesty, I was avoiding them, mainly because I didn't want them attempting to hijack my plan again. "I'm fine."

"Right," Rosalie scoffed and added, "keep telling yourself that."

I rolled my eyes as she pushed off the ground and headed to Emmett, who was challenging Kate to a fight. It wasn't that I didn't care about my family anymore—I just had to keep my priorities straight. However, regardless of my focus, I still felt bad for treating Rosalie that way; she had been one of the most supportive of my plan.

The thoughts of my family quickly retreated as I was called to practice with Tanya—something I had been looking forward to. Despite her explanation for her actions with Edward, I still held a certain level of distrust for the strawberry blonde vampire. Maybe it was her closeness to Edward, or her allegiance to Carlisle; whatever it was, I wanted to keep her at arm's length.

Fighting Tanya was an interesting and educating experience, since her technique was different than the Amazons' and Jasper's. Her body looked like it was carried by the wind as it twisted and swirled around me, every now and then striking like a snake. However, her sinuous movements were no match for my strength; I quickly subdued her by using her own tactics against her. I swayed and swept around her, confusing her, and finally struck her from behind.

We exchanged partners over the next several hours, but there always seemed to be something missing. I finally surmised that it was the lack of wolves making me uneasy; there was no way I could train for something like that. As I pondered how the fight would turn out, I couldn't help thinking about Jacob and remembering all the good times. I sighed and turned away from the others, letting the memories come back to me slowly, and even allowed myself to smile.

Being changed had altered my human memories; it was more like trying to recall a television show than something that had actually happened to me. However, after a few seconds, I started to remember the small intricacies of mine and Jacob's friendship. I curled my hand when I thought of punching him after he kissed me, I licked my lips as I remembered when I had asked him to kiss me, and my heart flourished when I recalled all the help and support he gave me after Edward left.

But these positive feelings were short lived.

The bad memories came swiftly after: the lies, the anger, the fact that he had killed my baby. Jacob had lied to my face about everything; he had known all along what Edward was planning to do, and he happily went along with it. My face and my heart hardened, and I slammed my fist into the ground beside me, causing an indentation in the earth and snow.

Jacob would suffer.

The second day was filled with hunting excursions in the woods. I was required to stay with my family and the Denalis, and, not wanting to cause any more problems, I went along willingly. Though Maria chastised me for bowing to their wishes, in the end, she understood that I was attempting to keep the peace. I figured that if I pulled away my family too much, they might pull out of the fight—and I couldn't have that.

The Denalis, my family, and I hunted further north than we had been doing. The variety of wildlife grew exponentially the further away from the house we moved. As we bounded through the snow, my enhanced vision caught sight of wolverines, bears, and foxes in the dense foliage. They turned and dashed in the opposite direction as soon as we moved by.

We came to a stop and split up into hunting teams; the three Denali sisters headed off, while my family divided up in half. I knew that this excursion was going to be awkward, but I didn't know it would be this bad, especially when I was teamed up with Esme for the hunt. Ever since I had cornered her, after she had taken over the planning of the attack on La Push, I had avoided her like the plague. I still loved Esme very much; I just didn't want my feelings getting in the way of what was coming—surely she knew that.

My nostrils flared upon catching the scent of an animal, about half a mile away, and I threw Esme a sideways grin. Before she could respond to my expression, I took off through the foliage, heading straight for whatever was out there. As I hopped over a small snow-covered knoll, I came face to face with a giant elk.

The animal stirred as I landed on the ground and shifted to bolt in the opposite direction; however, I was faster. With one hop, I landed in front of the massive animal and lunged forward. The elk's neck broke when I seized it in my grasp, and I promptly bit into its furry covering. As the blood poured into my mouth, nothing could have prepared me for the taste. Esme appeared just in time to see me drop the corpse and spit the blood onto the ground.

"That's revolting," I howled and kicked the dead corpse, which twitched a bit. "It tastes like dirt!"

"Bella?" Esme cocked her head to the side, a humored grin tugging at the ends of her lips. "What's wrong?"

"The elk's blood is disgusting, Esme," I growled, crossing my arms and looking away indignantly. "I can't drink it."

"You sound like Rosalie on her first hunt," Esme responded and laughed.

"I'm glad you're entertained," I hissed, not the slightest bit amused. I'm sure that any other time, I would find her story funny, but now was not the time. The following evening we were leaving Alaska, finally getting to the meat of my plan, which had me really stressed out. The last thing I needed was someone making fun of me.

Esme sighed and snatched up the body of the elk, promptly draining it and dropping it back on the forest floor. She then proceeded to bury the animal in the snow; all of this took a grand total of five minutes.

"Fine," Esme said, her tone a bit annoyed. "We'll find you something more to your liking. Predatory animals typically taste a little better."

I nodded and followed her a little further north, not bothering to speak any longer. As we ran, part of my mind began to idle, and eventually thoughts of Carlisle sprang up from the deep recesses of my subconscious. They were hazy, broken pictures and fuzzy images, but were there nonetheless. I could barely recall walking into the Cullens' grand home for the very first time, Edward guiding me with an eager smile, but I could clearly remember how insignificant I had always felt in their presence.

I grimaced when I recalled Carlisle stitching up my arm after my disastrous eighteenth birthday party. When I thought back to the way he had treated me prior, it was hard to imagine he'd committed such a horrific act. I thought he was gentle, kind, and compassionate; boy was I wrong.

My brows pulled together, and I cringed, remembering awaking and finding that my child had been pulled away from me. I started to tremble while I ran, and, after a few seconds, I came to a complete stop. The thoughts and images were coming faster now, refusing to allow me to block them.

"Bella?" Esme came rushing towards me, her face confused and worried. "What is it?"

"They won't stop," I cried, gripping each side of my head.

"What won't stop?" Esme wrapped her arms around me, trying to pull my hands from my head.

"The memories," I growled, pulling away from her. "I don't want to remember the good times; they don't matter now."

Esme's arms dropped to her side, and she lowered her head, a knowing look on her face. While she proceeded to sigh and shake her head, I couldn't help but get a little annoyed; if Esme knew why this was happening to me, then why didn't she tell me? My annoyance was about to peak when she straightened up and shoved me backwards.

Maybe it was the surprise of her hostile action, or maybe I was too focused on my thoughts to truly focus; whatever the reason, I toppled backwards into a huge pile of snow. When I resurfaced and shook the flakes from my clothes and hair, I glared at her.

"What was that for?" I demanded angrily.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Esme responded, trying her best not to laugh. "Are the images gone, at least?"

I was about to contest that they weren't, but, as I stopped to think, I realized they had disappeared. Esme's actions, as annoying as they were, had helped pull my attention away from them. I sighed, relieved that my mind was clear, and nodded.

"Good," Esme said, smiling. "Let's get you fed."

An hour later, I was fully sated—thanks to two giant bears and a wolverine—and heading back to the house with Esme in tow. After my mini freak out, she and I didn't do much talking—it just seemed too awkward. My guilt had also returned, reminding me of how much Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett had helped me, and how much I owed them. In spite of all this, which I knew to be true, I couldn't bring myself to care. The path had become much darker with the passing of the hours, and, pretty soon, it was completely black outside. My advanced sight allowed me to see through the darkness with perfect clarity, and, with one last hop, Esme and I broke through a line of trees. As we slowed down, I noticed that everyone was standing outside, staring in our direction.

"About time," Emmett guffawed as we made our way towards the group. "Everything go okay?"

"Just fine," Esme answered and headed toward the Denali sisters.

I sighed, relieved that the awkward hunt was officially over, and waved to Maria, who was standing with Paulo, away from the group. I hurried over to her, feeling much more comfortable around her than my own family, which stung me to the core.

"How was your hunt?" Maria asked, smiling.

"It was okay," I replied with a shrug and added, "a little awkward."

"In what way?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I caught an elk," I explained, my face curling as I thought of the disgusting flavor, "which tasted revolting. But I eventually caught two bears and a wolverine, which were much better."

"How is that awkward?" Maria turned, confused.

"Oh, I… uh… started having bad memories," I responded and turned away, embarrassed by the memory of what happened. I had been doing pretty well with handling the bad thoughts, but for some reason they just broke loose. "Just about everything that happened to me, before I became a vampire."

"Ah, yes," she said, and her eyebrows rose.

"So, how did your hunt go?" I wanted to get my mind off my embarrassing hunt as much as possible. So, in a desperate attempt, I asked Maria about her excursion back into urban areas. As I expected, she did not disappoint.

"Very fruitful," she gushed, practically beaming happiness. "We were able to find a few drifters just off the highway. They were flush with spirits; it made their blood tangy."

I was about to ask the difference in taste, but my curiosity was interrupted by a swift tapping on my shoulder. Turning around, I came face-to-face with a very stern looking Tanya.

"Everyone is ready, Bella," she said and gave Maria a disdainful glance. "Are you?"

My breath hitched in my throat at her question, realizing exactly what she was asking, and I nodded slowly. This was it; the beginning of what I had been waiting for. It wouldn't be long before I was standing before a pack of angry werewolves, ready to kill them all. The small voice inside of me told me that I shouldn't punish the wolves that were not responsible, the ones who hadn't attacked the house, but the animal within me told me they were just as guilty.

"So, what's the plan, Bells?" Emmett broke me from my thoughts with his question. "What route are we taking?"

My brow knit as I tried to think of the surrounding areas; I knew nothing about the roads leading to Forks from Alaska. My memories of the trip to the Denali's home were almost nonexistent, given that I was human and had been close to death. I guess I had assumed that someone else would plan the road trip back to my former home.

"I'm not sure," I muttered, feeling embarrassed that there was some part of my plan that I didn't have figured out. I threw a pleading glance at Esme and Rosalie. "I don't really remember how we got here."

"It's all right, Bella," Esme said, smiling gently, and turned back to Tanya. "We should stick to the forest but still follow the highway. As soon as we reach the Washington border, we'll take to the water."

"I disagree," Kachiri said, taking a step forward. "I believe it would be wise to move along the coastline. If we run nonstop then we should reach our destination before sunrise."

"The only problem with that," Emmett said and crossed his arms, "is the people that will be hanging out around the beaches."

"During the night hour, they'll be unable to see us," Senna interjected, shaking her head in opposition.

"I agree," I said, nodding. "The coastline is better."

Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie looked at one another, clearly unhappy with the idea of moving through the beaches, but, with a heavy sigh, they all nodded in agreement.

Moving across the land was a surreal experience, since the fact that we were heading towards a fierce battle hadn't really hit me yet. The way the trees whipped by on my left, while the ocean rolled continuously to my right, hypnotizing and calming me. Every now and then we'd see the soft glow of a bonfire, surrounded by groups of humans, so we would move closer to the water and try to blend in with the shadows.

The land slowly became repetitive, and, after a few hours, I couldn't tell whether we had left the Denali's homeland or not. Rather than try to figure out where we were, I simply followed behind the line of vampires before me and allowed my mind to wander.

After a few additional hours, Emmett found his way to my side and threw me an encouraging smile. "You all right, Bells?"

"Yeah," I responded without looking at him. I didn't want to deter my attention from the path ahead of me, since the last thing that I wanted was to fall and make an idiot out of myself. Despite my vampiric coordination, I knew it was only a matter of time before my old self made an appearance. "Just thinking."

"Of anything in particular?" He was looking straight at me, but was still able to hop over a massive rock that came in his path.

"The fight," I said, feeling a knot form in my stomach. "I'm ready, but I'm still nervous."

"Do you think you can do it?" Emmett's voice became a little more serious as he spoke.

"I hope so," I grumbled and threw him a grin.

"Well, just remember," Emmett said, and I turned to him curiously, "we're behind you all the way."

"Thanks," I said, nodding.

We fell into silence as we passed through another populated area of the coast, and my mind began to wander off. The shady memories of Edward and me on a much warmer beach floated to me, and I couldn't fight the soft smile that appeared in response.

We were so innocent—at least, I was—and in love; it seemed like nothing could tear us apart. But something did tear us apart; or should I say someone? Despite his claims, that I should have a life and children, when I was presented with the opportunity to bear his child—he snatched it away. I had started to wonder in the last few days—had Edward ever really given me a choice? Was I really making decisions for myself, or had Edward guided me all the way? I couldn't answer that.

"We're coming up on the cliffs," Kate called over her shoulder, and we all sped up.

The Denalis had informed us of a series of cliffs, too intricate to run through, that we would have to leap over. A determined look crossed my face as I realized that, once we were on the other side of the cliffs, we would be in the water soon after. _Cliffs… water. _ Too many memories resurfaced with those two words; jumping from the cliffs and crashing into the water, after Edward's haunting voice had begged me not to. Why had I let him affect me so much when he left?

I didn't have much time to think of an answer; one by one, the vampires in front of me hopped in the air. My eyes craned up to the massive rock formation above me, and, with a deep breath, I put all my strength into one enormous jump.

Just like before, when I had hunted with Maria, the ground beneath me quickly pushed away. I sailed through the air, my family and all the others right beside me, and chanced a look down. We had to be over a hundred feet in the air, the edges of the cliffs almost twenty feet below us. The sensation of the air rushing up from the ground was exhilarating, and, yet short-lived. After a few additional seconds, we were descending towards the ground.

I was the only one who cleared the cliffs completely, landing gracefully on the wet sand on the opposite side. Everyone else was forced to push off the last portion of the rocks in order to land where I had. Once we were all accounted for, we formed a tight circle and Kate turned to me.

"What is the plan, Bella?" she asked, and all eyes turned to me.

"Once we reach the beach," I said, detailing my plan to them, "I will go on the beach while you remain in the water. When everything is ready, I'll put both my hands in the water."

"Then what?" Maria asked, thoroughly excited.

"Then," I took a deep breath, "we kill them all."

With that, we all turned towards the waves and moved forward towards the watery abyss. This was it; in a few hours, I would be staring down a pack of ravenous werewolves, ready to slaughter them all. They would pay for everything they had done to me and then it would be Edward's turn. But, as they say, you save the best for last.

With one last look to the land behind me, I sunk beneath the waves.


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**The Plunge**

Edward had once told me that Carlisle swam to France, a hundred years after becoming a vampire, which I had always thought was a little strange. Now, as I moved through the dark water off the coast of Canada, I realized how inaccurate Carlisle's story must've been. The moment I stepped through the waves, I found that my body mass was a great deal heavier than before, and, unlike a human, I did not float. Instead, I sank to the sandy bottom of the ocean, unbothered by the intense pressure of the deep or the tumultuous waves that would destroy a ship, and found my footing alongside the others.

I wasn't sure what would happen when I went into the abyss; I had been too concerned with what would come after to care about the water. A bit of panic arose as I moved further and became fully engulfed; old, dim memories of a near-drowning as a child resurfaced, forcing me to claw at the empty space around me. As I thrashed, something came from the darkness, and rested on my shoulder. I turned to find Esme's hand touching me, a reassuring smile on her face, and I felt myself calm a little.

The one part of being underwater I did not anticipate was the clarity of everything; my inhuman eyesight allowed me to see very clearly. I could gaze around as if I was looking around at night, and there was plenty to look at.

The entire floor of the ocean was like a mountain range, climbing high in the watery sky above us. The rocks were jagged in some areas and smooth in others, providing evidence of the impact from the currents. Speaking of the currents, they tossed our hair, but did nothing against our strength; we were able to move normally through the sandy bottoms, seeing morbid sea creatures scuttle out of our path.

The sea life around us was clearly aware of our presence; they maneuvered through the water on a path that always kept them at least ten feet from us. Edward told me once that animals were aware that they were predators, which made hunting them even more of a sport. Since I didn't plan on doing any hunting on the ocean floor, I kept my attention focused ahead.

The Denalis led the way, flanked by the Amazons, my family, me, and tailed by Maria and Paulo. I turned back every now and then, glancing back at the couple, and almost always caught them frolicking in the water. Maria had discovered that, although our bodies sank, we could propel ourselves in any direction with our strength, and fly through the water for a good distance. She and Paulo took turns spinning and doing flips before descending back to the bottom.

Once again, my mind began to wander while we moved, thinking of the best strategies to handle the upcoming battle. Frankly, after we got on the beach, I wasn't sure what I was going to do; should I just head off with Esme, or should I stay and contribute to the fight? My main target during this insurrection was Jacob, so I would obviously be making a beeline for him; but, what should I do after I kill him?

Jacob was a skillful combatant, as I had been told time and time again as a human, so I was positive that I was in for one hell of a fight. I tried to recall anything I had heard the Cullens say about the wolves' fighting, but ended up with shady memories that I wasn't even sure were real. My brow knit in frustration, and I wanted to cry out, but remembered that I was underwater, and realized I would only succeed in filling my lungs with water.

A swift movement caught my attention, and I caught sight of black and white as I turned to see what it was. Maria and Paulo came to my side, pointing in between the rocks, fascinated expressions on their faces. I waited and, after a few seconds, my mouth fell open as a giant mass appeared from the distant shadows; a killer whale. As far as I could remember, I was sure that Renee had taken me to Sea World as a young girl, but this was my first encounter in the wild.

Much like the other sea creatures, the whale kept its distance, eyeing us warily, but slowly danced closer and closer. Since it was also a predator, I was almost positive it would try to test the boundary, and see how close we would allow it. However, as I turned to look at the others, I noticed they had not deviated as we had, and I started moving faster to catch up with them.

The whale continued to follow us, moving cautiously and curiously behind us, but, after half an hour, it grew bored and disappeared. Maria was now moving beside me, trying her best to make me laugh, so I would need to rise to the surface. After a few minutes of this, I started trying to get her to lose her breath as well. While we didn't require air, the feeling of water inside our lungs was extremely uncomfortable, or so Emmett had told me. Finally, after tripping one another, and throwing crustaceans in each other's hair, Maria and I were both forced to surface.

"You threw a nautilus in my hair," Maria accused, after we had scaled an underwater cliff straight to open air.

"Yeah," I agreed, sucking in a mouthful of air, "only because you threw a crab in mine!"

As we both chuckled, I glanced around and was a little disappointed that I couldn't identify where we were. Maria and I had resurfaced in the middle of an underwater cave of some kind. The rock walls were moist, littered with seaweed hanging sporadically around us, and a small crack above allowing a bit of moonlight to fill the space. My brow pulled together as one of the brownish weeds grazed my cheek, and I quickly knocked it away.

"Do you think we're getting close?" Maria asked curiously, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

"I don't know," I replied and glanced around the nook; there didn't seem to be any part that would provide a hint our location. Maria huffed, frustrated, and I mirrored her agitation; I was more anxious than ever to get to our destination. "We've been under there for awhile, so I'm sure it must be semi-close."

"Here's hoping," Maria muttered, lowering her eyes, and her face contorted. She pursed her lips and her brow knit deeply, like she was deep in concentration. Before I could ask what was wrong, she turned a pair of serious eyes in my direction. "Bella, may I ask something of you?"

"Yeah," I said quickly, a little shocked at the disappearance of my reluctance in Maria's presence. When she had first arrived, I had avoided her and found no joy in speaking with her; sometime, within the past few days, that had changed. "What is it?"

She looked up, appearing a bit surprised by my quick compliance, but nodded. "If I…don't…make it back home, will you make sure my land goes to the right person?"

"W-What?" I was shocked; arrogant, over-confident Maria was unsure if she would survive the fight? This was very strange, and frankly unbelievable. I swallowed heavily, feeling shockingly sad at the prospect of Maria's light being extinguished before returning to her home. "No, you'll be fine, Maria."

"Bella, please," she pleaded, her voice the softest I'd ever heard it. "This is important."

I sighed, not wanting to believe that she could be killed in battle but understanding that this was important to her. Despite my wish to prove her wrong, I nodded. "Where is your home, and who?"

"My coven and I live south of Austin, in Texas," she whispered, almost like she was betraying a secret. Her eyes widened a bit as she explained the best method to find her horde of vampire followers. "There's a vampire named Lucas; he's not as strong, or as fast as the others, but he's smart. He thinks on his feet, and he knows how to run things diplomatically—he just needs the chance to shine."

"What does he look like?" Even though I was only half listening, I was still able to get a good image of this vampire. He was medium height, about six feet tall, short sandy blond hair, and a scar that ran across his face.

"It's very distinguishing," Maria gushed, her features taking on a very faraway look, which hinted she might have feelings for Lucas, but I didn't press. "It puts fear in whoever meets him. They immediately think he must be very strong in order to survive such brutality. He's a natural leader—just like Jasper was."

There it was; the look of longing and the grimace of defeat. I secretly wondered if Jasper had meant more to Maria than she was capable of expressing. Had her memories of Luis, the vampire who had betrayed her, made her too paranoid to appreciate Jasper as he truly was? Neither would ever know and, as I remembered my tiny pixie sister, I realized that it must be for the best.

"Okay, so in the case that you…don't make it," I stumbled on the words, still finding them ridiculous. "I'm to head south of Austin, Texas and find a vampire named Lucas; how do I know your coven won't kill me?"

"That's a very good question," Maria said, her lips curling in a smile of satisfaction. "To prove that you are a friend, all you have to do is say, 'God defend me from my friends; from my enemies I can defend myself'."

"Where did that come from?" I crooked my eyebrow at the strange saying, and wondered why it would stay the vampires.

"Just something I picked up," she answered, shrugging very slightly, and became serious once again. "I really need you to do this for me, Bella."

"Okay," I agreed and something very strange happened—Maria smiled at me.

This wasn't her normal, sly, sneaky grin that she had sported for the past few days; this was genuine and sincere. Her eyes sparkled, even in the dark cave, and her lips quivered a bit while she smiled. I couldn't help but think I was granting Maria a last request or something. Whatever was in her mind, I became a little uneasy while staring at her, wondering if she had no plan of walking away from this battle alive.

I was dying to find out more, and maybe worm a few things out of her about Lucas, but we were interrupted. Emmett startled us both by popping up through the water, like a cork, and glaring at the two of us.

"Hey, what is this, social hour?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes at our close demeanor. "Everything all right, Bells?"

"Yeah," I muttered, glancing back at Maria. "Sorry, Emmett; we're on our way down."

"All right," he said slowly, still staring skeptically in Maria's direction. "Well, hurry up."

He disappeared below the dark water, while Maria and I erupted in a fit of giggles, just like a pair of school girls. With a reassuring look to one another, we took a deep breath, and sank into the abyss. The descent was just as odd as when I had first entered the water. As we fell deeper, I noticed our group awaiting our arrival, at the bottom of the jagged underwater stalagmites.

I could clearly see the unpleasant and agitated expressions on the others' faces, but I was a little too side-tracked to really pay attention. Maria's request was still sitting at the front of in my thoughts, with the upcoming battle treading behind. After killing Jacob and Edward, I had planned to go looking for Alice and Jasper with Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme. I wasn't exactly sure how the others would take to me running an errand for Maria, but, frankly, I didn't care. I had made a promise, and I would stick to it.

oOo

The water continued to get warmer, until it felt nice and soothing against my frigid exterior, and I knew we were getting increasingly closer. The seascape, as well, seemed to be changing in color and texture. The sky above the water was getting lighter, and I realized we only had a few hours before we would be closing in on First Beach. It seemed ironic; the first place I saw Jacob Black would be the last place I saw him.

_Almost poetic._

As we moved onward, the vampires leading the way—the Denalis—stopped and motioned for us to ascend a nearby stone wall. My body began to tingle as I scaled the rocky surface behind my family; we had agreed to discuss the complete plan once we were within a few miles of the beach. Since we were going to the surface, I could only assume that we were close.

Once we had our heads above the water, and were positive that no humans were around the cliffs, we started talking. Tanya was going over the dos and don'ts of this mission, which didn't bother me at all—I didn't want any innocent people to get hurt.

"We're only a few miles away," Tanya said and gave everyone a stern eye. "If anyone wishes to back out, now is the time."

I didn't resist the small smile that appeared when none of the vampires opted out; they all wanted to help me. My stomach clenched as Tanya rehashed my plan and the Amazons piped in with their knowledge, as did my family.

"The pack has a unified mind," Rosalie informed the group. "They can read each other's thoughts, so don't think you can get the jump on any of them. They're very skilled fighters and will stop at nothing to defend their land."

"Yes," Kachiri agreed, nodding her long face. "They move like the wind and attack as swiftly as the ocean changes. Do not underestimate them."

"Bella," Tanya called, and I looked to her. "Would you like to say anything?"

I had never been very skilled at public speaking; if I remembered correctly, the last time I tried was in Phoenix, which ended with me throwing up all over myself. Although I had my vampire grace and poise, I was still nervous when all eyes focused on me, making me the center of attention. However, I sucked up all my fear, pushed it to my stomach, and just went with it.

"Kachiri's right," I said, lowering my head. "The wolves are very fast, very strong, and will stop at nothing to kill you. However, you have an advantage; one bite and you'll kill them."

"They cannot withstand our venom," Rosalie interjected, and her face became grievous. "We've seen it first-hand."

"So, if you have an opening," I turned my eyes to Esme, who was looking morose, and said, "take it."

Esme had been relatively silent during our run through Canada, and had hardly looked at me when we arose from the water. The small voice in my head was telling me she was having second thoughts, which troubled me greatly. I had a horrible vision of Esme siding with Edward and Carlisle at the last minute; if that occurred, I would be outnumbered and would have no choice but to flee. That being said, as I continued to eye her warily, I was relieved when her expression turned fierce and she nodded.

"Now," I said, changing directions. "When I give the signal, everyone comes up from the water; Maria, Paulo, and I will lead the charge."

"What?" Rosalie's voice caught my attention, and I found her glaring openly at me. "Bella, you can't be serious."

"You'll be like sitting ducks," Emmett chimed in beside her.

"No we won't," I replied with my best sinister smirk. "Paulo and I are the strongest."

"And I won't leave Paulo's side," Maria quipped, giving me a grateful smile.

"Bella, what's with you being all buddy-buddy with Maria, huh?" Emmett growled and, for the first time, he scowled at me. It wasn't an annoyed or frustrated scowl, it was menacing. "After everything Jasper told you about her, you're welcoming her like she's one of the family; what gives?"

"Emmett, don't," I warned, clearly not in the mood for any confrontations at the moment.

"No, he has a point," Rosalie hissed, which I pretty much expected. She was always quick to jump to his defense, so it was no surprise when she quickly agreed with his stance on Maria. "Bella, you think she's your friend, but she's a treacherous wretch!"

"At least I haven't tried to steal Bella's spotlight," Maria said offhandedly and shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie sneered at Maria and shifted her body in her direction. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"As if I need to explain myself," Maria answered and moved next to me. "This whole quest for revenge is for Bella—it's her errand. Yet, you have deliberately pushed her wants to the side, for fear of harming your precious humans."

"You don't know anything!" Emmett snarled and moved forward, however Rosalie put a hand up to stop him. Even though we were all clinging to the rocks to stay afloat, I was sure Emmett wouldn't hesitate to grab Maria and pull her to the depths of the ocean.

"ENOUGH!"

I was shocked as my voice ricocheted off the rocks continuously, mirroring the waspish tone that had filled my voice. Thoroughly annoyed and frustrated, I had lashed out at both Maria and my family, glaring at each of them openly. Why did they have to do this now, when we were so close? I didn't understand why this fight couldn't have occurred back in Alaska.

"Bella, you should—"

"SHUT UP!" I screeched, cutting of Emmett, who looked injured as I snarled at him. "This fighting is ridiculous! Rosalie, it's true; you, Emmett, and Esme have been trying to control things since we arrived in Alaska. Maria," I turned my attention to the smug, triumphant vampire behind me, "you _did _almost ruin Jasper's life."

Maria's bottom lip dropped at my accusation, and she quickly turned away from me. We were plunged into an awkward silence, no one daring to look anyone else in the eye. I was beyond livid, and wanted nothing more than to rip something to pieces. So, moving at vampiric speed, I maneuvered to another rock wall, and, with an angry cry, I punched the surface as hard as I could. A series of giant cracks shot up and outwards, symphonied by a wave of rumbling in the wall. A few stray boulders toppled around me, splashing into the ocean with a crash. Turning around, a great deal of my anger now extinguished, I found a group of very shocked vampires gawking at me.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes, curious why they looked so shocked. I was pretty certain that if Emmett had done the same thing, he would've made the entire wall collapse, and no one would give him a second glance.

"She really _is _strong," Kate remarked, clearly impressed.

"I don't even think I could do that," Emmett guffawed and slapped his hand against the rock face he was clinging to. "Bravo, Bells! Encore!"

The temperament change within the group relaxed me a little, but it also made me curious as to what was so special about hitting the wall. They had all been wary about my violent outbursts in Alaska. Why was this so different? I moved closer to the group, and asked, "What did I do?"

"Look Bella," Emmett said, pointing towards a crack that went straight down and disappeared into the waves. "That goes all the way down to the sea floor."

"And?"

"Poke your head under the water and check it out," Emmett requested, giving me a wink.

I did as he asked and my mouth fell open; the crack, which had started with my fist, now stretched all the way down as far as I could see. As I lifted my head from the murky water, I couldn't help but laugh; everything was so absurd that it became funny. Emmett and Rosalie followed by example, mimicking my hearty chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Kate demanded, coming up behind us.

"Everything," I choked between heaves. "It's just so absurd; the fighting, me hitting the wall—everything!"

"Only you could make us laugh at a time like this," Rosalie gushed, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

I was suddenly overcome with emotion, and, before I could stop myself, I lurched forward and seized Rosalie in my arms. Emmett reacted appropriately upon seeing a newborn enveloping his wife in a tight grip, but he stopped when he realized that I was hugging her. I tucked my face into her wet, golden hair, and sobbed dry tears into her neck.

I wasn't sure what came over me, maybe everything had finally become real, and the gravity of our journey had hit its mark; whatever the reason, it was enough to make my strong façade crumble like the stone wall behind me.

"It's okay, Bella," Rosalie muttered, stroking my wet hair in rhythmic intervals. "You're safe."

"I don't understand," I cried, almost unintelligible, and shook my head. I was sobbing now, and I couldn't stop the babbling waterfall that was my mouth. "It wasn't supposed to be this way—he wasn't supposed to do this."

I was mortified; crying in the middle of a bunch of strangers. This would normally be where my face would flush a bright red when I was human; however, I knew my complexion was still perfectly pallid and lifeless.

My cries were echoing all along the rock faces and bouncing back into my ears, which, despite the wailing, still sounded musical. When I lifted my head, I was shocked to see Esme's brown hair instead of Rosalie's blonde mane. Sometime, in my outburst, Rosalie had passed me off to Esme, which didn't surprise me; Rosalie wasn't the type to really be touchy feely with family, and I didn't expect her to.

"Oh, Bella," Esme sighed and cupped my face with her hands. "I know you're sad, darling; I know it hurts more now than ever, but you need to be strong for just a little bit longer."

I swallowed heavily, my lip trembling, and I nodded without looking up at her. Despite my line of sight, I could see her lips tug upwards in a familiar Esme-smile, the one I adored. She instantly wrapped her arms around me and moved to my side, hugging me.

"Bella's plan is the best one," Esme said, her voice stronger than I'd ever heard it before. I turned my eyes up to her and gasped lightly at the fierce expression that was dominating her every feature. Her eyes were fiery as she stared down all the vampires who were glancing in my direction, and her jaw tightened the more she spoke about what was to come.

"Daylight's approaching," she continued, glancing up to the sky, which was quickly fading to a lighter shade of blue. This shocked me; just how long had I been crying? "As Tanya said, we're only a few miles away which means we should reach there within a few hours. Maria, you and Paulo should lead the charge with Bella, however I think someone else should go as well."

I swallowed hard, wondering who she would suggest.

"I will go," Tanya said immediately, and all eyes trailed to her. "I will look after Bella."

"Thanks," I muttered, slightly offended that she thought I needed a babysitter. "But, I really don't need someone to look after me, Tanya."

"Tough toe nails." Tanya sneered and smiled sarcastically. "You're getting one."

I wanted to fight it, to tell her to mind her own business, but in the end I decided not to fight her. It would be nice to have someone watching my back while I tore Jacob to pieces. The image of him, dead and bleeding, made my heart swoon, so I shrugged and replied, "Just stay out of my way."

Tanya's smile faded and she nodded in understanding, and I deeply hoped that I could trust her. Fear crept up my spine and the paranoia began to overwhelm me, but, as I continued to listen to Esme talk, I took a deep breath and let myself relax. _Tanya is not going to betray me. _

"So, we're clear?" Esme concluded her instructions to everyone and sighed. "Remember, wait for the signal. Bella?"—I shifted to face her—"Is there a signal that you want us to look for, one that tells us you're in trouble?"

I thought for awhile, wondering if I would need such a sign; I was pretty positive that my plan would work. However, remembering that I was better safe than sorry, I nodded. "If I need immediate help," I said, hoping that I wouldn't, "then, instead of putting my hands in the water, I'll stomp my feet."

"You'll stomp your feet?" Emmett was trying not to laugh.

"Well, what would you do?" I demanded and crossed my arms angrily. "This isn't exactly easy for me, you know."

"Hell, take 'em all on," Emmett jeered with a wide grin.

"Bright idea, idiot," Rosalie mocked, shaking her head, and appeared thoughtful. "Why not kick the sand up?"

"Yes, that's a good idea," Esme agreed. "That way we won't misconstrue the sign with you simply moving through the water."

"All right," I agreed, feeling the itch of anticipation spread through me like a wildfire; I was ready to get this done. "Is that it?"

"Yes." Esme sighed and frowned. "If there's nothing else, then we should go."

I knew immediately the moment we had arrived in La Push; I could see the dark-skinned Quileute people frolicking in the water above us, and I could see familiar cliffs jutting up through the air. My stomach tightened as the vampires circled around me, each one looking just as tense as the next. We all stood there for a few minutes, glancing at one another, making no gestures or movements. Then, as if someone had turned on a switch, the group shifted and began walking through the sandy floor, making their way up towards the beach.

This was it; after everything I had been through and hoped for, I was now heading towards the culmination of it all. On the other side of the watery surface was a group of ravenous werewolves and, beyond them, the former love of my life. If I was Mercutio, as I had previously suspected, then this would be where my prophetic statement "a plague o' both your houses" would come true. The entire wolf pack was going to suffer, as were the two vampires who had lied to me.

After a few minutes, I was a few feet under the water; I could see the sunlight dancing across the top of the waves. Someone grasped my arm and, as I turned, I found it to be Esme. She smiled softly at me, cupping my cheek, and embraced me. We stayed like this for a few minutes before Esme moved to join the others who had taken to crawling the rest of the way. They would hide just beneath the water, so they could wait for the signal. As for me, I was heading out alone. I shifted back and, after a silent hope for success, I broken through the surface of the water.


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
_**This was written in the 3rd person for better perspective**  
Please note this chapter contains character death._

**Taking La Push**

Bella was shocked when she broke through the surface; the sun, normally shielded by a cloud cover, sat unmasked in the sky. The rays of light poured upon her body, causing her skin to glitter and shine. She was momentarily stunned at the luminosity of her epidermis and gawked down at her arms as she turned them over, inspecting their radiance with awed wonder. A chorus of giggles startled her, causing her to duck down so only the top of her head and eyes were visible, and scan the beach.

The rare cloudless day had brought almost all the Quileute families out for a day at the beach. Men and women lingered on the sand while their children frolicked through the surf, splashing each other with water and enjoying the warmth.

As she continued to spy on the tribe, Bella's eyes widened when she noticed Sam, Emily, Leah, and Seth underneath an umbrella a few yards from the water. Their smiles and laughter sent a wave of rage through her. How dare they sit and be merry after they helped kill her child? A thick growl emanated from her chest, and, knowing there was no turning back, she proceeded forward.

She was halfway out of the water when the screaming started. Every Quileute had been raised on the legend of the Cold One—a being who sparkled under the sun, with soulless red eyes. Now, as the entire tribe saw Bella, their fear—instilled by the old legends—ignited a panic that swept across the beach. Families began cradling their children and dashing towards their vehicles; some forgot their cars and climbed into those belonging to others.

Bella's eyes had not left Sam and the others during the panic; she sneered internally as she saw them slowly advance in her direction, without Emily. Sam led the way, his eyes focused on Bella, trailed by a shocked Seth, and a vicious-looking Leah.

"Bella," Sam acknowledged her after stopping a good six yards away, and his face contorted to something that resembled anguish. "What happened to you?"

"Sam," Bella moaned, letting her voice waver so she'd sound more genuine. This was her plan; to appear weak and helpless, a victim of vampire venom, until the very last moment. "Look what they did to me; I didn't want this!"

"What?" Leah scoffed and narrowed her eyes at Bella. "Are you kidding? This is what you wanted all along, to be a filthy maggot just like the rest of them."

"No," Bella hissed and had to bite back the venom that seeped through her lips. The scents of the nearby humans were wafting towards her quickly, the aroma of their blood causing her to salivate. "I mean, I thought that's what I wanted. I was wrong."

"Too bad, so sad," Leah spat and began to breathe deeply, feeling the change brewing within her. She would think nothing of phasing and ripping Bella to shreds; she'd hated her ever since she'd broken Jacob's heart.

"Leah!" Sam snapped at her, insisting she be quiet, and then turned back to his current dilemma. "Bella, you can't be here; you're a Cullen, which means the treaty applies to you."

"I know, Sam," she sobbed, lowering her eyes. "I wouldn't have come here unless I had no other options. I don't know what to do. I'm scared."

Bella's ruse was working better than she realized; across the beach, hidden in the tree line, Jacob was waiting in wolf form. He had heard all the screaming, so he, and the others, had come running. He was completely horrified to see Bella, now a lifeless bloodsucker, standing on the beach alone—and frightened. This wasn't what he anticipated from her change; he'd expected her to be savage and bloodthirsty, not the innocent girl he had been in love with. Despite the duty he owed to his people, he couldn't assuage the feelings that blossomed in his chest. She was alive!

"I'm not sure what you want from us," Sam answered sadly, shaking his head. "You can't stay here, Bella."

"I understand," she answered and dropped her head. "Can I…I mean, if it's okay…can I talk to Jacob?" Sam's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I just want to say goodbye."

She didn't need to ask; Jacob had already phased and was halfway changed into his shorts when she requested him. He darted out of the forest and sprinted towards the group, the remaining wolves loping after him.

Bella's breath hitched as he approached her; her crimson eyes affixed on his deep sienna colored skin, and rich brown eyes. For the past week, she'd done nothing but loathe him for the choices he had made. His expression now made her hate seem ill-fated; Jacob's hopeful eyes and worried grimace reminded her of the early days of their friendship, when Edward had left.

"Bella." He spoke uncertainly as he appraised her new vampiric appearance.

Her hair had darkened significantly and was dripping water down the rest of her body, which had tightened and gained a bit of muscle. The clothes she was wearing were soaked, clinging to her body in a provocative manner—but it didn't faze Jacob. He was just happy she was alive.

"Jake," Bella whispered and took a tentative step forward. The wolves, who had followed Jacob from the forest, instantly swarmed around him, feeling threatened by the presence of a newborn vampire, forcing her to jump back and throw her hands up in submission. "Sorry, sorry!"

"That's enough, guys!" Jake growled and looked at Bella longingly. "It's just Bella."

"_Just_ Bella?" Leah spat and grabbed him by his arm. "Wake up, Black; she's one of them now!"

"Leah, don't," he answered through clenched teeth.

"No, Jacob," she responded, half angry, half pleading. "Don't do this. Please, for once, listen to me." Leah turned and glared at Bella, her eyes narrowing in hateful suspicion. "She's up to something. I can feel it."

Bella couldn't help but appreciate Leah's intuition, but she breathed a small sigh of relief when Jacob shrugged her off and began pushing his way through the furry mass. Bella's itch to attack was steadily worsening.

He finally broke free and moved a few yards closer to her, his eyes moving tirelessly over her body. He was confused—how did this happen to her?—but somewhat happy that she had not died. He and Edward had combed the forests looking for her, but had found absolutely nothing; even the traces on Edward's brother's car had come up empty.

"Bella, you're here," he said, relieved. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm so sorry, Jacob," she sobbed, letting her head fall into her hands.

He moved forward and seized her in his arms, embracing the friend he thought he'd lost. He didn't care about all the mortal enemy mumbo jumbo at the moment; all that mattered was that his best friend was here. Her skin was so cold, but his heat was enough to warm them both. "It's okay, Bells; It's all going to be okay."

"Jacob?" Bella breathed into his chest.

"Yeah?" He inclined his face down to look at her.

She raised her eyes to meet his; the look of innocence vanished from her eyes and was replaced by a pair of flat, emotionless black orbs. "You should've listened to Leah."

Before Jacob could comprehend what Bella meant, she stepped away from him, leaving two and a half feet of space between their bodies. In a vampiric, fluid motion, Bella lifted her right foot and, with all her strength, kicked Jacob in his sternum. A symphony of cracks resonated through his chest as the breastbone shattered, and Jacob's body was sent flying backwards. The wolves, too shocked at Bella's actions to react to their brother's assault, watched as he sailed over their heads and landed in the nearby trees.

Bella's lips curled upwards as she watched Jacob's seemingly-lifeless body fly through the air. She hadn't been one hundred percent sure that she could harm him; now realizing that she could brought a sadistic sense of satisfaction. As the wolves looked back to her, their jaws open and ready to destroy her, she flipped backwards into the water and thrust both arms into the surf; the signal for attack.

She didn't need to turn to know she was no longer alone in the water; Bella could hear the erratic breathing and growling of her companions. She called to Maria, Paulo, and Tanya, who appeared in both her peripheries, snarling at the line of wolves. This was it.

Bella started out first, the others following close behind, and dashed towards the waiting wolves, who were charging towards them. However, instead of running right into them, Bella leapt into the air, as did the others, and dove over the wolves' heads. As the four of them soared over the pack, Bella spied just what she wanted to see. While the pack focused on them, the other vampires—still waiting in the waves—had rushed the beach and were seconds away from colliding with the wolves.

When they crashed into one another, the sound was deafening, like rocks falling upon steel. As Bella briefly watched the carnage unfold, she was shocked how evenly matched the wolves and vampires appeared to be. For every slash the vampires gave, it was easily dodged by the wolves, and vice versa.

As Bella continued to observe, she discerned that she was the only one standing around, not doing anything. Tanya, Maria, and Paulo had rushed back towards the wolves, anxious to get a piece of them. Bella gawked as she watched Maria glide through the sand like it was ice, and connect with a newly-phased Leah. The grey wolf maneuvered around the agile vampire, snapping when the opportunity offered itself, but mainly stayed away from Maria's venom-rich teeth.

Bella heard a distant groan and glanced over her shoulder, recognizing the voice. A malevolent smile tugged at the corner of her lips, and she made her way in the direction Jacob flew. This was what she had been waiting for.

Rosalie flew into the fray, undeterred by the threatening advances of two wolves, and connected with Brady, one of the young wolves. His speed and strength were no match for Rosalie's experience and grace. As the wolf approached, Rosalie grasped a handful of sand and tossed it into his eyes. The wolf, temporarily stunted, hopped away and shook his head. Glancing a few yards away, Rosalie spied Emmett being cornered by two wolves. Worried about his safety, she left the wolf, struggling with the sand.

A sharp scream cut through the brutality as Irina was taken down by Paul with a savage bite to her neck. Her head rolled a few feet before stopping at the edge of the surf, her mouth gaping wide.

Tanya screeched at the mutilation of her sister, and after kicking Seth in the cheek, she bounded towards Paul. Despite the advantage of a unified mind, Paul was too fixated on Irina's gawking head to think about what was inching up behind him. Jared screamed at him to turn around, but it was too late.

Tanya fell upon the silver wolf and sank her teeth into him, spitting out the blood when she pulled away. The wolf's nectar was tainted and foul, not something she wanted inside of her. As he fell to the ground, Tanya grasped Irina's head and dashed back towards her sister's body, desperate to reattach it to her shoulders.

The screams that ricocheted within the minds of the pack were deafening, and it startled them all. However, unlike the previous attack on the Cullens home, when Embry had died, the vampires did not stop fighting. If anything, the current death of Paul ignited their confidence, making them fight harder.

Paul's body fell on the sandy beach and twisted as the agonizing flames tortured him. The venom trailed through his veins, destroying him slowly from the inside. He shriveled up, screaming in agony, and thrashed about. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. He was supposed to be one of the strongest pack members. How could he be taken down so easily? The venom snaked its way to his heart, and with a choked gurgle, Paul passed from the world.

Sam roared angrily, feeling the loss of Paul within his mind. Paul had phased after Sam, and the two had found solace in one another when no one else could understand what they were going through. He had allowed Sam to cry on his shoulder after he had broken Leah's heart; he was going to be his best man one day. As the memories of his dead friend passed through his thoughts, the entire pack winced, and his head snapped up to see Tanya kneeling over her sister.

_Kill them all! _Even after she had attacked Jacob, Sam had wanted to spare Bella—but not after this. She had brought this horde of savage leeches onto their shores; she would share their fate.

With her head reattached, Irina gave her sister a thankful smile before charging back into the fray. She immediately came face to face with Jared, angry from the loss of Paul. He snarled loudly and snapped in Irina's direction, trying to physically tell her that she wouldn't leave these shores alive.

Irina hissed in response and dashed toward Jared, moving at her vampiric speed, and slid under his massive body. The wolf was quick, though, and swiftly hopped away from her as she tried to slash at his belly. He landed a few feet away and quickly ricocheted off the sand, back towards the growling vampire.

They collided, and Irina, being nimble and a skilled fighter, easily wriggled away from his jaws, and wrapped her arms around him. She tightened her grasp on his midsection and squeezed with all her might, satisfied at the cacophony of breaks coming from within.

Jared yelped as the agonizing pain shot through his sides, and his breathing became extremely labored. He did everything he could to free himself from her grip, but nothing was working. Just as he was about to break out into a sprint, he felt a sharp stabbing pain on his backside, and moments later a blazing fire.

Irina's venom swam through Jared's veins, just as it had in Embry and Paul's bodies, and forced a blood-curdling scream from within his mind.

The remaining wolves wavered as they felt another one of their brothers fall, and knew that if they wanted to walk away from this they had to fight harder. Their sight became red hot while they struggled, and the sadness they felt for their fallen comrades only aided them.

Sam, seeing Jared fall by Irina's venom, bellowed in anger, and dashed after the blonde vampire. She spun and hissed, but he didn't stop. Seeing three of his brothers die was enough to fill him with blistering hatred. She tried to bite him, but he easily dodged and pinned her to the ground, thrashing and squealing. He didn't waste any time in bending over and ripping one arm from her torso. She howled and tried to kick him off, but it was no use; Sam bit into her neck, just as Paul had, and ripped her head clean off.

Sam didn't stop here; he wanted to make an example out of the blonde hag. He quickly dismantled her; tearing her limb from limb, and tossing the appendages in different directions. After he had flung her head beyond the dunes, he turned and howled loudly in victory. Feeling the small bit of retribution course through his mind, the other wolves' confidence soared, and they all mirrored Sam's cry.

Leah and Seth had united their attacks, and quickly took down Senna, each one taking part of her and playing tug-of-war until she split in half. The venom splashed across the sand, and they had to take a few steps back, the scent causing their sinuses to burn. Leah glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Bella disappearing into the brush, and her back bristled; she would be the one to take the bitch down.

However, as Leah bounded after Bella, Kachiri found her way in Seth's direction. The remnants of her fallen sister, strewn about the sand, forced a mournful, angry cry from Kachiri. With one leap, she collided with the young wolf and clawed at his side, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Seth cried out in agony and panicked at the sight of his own blood, pouring from his side, and called to his alpha for assistance. He attempted to limp away from the vengeful vampire, but Kachiri grabbed his legs and pulled him back. Leah spun around, horrified by Seth's pleading, and dashed back towards her brother. At the same time, Sam had broken away from Zafrina and was making a beeline for him. However, as Leah and Sam both closed in, they realized simultaneously that they were going to be a second too late.

Kachiri stepped on Seth's back legs, breaking them immediately, and fell to her knees. The young wolf whined as the pain debilitated him, and he tried again to pull away from her. She smiled malignantly and, after winking at the two wolves headed in her direction, she leaned forward and bit into him.

_Noo! _Leah and Sam cried out simultaneously.

The combination of Leah's anguish and Seth's agonizing pain made all the wolves shudder.

_Regroup! Regroup now! _Sam called to his remaining brothers, not wanting anymore death to occur on their side. They all obeyed, maneuvering away from the vampires, and surrounded the sputtering body of Seth. Leah and Sam made short work of Kachiri, who welcomed their attack with open arms. She had avenged her sister—she was ready to die.

Leah phased back to her human form, and even though she was completely naked, her brothers didn't look away. She ensnared the dying body of her brother and held him close to her. Seth phased back to a human slowly, each part of his body feeling as if it were on fire.

"No, no," Leah cried, stroking her brother's hair as she rocked him back and forth. "Not him, _not him!_"

A sharp scream pierced through the air as Zafrina was taken down, her body parts thrown about by Brady and Collin. They turned a saddened eye to Seth and Leah, feeling the loss like the others, and howled.

"Le-Leah?" Seth coughed and winced as the venom continued to spread.

"I'm here, Seth," she sobbed heavily, her tears falling in waves.

"T-Tell mom, I l-love her," he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

Leah nodded, and the two of them held on to each other, not wanting to be separated until the very end. A minute passed, and the venom seeped into his heart. With a final cry, Seth's eyes closed. Leah cried out in anger and lamentation, as did the others, and cradled her brother's lifeless body to her chest. Sam appeared beside her, and tried to nuzzle Seth's hand, but Leah snatched it away.

"Get away from him!" she shouted uncontrollably, gathering Seth's body in her arms before standing up. "Don't touch him!"

Sam sighed, the horror and pain ripping him apart on the inside. When he had imprinted on Emily, Sam had crippled Leah emotionally, which he never forgave himself for. However, as he grew older, Seth had made every attempt to bring her back from her depression. He had almost succeeded, but, just like Sam, Seth had been cruelly ripped away from her.

However, as Leah glanced over Sam's shoulder, she realized that there was something she forgot—more like someone. She hesitantly laid her brother's body at her alpha's feet, before dashing through the sand. Sam barked, internally demanding that she stop, but it was too late; she'd made her decision, and she wasn't turning back.

Jacob was huddled at the base of a giant tree, his body contorted in a abnormal way, whining as pain engulfed him. His bones had healed at a rapid pace, leaving his chest deformed and bulging out in certain areas. A twig snapped, and he looked in the direction of the sound, hoping it was one of his brothers come to carry him to the hospital. However, as a figure appeared between the trees, his breath hitched.

It was Bella.

"Bella," he croaked, the air in his lungs constricting. When the bones had healed, they had formed a vice on one of his lungs. He coughed and sputtered, but it did nothing to help the tightness in his chest. "What the hell's going on?"

"_Murderer_," she whispered, moving forward at an agonizingly slow pace.

"What?" Did Jacob hear her correctly? Why was she calling him a murderer? She was the one who had attacked him.

"You heard me," she said, stopping a few feet away from him.

"Why are you doing this?" Jacob rasped. "Have you lost your mind?"

"You could say that," Bella responded offhandedly. Her body blurred, as she moved at an inhuman speed, forward and brought her foot down on Jacob's shin. He screamed as the bone snapped. Bella simply smiled.

"B-Bella, p-please," Jacob pleaded and she pulled away. "S-Stop."

She leaned in, bringing her lips so close to his lips, she could feel the warmth radiating from his skin, and whispered, "No."

"W-Why?!" Jacob cried, grabbing his leg and looking up at her.

Before she could answer, Leah sprang from the brush and collided with Bella, both of them tumbling to the ground. Too shocked to move, Bella grumbled as Leah bounded on top of her, ready to rip her to pieces. An errant thought flew through Bella's mind. _I'm going to die before I get to see Edward._

"NO!" Bella shouted and brought her foot up into Leah's stomach. The wolf shrank back enough to give Bella leeway to stand and back up.

Leah snapped and snarled at Bella, knowing that this vampire was ultimately responsible for her brother's death, before charging towards her. The two met head on, swiping and biting at each other, but Bella was quickly outmaneuvered. It didn't take long for her to be back under Leah once again. This time, Leah bit into Bella's stomach, and shook her from side-to-side.

The pain was overwhelming, like a million nails being driven into the side of Bella's stomach. The venom poured from her wounds, stinging the skin around the damaged area, and all Bella could think to do was scream. This was it; she was going to die in La Push, without getting the chance to kill Jacob or Edward. She closed her eyes, waiting for her arms to be ripped to pieces, when she heard a distinct voice.

"Bella! No!"

All at once, Bella was tossed against a fallen tree trunk, and Leah was a few yards away, squaring off with Maria. The vampire had positioned herself in between Bella and Leah, and was dancing across the ground in an effort to outsmart Leah. She leapt forward and ensnared the wolf's neck, squeezing as hard as she could, in an effort to choke the beast into submission.

Leah, on the brink of unconsciousness, dropped to ground and began rolling around, doing everything she could to get the leech off of her. She was successful in loosening Maria's hold just enough to free herself. Leah sprang away from the vampire, putting a good amount of space between them, only to spring back like a slingshot.

Maria swept forward and collided with Leah, clawing at the wolf's flank, satisfied at the bloodstains appearing in her fur, and smiled wickedly upon realizing that she had the upper hand.

"The one female wolf, the bitch." Maria mocked Leah, snickering and ridiculing her position in the pack. "I suppose the outside finally matches the inside, huh? I wonder what your purpose is in this group of mutts."

Leah, now limping, was trying her best to keep her head in the game, but it was difficult with Maria's constant taunting. Maria's words were harsh, and struck home with the one female wolf. The wounds on her side were sending wave after wave of pain through her body, and the loss of blood was starting to make her sway. Still, she refused to submit to the pain and give in; she would fight until the very end.

Through her thoughts, she could see that the remaining vampires had launched another attack. Sam, Quil, Collin, and Brady stood in a line, facing the five remaining vampires. An eerie silence descended on them, filled only by the wind, and neither side said a word. Finally, as half a minute ticked by, the wolves and vampires rushed forward, anxious to end the battle.

They collided, even matched, and wasted no effort in clawing and biting one another. The ground became red as the wolves' blood fell to the ground. Still, even though they were injured, they had yet to be bitten. Every time the vampires came close to injecting them with their lethal venom, the Quileutes would easily dodge.

Brady, a relatively young wolf still inexperienced with fighting, leapt forward and caught Tanya by the throat. The strawberry blonde vampire struggled under his weight, but with a simple tug, her head was ripped clean from her shoulders. Following Sam's instructions in his head, the young boy took apart the savage creature limb from limb and wasted no time in scattering her body parts.

Rosalie kicked the wolf in front of her, sending his body hurdling a few feet away, and shifted to face Emmett, who was in the process of fighting Sam.

"Emmett!" she shouted. After maneuvering away from Sam, he shifted to look at her. "Let's go."

Their numbers were dwindling, and Rosalie would not risk losing Emmett in the fray. They had accomplished what they had set out to do, and now they had to run. Emmett nodded in her direction, and after dodging another attack, they both dashed off into the woods.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett called to Rosalie just before they heard a high-pitched scream.

Deviating from their path, they followed the scent of spilled venom all the way to where they found Bella standing over Jacob. Leah ripping apart Paulo, and the remains of Maria were strewn over the ground.

Maria was a skilled fighter, but her confidence had made her clumsy, and that's when Leah had chosen to strike.

With a kick to Leah's wounded side, Maria laughed as the grey wolf tumbled to the ground and did not get up. She stalked forward, whistling at the beast, and murmuring, "Here puppy, puppy, puppy." However, Leah was feigning, and as soon as Maria was close enough, the wolf lunged at her, catching the vampire in her massive jaws.

"No!" Bella screamed as Maria was torn to shreds before her very eyes.

Leah finished up with Maria, and shifted her vision to Bella. She stalked forward, debating which part of the vampire she should start with first, but was intercepted by Paulo. The newborn vampire took one look at the dismembered Maria and flew into a rage. He collided with Leah, but was easily conquered. Leah had a clear memory of how to deal with a newborn vampire, thanks to Jasper.

It was at this time that Bella's eyes turned back to Jacob, still slumped at the base of a giant tree.

_Even if I am killed, I can still accomplish half of my plan._

She rushed forward, moving to stand at Jacob's feet, and crouched in front of him. His eyes widened in terror as he appraised her; he had been right to resist her being changed. He was afraid of this. He had never wanted her to be a monster like the rest of the Cullens.

"P-Please, B-Bells," he choked, finding it even harder to breathe. "D-Don't d-do this."

"How does it feel, Jacob?" She moved forward, so she was sitting on top of his broken leg. He didn't respond, which made her wonder if the shock was numbing his wounds. "How does it feel knowing you killed someone?"

"What?" His brow deepened.

"My child, Jacob," she hissed angrily and gripped the back of his head. "Did you and Edward think I wouldn't find out?"

"No, Bella," he coughed, a bit of blood appearing at the side of his mouth. "Y-You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly," she hissed and let her eyes trail to the vein in his neck, pumping and pulsating. A sharp scream caught her attention, and she turned to see Leah take down Paulo. Glancing back at Jacob, she knew she only had a few seconds before her life would end. So, she leaned forward, smiling at her success, and whispered, "Goodbye, Jacob," and bit into his neck.


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Escape.**

I now understood why Edward had said Jacob's scent would never be appealing to me. His blood tasted like wet earth, soggy dead grass, and garbage—dirty, moldy, garbage. The moment his essence touched my lips, I found myself sputtering to rid my mouth of the morbid taste, even going so far as to wipe my tongue on my sleeve. The smell of these wolves was atrocious enough when the blood was inside their bodies.

I waited with suspenseful awe for the venom to trace its way through Jacob's body. His arms and legs curled inward, like a dying butterfly, and his screams echoed throughout the forest. His chest heaved violently, proof that his immune system was fighting a losing battle, while sweat poured down his face. Finally, after a guttural outcry, Jacob's breathing stopped and his heart ceased any sign of life.

Jacob Black was dead.

A good distance away, I could hear the howling of the remaining wolves, mourning the loss of one of their companions. I briefly wondered how many losses our sides had sustained and, after remembering why I was still alive, spun around in horror. Now that my attention was no longer focused on my enemy, I became aware of the commotion behind me.

Rosalie and Emmett were dancing around a massive grey wolf, which I recognized as Leah, making every attempt to subdue the animal. My jaw tightened as I surveyed the carnage surrounding them; Maria and Paulo had been torn to shreds, and were now scattered across the ground. Maria had been destroyed while trying to protect me, and Paulo had done everything he could to avenge his maker's death.

"Bella!" Rose called back to me as she and Emmett finally restrained Leah. "You need to get out of here!"

"No!" I replied and shook my head defiantly. All I needed was a few minutes to put Maria and Paulo back together, and then I could head out. Maria had saved my life; now, I was planning on saving hers.

"Bella, what are you thinking? Go!" Emmett thundered as Leah bit his arm and head butted him. He flew a few feet and crashed to the ground before charging back toward the animal. "Now!"

I was just about to connect Maria's head to her shoulders when both Rose and Emmett cried out. Glancing up, I was horrified to discover that Leah had slipped from their grasp and was making her way in my direction. Her voracious eyes were fixed on me, and she was about two seconds away from ripping me apart.

From the treetops, moving at the speed of a bullet, came the lithe, slender body of Esme. She connected with Leah, thrusting her shoulder into the wolf's ribs, sending the giant beast tumbling to the side. While Leah tried to find her footing, Esme fell into a protective crouch before me, snarling viciously.

Rosalie and Emmett rushed to her side, each one mimicking her defensive posture when Leah climbed up and snapped in our direction. A series of howls filled the air, and I realized that the remaining wolves were coming to aid their sister. How many had survived? Had they overpowered the others?

"Esme, take Bella and go," Rosalie said without tearing her eyes from the massive beast before her. "We'll rendezvous later."

"Are you sure?" Esme glanced back and forth between Rosalie and me.

"Yes," Rosalie hissed before she and Emmett charged back in Leah's direction.

Esme wrapped her hand around my upper arm, forming a vice-like grip, and tugged me in the opposite direction. I resisted, wanting more than anything to help Maria; I owed her so very much. As I moved forward, my newborn strength winning against Esme, something else gripped my other bicep. I turned and met Kate's stern eyes.

"Bella," Kate commanded, glaring at me. "Move!"

The two vampires lifted me off the ground and dashed through the forest, leaving Rosalie and Emmett behind. I watched in horror as Rosalie and Emmett jumped on Leah simultaneously, right as a few wolves appeared through the trees. I looked away, not having the strength to watch my siblings get torn to shreds. Their deaths were my fault, and I would live with them the rest of my days—however many there were.

After what seemed like only a few seconds, Esme and Kate set me down on my feet and staggered in opposing directions. Even though vampires have unyielding strength and energy, they both looked worn thin. Esme sank to her knees and let her head rest in her open palms, a light sob cutting from her lips. Kate leaned her head against a nearby tree, crying the same way.

"What's wrong?" I didn't understand why they were acting this way.

"Bella, the battle was very costly," Kate said without turning away from the tree, her voice laced with sadness. "My sisters are dead."

"What? No," I whispered, feeling a sharp tug where my heart once beat. "Tanya, Irina."

"Gone," Kate muttered and sobbed.

"Who else?" I asked as Esme turned to me. "Who else died?"

"The Amazons," she answered morosely, hanging her head and sighing.

The shock was overwhelming, and I found it difficult to form rational sentences or thoughts. The wolves were powerful, but vampires were still supposed to have the higher ground. What had gone wrong? Anger flowed through me as I glanced back in the direction from which we came.

"We can go back," I said firmly, thinking about Maria and Paulo's appendages lying on the forest floor. "We could put them back together."

"No, it's impossible," Kate said, shifting to face us.

"It's not impossible," I insisted, glancing hopefully at Esme and Kate, and shook my head. "Please, help me do this."

"Help you get yourself killed?" Kate said, anger flashing in her topaz eyes. "I think I'll pass. Two dead relatives are enough for one day."

"Esme?" She turned and looked at me. "We can't leave Rose and Emmett out there; the wolves will kill them."

"That's a possibility," Esme said, her bottom lip quivering. "However, they're doing so with a purpose. This is about you, Bella; it's always been about you. You need to finish what you've started—we both do."

Kate and Esme shared a dark look, and I was about to question it when a chorus of howls echoed in the distance. All three of us glanced at one another, knowing the wolves would be heading our way soon. The way it stood, there wouldn't be enough time to find Carlisle and Edward.

"Climb the tree," Kate ordered and started to move in the direction of the yowling. "As soon as they disappear, then head out."

"No," Esme cried, grabbing Kate's shoulders. "You can't leave. I…we need you."

"I will find you," Kate growled, and Esme nodded reluctantly. "Bella, do what you can here to do; do not allow my sisters to have died in vain."

With that she darted back in the direction we came from, right back toward the wolves. Esme and I did as we were told, scaling the tree in half a second, and remained completely motionless. A few seconds passed before four wolves came loping to the base of the tree. They circled the bottom a few times, sometimes coming dangerously close to looking up, but after a few minutes, they shifted and darted after Kate.

Esme and I idled in the branches for a few minutes, just in case they decided to circle back, but as the time slipped by, we realized they weren't coming back. We both dropped from the tree, landing on the balls of our feet, and glanced around. When we both felt safe, we stood up straight and darted through the forest.

"Do you know where we're going?" I called, realizing my knowledge of the woods wasn't the greatest. Even with my inhuman abilities, all I could smell right now was wolf stink.

"Yes," Esme said and promptly ran ahead. "Follow me."

We dashed across the terrain, Esme leading me through the endless maze of wolf odor and trees, until she finally came to a stop in the brush beside the highway. She pushed me into a shallow ditch, insisting that I lie flat on the ground until she returned, and I complied without a fight.

When Esme disappeared, I briefly wondered why Kate had run off; had she gone back to try and save her sisters, or had she gone back to help Rosalie and Emmett? A pang of anguish ricocheted through my spirit as I thought of Rose and Emmett. They'd done so much to help me, and what had I done? In the last couple of days, I had shunned them completely, opting to spend more time with Maria.

I cursed myself for allowing all the negativity I had inside me to be directed at my family. They'd done nothing but try to protect me, even from the beginning. When I had first called Rosalie and told her about the pregnancy, she was on my side. She even recruited Emmett and Esme to become my personal bodyguards. Now, they had paid the ultimate price for assisting me. I would not let their deaths be in vain.

The same could be said for the two fallen Denali sisters; Irina helped me sway the rest of the Denalis into fighting beside me, and Tanya had helped me as well. Her main purpose for wanting to rush the beach with me was so she could protect me. Now they were gone.

This had quickly become a nightmare.

A couple of twigs snapped, and I was relieved to see it was Esme, looking slightly relieved. "They aren't following us."

"How can you be sure?" I asked, peeking over the top of the ditch into the forest before us.

"I heard them baying a few miles north," she answered without moving from her place. "Kate led them away from us."

I nodded and allowed myself to settle in next to Esme. "Now what?"

"Now," Esme said and reached into her pocket, "you call Edward."

My stomach tightened as she produced a cell phone and offered it to me. Where had she gotten it? Was it stolen? My mind told me that where she had acquired the phone was inconsequential. After the initial shock of her words subsided, the wheels in my head began to turn and formulate a plan of attack.

I pushed myself up and seized the phone, turning it over in my hands like it was some foreign object. As I looked up at Esme, I happened to glance at the trees and the highway close by. Where were we?

"Where are we?" I cocked my head as I glanced at the road. We had been sitting here for a decent amount of time, and no cars had come down the stretch.

"Out of Edward's hearing range," Esme sneered and laughed. "Trust me."

I nodded, understanding what she meant; if Edward was familiar with someone's mind, he could hear them at greater distances. Apparently, Esme had learned what areas were considered Edward-free in Forks—if that's where we were.

"I think the best idea," I said, glancing back at the cell phone anxiously, "is to separate Carlisle and Edward. We each plan on facing them alone, right?"

"Right." Esme dropped her head a little.

"So," I continued, finding her slight change in demeanor a little off. "I'll call and tell Edward to meet me somewhere, and then you can go to the house to find Carlisle."

"How do you know that's where he'll be?" She seemed a little hesitant, and was that fear in her eyes?

"If he's not, then call him," I answered and she nodded.

"All right, are you ready?" Esme asked, her eyes tightening and narrowing as she appraised my appearance.

I was a bundle of nerves; although I knew what I had to do—what I came here to do—I wasn't sure how I would react to hearing Edward after all this time. What if that old spark flickered within me and I found myself too weakened by him to act? _If that's the case, then I'll leave and come up with another plan._

I opened the phone and suddenly laughed hysterically, grabbing my side and rolling on the ground. When Esme questioned me, I looked at her and, between my fit, said, "I don't remember his phone number."

Esme sighed and shook her head, exasperated, before grasping the phone and dialing a number. She put the phone back in my palm but quickly seized my hand. "No going back, Bella."

"No going back," I assured her and hit the send button.

The line rang twice before the most luxurious, familiar voice answered on the opposite side. "Hello?"


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
**Lambs Become Lions.**

_It's a brand new day, and the sun is high, all the angels sing because you're gonna die!  
-Dr. Horrible_

The breath hitched in my throat as the rich, velvet, sinuous tones of Edward Cullen's voice snaked their way into my ears. My own words escaped me, as did the hostile intentions behind my vicious actions today, and all I was left with were my own memories. As the seconds ticked by, I noticed that my body had gone rigid, and I had stopped breathing.

"Hello?" Edward's voice demanded on the other end; he was growing impatient.

I opened my mouth to speak but failed to provide any type of sound; the shock of hearing him after so long had silenced me. Glancing over at Esme, I pleaded with my eyes, wanting some form of help from her. She glared at me, her gaze cutting through me like a knife, and pointed to the phone, mouthing the word "talk."

"Speak or I'm hanging up," Edward growled on the other line.

"Ed-Edward?" My voice was weak, but it still sounded beautiful, like silver Christmas bells.

There was silence on the other end, and I was starting to wonder if he'd actually hung up when I heard a sharp intake of breath. "Bella? Is that you?"

"Y-Yes," I answered, feeling a bit more confident—but not by much.

"Oh my god, Bella," Edward cried through the phone, his voice wavering in a way I'd never heard before. With my inhuman ears, I could hear his choked sobs, his heavy breathing, and the soft praises to God coming from his lips; they were quickly cancelled out by a barrage of questions. "What happened? Are you all right? Where are you? Are you in Forks? I've been looking for you everywhere. "

"I know." It was a lie, but he didn't need to know that. In fact, I was quite shocked to hear that Edward had been looking for me; after the phone call Tanya had received, I had guessed that Carlisle was searching for Esme, but I had no clue that Edward was looking for me. I felt a soft twinge in the corner of my silent heart at the thought of Edward driving himself mad searching for me. A slight smile threatened to appear. With effort, I held it back. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, love," he answered quickly, laughing bleakly into the phone. "Bella, please, where are you? I want…no…I need to see you, to know you're okay."

"I'm close," I answered, still dumbstruck by the direction of this entire conversation. Edward was talking as if things were fine between us, like he hadn't committed an atrocity against his wife; he really had no idea what was coming. "Can I meet you somewhere?"

"Meet me somewhere?" Edward's voice changed drastically at my suggestion. It was still soft, but there was skepticism beneath his words. "Bella, tell me where you are and I'll bring you home."

"It's not that simple," I responded slowly and bit my bottom lip.

"Of course it is," he insisted and I caught the familiar edge in his voice, the one that arose when he was frustrated. "I'm in the Volvo now." As he said it, I heard the soft click of a door shutting. "I can be wherever you are in less than ten minutes—if you're in Forks, I mean."

I panicked slightly as Edward's voice began to lose its soothing qualities. I glanced back at Esme, not knowing what to do. Should I have him pick me up, allow him to drive me back to the Cullen mansion, and then attack him? No, that wasn't good. If Carlisle was at the house, which was highly likely, taking them both on was suicide. I had suggested to Esme that we separate them, and separate them was just what I was planning on doing.

"The meadow." I put as much strength behind my voice as possible, not wanting my words to get lost in a whisper. When Edward let out his usual agitated sigh—the one that was normally paired with pinching the bridge of his nose, or running his hand through his hair—I softened my voice and added, "Our meadow. Meet me there."

"No, Bella," he insisted, his tone getting harsher with each passing moment. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing; every bit of negativity that poured from Edward Cullen only built my confidence up further. "You'll get lost, and probably end up hurting yourself."

My mouth fell open as an epiphany hit me. Despite the change to my voice, Edward didn't know that I had become a vampire. I wasn't sure if I expected that he would, but, I had to admit, I found it very humorous. For once, something happened without his knowledge.

"Please don't think I'm angry, love," Edward continued on the phone, speaking in the loving, caring voice again. "I'm just so anxious to see you. I've been so scared."

"You and me both," I said and took a deep breath. There would be no way I would get Edward to agree to meet me in the meadow—so I'd have to force him. "Edward, meet me in our meadow in half an hour."

"Bella, I—"

"That's not a request," I growled and, before he could contest further, I ended the call.

My breathing had sped up, and I felt like I was hyperventilating as I stared at the phone in my hand. Knowing that Edward now had the phone number to this device, I wasted no time in crushing the object in the palm of my hand. I couldn't help but smile a little as the hard casing gave way under my strength, and a bit of powder floated down to the ground. Despite everything going on around me, watching the phone diminish under my strength was one of the most interesting things I had experienced yet.

"You're going to meet Edward." There was no question in Esme's eyes, and I immediately realized what the hidden meaning behind her words was: we had to head our separate ways.

"Yes," I answered, nodding. "You're going to meet Carlisle."

"Yes," she whispered and lowered her eyes. "Bella, I think I'm going to disappear for a while."

"What do you mean?" My brow furrowed heavily at Esme's revelation. Where was she going? I guessed it wasn't surprising for her to want time away, but I had always thought that we'd go searching for Alice and Jasper together. Then again, Esme had been with Carlisle longer than I had been with Edward. This was probably going to be harder on her than I could comprehend.

I suddenly felt ashamed for putting Esme in this predicament and guilty that she was heading off to kill the man who saved her from death, who rebuilt her emotionally, mentally, and physically. True, Carlisle had wronged us all, and was deserving of punishment, but I had never truly taken Esme's feelings to mind completely. I didn't even know if she felt capable of destroying the love of her existence.

"I'm going to deal with this in my own way," Esme said, her face visibly showing the pain that had been locked within her. "Please, promise me you'll never look for me."

"But I don't understand," I answered, disturbed by the words she was speaking to me. It almost seemed like she intended to never be seen again.

"You don't have to," Esme said, her lips breaking into a sad smile, as she grabbed my hands. "You just have to know that, wherever you go, I will always be with you."

"You're scaring me, Esme," I responded seriously and ripped my hands away. "Please, tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"The only way you can help me," Esme said, her eyes darkening as she placed both hands on my shoulders, "is to finish your plan."

I nodded, still not fully comprehending everything she was saying. Esme's posture relaxed a great deal and, before I could speak or question her any further, she seized me in the tightest hug I'd ever felt. Her hands ensnared me like iron clamps, sealing me to her, and a slight sob escaped her. All the confusion over her planned disappearance vanished, and I hugged her back.

We stood there, encapsulated in each other's arms, before Esme separated us mere minutes later. When I looked at her, I had expected to see a forlorn look on her face, but instead was met with a fierce sternness which I had never seen before. She grasped my hand tightly and nodded her head before releasing me and backing away.

"I'm glad I went with you, Bella," Esme said firmly, her topaz eyes burning into me, before turning away.

"Wait," I called to her and she turned back to face me, perplexed. "Where do I go?"

She exhaled heavily, smiled genuinely at me, and pointed over my shoulder. "North. You'll see how familiar everything gets in a few miles."

"Aren't you going this way too?" The meadow was north of Forks, almost in the same direction as the Cullen mansion. Esme and I could logically go the same way and still make it to our separate destinations.

"I'm going a different path, Bella," Esme responded and shook her head. "I can't get too close or Edward will hear me."

"So, this is goodbye?" My voice was weak as I spoke the discovery I had made a few moments ago. If what Esme said about leaving was true, then there was a possibility that I would not see her again after this moment. The quick falter in her hard expression confirmed my suspicions. "We're just supposed to walk away from one another, just like that?"

"I wish there was another way," Esme whispered, her lips forming the same sad smile as before. "There's no other path for my life than the one I've chosen, Bella. Please, try to understand and respect that."

"I am," I answered, my brow knitting in frustration, "and I will, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Promise me," Esme whispered, refusing to look at me. "Promise me that you won't come looking for me."

I didn't want to do it; why, I'm not exactly sure. The finality in Esme's voice was scaring me, and I wanted nothing more than to refuse to respect her wishes. However, it was Esme; she had helped me so much in the past week, and I would be a selfish brat if I didn't allow her this small request. So I moved forward, wrapped my arms around her, and whispered, "I promise."

"I love you, Bella," Esme said in barely a whisper. "No matter what happens, you'll always be my daughter."

"I love you too, Esme," I responded, my voice wavering in sadness, and Esme pulled away from me, and, less than half a second later, she had vanished into the trees.

My chest rose and fell with the sobs cutting through me, but, as the moments ticked by, I knew that I had to get going. I refused to let myself dwell on the fact that I had just been left in the forest, alone, for the second time. There was no time for those memories right now; I had somewhere to be. Edward would be waiting in the meadow, waiting for me—waiting for his demise.

I shifted and ran in the opposite direction, the wind whipping my face as I pushed myself harder than I ever had. The earth felt like feathers beneath my bare feet, giving way under my impenetrable skin. A few sparse clouds had appeared, tossing shadows across the forest, but my skin still sparkled in a dazzling display of crystallization.

After a few minutes of running, I noticed that Esme had been correct; things were starting to get very familiar. The road, which I had been running next to, was the main highway that led straight into Forks. This was the same road that I took to get to the Cullens' home—and to the meadow. A sly smile spread across my face, and I increased my speed even more.

If I were driving, this would have taken almost an hour, but since I was now a creature of the supernatural, the time was cut in half. Twenty minutes after Esme left me alone, I was staring down a familiar line of trees. Edward's Volvo was nowhere to be seen, which probably meant that, if he was here, he had come on foot.

I took a deep breath, trying to clear my head of my anxiety, and tasted the atmosphere. The air was rich with moisture, the heavy smell of the tree bark, as well as the musky odor of the soil beneath my feet. However, an additional scent clung to the area—one drastically different than the others.

I didn't have to think about it for too long; there was only one creature that could make that particular scent. Edward had no doubt been through this area fairly recently. I inhaled deeply and found it easy to pinpoint every part of his elegant aroma; soft honey, lilac, and fresh linen.

My eyes popped open, and I dashed forward, hopping over fallen tree trunks and moss-covered hills, following Edward's scent like a trained pack hound. His path traveled in one specific direction, not once deviating, and I found it fairly easy to follow. After a few minutes, the trail grew stronger, the scent increasing the more I moved forward.

My head, tilted down so I could better follow the scent, turned upward as the heaviness of the scent changed. About thirty yards away, I could see the sunlight pouring through an opening in the trees, shining and glistening through the dim light of the forest. It was the meadow. Instinctively, I lowered myself to the ground, not wanting Edward to see me coming, and crawled closer to the opening before me. As soon as I was near enough, I peeked up and my mouth gawked open.

Edward was standing in the middle of the meadow, skin glowing under the sunlight, with his back to me. His hands were positioned behind his head, gripping the base of his neck with his fingers, and his shoulders were rising and falling quickly. As I sat there watching him, I couldn't help but remember all the times I had been in this very place with him.

The memories of our meadow were hazy, and I had to remind myself whether they were real or not. I could partly remember him tearing a tree root from the ground, or lying with me among the flowers, but I definitely could recall how I felt. I had loved him once, more than life itself.

I swallowed hard as Edward lowered his arms and looked at his watch. I couldn't stall any longer. I had to go to him.

I had to finish this.

Very slowly, I rose off the earth and took a step towards the husband I had estranged myself from. It had been so long since I'd seen him in person that I could feel the butterflies and anxiety fluttering through me, and I had to mentally reassert myself to keep going.

After only a few seconds, I found myself standing at the edge of the meadow, head slightly turned down, gazing at the treacherous vampire before me. Although, he still looked amazing—he always did.

I stood motionless at the edge of the meadow, not daring to step into the light just yet, and waited for him. This moment, I had been long preparing for it—planning for it—and now, I couldn't bring myself to move; this was going to be a lot harder than I had thought.

Edward continued to stand where he was, glancing down at his watch every now and then, and alternating between tucking his hands behind his head, or in his pockets. His posture was rigid as he stood there, allowing the sun to pour over his body…his masculine, glorious body.

"Frustrated and not wanting to be swayed by his physical wiles, I growled, and knew that was a mistake. The meadow was completely silent, and my growl could easily be pointed out for what it was. In less than a quarter second, Edward shifted and turned to face me—for the first time in a week and a half.

There was an ear-splitting silence as our eyes rested upon one another. The dark hues of his eyes roused concern in me for some reason; he obviously hadn't fed in a while. My brow knit at the observation, both in worry and annoyance, and I dropped my gaze; I wasn't supposed to worry about Edward.

"Bella," he whispered, and when I looked up, I found his mouth wide open. "You're…"

I gazed back down at myself, fidgeting slightly at the sight of my tattered jeans and hooded sweater, and noticed that my hands were caught in a stream of light. The skin glittered and shimmered in the sun, tossing rainbows and colors I had yet to see before. My eyes rose slowly, catching Edward's wide stare, and I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah," I muttered and stared at my feet. "Some things have happened."

He rushed forward, too fast for me to react, and seized me in his arms. I was immediately crushed to his stone chest, feeling his breathing grow sporadic, and heard his voice in my ears. A familiar tingle shot from my stomach, ricocheting through my veins, and ignited a spark in my silent heart. It felt as if I was actually happy to see him.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered in my ear, his voice breaking softly, and he squeezed me tighter.

"I know." I felt awkward standing there, in our meadow, in Edward's arms like nothing was wrong. The butterflies within me were at war with my plans of vendetta, and, at this point, I wasn't sure which side was winning.

"Where have you been?" Edward pulled away, his eyes wide and probing, but kept his hands around my midsection. Despite the memories of how electric his touch had once been, the way he held me now was making me uncomfortable. However, as I attempted to put a bit of distance between us, to free myself from him, Edward quickly ensnared me back in his vice grip. "Never mind. I don't care. I'm just so happy I have you back."

"Edward." I breathed, and his scent immediately overwhelmed me. The discomfort was slowly receding, and the pleasure of having Edward here was dominating my mind and body. In the back of my mind, I reminded myself why I was here—for revenge—and I slowly tried to move away from him.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He looked genuinely concerned, as if he had completely forgotten that I was a vampire now, which made me smile and shake my head. He hung his head and laughed, probably seeing the absurdity of his question. "Of course I'm not—if anything, you're more than likely to hurt me."

His comment made me tense immediately, but I offered my best chuckle in response. I needed Edward to be completely unaware until the very last minute; the element of surprise would be my ally in winning this fight.

"Is everything all right, love?" Edward's eyes narrowed slightly, and he cupped my cheek with his palm. His touch, no longer icy in temperature, brought a strange feeling to me. I couldn't explain it, but it felt like insects crawling beneath my skin. "You seem squeamish—like you're afraid of me."

"I don't know." I took a step back and felt relieved when his hand left my cheek. The crawling sensation faded with the more distance I put between us. Edward, however, looked injured and deeply disturbed by our separation. He took an insistent step in my direction, which only made me retreat from him further.

"What is it, Bella?" His brow knit heavily. "Why are you pulling away from me?"

"I…uh…" My mind blanked as I tried to tell Edward why I was rejecting his advances. I wanted to open up, to tell him what I was there for, but for some reason it was impossible.

"I know what's wrong." Edward sighed as his eyes lit up in realization. "You're thirsty, aren't you? When was the last time you fed?"

"Fed?"

"Newborns need to feed more often," Edward remarked with an endearing smile. "When were you changed?"

"I…uh…don't remember." It was partially the truth; the days had blurred together, and had become indistinguishable from the next.

"That's expected," he informed me, his brow indenting in concern. "Who changed you?"

I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to this, mainly because I didn't know; the only memory I had of my change was the burning pain. Although I couldn't be sure, I could somewhat recall hearing voices around me while I was transforming, but none of them said anything about who bit me. My expression must have voiced my thoughts, because Edward was quick to quell my confusion.

"It's all right, love," he said, gripping my hand and guiding me towards the edge of the meadow. "We'll get you fed and then talk about it."

_Don't let him take you…strike now!_

_It's everything you've ever wanted…to walk beside him as an equal._

_Have you forgotten what he did?_

I pushed the internal conversation to the recesses of my mind, and allowed Edward to escort me away from the meadow. His eyes refused to leave my face, but he still managed to move us between the tightly packed trees successfully. All the while, I kept my eyes fixated on him, pondering how I never really _saw _him as a human.

Edward's copper hair glistened in the sunlight, the auburn highlights shining through, and the strands swayed loosely in the breeze. His skin, luminescent in the light like mine, was smooth and unscarred under the shadows of the trees. His eyes, twin ambers set into his features, burned with a fierceness that I had never encountered before. Even when I lowered my own eyes, I still felt his gaze on me.

However, it was Edward's demeanor that caught my attention most of all. The last time I had seen him, as far as I could recall, he had been protective and a little paranoid; now, he was aloof and extraordinarily happy. The change, though new, was something that I found to be pleasant and relaxing. His cheery disposition was slowly calming me.

_He's a monster._

I stopped mid-step, forcing Edward to stop and glance at me curiously. The happiness welling within me was not enough to completely stamp out the fire inside. There was a voice, a whisper, in the corner of my mind, telling me that there was something I needed to do—something I needed to remember. Had I forgotten what I was here for? No, I knew I was here for revenge—but for what?

"What is it, love?" Edward was quick to coil his arms around me in concern, and stroke my hair.

"I'm supposed to remember something," I muttered absent-mindedly and tried to concentrate. I knew that I was here for something—something important—but, after seeing Edward, my memory had completely blanked. "It's important."

"Another unfortunate side effect," Edward replied, chagrined. "If it's something from before you were changed, it's going to be difficult to retain."

I was beginning to get very irritated with Edward's rational responses and his logical reasoning. His excuses for why I couldn't remember my purpose in Forks weren't helping at all. So, as he continued to explain the dynamics of vampiric memory, I growled—softly, yet still enough to be threatening.

Edward stopped immediately and his shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry."

I looked up at him, curious; why was he apologizing?

"You've just gone through a huge transformation,"—he dropped his head—"and all I seem to be doing is annoying you. I'm just so excited that you're here and alive—well, as alive as we are."

"You're not annoying me," I muttered, and Edward smiled hopefully. "Well, not exactly, anyway."

He laughed heartily and cupped my cheek. "I'll take that as a good sign, then."

My lips twitched, aching to smile at Edward, but I quickly shifted in the opposite direction, not wanting to submit to that side of me. I wanted to be angry with him, to unleash all the rage I had upon him. However, it was very difficult to act on these feelings when I couldn't even recall what I was here for.

"So." Edward spoke softly and moved into my line of sight. "Are you going to tell me where you've been this week?"

I tensed immediately, remembering the time in the winter wonderland of Alaska. Despite the tension of building an army to take down the wolves, there was peacefulness in the Denalis' home. The warmth of the Denali sisters, as well as their lavish home, was not something I could easily forget; so why had I forgotten why I was here in Forks?

"Take your time, Bella," Edward insisted and grabbed both my shoulders. "There's no—"

"Why does it matter?" I snarled, cutting him off, and ripped away from his grasp. The agitation I was feeling was growing exponentially, forcing my hands to start quaking. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

Edward threw his hands up, defensively. "You're right, Bella, I'm sorry. I'm just really curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Edward," I growled and stalked away from him, suddenly needing some space. Being so close to Edward was causing the air to close in around me.

As I took deep breaths, trying to clear my head, I felt a slight pressure on my right hip. Alertness shot up through me and I instantly leapt ten feet away, wondering who was trying to attack me. However, as I spun around, ready to tear my assailant apart, I realized that it was still only me and Edward in the meadow—and it was Edward who had been touching me.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking away from him, and rubbed the site where he had touched me. I could still feel the crawling sensation beneath my skin. Why was his touch causing this?

"Bella, what is it?" Edward's eyes pleaded, although he didn't take a step forward. Maybe he had finally identified the tension for what it was—I didn't want him near me. "Please, tell me what I'm doing wrong."

"You're not doing anything wrong, Edward," I answered between my teeth. "I am."

"I don't understand." He narrowed his eyes and took a few steps in my direction. "How can I help you?"

"I'm n-not sure," I said, my voice shaking nervously. Rather than continue to stare into Edward's speculative gaze, I glanced behind him, back towards the meadow. For some reason, the sunlit space, with the soft breeze tossing the branches, called to me. "Can we go back to the meadow? I feel much more at ease when I'm there."

"Of course," Edward answered, smiling softly. "We can do whatever you like, love."

I found my way back to the sunny area, Edward following close behind, and took a deep breath when I was finally back. The smell of the flowers, trees, and the wet earth cleared my head enough for me to think rationally. The mixed feelings I had towards my husband weren't helping my newborn haze either; Edward's presence was confusing and aggravating, yet pleasing.

As I relished the sensation of the warm sunlight hitting my face, I was startled when I felt someone grasp my waist. My body screamed for me to jump away, but, before I could react, I was spun around and came face to face with Edward.

His dark eyes glanced over my body before refocusing on my face, and a soft smile appeared. Before I could understand what he was up to, he leaned forward and our lips crashed together. The kiss started out soft and chaste, but quickly escalated. His lips parted, and I felt his tongue dart into my lips, causing me to open mine in response. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer as our kiss deepened even more.

_He's tricking you…he's the enemy_

_You're finally equals…he loves you._

_Don't forget what he did!_

_Can you even remember what he did?_

I pushed away from Edward, gripping both my ears in a vain attempt to stop the voices, and stumbled a few steps away. Why did they have to assault me now? Moreover, which one of them was right? Was Edward really my enemy, or was he the love of my existence? My subconscious was telling me that there was something I wasn't remembering—something extremely important. Why couldn't I remember it though?

"Bella?"

_It was something that meant the world to me…_

"Are you all right?"

_Something that I was willing to die for…_

"Did I go too far?"

_Something that I was planning on killing for…_

"Please talk to me."

_Something that I had killed for…_

"Bella, please, tell me what you need."

Very slowly, I looked over my shoulder, met Edward's gaze, and, as if someone pulled back the curtain, I remembered everything. This wasn't the man I had fallen in love with; this was the vicious creature who had stolen something precious from me. The crawling sensation returned to where he was touching me on my arm, and I promptly yanked it away from him.

"What is it, love?"

_Edward…he…he…killed…my child._

A half second after the words manifested in my mind, my body plunged into action. My right arm swung forward, catching Edward off guard, and my nails slashed across his rock hard skin. A thin line of venom leaked down his cheek, and he leapt across the meadow with a hiss. Cupping his face with an open palm, he shifted in my direction, a pained expression on his face.

"Bella, it's okay," he called and extended a cautious hand in my direction. "It's me—it's Edward."

I chuckled sarcastically, realizing that he probably thought I was having a newborn tantrum, and shook my head. However, as he started to speak again, to reassure me that he wasn't going to harm me, I dashed towards him, once again taking him by surprise. I slammed into him, the sound of our bodies colliding rebounding off the trees with a resounding _thud_, and his lean form flew backwards before smashing into the trunk of a large tree.

Shady memories began surfacing from the dark corners of my mind; the memory of waking up in the hospital, the emptiness I felt, the anger, and the reason why I had come back to Forks. My back arched, and I felt a thick growl rumble in my body before I launched myself at the vampire I had once loved.

Edward had regained his composure in time to see me approaching, and his body blurred out of sight. He reappeared on the opposite side of the meadow, a frantic look in his eyes, and pleaded with me to stop. Instead of skidding to a halt, I used one of the thick tree trunks to ricochet my body back in Edward's direction. When my feet hit the tree, the wood splintered as I used my weight to push off it and it cascaded to the ground.

My body flew through the air, perfectly parallel with the earth, and I held my breath as Edward came closer. I was a little shocked when he didn't move like he had a few seconds prior—when I had rushed at him—and this made my guard go up. I didn't have too much time to fully prepare before I smacked into him, and immediately found myself wrapped in his arms.

"Please, love," he whispered in my ear. "Remember who you are."

"I know who I am," I seethed and struggled against him, "and I know exactly who you are!"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked weakly.

"Do you even know what I've been through?" I growled, my body started to shake with rage, and snarled. "How could you do it?"

"Do what, Bella?" Edward begged, his hold loosened slightly. "Please tell me what I did to set you off."

My mind was a flurry of emotions and questions, but, through the storm, I heard a voice speaking to me. No, it wasn't a voice, and it wasn't speaking to me; it was a memory of a voice, instructing me. One of Jasper's lessons had been how to break free from a vampire's hold, and now, as I struggled against Edward's iron grip, Jasper's advice came to me.

_I call it 'the slingshot', Bella…grip their arms and roll forward…it's very disorienting for a vampire, and will buy you a few seconds…don't give them a chance to get back up._

I pursed my lips, gripped both of Edward's forearms and, using my abdominal muscles, forced myself forward. Just like Jasper had explained, Edward went flying through the air, his body flipping and twisting, and crashed on the ground. He was a tangled mess of bronze hair, and flailing appendages, as he tried to get up.

"Bella, what the…why did you…why did you do that?" Edward scrambled across the ground, moving at vampire speed, trying to find his footing.

I found it slightly humorous, since I had never seen a vampire look so uncoordinated; however, remembering Jasper's advice, I moved forward and seized Edward by the ankle. I dragged him across the ground, while he demanded to know what I was doing, and slammed his torso against another large tree, felling the giant trunk like it was nothing. He attempted to twist out of my grasp, spinning his foot in my palm, but I held on regardless.

_He loves you, Bella…he said so himself…_

"Liar!" I answered the voice in my head viciously, realizing that I could no longer trust her. "He deserves this!"

"Who are you talking to?" Edward demanded, cringing softly when I glared at him, and quickly fell silent.

As he curled his body, making vain attempts to escape my grasp, the bottom of his dark jeans lifted and offered me a flash of his pallid skin. Seizing the opportunity, I leaned forward and sank my teeth into his exposed flesh.

His cry was ear-splitting, a howl of pain and anguish, and I couldn't help the tug I felt at my heartstrings. I remembered waking up in the hospital, realizing my baby had been ripped from me, and screaming the same way. Snarling and slashing at him, my temper became more enhanced as I tasted his venom in my mouth.

Lost in the taste of his essence, I hardly noticed when Edward raised his foot and planted it firmly on my shoulder. I realized too late what he was up to. Edward used his strength to force me off him, propelling my form a few yards away, giving himself enough leeway to regain his footing. When I was on my feet once again, I noticed there was something different about his posture; Edward looked worried, but the way his body was angled told me he was on the defense.

"Bella, I know you're confused," he called to me, his voice taking on an edge of warning and caution. "Please, remember, I'm here to help you."

"I've had enough of your help!" I glowered at him.

I took a few deep breaths and eyed him suspiciously, trying to determine what would be the best way to attack. Jasper had warned that, if I provoked him enough, Edward would react to my assault in a very violent manner. That was just what I was hoping for.

I didn't want an easy win; I wanted a fair fight.

As I took a slow step to my right, Edward mirrored my action, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. This little exchange told me that he would mimic everything I tried to do, which wouldn't prove fruitful in a fight. So, as he continued to stare me down, I realized that, like with Jacob, I would have to play to his emotions.

"I don't know what's happening," I growled, taking a few steps backwards. "I want to attack you—but I know I shouldn't."

"You're a newborn," Edward explained, his voice softening, and his posture relaxed. "Everything is new right now, Bella—your thirst, your senses, everything."

"I didn't want this," I barely whispered, but Edward's sharp intake of breath confirmed that he had heard me.

"I'm so sorry, love," he responded and I glanced up to see him lower his head in shame. "I never wanted you to go through this, never wanted you to suffer like we all have. You deserve bet—"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because I cut him off as soon as his gaze left me. Once his attention was diverted, I launched myself at him, colliding with his hard frame at vampire speed. Our union was like two rocks slamming into one another; the unstoppable force meeting the immovable object.

"I'll tell you what I deserve," I spat angrily through my teeth. "Retribution."

I wrapped my arms around his torso, using all my newborn strength to crush him. Edward's body crumbled as I squeezed him, collapsing into a ball, and he wailed in agony. However, as I reveled in my way of overtaking him, he brought his hands up, breaking through my grasp, and rushed forward.

"I don't think so," I whispered and smiled.

I didn't wait to see what he was going to do or say; instead, I pursued him. I was on his heels, about to close in on him, when he turned over his left shoulder, gripped both my wrists, and flung me across the open meadow. My body hurdled through the air, similar to when I had fought Emmett and the others, and I instinctively twisted so I could land on my feet. After a rough landing, I turned back and found Edward facing me, a strange expression on his face.

His guarded eyes watched me, possibly analyzing each and every step I took, and a low rumble came from his chest when I took a step in his direction. Unable to control myself, I hissed in response to the threatening sound coming from my husband, and crouched on the ground.

_This is what I came for…no turning back._

My breathing stilled as I appraised Edward, standing fifteen feet away, and for the first time, saw him for what he truly was. When I first met him, I was convinced that he was an angel; now, all I could see was a demon—a monster. I had defied him when I had chosen to keep the child growing within me, and he had corrected me. Now, it was my turn to correct him.

The dim memories of being pregnant shook me to the core, and before I knew it, I was snarling at him. The sounds flowing from me were animalistic, feral, and very frightening. I was like a vicious dog, a screaming cat, engaging another of my kind in a brilliant display of nature.

The only sounds in the meadow were the wind and the leaves tossing back and forth; the animals, sensing the coming violence, had fallen silent and retreated further into the woods. Even the sunlight, which had been shining brightly in La Push, had become muted by the sudden appearance of cloud cover. Nature was cowering in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Edward was motionless, a statue of solid rock, staring at me from across the open area. Gone were the happy smiles, the pleading grimaces, and the patient understanding; in place stood a beast, unknowingly waiting for death. I couldn't help but wonder if he had somehow figured out my purpose here. Had he realized that I was here to kill him?

"Bella." My name was firm on his lips, his tone switching rapidly between his normal silken voice and an unfamiliar sternness. His expression was conflicted as he stared at me; perhaps he was deciding on whether he should continue trying to help or not. "I can help you, but I'll need to be…harsh with you."

I sneered and laughed internally.

"This does not mean I don't love you," he reassured me, an emotion flashing in his eyes too fast for me to identify it. "But it will help, I promise."

"Your promises mean nothing to me!" I snapped and narrowed my eyes. "They've brought me nothing but pain—just like you."

He started moving towards me, walking with strength and confidence, at a human pace. His eyes were locked on me, almost daring me to make a move, and his body lost none of its rigidness. When he was finally in front of me, the intensity of his gaze made me take a step back; I had never seen Edward look like this before, and it was making my body react in different ways.

I briefly wondered if I should run, abscond into the forest, and possibly come up with another plan. Losing almost all my supporters in the battle with the wolves had filled me with a bit of doubt. Now, as I stared at Edward's darkened eyes, I felt uncertainty grip me in its iron claws, and the fear filled my mind.

_He's over ninety years your senior…how on earth do you think you can beat him?_

I lowered my head, trying to block out the warring emotions, and stopped breathing. Why did this have to happen now? I was so consumed with my thoughts, that I didn't notice Edward lifting his hands to my arms. So, I jumped a little when he rested his palms on the top of my shoulders, and my head snapped up.

Acting on impulse, I reached up and gripped his face, brought it forward, and bit into his neck. He cried out and made an attempt to pry my jaws from his skin, unsuccessfully. I brought my knee up to his midsection, and felt him contract as I hit his stomach. This wouldn't hurt him, not in the way it would harm a human, but was definitely enough to distract him.

When Edward said that he would be harsh with me, he wasn't lying. Before I could bite any deeper, he brought both his hands to my face and twisted my neck, forcing my mouth away. A sharp pain pierced through my angry thoughts, originating from where he had just touched, and caused me to screech in response. I backed up from him and felt the side of my neck; it was wet with venom, and a decent size gash traced a line from my ear to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said but made no effort to move towards me.

I bellowed and glared at him. "I'm used to it by now, Edward."

As I stared at the shiny liquid on my fingers, a sinuously sweet aroma permeating from it, I inadvertently closed my eyes. The smell brought back memories of each of the Cullens, as well as their home, and I shook my head in an attempt to get rid of the thoughts.

Edward drug the back of his hand across his lips, freeing them of the venom trails leaking down his chin. The simple gesture enraged me more than ever before, and without stopping to think about it, I sped towards him. He was waiting for me, awaiting my strike, and quickly subdued me. As I rushed at him with open claws, ready to rip him apart, he gripped both my wrists, pulling me against his body roughly.

I pulled away from him, my newborn strength winning against his, and twisted in his grasp, which brought us face to face. Once I had him in my sight, I didn't hesitate in lashing out, wanting nothing more than to bring an end to the creature who had wronged me. I latched onto him, clinging to his neck with all my might, and bit into his skin. Although the screams that followed were pleasing, I pulled away and kicked him in the sternum, just as I had with Jacob.

Edward's slender form tumbled through the air, and I dashed forward so I could meet him when he fell. As his body cascaded down, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him, not wanting him to escape, and he growled in my grasp. I smiled victoriously, ready to start dismantling him, but my lack of focus weakened me, and he freed himself from my grip. Before I could reach out and ensnare him once again, he disappeared behind me.

I growled in disappointment, but, just as I was about to turn around, a sharp searing pain spread across my shoulder blades. Crying out in pain, I shifted and found Edward in attack position behind me. His hand was covered in venom—my venom.

My back throbbed as the clear liquid leaked out of my new wounds, and I growled angrily at him. His eyes, hard and black, locked on mine and he sighed heavily.

"I don't want to do this, Bella," Edward said, his expression unyielding. "But you leave me no choice. You're not yourself right now."

"You don't know how wrong you are," I replied and hissed viciously at him.

We both moved at the same time, running at one another, not caring about any form of defense. When we collided, the music of our snarls, colliding bodies, and guttural cries of pain were almost symphonic. Edward's attacks were lightning fast, and the injuries he inflicted on my body were liquid fire, while the injuries he sustained, compliments of me, had the same effect.

I cleared my head of everything, everything except how I was planning on defeating the creature in front of me. I twisted and turned my body, maneuvering out of every submission hold he attempted, and he danced away from all of my attacks.

"Come on," I growled viciously, goading Edward to make a move. "Let's finish this."

Finally, after what seemed like hours of fighting, Edward made a mistake.

He had caught me in his arms and had bitten into my shoulder before tossing me across the meadow. I easily twisted my body in the air, righting myself enough to land on my feet. As soon as the balls of my feet touched the earth, I heard Edward approaching and prepared myself.

Rather than wait for me to react, Edward continued to charge at me, his black eyes focused on me. Thinking quickly, as soon as he got close enough, I whipped out my leg and tripped him. The surprise written on his face was almost laughable.

I was on him in less than a second, securing his arms with one hand, and gripping his head with the next. This was it, this was my moment; regardless of his struggling, Edward was unable to break through my newborn strength at this point. Maybe he was giving up, or maybe my strength was doubled because of my anticipation—whatever it was, I wasn't going to waste anymore seconds.

"You brought this on yourself, Edward," I said as I stared into his eyes, "the moment you plotted against me."

"I don't understand." He shook his head but his expression spoke otherwise. In fact, the moment I mentioned his plotting against me, a brief flash of realization washed across his face. In that moment, it seemed that Edward knew exactly what I was talking about.

"It doesn't matter," I hissed, preparing to deal out the final blow, "not anymore."

Staring at him, I felt a little flutter in my stomach, and thought of all the good times we'd had. From the very first time we'd seen one another, our fates had been sealed as one. But, Edward had ruined that, destroyed the happiness that we'd had a chance of having forever.

"Bella! Bella stop!"

The voice coming from the trees was not enough to assuage me. As Edward watched me, horror and pain in his eyes, I leaned forward, cupped both his cheeks, and gazed into his eyes. This was goodbye.

"I'm doing this for him," I moaned, feeling the grief and anger combine to form a carnage-craving storm cloud of emotions. When I looked back at Edward, his face had contorted to something resembling confusion. "My child, Edward, the one you took from me—the one you murdered."

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but I was through hearing his lies, finished with listening to his claims of love. I bent down and crushed my lips against his, forcing my tongue in his mouth as he struggled to speak. Then, just as quickly as I had silenced him, I pulled away and gripped both sides of his face. With an angry cry, and a firm tug, I pulled Edward Cullen's head from his shoulders.


	30. Interim Chapter: My Vendetta (Esme POV)

**My Vendetta.  
Esme POV**

_**This takes place before they leave Alaska**_

I stared out the glass window, trying my hardest not to remember the countless times Carlisle and I had been standing in this same spot, and sighed deeply. Every trip we had taken to Alaska, in the past, had filled me with an endless supply of happiness. The breathtaking beauty of the land always sent a chill of awe through me, as I basked in nature's untouched glory; now, I was so shrouded by my grief and anger that I couldn't bring myself to appreciate it.

I watched reproachfully as Bella stood, talking and laughing, with Maria—_the _Maria. The very same wicked creature who had used Jasper and his empathic abilities to her advantage, disregarding his feelings entirely, was befriending Bella before my very eyes. She was heartless, cruel, and manipulative; why couldn't Bella see that?

Soft, fluttering footsteps echoed down the hall, and a second later, there was a knock at the door.

"Esme?"

"Come in, Kate," I called over my shoulder, and with one last glance at Bella, I shut the curtains. Kate swept into the room and before I could say anything she embraced me. "Oh."

"We haven't really had the chance to speak," Kate said and she released me, her eyes full of sympathy. "I can't imagine what you're going through, Esme."

My face faltered, and before I knew it, I was sobbing uncontrollably. My chest heaved as a surge of memories, associated with that fateful night, came streaming into my mind. Despite the fact that air was unnecessary to my kind, at that moment I felt as if I couldn't get enough of it. Kate wrapped her arms around me once again and led me to the sofa in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry," I blubbered, feeling ridiculous and vulnerable in her presence, and pulled away from her. "I didn't mean to f-fall apart on y-you."

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for," Kate said sternly, seizing my hands in her own.

"I keep thinking that it's all a nightmare," I said and quickly laughed sardonically. "Then I remember that we don't sleep—and everything comes crashing down around me."

"I still cannot comprehend how Carlisle could have committed such an atrocity," Kate gaped at me and shook her head. "I guess you never truly know what someone is capable of."

"I still don't want it to believe it," I said, lowering my voice to a whisper, and sighed. It was the truth. I couldn't rationally predict what I would say if Carlisle were to show up with Edward in tow, and beg for my forgiveness. All my memories and desires warred against my anger, telling me that there must have been some good reason for it all. That's where I drew the line; there was no reason good enough for their barbarity.

It is said that when you love someone, you love them unconditionally—including their faults. But where does one draw the line? When does a fault become so horrific, that to continue standing by their side makes you just as much of a monster? When is it time to say_ "enough"_?

"So," Kate said, possibly trying to fill the awkward silence, "that little Bella sure is tenacious."

I smiled. "Yes, she sure is."

"Esme, what are you all thinking?" Kate's tone changed to disapproval rather quickly, and I knew what was coming. The Denali sisters had agreed too easily; it was now up to Kate to lead herself and her sisters out of a plan that could only end in death. I didn't blame her—I wouldn't want to fight against the wolves if I didn't have to. However, any hope that she had of dissuading us from this would be in vain. "Carlisle may have betrayed us, but do you really wish to harm him?"

"It's an interesting feeling, Kate," I said as I allowed my fingers to trace the contour of my torso through my clothing, "when you realize someone you loved refused to defend you."

After murdering that poor Quileute boy, one of the others had attacked me and ripped open my abdomen. The venom that poured from the wound had given me a decent scar—a memory. As I felt the indentations through the thin fabric of my borrowed tunic, I winced at the vivid memory of the agonizing pain.

"But, it's Carlisle," she contested, the confidence in her eyes slowly diminishing. "He's been around for over three hundred years, my dear. Can you hold your own?

It was difficult for Kate to truly know what I was going through; she was an unmated female. She couldn't rightly understand the drive that I was feeling, but in the same respect, I knew she was right. However, it wasn't just on the physical level; I wasn't completely sure I had it in me to kill the man who had saved me.

He had brought me back from the jaws of death, after the loss of my child had pushed me to suicide. Carlisle had taken away my pain, my suffering, and gave me a life filled with meaning and laughter. From the moment we first laid eyes on one another, I knew he was my future. Now, as I sat in Alaska, alone, I could only wonder when it had gone wrong.

"I don't know," was all I could say in answer to Kate's question.

I still had trouble comprehending everything that had happened in the past week. My flawless memory allowed me to recollect every event that led up to this—every horrific detail. Carlisle had left the house early that day, saying he was needed for a surgery and would return late that night. I wasn't particularly troubled; Carlisle was the most talented surgeon in Forks, and the patients needed him. I loved his compassion when it came to the sick and needy.

If only I had known that he was setting us up for slaughter.

Growling, I pushed myself up from the sofa, the anger and confusion boiling inside me. I pulled my hand through my hair with a frustrated tug. The thought of Carlisle committing such a heinous act against a little baby—it was too monstrous to even comprehend. But it was the truth. _How could he have done such a thing?_

"Esme?" Kate watched me carefully from her place on the couch, her eyebrows pulled together in concern.

"He killed a child, Kate," I answered, my bottom lip trembling, and I turned to face her. "He knew what I had been through when my child died, that Rosalie has always wanted a baby, and most importantly, that Bella wanted this child. He did it in spite of this knowledge."

"I know, Esme—"

"No!" I snarled and shook my head. "That's the problem, you don't know. My husband—my mate—sacrificed my safety to destroy a child!"

We fell into silence, each one of us refusing to look at the other. For a vampire to betray their mate was one of the biggest atrocities in the vampire world. My heart was broken, reduced to dust, never to be repaired again. I knew deep inside that I still loved Carlisle, some part of me still wanted him as much as I had the first time I saw him, but living without him was not something I planned to do.

"Kate, there's something I need to ask you," I said, breaking the silence, and she raised her eyebrows. "I'm not going to fight the wolves."

"Why not?" Kate seemed astonished that I was opting out of the fray with the Quileutes.

"Because I've already killed one of them," I said, cringing at the memory of Embry's screaming. "That's enough for me."

"Does Bella know of this?"

"No," I answered, shaking my head. "She has all the reinforcements she needs. I won't be missed."

"I'm sorry, Esme," Kate said, her expression speaking her confusion. "Forgive my misunderstanding, you want revenge on Carlisle, but not the wolves?"

I nodded, keeping my face neutral.

"Well, you know your own business," Kate said, but her nervous eyes gave away her discomfort. The Denalis had been close friends and allies with Carlisle for a long time. I had no doubt in my mind that assisting Bella and I in our revenge was making them all nervous—and maybe a bit guilty. "What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Kate." This was going to be very difficult, but I had to ask. "I would like you to sit out of the fight with me."

Kate's posture went rigid, and she stopped breathing all together, making her appear like a statue. Her eyes were locked on mine intently, with an unreadable emotion. Several minutes ticked by as we continued to stare at one another.

Finally, after an unknown amount of time, Kate blinked. "Do you know what you are asking of me?"

"Yes."

"You're asking me to allow my sisters to go into battle without me," she growled, and I nodded. "You're requesting that I sit out, when I have the strongest gift here."

"I am."

"Would you like to explain why?" Kate's features were growing darker with every second.

"I'm going to face Carlisle, this much you know," I said, took a deep breath, and Kate nodded. "However, I've decided that I can't spend the rest of my existence alone."

"But you won't be alone," Kate insisted anxiously, the slight panic in her eyes told me she had probably figured out what I was going to request of her. "Our home is always your home, Esme."

"You're very kind," I mused and smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, I know that it will not be enough."

"What do you mean it won't be enough?" Kate rose from her chair in a huff; her expression was guarded and slightly offended. "Esme, you belong with your family."

"After I have finished my business with Carlisle," I said carefully, not to misconstrue my words, "I need you to destroy me, Kate."

"Esme…" Kate was at a loss for words and simply stared at me in awe.

"I can't live without him," I whispered softly, the words barely making it past my lips, and I instantly wrapped my arms around my shoulders. The chill that spread over me was not due to any temperature change, it was caused by the feelings rushing beneath my skin. The truth of what I was planning to do had finally sunk in, and was forcing me to tremble.

I was going to kill my husband, and then I was going to follow him. So strange, the idea that had been Edward's while Bella was human, was now the plot for my own end. I growled as my thoughts retreated to Edward, the boy I once thought of as a son. How on earth could he have committed such a barbaric act against his own wife? Moreover, how on earth did he convince Carlisle to assist him in this atrocity? So many questions, which I would never have answers for, flew through my mind.

"Esme." Kate's voice roused me and I noticed she was backing away from me slowly. "You're not thinking clearly."

"Yes, I am, Kate," I confirmed seriously and her face fell. "I know that what I'm requesting is extremely shocking, and hard to accept, but it's what I want. Please, grant me this one last request."

"I-I…can't," Kate said, her voice breaking slightly as a soft sob escaped. "You're my family, how could you possibly expect me to contemplate killing you?"

"I have faith in you," I whispered and lowered my eyes to my lap, where my hands were busy twisting the thin fabric of my shirt. Despite the confidence I had in my plan, I had almost zero in whether Kate would agree to assist me. I knew Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella would never go along with this, and the remainder of the Denali sisters were too mentally youthful to undertake such an errand. Kate was the most mature of her family, and had been my friend for decades.

"W-Why?" She could barely look at me, and I was almost certain she suddenly looked paler than ever before.

"I told you," I said firmly, rising from the sofa. "I cannot live with him, and I refuse to live without him."

We were plunged into silence once again, the only noise filtered in from the activities happening outside. Kate was deep in thought, refusing to meet my gaze, and shifted every time I tried to catch her eye. I couldn't say that I blamed her; this was foreign territory for Kate, especially since she had never had a mate before.

The eerie quiet stretched onward, and I was starting to wonder if Kate had shut down—unable to deal with the stress—when she suddenly took a deep breath. My head snapped up a lot quicker than I planned, and I found the head of the Denali sisters glaring at me.

"Are you certain of this, Esme?" She growled and her eyes bore into me with an intensity I'd never seen before.

"Yes," I responded just as fiercely as she had addressed me.

"And there's no deterring you?" A bit of hope flashed in the corner of Kate's eyes; a last plea for the return of my sanity, possibly?

"No."

She was quiet, unmoving, and her piercing stare was unrelenting as she stood in the corner of the study. I couldn't be one hundred percent sure whether she was thinking about my request, or just glaring at me for it. Regardless, she continued on like this. I resisted the urge to leave the room, especially when her gaze became somewhat darker if that were even possible.

Seconds turned to minutes, those minutes turned to hours, and I traced the outlines of the sun just beyond the curtains. Right as the solar orb was about to descend beyond the tree tops, Kate sighed and her sharp glare dulled.

"I cannot fathom the choice you are making," she said, her voice tired and diminished. "However, if you are certain that this is your only option"—I nodded feverishly—"then I will help you."

"Thank you," I whispered and offered her a smile.

"Don't thank me," she growled viciously, her features darkening once again, and bared her teeth at me. "This is sad, Esme, I don't want your thanks for this."

With that she turned around, glided out of the room, and shut the door, leaving me behind. I was relieved and still slightly surprised. To be honest, I wasn't entirely sure what I had expected; the thought of her happily agreeing was definitely impossible, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't taken aback by her reaction. Was it so hard for her to believe that this was what I truly wanted?

_What she believes is inconsequential. She agreed—that's all that matters._

"Esme?" Rosalie's voice and presence caught me by surprise, and I twirled around to find her standing in the door frame. "Kate practically tore out of the house just now, is everything all right?"

In the past few days, Rosalie's demeanor had completely changed; while there were still traces of the familiar, selfish girl from Rochester, New York, she had softened a great deal as well. As she stared at me now, concern written across her face, I sighed and smiled.

"Everything's fine," I said and crossed the room to her. "I believe Kate came up here with the intention of trying to convince me to side with her against Bella. They're uncomfortable with the idea of us attacking Carlisle and Edward, regardless of their treachery."

"Typical," Rosalie snorted.

"They mean well," I responded and patted her shoulder. "You must understand that they've known Carlisle a very long time, and their allegiance lies with him."

"Well, you dismissed her, yes?" Rosalie stopped and looked at me expectantly.

"Of course," I answered and turned to face her fully. "However, she and I will be sitting out of the fight in La Push."

"What?" Rosalie's mouth fell open. "What on earth for? You're not afraid, are you?"

"It's not fright," I answered and shook my head. "I've taken one of their lives; I don't need to see it again."

"Does Bella know?"

"No, I don't believe so," I said and pointed my finger at Rose, "And I don't believe she needs to. Bella has enough on her plate right now without worrying about what's going on with me."

"Hey guys," Emmett called from the bottom of the staircase, and we swept down to meet him. "Everyone's meeting outside, let's go."

Rosalie and I both nodded, but before either one could move forward, I ensnared them in my arms. Emmett let out a string of surprised four-letter words, which made me laugh, while Rosalie simply gasped in shock. These two, along with Bella, were the last remnants of my family, and I wanted to enjoy them—if only for a few seconds.

While I held them to me, I deeply longed for Carlisle to walk through the front door, to sweep me off my feet, and tell me that everything was going to be okay. I'd follow him back to our home, and spend the remainder of our days being in love—as we had been for many years now.

However, as I continued to hold Rosalie and Emmett, who had long since wrapped their arms around me in return, a shadow of doubt crossed my face. I remembered what Carlisle was guilty of.

_He killed my grandchild._

I pulled away from my children and headed toward the front door, ready to put things into motion. Following the battle in La Push, I would find Carlisle, I would do what I could to kill him, and then I would follow him to the grave. All the pain I was feeling would fade away, and I would fade with it.


	31. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Catalysis**

I was deaf to everything around me including the rapid footsteps growing closer with every second, and focused on the body lying at my feet. Edward's form was motionless, except for a tiny twitch of his foot every now and then, and his head laid a few feet away. His snarls and growls had been quieted, and now the only sound that filled the meadow was perpetual silence.

There was a small sense of satisfaction flowing through me, a feeling of completion—and yet, there was sadness as well. As I stared at Edward, a sense of longing washed through me, almost like I was remorseful, but how could that be? _This is what I came here to do…avenge the death of my beloved child. _

As I turned my attention to Edward's head, resting face down a few feet away, I felt compelled to affix it back to its rightful place on his shoulders. I balked at the thought and took a few steps back. _What is wrong with me?_

Before I could react anymore to the strange feelings, two familiar figures appeared through a break in the trees. Their faces were almost identical in their absolute, utter horror as they surveyed the carnage before them. However, their expressions were the least of my worries; at the moment, I was more focused on why Esme and Carlisle were here—together.

_Why isn't she fighting him? Why are they standing so close? What the hell is going on?_

"Oh god," Esme gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, and sobbed lightly. "We're too late."

"No, not too late, my dear," Carlisle answered, his eyes locked on Edward's headless body. "He'll be just fine."

"What is this?" I demanded viciously, my eyes moving between the two of them. Esme was my ally. She was supposed to be ripping Carlisle to pieces at that moment, so why was she standing beside him? "Esme?"

"Bella, please," Esme said, approaching me slowly with an outstretched hand. "Let me explain."

"_Why is he here_?" I snarled at Carlisle, who was flanking her, causing him to stop abruptly before directing my attention back to Esme. "Why aren't you trying to kill him?"

"Everything we know is wrong, Bella," Esme said, a strange emotion flickering in her eyes, and continued towards me. "You need to hear the truth."

"I know the truth," I growled and took a step away from her. "That's why I'm here … why _we're _here!"

Esme continued to advance on me, which made me take several steps back, and Carlisle followed her until he reached Edward. My father-in-law wasted no time in taking his son's head and proceeding to reattach it. However, once I realized what he was up to, I jumped into action; I had to destroy Edward at all costs.

"She severed it close enough to the shoulder," Carlisle called as he examined Edward. "This should only take a few—"

Moving at inhuman speed, I coiled by body and sprang into the air, jumping over Esme easily, and pounced on Carlisle. Despite his three hundred years of experience, I took him by surprise effortlessly. With a swift slash upward, my right hand tore through his dark blue shirt while my left dug into his marble skin. Carlisle grunted in response to the assault and quickly backed away, gripping his chest with both hands.

Before I could advance, Esme hopped between us and shielded Carlisle from my view.

"Calm down, Bella," she growled, as her eyes became black orbs and she arched her back slightly.

"No!" I shook my head defiantly and took a step forward, which earned me another warning growl from my mother-in-law. This was ludicrous; she was the one who had pledged to help me, no matter what occurred. So, why was she turning on me like this? "Have you forgotten what he did?"

"I haven't forgotten," Esme whispered through her teeth and shook her head. "But, if you'd only listen, then you'd understand."

"I understand perfectly," I seethed and took another step forward. So this was it; Esme was going to make me fight her to get to Carlisle and Edward. I didn't know why, but I felt I should have seen it coming. Even though she had known I was ultimately going to try to kill Edward, she had insisted that I abide by Carlisle's rules. She'd chastised me and judged me for decisions I'd made in Alaska. Perhaps she wanted me to change my mind all along. Regardless, she had just about sealed her fate in my eyes. "I understand that you've stabbed me in the back, Esme. You're no better than they are!"

"Bella—" Esme started to speak, but I was finished with her words.

"No!" I screeched and crouched low, preparing to attack. I was through with people I cared about turning against me, through with all the scheming. There was absolutely nothing they could say that would assuage me, nothing that would calm my raging mind.

"Your child is alive, Bella."

…_except that…_

The breath hitched in my throat, and I found my mind moving a million miles a minute. I stared at Esme, who stood before me, unmoving and expressionless, and I snarled viciously. She was saying this to keep me from attacking her and Carlisle. It was a lie—it had to be a lie.

My arms swung forward, catching Esme by surprise, but she dodged before I could attack her. She then reached up, at lightning speed, catching my other hand as it swung towards her, and twisted it behind my back. Although I was much stronger than her, the quickness of her motions was enough to disable me temporarily.

"How can you say that?" I screeched, glancing back at Esme. "After everything I've gone through, all the suffering I've endured, you're actually going to use my child against me?"

"It's the truth, Bella," Esme said anxiously. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I know it's a lie!" With that I returned my attention to Carlisle, who had resumed his work on Edward. He was very carefully applying a layer of venom to the inner organs in Edward's neck and reattaching them with painstaking care. Every now and then, he'd growl and have to start over. "Your _husband _and his son made sure of it."

"Would it help if I said I regret what I did?" Carlisle rose from the ground and shifted to face me, his face wearing a pathetically saddened expression. He took a few steps closer but, after I growled, he came to a stop. "Bella, if I had known that the baby was not…what we thought it was, I would never have gone through with it. Can you at least appreciate that we did this for your safety?"

"Hindsight is always twenty-twenty," I seethed and arched my back, wanting to break free and finish what Esme was unable to. Esme sighed heavily, while Carlisle merely shook his head and kneeled back beside Edward's body. "You can't hold me forever, you know."

"I know." Esme sighed and I felt her hold loosen. "I'll let you go, Bella, but please come with me to the house. I know what I'm asking is causing your senses to go haywire, but I need you to believe me."

"Why should I believe you?" I twisted away from her grasp and found myself free of her hold. I immediately bounded forward, putting a few yards between my mother-in-law and myself. After I was sure that she hadn't tried to subdue me once again, I flipped around and glared at her. "Everything you've told me lately has been a lie."

"Not everything." She shook her head insistently.

"You said you were going to kill Carlisle—lie number one," I challenged smugly, and took a step towards her. "You said that I could trust you as an ally—lie number two. Should I go on?"

"That was all before I knew the child was alive, Bella," she said with a pleading grimace and flinched when I growled at her. "Come to the house. If the child is not there, then you can leave if you wish. I want to prove that I'm not lying to you."

The two voices in my head were at war; each one trying to convince me what I should do. The first voice, the voice of my inner predator, cautioned me against the lying vampire before me. I was reminded that she had turned her back on me and I was now standing beside one of the traitors who double crossed me.

_How on earth can I trust her after that?_

The second, and much softer voice, was the voice of reason. She insisted that I really wanted to know whether my child was alive or not. If the baby had survived, then maybe, just maybe, I had a chance at happiness. I shook my head at the idea; the notion of happiness for me was almost inconceivable.

I couldn't deny my longing to know for sure, though. All the hypothetical scenarios of my child being alive bombarded my mind, and I couldn't help the softened expression that overtook my prior angry grimace. After a few additional seconds, I made up my mind; I would go see if what Esme had said was true…but I would go alone.

"All right," I begrudgingly agreed, my features sharpening once again. "I'll go to the house—but I'm going alone."

"Bella," Esme said and started to shake her head.

"Those are my terms," I growled and hissed at her. "Take it or leave it."

"We wouldn't have an issue with that, Bella," Carlisle said, frowning and looking up at me from where he was kneeling. "However, you are still a newborn vampire—and your child has blood running through her veins."

"Why is that an issue?" I snarled at him but knew the answer before I finished the sentence. Despite the control I'd shown recently, in regards to my newborn blood lust, I was still volatile, erratic, and not one hundred percent in control. "I could kill her."

"It's just a precaution, Bella," Esme answered, a little too quickly, and smiled sadly. "The newborn craze subsides drastically after a few months."

_A few months…that's how long I'd have to wait before I could adequately love my child…if there even is a child to love and this isn't some big charade._

"Fine," I grumbled, not wanting to debate it anymore than we already have. Despite my concession to allowing Esme to guide me; if Esme turned out to be false, I'd be out of there as quickly as possible. Where I was planning on going was unclear to me; maybe I could go back to Alaska, since the Denalis' house would be significantly vacant. Then again, if Eleazar and Carmen showed up again, I wasn't sure if I'd be welcome there.

Esme moved tentatively forward, casting cautious stares in my direction before dashing into the line of trees. As much as I wanted to stay and finish Edward and Carlisle off, the desire to know if my child was alive had become all consuming. So, with a defeated sigh, I followed her.

I was thankful that we were relatively close to the Cullen mansion, that way I didn't have to endure too much of Esme's banter. She insisted on filling the trip with a detailed summary of what had occurred when she had found Carlisle. Apparently, she had discovered him with the baby in his arms, which shocked and scared her.

I tried not to catch her contagious excitement, seeing as I didn't completely believe her, but it was extremely difficult. Especially when she explained how perfectly the tiny baby fit into her arms. The anxiousness to get to the house was overwhelming.

There was definitely something off about the Cullens' property when we arrived. The scent of the property had changed drastically, and there were unrecognizable voices coming from inside. I growled low at the thought of strangers being around my child.

"I hear voices," I hissed venomously and took a step towards the house.

"Wait, Bella!" Esme appeared in front of me, holding her arms up. "They're friends, I assure you. Edward and Carlisle had trouble both tending to the baby and looking for us, so they called in some help. Siobhan, Maggie, and Liam are close friends from Ireland. You can trust them."

"Says who?" I seethed and stalked towards the house, ready to meet these 'friends.'

Before I could push it open, the door swung wide and produced a tiny-framed red-headed vampire. She smiled broadly, squealed a bit, and flung herself across the threshold into Esme's arms. My mother-in-law laughed awkwardly but embraced the strange girl eagerly.

"Esme!" she cheered, squeezing my mother-in-law tenaciously, her high-soprano voice reaching a higher octave. As soon as she was placed back on her feet, she shifted to face me. "So, who do we have here?"

"This is Bella," Esme said, a slight edge to her voice, giving the girl a strange look. "Edward's wife."

The girl's face faltered slightly, showing a plethora of emotions before offering me an obviously forced smile. "Oh, hello Bella—welcome home."

"Thank you," I muttered and knit my brow. "And you are?"

"Oh, forgive me," she said and laughed airily, which briefly reminded me of Alice's laugh. "I'm Maggie."

"It's nice to meet you, Maggie," I responded as cordially as I could manage and glanced over her into the house. Once I was no longer focused on the strange vampire girl, a strange fluttering sound captured my attention—as did a rather light aroma. It was a pleasant scent, but definitely not one that enticed my blood lust. "What's that sound…and smell?"

Esme and Maggie both exchanged knowing looks, and, before I could demand an answer, a square-shouldered man appeared beside the little red head. His eyes pierced through me, and his broad shoulders made my mind scream _enemy, _but I held my ground. This was technically my home after all; I refused to be run out…even if it was the last place I wanted to be.

"Liam," Esme acknowledged, and the man nodded his head. "This is Bella."

"So, you're the newborn," Liam chortled, his accent matching Maggie's only in a deeper tone. He crossed his arms, crooked an eyebrow, and let his eyes roam over my body.

I really didn't like the way Liam was looking at me, and I detested the way he labeled me as "the newborn," but his formidable size dissuaded me from attacking. Then again, Esme had also informed me that he was a friend, so I was in no hurry to chase of a possible ally, especially now that many of mine were…dead.

I was about to introduce myself to Liam, to show that I was more than just "the newborn," when a woman sashayed through the side door and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. She was tall, much taller than me, and her curves seemed to undulate and curl like the ocean. Her eyes, crimson like Liam and Maggie's, fixated on me, and her lips curled upwards in the first genuine smile I'd seen lately.

"Bella!" She moved forward, in spite of the light hiss I exuded, and seized me in a massive hug. I could hear her laughing in my ear and feel her body shudder with each chuckle. "I'm so glad you've been found! We've all been worried sick!"

I was surprised by the woman's reaction, especially since I had never met her before in my life, but I simply humored her and responded with my thanks. Once she pulled away from me, Esme introduced her as Siobhan, the third member of the Irish coven, alongside Maggie and Liam.

"Siobhan?" Esme spoke up and the woman turned to face her. "Where is…?"

"Ah!" Siobhan's lips lifted further into a great big grin. "I put her down for a nap about half an hour ago, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind being stirred early—especially if it concerns Bella."

"What are you talking about?" I was getting frustrated with all these introductions and strange conversations about unknown persons. "Esme, I said I wanted proof—are you going to show me or not?"

Esme's face fell. "Yes, of course, Bella."

Without stopping to explain to the three confused vampires, Esme led me upstairs and down a familiar hallway. Trying to keep all the hazy memories attached to this house from resurfacing was difficult, but I did my best. I couldn't afford to have my mind dawdle at this point—I was still on dangerous ground.

We stopped a few feet away from the door that led to Edward's room—what was supposed to be our room. I swallowed heavily, noting that the fluttering and light fragrance had grown stronger. There was a light chorus of padding footsteps behind me, and when I turned, I found the three Irish vampires behind me—worried grimaces on their faces.

"Bella," Esme said, recalling my attention. "We're going to be in the room with you—just in case."

My body and mind screamed that it was a trap, and I had to fight hard to suppress the urge to run away. I had no solid proof that what Esme had told me was real, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping for it. I took a deep breath, allowing the four vampires to form a circle around me before crossing into the room.

The first thing I noticed was that one of the walls had been knocked down, making the relatively medium sized room larger. The wall, previously shared with a decent sized closet, had been expertly carpentered to look as though it had never been touched.

The entire room had been modified with the new space adjustment in mind, allowing for more spacing between furniture. Edward's sofa was against the far wall, the gigantic bed—purchased before the newborn fight—was propped against the new wall, and where the mattress used to sit, stood a mahogany crib.

I stopped breathing, wondering how far they would go to convince me that my child was alive, when I noticed a little movement through the bars of the crib. I took a step forward, curious to see if I was truly seeing what I hoped I was seeing.

The circle around me tightened, not allowing me to move forward, and I grumbled in frustration. "I need to actually _see _the proof, Esme."

With that, the group began to move forward at an achingly slow pace. It took a solid minute for us to move about five feet, and I was about ready to scream when a shrill noise cut through my thoughts. I was immediately left by myself, as the four vampires rushed to the crib and started talking amongst themselves.

Siobhan lifted a tiny, squealing bundle from the crib and a small hand reached up from the blankets. My breath stilled as I took note of the perfect little palm, touching the Irish vampire's cheek, and I felt myself sob a little.

Before I could speak, Siobhan looked over at me and smiled. "She's asking for you, Bella."

"Asking?" I was confused, seeing as I couldn't hear anything. "What?"

"She's gifted," Esme said without tearing her eyes away from the bundle in Siobhan's arms. "All of her thoughts and emotions are transferred through touch."

I took a cautious step towards them and, for the first time, glanced at my child.

_He's a she_. The first appraisal I made was that the son I had anticipated was actually a daughter. She peered up at me with painfully familiar eyes and an easily recognizable mop of copper hair. I stared at her in complete awe, finding it difficult to believe that this little baby was mine.

"Why is she so big?" As I continued to memorize every inch of her, I noticed that she was relatively big in stature. I wasn't an expert on babies, but I did know she shouldn't have been that big. From the looks of it, she appeared to be about a month or two old. "She doesn't look like a newborn."

"She grows very fast," Maggie chirped and tickled the baby's foot, causing a trickle of laughter to come from my child. "That's probably why you only carried her for about a month."

I nodded and smiled at the little baby, who was reaching out to me. "Has she been named?"

"Yes." Esme looked at me, a little uneasy. "They were going to call her Renesmee, after your mother and me, but they figured it was a little too obscure. So, they named her Emily, after your favorite author—Emily Bronte."

_Emily…Emily Cullen…perfect._

"Would you like to hold her?" Siobhan whispered and I gawked at her. "She's been waiting for you—and I think she's grown impatient."

I was terrified to hold her, to even touch her, knowing that my strength was uncontrollable. Glancing around nervously, my breathing started to speed up and I didn't know what to do. I shut my eyes, trying to ward off the barrage of hypothetical horrors that could occur, should I lose my nerve.

"Open your eyes, child," Siobhan said softly and, when I opened my eyes, I gasped. She had placed little Emily in my arms, while still having a firm hold of her. "We're here to help you."

I gawked at the little figure in my arms, amazed by her perfect features, and couldn't fight off the smile that appeared.

"Hello, Emily," I whispered gently and watched the little baby's eye widen a little. "I'm your mama."

Emily let out a groan, followed by a squeal, before she reached out and touched my arm. That's when the real fun began.

The light flashed through my eyes, colors and textures blinding me, and I was suddenly assaulted by an image of pure carnage and violence. I was staring down at a body, covered in blue surgical cloth, blood staining the fabric, straight into an open wound. Surprise, shock, bewilderment were just some of the emotions that flooded my system. As the room spun, Carlisle appeared in my vision, looking stunned and confused.

With a cry, I pulled away, forcing Siobhan to pull Emily away from me. My breathing was erratic, and my nerves were a few steps away from completely abandoning me. I didn't need to ask myself what I had just seen; I was pretty sure I could guess accurately. I had just seen Emily's first memory of me, when Carlisle had pulled her from my womb.

"What did you see?" Esme was at my side, stroking my hair and frowning at my obvious distress.

"Carlisle," I growled and glared at her. "I saw when he pulled her from me."

Esme opened her mouth, probably to contest what I was hinting at, but was cut short by a cacophony of noise echoing from outside. Esme and I gaped at each other, as the air filled with a series of howls and snarls, as the wolves descended upon the house.


	32. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Demolition**

I thrust my back into the wall, causing it to crumble, and hissed violently. My entire body screamed that there was danger, suggesting I was surrounded by enemies, which made my senses go into overload. As my nails clawed at the wall, the wood peeling off with each swipe, Esme tried to calm me down. She continuously reassured me that she was a friend—that I could trust her—but I simply screeched in her direction as the howling continued outside.

_Get out…run…flee…danger…enemy…_

The stream of paranoia was relentless. I could feel a small bit of rationality budding through the frantic haze, but it was too difficult to grasp it. All I could do was sit back and feel my body react to the yowling from outside.

I started to wonder which exit I should take—if I should simply jump through the window, or try the back door—when something crashed downstairs. A shot of electricity flowed through my spine, and I immediately rushed to the other side of the room. From below, I could hear massive paws scrambling across the wood floor and random noises of destruction as the giant creature knocked into the furniture.

Esme, Liam, and Siobhan, who had handed Emily off to Maggie, formed a wall in front of the red-headed vampire and me. I glanced over at my daughter, who seemed relatively calm despite all the craziness around her, and smiled. I had to protect her. As a human, I wasn't strong enough to keep Carlisle and Edward from taking her; as a vampire, I was unstoppable.

The door to the bedroom sprung off its hinges and fell to the floor in a mess of broken lumber. We all tensed as a feathery-gray wolf stalked through the threshold, its eyes fixated on me. I recognized the beast as Leah, the only female wolf in the pack, and felt my gaze darken. Leah had always despised me because of my choices regarding Jacob, so it was safe to assume that she had come for me.

I was about to step forward, to offer myself to the beast, when Emily, silent for so long, let out a high-pitched squeal that startled everyone in the room. Leah's gaze immediately cut to the side, where Emily was still in Maggie's arms, and her jaws opened. A vicious snarl came from the wolf's mouth, and she lurched in my daughter's direction.

My body reacted automatically, thrusting itself in between the tiny baby and the monstrous animal, and I did absolutely nothing to stop it. My open hand collided with Leah's cheek, my nails slashed at her mercilessly, until her fur was coated in blood. She yelped and pulled away, obviously startled by the attack, and growled at me.

I arched my back in the vampire defensive position, and stalked forward, ready to give my life to protect Emily. Mustering up the most threatening hiss possible, I lurched forward and ensnared the wolf around the neck, planning on squeezing the life out of her. Before my fingers could tighten their grip, the wolf leapt up and backwards with a bone rattling growl, and sent me crashing through the wall. Drywall crumbled to dust as the wall collapsed around me, and covered my body with a white dust. Despite the disorienting feeling of being thrown through a wall, I found my footing immediately and was ready when Leah dashed after me.

I quickly ran down the hallway, wanting to put as much distance between Emily and Leah as possible, and made it to the stairwell before I felt the wolf breathing down my neck. She lurched forward, her paws finding purchase on my shoulder blades, pushing me down the stairs, and toppled after me. I was surrounded by wood chips, fur, and claws as I submitted to gravity.

We came to a crash landing on the second floor, and I was on my feet instantly. Leah took a little longer to get up, and I seized this opportunity to hurry down to the first floor. Her growling and barking grew angrier as she scrambled down after me. This little game of cat and mouse was probably starting to frustrate her.

Once on the bottom floor, I acted purely on instinct and grabbed the first thing I saw—the couch. Lifting it over my head, I threw it at Leah the moment she appeared. The sofa crashed into the wolf, knocking her to the ground, and she yelped in response to the impact.

As she writhed on the floor, I seized the opportunity for an attack and rushed towards her. She jumped to her feet right before I hit her, and we both fell into a tangled mess of appendages and growls. She grabbed my shoulder, her teeth splitting the skin and breaking my collar bone, which made me screech in agony. The pain shot through every part of me, and I tried to break away from her, but she held on.

I reached up and clawed at her fur, noticing the light gray become matted with red blood, and kicked her with my leg. A loud crunch, followed by a painful howl, filled the room and I was able to free myself from her massive jaws. After moving a few feet backwards, I watched Leah twist and turn on the floor, a decent-sized pool of blood collecting below her body.

I reached up to my neck and felt my collar bone protruding through the skin. The wound hurt like nothing else, but as Leah slowly rose from her position, I knew I couldn't focus on the pain. A little line of blood appeared in the corner of the wolf's mouth, and I quickly assessed that I had injured her stomach when I kicked her. She was probably bleeding internally.

She staggered forward, obviously hindered by whatever damage I had inflicted within her, and her breathing was extremely labored. From upstairs, I heard Esme and the others debating on whether they should help me or not. For their sakes, I hoped they stayed where they were. This was my fight, and I planned on finishing it.

Despite her obvious ailments, Leah bounded forward quickly and crashed into me, seizing my leg in her jaws. Before I could react accordingly, she bit down into my leg and pulled with all her might. I felt my femur snap and I screamed in response, the pain overwhelming me once again. I leaned forward and grasped her front leg, wanting to get her off me as quickly as possible, and squeezed. The bone snapped, and Leah released me, yelping in agony.

We both retreated, in copious amounts of pain, and glared at each other. As I watched the wolf slinking and hobbling a few yards away, I realized that something had to give here. One of us would have to kill the other, because this continuous fight, injure, leave routine was getting us nowhere. I also realized that, should she kill me, there was a chance she'd try to attack my daughter. Even though Emily was surrounded by vampires who would protect her, I still wasn't willing to risk her safety.

It seemed as though Leah may have had the same thought. As soon as I met my resolve, my posture became as rigid as an arrow, and Leah's did the same. We eyed one another, motionless, for a few seconds. I was sizing her up, trying to pinpoint the physical weaknesses I had inflicted on her, and how I could exploit them.

Leah's breathing was extremely erratic, like she had just run a marathon, which was strange for a member of the wolf pack. Jacob had always told me of their perpetual energy, and unrelenting stamina. This told me that Leah's lungs were either damaged or being constricted; either possibility was good for me. She was also still limping, despite the time that had passed since I had broken her leg. The wolves' healing process started immediately following an injury. So, the leg must have healed at an awkward angle.

Leah opened her mouth and let out a strange noise—a mixture between a howl and a roar—before galloping towards me. She had obviously made her decision on how to attack; now it was my turn. Seeing as her front leg was a weakness, I chose my path.

I rushed forward, but at the last minute I fell to the floor and slid, like a baseball player trying to steal home, right towards Leah. The moment I hit her front leg, she was done for. Her leg collapsed, and with it came her entire body. Unfortunately for me, I was directly underneath her when she crashed to the ground. I felt her teeth grasp my leg once again, and, without stopping to think, I opened my mouth and bit into her stomach.

Her reaction was instantaneous: she fell over on her side, her legs scratching and pawing at the air, and a horrifying screech emitted from her mouth. Very slowly, her appendages began to shrink and contort back into their human form. Her paws curled up, becoming more and more like human palms as the seconds ticked by, and she held them to her chest, which had lost all its fur.

After a few additional seconds, the naked body of Leah Clearwater lay at my feet, trembling as the venom destroyed her from the inside. She looked up at me, opened her mouth, and uttered one word.

"_Murderer."_

The breath hitched in my throat, and a shiver crept through my spine as I stared into her unrelenting gaze. Before I could inform her why I wasn't a murderer, why Jacob had deserved to die, she gagged a little and let out a painful scream.

"Your hands are d-dirty," Leah rasped, sweat starting to pour down her face. "You k-killed Seth."

"_What?"_ I would never, under any circumstances, try to harm him in any way. I considered Seth, Leah's brother, to be one of my good friends. However, as I continued to stare at her, realization spread through me like wildfire. I may not have been the one to kill Seth, but my actions had destroyed him nonetheless. One of the vampires I had convinced to attack La Push had killed Seth. My bottom lip quivered and a rush of revulsion filled me to the brim.

With one more utterance of the word_ "murderer," _Leah's body shuddered and her breathing stopped. There was an eerie silence that followed, and I was instantly freaked out beyond any measure. That, on top of being called a murderer and watching Leah die was too much for me. Without stopping to think I dashed outside, needing fresh air, and ran straight into the other three wolves.

Sam, recognizable as the black wolf, lurched forward and seized my shoulder in his mouth where Leah had broken my collar bone. He wasted no time in dragging me clear of the house and tossed me to the dirt. I looked up, seeing the wolves circle me, and knew this was it. While I may have protected my daughter from Leah, I would fail to prevent these wolves from getting her. It was all over.

Right as the wolves moved forward, ready and willing to rip me to pieces, I thought back to those who had helped me, those who had lost their lives. _Maria…Paulo…the Denalis…Emmett…Rosalie._ Never in my wildest dreams did I think that Rosalie Hale and I would become as close as we did. Even now, as I was facing certain death, I could almost hear her voice calling out to me.

"Bella!" The hallucination of her voice was just as beautiful as the real thing. It started out distant, but grew exponentially. It sounded so real. "Bella! No!"

I closed my eyes, ready to face my fate, and waited for the pain.

But the pain did not come. Instead, a loud commotion filled the air, forcing me to open my eyes in shock. I stopped breathing as I surveyed the carnage before me. The wolves had been attacked, right before they were planning to destroy me, but by the most unlikely group. Rosalie and Emmett were dancing around the three wolves, swiping and kicking at the massive beasts.

"_Rosalie…Emmett?"_ I couldn't believe what I was seeing; I had written them off as dead. Afraid that this was some form of mirage, I couldn't move.

However, two against three is still uneven odds, and the wolves outmaneuvered the two vampires quickly. I knew I had to do something; I couldn't risk losing Rose and Emmett again. However, before I could make a move, Carlisle, followed closely by Edward, dashed through the line of trees, and interceded.

"Sam!" Carlisle threw his hands up in submission and, surprisingly, the wolves relented. "Why have you come here with murderous intentions?"

The massive beasts shifted towards them, but, before anyone could respond, Edward doubled backwards like he had been punched in the gut. He shifted to face me, a horrified grimace on his face. "Bella, tell me it's not true, love!"

"What is it, son?" Carlisle glanced between Edward and me, a cautious expression on his face. "What's happened?"

My brow knitted deeply, wondering how they couldn't know what had happened. I had assumed that Esme had informed Carlisle of my entire plot when she had arrived at the house. Realizing this wasn't the case, I felt myself squirm as Edward turned back to his father.

"Bella led an attack on La Push," Edward said bleakly, running a hand through his hair. "Carlisle, she killed Jacob!"

"Oh my lord," Carlisle exclaimed, the look on his face mirroring Edwards's, as he turned to look at me. "Bella, how could you do such a thing?"

"How could _I_?" My voice was eerily calm as I rose off the ground. Rose and Emmett materialized behind me, each one taking a protective stance. I glared openly at my father-in-law and my husband. "How could _you_? You conspired with them against me, tried to kill _my_ daughter, and you dare to ask me how I could do such a thing?"

The wolves took a step back while Carlisle and Edward wore identical expressions of shame and horror.

"What did you think would happen?" Rosalie hissed beside me and moved forward. "Did you think she'd have no memory of being pregnant? Did you think she'd welcome your decision with open arms? When will you two realize that playing God is wrong?"

I knew what Rose meant; Carlisle had made the decision to change her into a vampire without her consent. She had always resented him for it. True, she had later found her soul mate, but they were still frozen for all eternity—unable to move forward.

"That's inconceivable!" Edward suddenly declared and spun around to face the wolves. Sam flattened his ears, and Edward hissed angrily. "We'll never agree to that!"

"Edward?" Carlisle touched his son's shoulder, panic in his voice.

"They say that they'll allow us clemency in exchange for Bella," Edward snarled, his back arching a little bit.

"That's ludicrous!" Carlisle's voice escalated immediately, and I immediately shrunk back. I had never seen the Cullen patriarch in such a rage—it was frightening. He turned and faced Sam, whose eyes were trained on me. "Bella is Emily's mother—she is under the protection of Quileute law as the parental figure of an imprint."

"An imprint?" Emmett crossed his massive arms across his chest. "What the hell are you talking about, Carlise?"

"Jacob imprinted on Emily," Edward responded without changing his posture. He was poised between the wolves and me, which I found very odd. It appeared that my husband was trying to protect me, despite the fact that I had ripped his head off. "According to Quileute law, her entire family is under the wolves' protection."

The wolves glanced at one another, clearly not liking this piece of information, before Sam turned back to Edward. He growled and snapped, shaking his head in an obvious gesture of displeasure, before he proceeded to move backwards. It looked as though the wolves were retreating.

"Sam says we have twenty minutes to leave," Edward said with a sigh, "and if we ever return, the wolves will see it as a forfeit of our positions as Emily's family."

As soon as they were in the trees, the wolves turned and fled, their howls echoing through the woods. Despite the relief I felt, knowing that I would not be torn to shreds, I was immediately on edge again as Edward and Carlisle turned to face me. Their faces had lost none of their shock, and they were silent as they gazed in my direction.

Before anyone could say or do anything, Esme, Siobhan, and the others appeared in the front door of the house. Maggie rushed across the yard, with Emily in her arms, straight to Edward. I growled as he took my daughter in his arms and kissed her cheek like a good father would. Rosalie immediately grabbed my shoulder.

"Is that who I think it is?" Her golden eyes were locked on the tiny figure in Edward's arms. I could see the longing, the envy, and the complete confusion in her expression as she stared at Emily.

"That's my daughter, Rose," I said and sighed.

Edward, seeing the effect that Emily was having on his sister, slowly made his way towards us. Emmett took a protective stance in front of us, but still allowed him to hand Emily over to Rose. She cradled the tiny infant in her arms, looking as if she was holding the sun in her hands. Emily grasped a piece of Rosalie's golden hair delicately and giggled.

"Emmett," Rose whispered and glanced up to her husband. "Look at her."

"She's a cute little thing," Emmett answered as he wagged a finger in Emily's face, chuckling when she gripped it. "Pretty strong too."

After a few seconds, Emily's eyes trailed to mine and she squealed as she reached out to me. Painful realization rushed through Rose's eyes, and she begrudgingly offered Emily to me. I didn't want Rose to feel like she wasn't important, or that Emily was any less hers.

So I leaned over Rose's shoulder and smiled at Emily. "This is Auntie Rose, Emily. She loves you very much."

Upon hearing this, Emily smiled broadly and patted Rosalie's face, adoration practically pouring through her body. My sister-in-law gasped, but before I could tell what was going on, Edward and Carlisle fell to the ground, screaming.

Kate stood over the two, holding onto their shoulders. "Run!"

Without stopping to think, or wonder what Kate had done to Carlisle and Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and I dashed into the woods, ignoring the cries of Esme and the Irish vampires. I wasn't sure where we were headed, but Rose and Emmett seemed like they did. They rushed ahead, occasionally calling directions back to me, and when we finally broke through the trees next to the highway, there was a car waiting on the side of the road. I didn't hesitate to climb into the backseat and take Emily in my arms, as Rose and Emmett climbed in the front seat.

We drove for what seemed like only a few minutes, and soon we were navigating through the streets of Seattle. The time slipped by so quickly, especially with Emily reaching up and showing me everything that I had missed while I was away. Everything was mostly childlike and playful; however, her view of Jacob disturbed me a great deal, as did her subtle longing for him.

Jacob had imprinted on Emily the moment he saw her, and had spent as much time around her as possible. She had grown attached to him during the week they had spent together. Now, her thoughts were laced with the loneliness she felt without him, and it broke my heart in two.

I had killed her soul mate.


	33. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Decisions**

We pulled up to the front of a very large building, the outside lavishly adorned with what looked like marble and silver plating. I gazed up and felt myself swoon at the height of the building, impressed by its grandiosity. I counted at least thirty floors. Although there had been plenty of buildings like this in Phoenix, it had been a long time since I had seen them, let alone stood next to them.

Rosalie and Emmett rushed ahead of me, Emily tucked firmly in Rose's arms, heading straight for the front door. They stopped and turned around, realizing that I wasn't following. My unease of entering a new place was driving me crazy, and I found it best if I didn't move whatsoever. However, as Rose moved back toward me I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the glass covering the front door; I looked like a statue, completely motionless. The eeriness of my body language didn't help my mood.

"Bella, is everything all right?" Rose asked warily, her eyes roaming all over my body.

"Where are we?" For the first time since I had become a vampire, my voice actually sounded like it used to. It was husky, with a slight hint of exhaustion, and warmly familiar.

"We're at the Denalis' condo," Rose answered with a smile. "They always said we could use it should we ever need a vacation."

"Or a hideout," Emmett commented as he appeared beside Rose.

My mouth fell open as I stared at Rosalie, Emmett, and Emily, all together. Rose and Emmett loved one another unconditionally, and would never betray one another. They were what Edward and I could have been, should have been, had he not tried to make decisions for me once again. Emily deserved parents like that; parents who loved and supported one another. As I continued to observed them, I noticed how Emily had started to cling to my sister-in-law, wanting her as much as me. It made me uneasy and yet…strangely peaceful.

"Hey, guys," Emmett said and looked up at the sky. "If we're going to do something, we have to do it now because our friend the sun is about to make an appearance."

Glancing up, I saw that Emmett was right; the sun was about to peek around the large patch of clouds. Without hesitating, I shut the car door and rushed into the massive building, the others hot on my heels. In fact, we made it just as the sun lit up the sidewalk with radiance. I breathed a sigh of relief as Rose and Emmett led me to the elevator.

It didn't take long to reach the top, and I was guided into the most lavish apartment I'd ever seen. The entire place appeared to wrap around the side of the building, giving us an incredible view of the Seattle skyline. Emmett promptly moved to the side and pulled a large curtain over the view, blocking out the glaring sunlight.

I wanted to ask what the plan was, where we were going to go next, or how long we were going to stay here, but a series of voices stopped me from answering. Rose had disappeared into the backrooms and I could hear her speaking to familiar voices. Before I could stop myself, I was barreling down the hallway and throwing open one of the doors, ready to protect my family.

Unfortunately, I wasn't concentrating on wielding my strength, as I had been a few moments ago, and the door shot off its hinges and flew down the hallway. I cringed as it bounced off the ground a few times, before resting just outside of the kitchen at Emmett's feet.

"Uh, wow," Emmett remarked and scratched his head before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Thanks, I really needed that."

"What's going on out here?"

I gasped as I turned around and came face to face with two very familiar vampires, Tanya and Irina. Without thinking, I launched myself towards them, clinging to them like they'd disappear if I didn't hold on, and found myself dry sobbing into them.

"Well," Tanya said and chuckled, stroking my hair. "This is certainly a warm welcome."

"Indeed," Irina answered, thoroughly humored.

I pulled away. "How are you here? What happened? Kate said you were dead."

"No, not dead," Tanya answered, balking a little.

"More like incapacitated," Irina informed me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and leading me back towards the living room. "The wolves took us apart, but forgot to burn us."

"Kate disabled them and came back for us," Tanya said and we all sat on the large sofa in the front room. "She instructed that we come here, and that she'd go back for you and the others."

"Wait, hold on," I insisted, waving my hands in front of my face. "Explain to me how Kate was able to 'disable' them, and what exactly did she do to Edward and Carlisle? They looked like they were having seizures or something."

Irina looked surprised that I knew almost nothing about their family, which I didn't think was too much of a shock. "Our sister has the ability to form and run an electrical current through her skin. All she has to do is touch someone and they're down on the ground twitching."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"She gave those wolves a pretty good shock," Tanya said, obviously pleased by her sister's actions. "She shocked them so badly that they were unable to move for a few minutes, which was all the time she needed. She came back to the beach and put us back together."

My mind immediately thought back to Maria and Paulo—had Kate gone back for them too?

"What about Maria and Paulo?" I asked and immediately noted the sideways glances that the two Denalis shared. "Did Kate go back for them?"

"Well, uh, no," Tanya answered hesitantly and leaned forward. "Bella, you have to understand that Maria was—"

"I don't want to hear anymore." I jumped up and stalked towards the kitchen, not wanting to listen to them speak about Maria anymore. True, she had done some horrible things in the past—but she had somewhat been my friend. Well, no. Maybe 'friend' was going too far, but she wasn't my enemy. "What's our next move?"

"We're waiting for Kate," Rose said after materializing from the back, Emily no longer in her arms. When she saw my questioning look, she smiled. "I put her down for a nap—she looked like she needed one."

"Oh, okay," I said, nodding.

"As Rosalie was saying," Tanya continued, rising from the couch and starting to pace. "We're waiting for our sister to rendezvous with us, and then we're planning on heading east…maybe even further."

"Emmett and I were actually thinking about France," Rose said as she moved beside me. "We have our own personal cottage in the countryside with enough room to accommodate all of us."

"Won't Edward and Carlisle know where that is?" I was actually starting to wonder if they knew we were coming here, to the Denalis' condo. The fact that we were standing around, doing nothing was starting to unnerve me. We needed to move.

"They never knew we built it," Rose said sneakily, a sly grin on her face. "We've hid it from them ever since we had it commissioned, ten years ago."

For a moment, I marveled at Rose's tenacity and determination; according to the Cullens, it was difficult to live with Edward's ability; it was even harder trying to keep a secret with a mind reader in the house. I also wondered if this was how it was meant to end, Rosalie, Emmett, Emily, and me, all together in a cottage somewhere. Somehow, it just didn't seem right.

As I settled into one of the sofas, still trying to wrap my thoughts around everything, there was a subtle knock at the door. It took only half a second for me to move from sitting to standing, and I noticed that everyone else had mirrored my position. Judging by the looks on the Denalis' faces, they had no idea who would be knocking on the front door.

Irina opened the door a bit, peering through to see who was outside, before opening it all the way. On the other side of the door was Kate, looking beautiful and worn out. After accepting embraces from everyone, she took a seat on one of the plush sofas, and inhaled deeply. She informed us all that the worst was over, and everyone could relax.

However, the moment she said this, there was another knock at the door, this one more insistent. All of us glanced around, and eventually turned to Kate, who was looking very guilty.

"I'm sorry," Kate whispered and looked at me. "It's something I had to do."

Tanya opened the door and, before she could stop them, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and the Irish Coven barged into the condo. Rosalie and Emmett rushed to my side, forming a wall in front of me, and growled ferociously, while the Denalis cornered Kate, condemning her for her treachery.

"Please, everyone calm down!" Carlisle held his hands up as the air filled with hissing, growling, snarling, and threats of violence. "We're just here to speak with Bella."

"You mean to tell her more lies?" Rose hissed and released an inhuman roaring sound the moment Edward took a step in my direction. "Don't think I won't kill you, Edward."

"Back off, Rosalie!" Maggie rushed forward, baring her teeth at Rose, and arched her back.

Rose looked indignant for a couple seconds before sneering at the little vampire. "Trust me, kid, he's not worth it."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to gawk at Esme, who had screamed louder than I had ever heard before. She glared openly at the Irish coven, the Denalis, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and even her own husband. She stalked forward towards us, and stopped a few yards from us, her hands on her hips.

"Bella," Esme said firmly, like a mother scolding a child. "Edward would like to speak to you."

"I have nothing to say to him," I hissed angrily, taking note how my words appeared to injure Edward. He cringed and his gaze fell to the floor.

"Good Lord," Esme exclaimed and tossed her hands up in the air. "Stop acting like such a child and start thinking about your daughter, Bella."

"I am thinking of her!" I snapped and moved through my protective wall, coming almost face-to-face with my mother-in-law. "I'm thinking of how he"—I pointed to Edward—"tried to kill her!"

"He made a lapse in judgment," Esme admitted and took a step closer to me. "He knows that he's wrong, Bella. He's glad that he was wrong, and that Emily is here…alive."

"What exactly do you want from me, Edward?" I demanded, sick of speaking to him through a third party.

"Just to talk," Edward replied softly, still not looking at me. "That's all."

I sat there for a moment, appraising the way he looked and moved. Behind me, Rosalie and Emmett both urged me to just leave, not to give in to his charade. They insisted that all he would do is lie to me, just like he had before.

"Be strong, Bella," Rose insisted, eyeing Edward viciously. "He's given you no reason to trust him."

As I stared at my lying husband, I thought back to how Emily had reacted to him. When Maggie had brought her out, Emily had practically squealed when Edward held her. She was his daughter too after all, regardless of whether he tried to kill her or not. Was it possible that he actually felt remorseful for his actions?

"Please, Bella," Edward said, his voice wavering as we locked eyes. "Please, just come speak with me in the back. If you don't believe me, then I won't contest any decision you make."

"Yeah, I know just what you want to talk about," Emmett sneered and squared his shoulders, extending to his full height. "You want to feed her more lies, try to convince her that you were acting in her best interest. She'll see right through your bullshit, Eddie."

"I want to talk to _my wife_," Edward growled at his brother, anger flashing through his eyes. "This is between us, Emmett."

"You're wrong," Rosalie spat and took a step forward. "Since your little plan affected us, it involves us too. Not to mention, that's my niece in there."

"She's _my _daughter," Edward challenged and glared at Rosalie.

"You didn't even want her!" Rose's voice escalated significantly, and I could practically feel the antagonism flowing from every pore of her body. As she stood there, slightly trembling, I rested my hand on her shoulder, which caused her to flinch in surprise.

I wanted to throw Carlisle and Edward out the door just as much as Rose and Emmett, but I also knew that it wouldn't be easy. I also realized that if I got Edward alone I had a better chance of following through with my plan. However, I couldn't let them suspect that I was up to anything. This had to come as a complete surprise.

"Calm down, Rose," I whispered and glanced back to Edward. "All right, let's go."

Edward led the way towards the back, glancing at me occasionally, and shut the door behind us once we reached the back bedroom. Emily was curled up on a pile of pillows in the middle of a massive bed. I crawled next to her and watched her sleep, an adoring smile on my face. After a few minutes, I remembered that we weren't alone and glanced at Edward, who was smiling reverently.

"What do you want, Edward?" I sat up and glared at him.

"I want you," he said and took a step forward. "I've always wanted you."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," I sneered angrily.

"It's true, love," he replied and his gaze grew dark, almost hungry. "I've never wanted anyone other than you."

"Then why did you lie to me?" I demanded, rising off the bed, and crossed my arms across my chest. I tried my best to look intimidating, despite the fact that Edward's gaze was sending chills through my body. "Why did you willingly put my life, and the others lives, in danger?"

"You were _never_ in any danger, Bella," Edward crossed the room and gripped the top of my arms. "In regards to Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett—their injuries were never supposed to have occurred."

I fought the urge to hurl Edward through the wall, to rip his hands away from my shoulders, and opted for shrugging them off and sitting in a nearby chair. Edward's very presence angered me, enraged me, but hiding behind all my negative emotions was one feeling—curiosity. I decided that before I exacted my revenge, I would at least allow myself to know why he had acted the way he had.

"Why?" I growled, refusing to look at him and wrapping my arms around my torso. "Why did you do this?"

"I don't know," he answered after a few seconds of silence.

"You don't know?" His response only threw gasoline on an already blazing fire, and I felt my hands begin to shake in preparation of my attack. My desire to destroy him was starting to break through, but as I noticed Emily shift in bed I reigned in my rage. "You better come up with something better than that."

"Hind sight is always twenty-twenty, Bella," he admitted and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I saw you as incapable of making your own decisions and I acted…irrationally."

"Typical Edward," I snapped viciously and he raised his head. "Despite everything you told me, you never change. You've never trusted me to make my own choices—I was foolish to think you could ever be different."

"I deserve all your hate," Edward whispered and let his head fall into his hands. "I know it's unthinkable that you could ever love me again after the atrocity I've committed."

"You don't get it, Edward," I moaned, exasperated, and shook my head. "Your actions have changed me, have altered who I am. I killed Jacob, Edward—I murdered our daughter's soul mate!"

He flinched as the decibel of my voice escalated and echoed through the giant room. Unfortunately, I had forgotten about the sleeping baby in the room, and Emily promptly woke up. She sobbed, probably angered for being awoken the way she had, and reached up into the air. Edward moved forward and picked her up, kissing her cheek and cooing to her.

As I watched Edward rocking Emily back and forth, I recalled what Esme had just said; was I really not thinking of my own daughter? I also started thinking of Rosalie and Emmett, a united force of support and love. I knew that Emily needed parents like them, but could I really push down all my feelings of hate? The current fountain of anger spewing within me said it was impossible.

Emily had stopped crying and had fallen back asleep in Edward's arms. He bent down, placed her on the pillow, and shifted back to me, a shamed look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said and balked slightly. "I should have asked you if you'd like to hold her."

"What do you _really_ want from me, Edward?" I crossed my arms and turned away from him. The agonizing rage inside me was becoming unbearable, but I had to keep it under control for my daughter. "You didn't just come here with an apology."

"No, I didn't." He dropped his head to the ground. "I had hoped you would consider coming home with me."

"Home?" My eyes shot up and I scoffed. "In case you aren't up on current events, Edward, the wolves have banned us from Forks."

"We have many homes, Bella," Edward replied with a smirk that almost pushed me over the edge.

"YOU may have other homes," I growled and arched my back, "but my father, my friends, all my things are in Forks. I no longer have a home."

"I'm sorry," he said and threw up his hands in submission. "Of course, I'm sorry for being so ignorant. What I meant was that I had hoped you would come live with me. We can be the parents that Emily needs."

Even though Edward couldn't read my mind, he was somehow able to pinpoint exactly what was in my mind. For the past week I had considered my child dead, but now that she was alive I hadn't done a very good job as a mother. While I was confident that I could raise Emily as a single parent—if Renee had been able to do it, then I most certainly could—I was starting to realize that she deserved better than that. And, while my heart still burned with the desire of revenge, I had to think of someone other than myself.

I turned away from Edward and moved to the window. I was thoroughly confused with Edward, my actions since leaving Denali, and even my own daughter. I glanced over at a soundly sleeping Emily and smiled softly, knowing what had to be done. I really didn't want to do it, but I had to start putting Emily first.

"What if it doesn't work?" I continued to stare out the window, my face twisted in a stern expression. "What if I can't forgive you?"

"Then you can do what you care to do," he answered softly and I turned to him. "Even if it means killing me."

I scoffed, not believing that Edward would willingly let me kill him, and crossed my arms over my chest. While I stared at him blankly, my mind was working a million times a minute, silently weighing my options and deciding what to do. The close proximity to Edward was driving me insane, causing a crawling sensation below my skin, and I had to take a step back for relief. Would it always be like this?

My heart, filled with rage before, was softer now and my mind was a bit clearer. Even though I still harbored resentment towards Edward, I was in no hurry to attack and kill him …at the moment. I swallowed heavily, feeling a familiar tickle in the back of my throat and realized that I was getting very thirsty.

Edward's eyebrows pulled together as he noticed my reaction. "Bella, when was the last time you fed?"

"I don't know," I mumbled and sighed. "Yesterday?"

"Don't worry," he replied with an endearing smile. "There's plenty of wildlife where we're going.

"Is it just going to be us?" The thought of living with Edward, just the two of us, wasn't sitting well with me.

"Do you have an issue with being alone with me?" Edward exhaled heavily when I nodded in answer to his question. "We could have Carlisle and Esme live with us to help us through anything we encounter."

"No," I said firmly and viciously. Esme had fallen from my good graces when she switched sides. True, she had been shocked when she saw Emily, but that was no excuse for siding with them against me.

"All right," Edward acquiesced gently and thought for a few seconds. "What about Emmett and Rosalie? It might take some work, but I think we could convince them to stay with us."

"I don't know," was all I could say, still feeling confused about the direction this all was headed.

"Your comfort is my only prerogative, love," he whispered and wrapped his arms around my midsection.

"I haven't even given you my answer," I hissed and took a few steps back, angry that he was jumping the gun as usual. "I could still decide to rip your head off again—right here."

"In front of our daughter?" Edward raised an eyebrow, almost like a challenge. "You would do that to her, Bella?"

"I…well…I don't…know," I stammered, not really having a good excuse.

"Oh, love," he sighed and crossed the distance separating us instantly. Resting his hands on my shoulders, he looked deep into my eyes. "I'm not trying to back you into a corner, or use our daughter against you. Despite my horrific actions, I don't wish for you to consider me an enemy. I love you, Bella, so very much."

I felt it, the twinge of humanity in the dark recesses of my vampiric mind, and couldn't help the swoon I felt. Regardless of the desire to harm him, that same electric pull was still there…somewhat. I could still feel a slight desire for Edward, in spite of everything that had occurred. While I wasn't sure if this was enough, I would do anything for Emily's happiness—even sacrificing my own.

So, with a heavy heart and a deep breath, I nodded and allowed Edward to wrap his arms around me.

* * *

**Author's Note: THIS STORY IS NOT OVER. I stated from the very beginning that this does not have a happy ending and I am sticking to that! At this point, Bella is trying to do damage control for killing her daughter's soul mate. **


	34. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Trying.**

Rosalie and Emmett were not happy with my decision. In fact, had Emily not been in my arms, I was pretty positive they would have ripped my head off for wanting to leave with Edward. They took turns reminding me of all the horrific acts that he was guilty of, and I agreed with every one of their accusations. Even when I explained that I was doing it for my daughter, Rose still begged me to reconsider.

Unfortunately, there was no swaying me from my choice. I was determined to put Emily first, above my anger, revenge, and especially, above myself. I knew it would be a slow process, something that I would have to get used to, but the smile on my daughter's face was completely worth it. After about two hours of constant debate, Rose and Emmett acquiesced to the idea of living with us and even went so far as to discuss which Cullen property we would use as our new "home."

It was ultimately decided that all five of us would move to the upstate New York house. There was a vast amount of local wildlife for us to feed on, and the property had two houses; Rosalie and Emmett had refused to be in the same house as Edward, and even took a separate plane to get there.

After we had landed in Albany, Edward had received a disturbing phone call from Carlisle, informing us that the Forks property had been completely destroyed in a fire. Apparently, Charlie had called after the blaze had been put out, wanting to make sure everyone was all right. My father-in-law had informed him that we were all on an impromptu family vacation in Italy for the rest of the summer. Charlie had made a point to tell Carlisle that he wanted to hear from me as soon as possible.

I tried not to think of the inevitable phone call we'd have to make, the one informing Charlie that I was dead. Edward had spoken of this lightly after he hung up with Carlisle, but I had grown too angry for him to continue. I didn't want to ponder a life without my dad just yet, especially when all I wanted was to be able to return to my old life despite the impossibility of it.

The property was much larger than Edward had led me to believe, and I gasped a little when I saw it. The main house was ten times the size of the one in Forks, but like the Washington house, the massive structure was hidden from sight. In fact, it felt like we drove a mile or two into the brush before I spied it. The smaller house, still double the size of the Washington property, was about five acres behind the first house, and was fully furnished.

There were tons of boxes of different shapes and sizes sitting on the front doorstep. I threw a cautionary glance at Edward, and he informed me that he'd ordered several items for Emily before we'd left Seattle. I wondered how on earth any postman could find this place, but stopped when I realized it didn't matter. While Edward opened the boxes, one-by-one, Emily and I decided to explore the massive structure that was now our new home.

Each bedroom was pretty much identical, filled with couches, bookshelves, fancy electronics, and elaborate decoration pieces. It wasn't until we got to the third story that I found something that differed from the rest. The first door I walked into was slightly ajar, which I found odd since all the other doors were shut. When I walked in, I immediately marked the differences between the other rooms and this particular one.

There was a massive bed in the center, surrounded by a solid metal frame that resembled vines, a delicate blue comforter set atop the giant king size mattress. The entire room was a rich cherry wood, and the walls were adorned with empty picture frames—a place for memories to be immortalized. However, the biggest surprise was waiting in the massive walk-in closet.

The closet was stocked with tons of clothes, some elaborate and some simple and plain. Three walls of the massive room were covered with what looked like women's clothes, while one side was dedicated solely to men's clothing. I set Emily on the ground, giving her a shiny silver scarf that I found on a giant rack to play with. As I fingered through my new wardrobe, it didn't take long to wonder who had done this.

_Alice. _It had to be her, there was no one else who would stock this many clothes. But where was she now? Why did she continue to be elusive and invisible? I needed her now, more than ever.

"Is everything all right, Bella?" Edward appeared in the doorway to the closet, and looked just as surprised as I did. He smiled as he fingered through his wardrobe and sighed. "Alice."

"How long ago was she here?" Maybe, if she was close, I'd be able to find her. I just wanted to talk to her for a few minutes, to get her advice on what I should do. Should I stay with Edward? Should I kill him? What should I do about Emily? She loved her father so much.

"It was quite awhile ago," Edward responded and inhaled deeply. "Her scent is here, but it's not very fresh."

"Why did she do this?" My brow knit in frustration.

"Isn't it clear?" Edward turned to me and I gave him a confused look. "She anticipated you coming here—and me following you. She wanted to give us a place to recoup, regardless of where we were going."

I nodded, feeling a little comforted that Alice was still looking out for me, despite her not being here. Sighing heavily, I left the closet and took a seat on the bed, admiring the plushy quality of it. When I looked up, I found Edward standing directly in front of me, a stressed expression on his face, with Emily in his arms. We sat there, staring at each other in complete silence for quite a long time before he spoke.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted your own separate room," he said awkwardly, averting his eyes immediately. "Emily's room is right next door."

I stared at him absent-mindedly, not entirely sure what I should say in response. It wasn't unthinkable that we would room together, however when I was close to him I felt a crawling sensation beneath my skin. Even now, it felt as if I had millions of snakes and insects on my arms and it was driving me insane.

Without giving him an answer, I made my way into the adjoining room, which had been transformed into a beautiful nursery. Like the room I was just in, this one's furnishings were in cherry wood, and accented with light pinks and olive green. A picture of Edward and me, on our wedding day, was situated beside an expensive looking crib. I was astounded that Edward had been able to put this together in only an hour, but I was sure his vampire speed and accuracy had contributed to that ability.

Edward returned, Emily in his arms, and placed the tiny baby in the crib, where she promptly fell asleep. As I gazed at her, in complete awe of her beauty, Edward's close proximity immediately made me retreat to the opposite side of the room. Despite my willingness to try and be a couple for Emily's sake, I was still uncomfortable in his presence.

"If you need me to stay away," Edward said, defeated, "then I will."

I sighed, his pitiful expression filling me with guilt. After all, I was the one who said I'd attempt to make this work. "I'm trying, okay? It's just really difficult for me."

He nodded but the dejected look on his face didn't fade.

"So," I said awkwardly, trying to fill the silence stretching between us. "You said there was plenty of wildlife."

His eyes brightened a bit. "Yes, we're sitting on over thirty acres of property."

"Okay," I responded and glanced down at my ensemble. I had changed into a pair of too tight blue jeans and a bright pink hooded sweater before we had left Seattle. It was the only thing that the Denalis' had that remotely fit me. "I'm going to go change."

"Go ahead," Edward said with a smile. "I'll call Rose and Emmett to stay with Emily."

For some reason, the closet felt larger the second time I walked in, and I was immediately overwhelmed. Despite her tendency to be overbearing, Alice's advice would have been very helpful at that moment. With a deep sigh, I dove into my side of the wardrobe and fished out a pair of black leggings and a long-sleeved green tunic. I opted out of wearing shoes since running at inhuman speeds would render them useless. I also enjoyed feeling the grass in between my toes.

Edward was waiting for me in the foyer when I walked downstairs, and he offered me a soft smile. After complimenting my outfit and informing me that Rose and Emmett were waiting until we left before they entered the house, we dashed out the backdoor.

The entire property, with the exception of the garage, the two houses, and a few stone walkways, was relatively undeveloped. The trees dominated the area, and I had to convince myself that it was still day time under their dark shadows. Flowers covered every inch of open space in between the trees. As Edward and I ran through the lush grass, I couldn't help feeling like I was in a fairy tale.

It didn't take long for us to locate a small herd of deer and sate ourselves. The relief I felt was immediate, and I breathed a sigh of contentment as I collapsed on the forest floor. The last time I had attempted to drink animal blood hadn't gone well, and I had feared that I would never be able to go back. However, this time, I wasted no time in draining four deer and found them satisfactory.

I heard Edward approach me, heard him call my name, so there was no reason for the way I reacted when he appeared in my line of sight. Despite the irrationality of it, when Edward looked down at me, lying on the floor, I instantly panicked and launched myself off the ground. The power I put in my thrust was enough to send me flying thirty feet in the air. I twisted my body and found a perch in the overhanging branches.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled down at him, feeling aggravated that he would even think of approaching me. He knew that I was uncomfortable with him around, so why would he do something so stupid?

"I'm sorry, love," Edward responded in between chuckles and shook his head. "You looked so magnificent laying there, your hair spread out around you. I couldn't help myself."

"Well, do me a favor," I snapped and hopped down from the tree, landing on the balls of my feet. The crawling sensation below my skin erupted as he grew closer, and I had to take a few steps backwards to get it to stop. I wasn't entirely sure what this was, but I knew it wasn't something I could simply ignore. At the moment, I tried to suppress it as best I could and hissed at Edward. "Don't do it again."

"As you wish," Edward said, still smirking and bowed slightly at his waist. "Are you finished, or would you like to hunt a bit more?"

I opened my mouth to tell him I was ready, but a distinct thrumming caught my attention and I immediately fell silent. The thick, wet noise indicated that it was alive, relatively close in proximity, and the predator inside me resurfaced. Without stopping to inform Edward, I darted in the opposite direction towards my kill.

As the scent of blood became stronger, I pushed myself harder until the trees blurred on either side of me. When the beating heart was close enough, I jumped through the air, ready to pounce on the animal—it didn't smell like any deer, or mountain lion I'd ever encountered—and snarled as I made contact with my prey.

He was relatively tall, about 6'4'', with a haggard appearance, and clothes that stank of sweat and liquor. His hair was long, stringy, and matted, showing signs of long term neglect. Everything about him pointed to a homeless man. This didn't stop me. His body shattered the moment I crashed into him, and he let out a strangled cry as he hit the ground. I was immediately on him, mauling the flesh of his neck, drinking his liquor-laced nectar, and gripping his arms so hard, I thought they might have snapped off. The liquor had no effect on me, but the ecstasy I felt as I gulped down his blood was indescribable.

My mind raced as I watched the color drain from the man's face, my body quaked as I was sated fully, and my libido sky rocketed. In the recesses of my mind, I knew that I needed to stop, to pull away from the body, insisting that I had lost my mind. However, my body had a mind of its own and continued to drain the homeless man.

As soon as his veins ran dry, sputtering and giving me the last few remaining drops, I pushed the body away. Once again, I fell on my back laughing, and I breathed deeply. My clothes and hair were soaked with blood, and the man's stink had rubbed off on me. As I opened my eyes, still chuckling a bit, I spied Edward standing a few yards away, his face horror-stricken.

"Bella," he gasped, his eyes no longer focused on me. "What have you done?"

I officially decided that I had lost my mind, because as Edward headed towards the decimated human body, I felt my body react to the sight of him. The way he moved was intoxicating my senses and arousing me in a way I'd almost forgotten. As the light filtered through the clouds, it hit his skin and I moaned softly as he became luminous.

I hadn't realized that I was in motion until I crashed into Edward, wrapping my arms around him and forcing him to the ground. He grunted as I forced my weight upon him, and before I could stop myself, I leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

"Bella," Edward growled against my lips. "Stop."

"You said you wanted me, Edward," I said insistently, not really understanding what I was saying or doing, and began nibbling on his left ear lobe. I felt him shudder and my tongue darted out, tracing the outline of his ear, and I giggled when he had to fight to regain his speech.

"Not like this!" Edward shoved me with all his strength, which sent me flying backwards into a tree. The trunk split in half, and I rose as it cascaded to the ground with a loud crash. Edward stood up, dusting the leaves and dirt from his clothing. "I'm sorry, love, but this isn't you."

As I watched Edward's face, my mind cleared and I realized what had just transpired. I had attempted, rather violently, to seduce the very same vampire I'd wanted to rip apart the day before. Revulsion built up inside my stomach as did confusion and rage, and I felt like I was going to throw up. It was only in my mind; in reality, my body was absolutely perfect.

As Edward took a step towards me, apologizing for not keeping a closer eye on me, I did the only thing that seemed appropriate.

I ran.

Without stopping, I turned and dashed through the forest, wanting to disappear completely. I could hear Edward pursuing me, but I was always a few steps ahead of him. I wasn't sure where I was headed, but I knew I had to get out of here. Thoughts of my daughter became unreachable, and I couldn't find a sane reason to stay here, so I decided to bail. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that I was running straight towards the main house—where Emmett, Rosalie, and Emily were.

Within seconds of being in sight of the massive mansion, I found myself on my back. Emmett, having heard Edward's cries, had intercepted me before I could get within fifteen feet of the house. He now had me pinned against the earth, trying to break me out of my newborn rage. I heard him, yet my mind refused to let me see reason.

After cursing at Edward, Emmett dragged me into the forest to calm down. It took almost three hours for the haze to subside, but my brother-in-law didn't seem to mind. The entire time, he sat there, me tightly restricted in his arms, and told me stories of his newborn activities, trying to make me feel better for attacking a human. When I finally came to, I felt like crying as I heard Emmett speaking.

"Just remember, Bella," he said softly as he stroked my hair. "We've all been through this—none of us are perfect. What counts is what you plan to do when you get your sanity back. No matter what you choose, we'll always love you, we'll always accept you."

"Oh, Emmett," I dry sobbed and felt his hold release. "I couldn't stop."

"I know, honey," he said, wrapping his massive arms around me, and sighed. "I know exactly how you feel."

I was so grateful that Emmett and Rosalie were on my side and were so willing to protect me. They had almost lost their lives trying to keep me safe; how on earth would I ever repay them for their loyalty? Thoughts of the homeless man's body, lying in the darkness, diverted me from my thoughts, and I couldn't fight the repugnance I felt.

"What should we do about the body?" We couldn't leave a corpse on our property, even if it was someone who would probably go unnoticed. "Are we going to dump it? Burn it?"

Emmett shushed me. "Edward's already taken care of it."

We sat like that, curled around one another, for what seemed like hours. Finally, after he was sure I had calmed down completely, Emmett escorted me back to the secondary house. While he had wanted to take me back to the main house, I was too afraid to be around Emily. So, my brother-in-law had opted to bring me to where he and Rose were living. Even though it was smaller than the main property, it was still massive inside.

"So I take it things are going well," Emmett joked as we both sat in the living room. "Remind me again why you thought this was a good idea."

"I'm doing it for my daughter, Em," I said weakly, refusing to meet Emmett's gaze. "She deserves a stable home."

"Well, you know your business, Bella," Emmett replied, shrugging. "Just remember to put yourself into the equation."

"It's not about me," I growled and gripped my head with both hands. "That's my point."

"Well, maybe it should be," Emmett answered simply and gave me a sideways smirk.

That was where our conversation ended. The rest of the time was spent watching television, or reading in the giant library. After a few additional hours, Edward showed up and I allowed him to accompany me back to the main house. We found Rose and Emily cuddled together in the living room, and I smiled at the sight of my sister-in-law. She promptly hopped up, handed Emily to Edward, and left before I could say anything to her.

I sighed and turned back to Edward, realizing that we were alone once again.


	35. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Suffocation.**

Little by little, the days were starting to grow brighter. I could stand to be in the same room as Edward for longer than a few minutes, my human blood diet had ceased, and I had been able to venture out of the house into civilization. There were a few occasions when I was even able to converse with the locals without having to hold my breath.

"You're doing wonderful, love," Edward whispered after I had asked a passerby for directions to the main road. I felt his arm tighten around my waist, and I fought the urge to shirk his affection. "Would you like to stay a little longer, or are you ready to head home?"

I was thoughtful for a few moments before answering, "I think I saw a bookstore around the corner."

"All right," Edward answered with a broad smile, and we crossed the street.

It wasn't that I was exactly enjoying myself—surrounded by delicious smelling humans was very stressful on my control, especially on such a hot day—but I wanted to keep as much distance as possible between the mansion and myself. Despite Edward and I getting a bit better, there was still a shadow that darkened my life—one that I had not anticipated.

In the past month, Emily's longing for Jacob, her deceased soul mate, had increased and caused her to beg for him almost every day, and it didn't end there. Whenever Edward or I told her he wasn't coming back, she would grip our faces tightly, unleashing her gift against us. Because of her remarkable ability, I had been given a front row seat to her grief and loneliness. After enduring only a few seconds of this, I had fallen apart.

The weight of what I had done had finally hit me, and I found my irritation and rage had converted to remorse and pain. Even now, as Edward and I navigated through the streets, despite the slight smile on my face, a painful wound was pulsating in my chest. Regardless of the knowledge that Jacob had tried to kill Emily, I mourned him.

"Bella?" I didn't realize Edward was speaking until he tugged lightly on my hand, causing me to turn in his direction. His brow indented slightly, concerned. "Is everything all right? You've been somewhat pensive for a while now."

"Yeah," I sighed and took a deep breath in an attempt to clear my head. "I was just thinking about…stuff."

"Anything in particular?" His raised eyebrows told me that I had piqued his curiosity.

I exhaled heavily and debated internally with myself about whether I should tell Edward what was on my mind. Whenever we discussed Jacob and Emily, it always ended with Edward being hurled through a wall. While that would have been fine at the house, we were in public and had to watch what we did and said. So, with a heavy heart, I looked at Edward and shook my head.

We spent an additional two hours in town before my thirst became a problem. I was very relieved when Edward suggested we hunt the moment we arrived at the mansion. In fact, as soon as we pulled up into the grassy path, I wasted no time in throwing the car door open and dashing into the woods. A few minutes later, I had drained three deer and was relaxing in the branches of a willow tree when Edward found me.

"Feel better?" He looked up at me with an amused expression, and I couldn't help but shrug. "Come on, love—Emmett and Rose need their alone time."

I nodded, understanding that Rosalie and Emmett had been watching Emily all day, and trailed behind Edward as he led me back to the main house. Once there, I found that Emmett was the only one in the house; Rose had vacated moments before we arrived. After exchanging a few pleasantries, my large brother-in-law headed back to his own dwelling.

Emily was on the floor, a pile of drawings spread around her, and she smiled up at us when we approached her. I was astounded and slightly disturbed at how fast she was growing. In the eight weeks that we'd been here, she had grown to look less like a toddler and more like a small child. Part of me was fearful that she might continue to grow, without stopping, and be dead in a few years, but Edward dismissed my worries. Apparently, he had been measuring her, tracking her growth spurts, and had found they were slowing down.

As I continued to marvel at my daughter's hybrid quirks, she turned her inquisitive eyes in my direction. Before I could stop her, she gripped my ankle tenaciously. Immediately, my head began to swim with bright colors and noises. As the mental clutter dissipated, I was left with a clear image of Jacob, smiling and laughing at me. My silent heart crumbled as I basked in that warm, gentle smile—the one I'd always gotten from him before he became a pack member.

My enjoyment was short lived. Moments after Jake's smiling façade appeared, so did the overwhelming longing and loneliness. My eyes popped open—I hadn't even realized that I had closed them—and I noticed that Emily's face had morphed into sadness. A small tear ran down her cheek, and her eyes pleaded up at me.

"Please?" Her voice was small, meek. "Please, Mama."

I slowly began to tremble and found I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Despite the intense urge to run away, I stayed with my daughter. "I'm sorry, honey—Jacob's not here."

"Please!" Her hand tightened on my skin, filling me with her emotions as well as her memories of my former best friend. "Jacob."

"No, Emily, he's not coming back," I insisted, the invasion of her ability starting to aggravate my newborn temper, and I closed my eyes in an attempt to center myself. However, as the images in my head quickened, almost becoming a blur, I snarled and moved backwards, leaving her crying in the middle of the floor. "Edward, make her stop!"

Emily sobbed and beat the floor with her little fists, something I had seen many times before. As Edward lifted her into his arms, he gave me a sorrowful look before disappearing upstairs.

Once they were gone, I picked up a table lamp and hurled it against the wall. I was here with Edward, trying to make it work, and the one factor that was disturbing the peace was the one aspect I had fought so hard for. Edward and I were starting to work through our issues, beginning to return to what we were, and it seemed like Emily was committed to ruining that.

I tried my hardest not to blame my daughter; this entire situation was my fault alone. I had reacted badly, wanting to kill Edward and Jacob, and had brought this on myself. I still couldn't believe that I had been able to achieve everything that I had set out to do. I was able to kill Jacob, able to overpower Edward, and had taken down the pack. Unfortunately, I had also ruined any chance I had of seeing my dad again.

As I thought about Charlie, I groaned and felt a pang of sadness in my heart. I'd gotten several voicemails from my father on my cell phone, but had been unable to answer them. Edward had spoken to him and informed him that I had caught a stomach virus from some bad pasta. However, that was about two weeks ago, and I knew my Dad could only be stalled for so long. I was pacing the length of the room, pondering everything that was going wrong, when Edward returned. Almost immediately, my temper ignited.

"Isn't this what she's supposed to be getting over?" He flinched as I screeched at him and he ducked when I hurled a book in his direction. "You told me this would pass, Edward!"

"Bella—"

"I can't deal with this!" Without waiting for Edward to answer, I left the living room and headed out the back door. The sun was starting to set, giving the forest an eerie glow, and the fireflies were beginning to come out. The sobbing coming from upstairs and Edward's pleading from around the corner were enough to drive me away from the house. I broke into a run right as my husband appeared, and I reached the forest before he had a chance to stop me.

The flip flops on my feet split in half as I ran through the woods, but I didn't stop. The feeling of the grass against my bare feet was extremely pleasing, and I felt myself smiling after awhile. This was what I enjoyed most about being a vampire: the wind in my hair and the feeling of the earth between my toes. As I slowed down, I took a deep breath and felt the storm inside me begin to dissipate.

As I stared up at the darkening sky, I allowed myself to stray from any thought. I simply lay on the ground, closed my eyes, and freed my mind of anything. Of course, it wasn't long before I started seeing the faces of those important to me. I began thinking about Charlie and Renee, as well as a few of my friends from school.

The last time I'd seen my mother was at the end of my wedding. As Edward and I drove off into the night, I had seen my mother, my father, and Phil all waving goodbye to me. After we had left for our honeymoon, Renee and Phil had stayed for a couple of days so she could help redecorate Edward's room. Apparently, she had driven Alice and Rosalie crazy. I frowned as I struggled to retrieve the early memories I had of my mother, when I was a child, but it was proving very difficult.

The sound of approaching footsteps broke through my musing, and I prepared myself for another verbal fight with Edward. We would normally fight after one of Emily's tantrums; I would try to leave, and he would insist that I stay longer. But it wasn't my husband that made an appearance; when the person came through the trees, I gasped when I saw it was Rosalie.

"Bella, what on earth are you doing?" She rested her hands firmly on her hips, glaring openly at me. "Can you not go twenty-four hours without a tantrum? I have better things to do than chase after a newborn, you know."

Growling ferociously, I moved toward her and had to fight against my desire to rip her arms off. Rosalie hadn't spoken to me since we arrived in upstate New York, which confused me to no end. Her sudden decision to speak enraged me for some reason, largely due to my confusion.

"It's good to know you haven't gone mute," I snapped at her, venom pooling in my mouth, and mimicked her posture by planting my fists on my own hips. "Nice to find out you actually can _speak!_"

"Bella—" Rosalie's voice softened immediately, but I cut her off before she could continue.

"This was the hardest decision I've ever had to make!" I hissed and moved away from her, gesturing wildly with my hands. "And have I gotten any support from you? No!"

"Any support?" It was Rose's turn to be furious. Her golden eyes blazed and her nostrils flared when I turned around to look at her. "What do you call everything that I've done? I followed you to Alaska, to La Push, and I even followed you here! If I'm not here supporting you, then please tell me what the hell I'm doing!"

I stalked away from her angry form and wrapped my arms around myself, knowing she was right. Even though I was surrounded by family, I felt strangely alone—trapped—here in New York. The isolation was suffocating me, choking me to death, but I didn't know how to rectify the situation. I had made a promise that I was going to put Emily first, and I planned to follow that to the end, but that didn't mean that it was a welcome concept.

Rosalie surprised me when she wrapped her arms around me and I didn't react irrationally, for once. Instead, I shifted and embraced my sister-in-law, allowing myself to sob into her shoulder. I found the change in my relationship with Rose strange, but not in an unwelcome manner. In the absence of Alice, someone who the entire family had turned to, Rose offered me peace of mind when I needed it most. How could I ever repay her?

"So, why did you run this time?" She stroked my hair and whispered softly into my ear. She wasn't demanding, simply curious.

"I was overwhelmed," I admitted without moving. "Mostly by Emily."

"What do you mean?" Rose pulled away, a confused expression on her face. She loved Emily very much—I didn't have to be Edward to know that—and anything that involved her concerned Rosalie.

"She's in love with Jacob," I grumbled and shook my head, feeling the guilt rise in my stomach like bile. "I keep telling her that he's not coming back, but she won't stop."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Rose looked at me like I was insane. "Are you sure you haven't been seeing those images on your own?"

"Why would I do that?" I was growing a little angry, not understanding why she would question me. "Why would I choose to remember Jacob?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to imply that you're lying, Bella," Rosalie assured me but cringed softly. "It's just…Emily's never done anything like that with me."

**_V_**

Emily and Rosalie were playing outside while Emmett watched from the porch. Every now and then, my massive brother-in-law would turn and glance up at me, a look of curiosity and sadness in his eyes. I felt horrible that I had opted for staying upstairs, but it was the only way to maintain my sanity.

Rose and Emmett had been staying with me for the past couple of days; Edward had to visit Carlisle and Esme for a reason he refused to share. To be honest, there was something off about the way he had bid me farewell and kissed me on the forehead, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Regardless, I knew something was going on and, once again, I was being left out of the loop.

Moving out of the bedroom, I headed to the library where the laptop Edward had procured for me was waiting. I had been using the online chat system to speak with the Denali sisters, and I found I was strangely anxious to get to them. However, when I opened the laptop, I realized that Edward had not logged out of his email. Right in front of me was a correspondence he had with Carlisle, and, against my better judgment, I began to read.

_Carlisle, _

_ Things with Bella seem to be progressing rather nicely, and although we still have moments of weakness, I foresee us rejoining you soon. Rosalie and Emmett still keep me at arm's length, which hurts me a great deal, but they have their reasons. In response to your inquiry, her father has been calling me a great deal as well. Bella has abstained from picking up the phone, but I know that she wants to. As much as I would love her to speak with Charlie, I think the time has come. Every time I attempt to discuss this with her, she flies into such a fury that I pull away. Do you think this is the best option, Carlisle? Let's not forget what happened last time…_

I found it very irritating that Edward appeared to be making decisions for me again, and I planned to confront him when he returned from…wherever he had gone. Without bothering to read the remainder of the email, I opted to log on to my messenger system. I was anxious to have some form of contact with the outside world.

I beamed when I spied that Tanya was online, and I was about say hello when a chat box popped up.

_TD1000: Where are you right now?_

_BC1987: Hello to you too. I'm at home._

_TD1000: Where's Edward?_

_BC1987: Is something wrong, Tanya? _

_TD1000: Is he home with you?_

_BC1987: No. He's visiting Carlisle and Esme. Why? What's wrong?_

_TD1000: So, I take it you knew about it._

_BC1987: Knew about what? What on earth are you talking about?_

_TD1000: You don't know…_

_TD1000: I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm emailing you something right now. Please read it._

_(TD1000 has logged off)_

"Well, that was short," I griped and pouted my bottom lip, not understanding what Tanya was talking about. Even though our quick chat was online, her apparent anxiety was disturbing me.

I was thinking about heading outside—to at least pretend to act like a real mother—but my curiosity got the best of me, and I found myself navigating to my email. Immediately, I noticed a message from Tanya at the top and promptly opened it. My "cousin" had attached a link, one that was very familiar—It led to the Forks High School class of 2006's page. Angela Weber and Eric Yorkie had started this page so everyone could post updates about events in their lives.

I smiled as I clicked on the image of our class, looking flawless in our golden graduation robes, and tried to remember the events of that day. Unfortunately, all I got were cloudy images that I wasn't even sure were real. However, as the main page opened up, I was met with a picture of me as a human, smiling, holding up my degree. Alice had taken that picture, despite my insisting that she put the camera away. I wondered why they would have a portrait of me on the main page, and, as I scrolled down the page, I realized what this was.

I began to shake as I read the fateful words below the image of me:

**IN MEMORY OF ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-CULLEN 1987 – 2006**


	36. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Catharsis**

I knew that I should be angry, furious. If this were a couple months ago, I would be tearing through the house, crying for Edward's head on a silver plate. However, this time, it felt different—I felt different. While I was livid, there was a sense of finality in the air around me…almost as if I had expected this.

_Did I? Have I been waiting for this to happen?_

Everything that I had worked towards—the rebuilding of trust between Edward and me for Emily's future—had been for nothing. Despite all the promises and vows Edward had made prior to leaving Seattle, he had betrayed me again.

The moments ticked by and I continued to stare at my own memorial page, wanting to feel something…anything. I turned away from the computer, unable to bear the sight of my once-human face any longer, and began pacing. Refusing to let my newborn anxiety get to me, I began to focus on my breathing and movements.

_Right foot…left foot...be careful of the weight distribution from one foot to the other…don't move too fast. _

As I moved past the window, I glanced over and noticed Emmett acting like Godzilla and chasing Emily around. It was touching that he had taken to being an uncle so well. He always seemed like such a big kid himself, but when it came to Emily he never put his needs above hers. Of course, he had told me once that he was a big brother to seven sisters, so I was sure this was like second nature to him.

I turned away and was faced with crippling reality. Edward had lied to me once again, and I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that I could no longer stay. There was a freedom that accompanied this knowledge. There was no need to pretend anymore, no necessity to be shy or embarrassed. Of course, there was the understandable anxiety of the unknown future—what was supposed to happen next?

_Should I confront Edward?_

Just thinking about fighting Edward again was draining emotionally and mentally. I didn't think I was up for round two with my husband, but that didn't mean I was about to forgive him. In fact, I was starting to wonder if the squeamishness I'd felt around him these past couple of months was actually hate in disguise. If that were the case, what punishment could I inflict on him that would be comparable to death?

Emily squealed loudly from outside, and I had my answer.

Emily and I would leave him, vanish into the dust. There was no other way. However, there was a problem; Emily was still assaulting me daily with images of Jacob. I knew that there was absolutely no way I could continue to have her with me. She needed to go to a home where she'd be loved and happy. She had to go with Rosalie and Emmett. This would be my ultimate way of paying them back for all their support—I would give Rose what she always wanted.

I took a step towards the door, ready to bring them into the planning, when the computer chimed. The laptop was informing me that someone was attempting to contact me on my instant messenger. I found this a little strange, but figured that Tanya had logged back in to talk about what she had led me to discover.

I headed back to the laptop and inspected the message that I had received. It wasn't from Tanya. In fact, it wasn't from anyone that I knew. The screen name had been hidden, which I didn't even think was possible, so all I saw was the message.

_Pull out the top drawer in the red file cabinet._

My brow creased as I reread the short message again, curious as to who sent it. I gazed around the library, and, eventually, my gaze rested on a deep red file cabinet in the far corner. After a brief second of speculation, I crossed the room and stood in front of the object. With a deep breath, I pulled out the drawer, set it on the floor, and gazed into the space left behind.

I pulled out a brown envelope and turned it over in my hands a few times before opening it. Inside were four navy blue booklets with a Government seal on the front. Passports. There were also plane tickets, visas, a list of phone numbers, and a smaller envelope addressed to me. Without stopping, I tore into it and found myself staring at Alice's familiar handwriting.

_Dear Bella,_

_I suppose the first thing I should say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to keep this from happening to you. Part of me hopes that I will never find the need to direct you to this letter, but I know that's an unlikely scenario. Why? Because I know Edward. Would you believe me if I said his intentions were good, but his execution wasn't? It doesn't matter now. Please know that I tried to correct my mistake, even if my attempt was futile._

_If you're reading this, then you've made the decision to leave Edward behind. Inside, I have enclosed everything necessary to get you, Emily, Rosalie, and Emmett out of the country without suspicion or detection. This is as much as I can help you, and I hope it is enough. I hope that you will guide them to a place where you won't be found, because he will come looking for you, Bella._

_When you reach a safe point, when you know that everything is over and finished, make a decision and we will find you. Please don't take my resistance to appear as a sign that I don't love you. You are, and always will be, my sister. I won't lose you again._

_I'm waiting and watching._

_Alice._

_p.s. Destroy this letter._

I held the letter to my heart, a bittersweet smile on my lips, and whispered my sister's name. It was refreshing to know that she hadn't abandoned me, that this was actually as hard on her as it was on me. However, as much as I would have loved to sit and reminisce about Alice, I knew that I had a lot of work to do. Edward would be home in forty-eight hours, and I planned to be long gone by then.

After collecting all the passports, visas, and information from the envelope, I headed downstairs. Emmett and Rose had brought Emily inside, and I found them sitting in the living room watching television. They both looked at me curiously when I moved and stood in front of them.

"What's up, Bells?" Emmett placed himself between me and the others, probably thought that I was on the verge of a newborn meltdown. "Are you okay?"

"Edward didn't go away to visit Esme and Carlisle," I said and lowered my eyes, feeling a pang of anger in my chest. "He lied again."

"Where is he?" Rose moved to stand beside Emmett, both of them wearing matching expressions of suspicion.

"All three of them are attending a funeral," I said between clenched teeth. "My funeral."

I wasn't exactly sure what I was expecting, but I was definitely not anticipating Emmett's reaction. While Rose looked shocked and like she wanted to find out what had happened, my brother-in-law stormed past me and walked out the front door. Placing all the stuff Alice had given me on the table, I followed him and found him ripping trees up from the ground.

Emmett was always so boisterous and loving that it was somewhat shocking to see him acting like this. It was a brutal reminder of the animal he kept caged up inside himself. As he strolled up to a huge tree, he wrapped his arms around the trunk and lifted, pulling it free from the earth moments before tossing it like it was weightless. When I approached him, he spun around and growled at me; his eyes were completely black.

"What are we going to do this time?" He glared openly at me while his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. "Are you going to let him buy you off again, or are you going to stand up for yourself?"

"Excuse me?" What on earth was Emmett talking about?

"You heard me!" His body moved forward and, before I could comprehend what he was doing, he grasped both my shoulders. "You can't let him get away with this again."

"I won't," I hissed and wriggled out of his grip. "Not this time."

He backed up, obviously confused by what I had just said, and crossed his arms over his chest. A few moments passed, and I realized that he was waiting for me to speak, to tell him what I had decided. I took a deep breath and did everything I could to squelch the rising paranoia that I was feeling. My newborn emotions were telling me to flee in the face of Emmett, but I didn't listen.

"I want you to take Emily," I said without looking at Emmett. "I want you to take her and leave."

"What?" His voice was husky and thick with confusion.

"I can't give her the life she needs," I reasoned and finally looked at him. "For whatever reason, she's bonded with you and Rose—she's happy with you."

"She can be happy with you too, Bells," Emmett said, shaking his head. "You just have to give it more time."

"No, Em," I replied and rested my hand on his shoulder. "I've given her time…she hasn't changed."

"What are you saying?"

We both turned to find Rosalie standing behind us, Emily in her arms. As the seconds passed, I noticed an expression cross her face—hope mixed with realization. I nodded and Rose tightened her grip on my daughter, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"She's…ours?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Rose," I said and walked over to her. "Emily is your daughter now."

Upon hearing her name, Emily looked up at me with questioning eyes and frowned. She reached forward to touch my face, and I was instantly filled with feelings of abandonment and sorrow. It made my heart break to realize that she didn't want me to go, but I knew that I had to. For whatever reason, my presence was causing her to suffer, which meant I had to leave.

"I just want you to know, Emily," I said and swallowed as my voice quivered. "I love you very much, and I wish things had been different. Rosalie and Emmett are going to be your mother and father from now on. They love you and will take care of you always."

Emily pursed her lips and a tiny tear slipped down her cheek.

I knew that we were wasting time with goodbyes. I still had to arrange for them to catch a flight within the next twenty four hours, and I had to be long gone by the time Edward returned. However, as I turned to speak with Emmett, Emily grasped my hand and a crystal clear voice resonated in my mind.

_We will meet again, Momma._

I smiled and patted her hand, humored at the determined look on her little face, before shifting back to Emmett. He and Rose had told me that they had a secret home in the French Countryside. I was almost positive that this was where they would be safe.

"So, what's the plan?" Emmett looked at me expectantly. "Where are we going?"

"Your home in France," I said and his eyebrows shot up. "You said that Edward and Carlisle don't know where it is, right?"

"Yeah," he remarked and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm pretty sure they'd find it eventually, though."

"He won't be looking for us," Rose said and we turned to look at her. "He'll be looking for you, Bella—he'll think that Emily's with you."

"I don't want him to come after me," I muttered and shook my head at the prospect of Edward chasing me around the globe…for all eternity. Alice had insisted that I finish my business before attempting to find her. I had a feeling that if Edward were on my tail, she and Jasper would remain hidden. "That can't happen."

"Then what do you suggest?" Emmett sneered and leaned against a tree. "Since you won't kill him, what other option do you have?"

He had a point. I wasn't comfortable engaging Edward in a fight again, and the more I thought about taking Emily from him, the stranger I felt. It didn't take long to realize that I was, more or less, doing exactly what he and Carlisle had done to me. I was forcibly taking his child from him, and the thought made me sick to my stomach.

"I'll figure something out."

I moved away from Rose and Emmett and began pacing. It was a relief that I could think much faster now than when I was a human, because I knew we had to get to the airport relatively quick. However, I wasn't comfortable with permanently pulling Emily away from her father. So, I came to a reasonable conclusion.

I would give the choice to Emily.

"Just promise me something," I said and took a step back, knowing that Emmett was going to be upset. "If she ever expressly asks, let Emily meet Edward when she's older."

"What?!" Emmett threw his hands up wildly and glowered at me. "No way!"

"Why on earth would you want that?" Rose was just as shocked as her husband, but wasn't nearly as loud. "We're trying to get her away from him, aren't we?"

"I refuse to let Emily not have a choice in the matter," I clarified firmly and squared my shoulders. "If she wants to meet him, then you will take her to him."

Understanding that Emily needed to make that choice for herself, Rose and Emmett hesitantly agreed, but stipulated that the choice would only be valid after her eighteenth birthday. I agreed.

The next couple of hours blurred together as Rose and Emmett contacted a commercial airline to get three seats in First Class, and I packed up some necessities for Emily. I was curious why they chose to fly commercial when they had always bragged about their private flight accommodations. However, Emmett explained that it was to hide their whereabouts; Edward would never anticipate Rosalie wanting to fly with the humans. In fact, I could see the idea was not settling with my blonde sister-in-law.

A little before five in the afternoon, we all piled into an SUV parked in the garage and left the house behind. All three of us had made sure to pack in case of sunny weather, and to gorge ourselves since we would be among a lot of humans. I twitched nervously in the backseat, hoping that I wouldn't lose my control and slaughter a bunch of people in public. The last thing I needed was to have the Volturi on my case.

It was almost a three hour drive to the JFK airport, but we made it in half the time. While I had suggested we catch a flight out of Albany, Rose suggested driving to New York City instead. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I didn't push—I was just so anxious to get out of there.

I had left a letter behind for Edward, and I hoped it would be enough to deter him from following me. I would be lying if I said that I was happy to be getting away from him. There was a part of me, I was sure, that would always love him. However, that part wasn't large enough to force me to stay behind. Any remnants of hope for Edward and me were destroyed when he had faked my death without my knowledge.

Sighing heavily, I rested my hand on the window, making sure to only use a quarter of my strength—unless I wanted to shatter the window. I listened to Rosalie speaking about the schools in France, and how Emily would be sure to have the best education money could buy. Emmett also informed me that he was going to make sure she was tough. This would come in handy when she had to fight off the boys at school. I laughed, knowing that she would already be stronger than all of them, and closed my eyes.

Before I knew it, Emmett was calling to me, telling me that we had made it to New York City. When I opened my eyes, I was a little shocked at the sights that assaulted my eyes. I had never been to New York but it was nothing like I had anticipated. There were tons of people on the street, even though the sun was starting to fall in the horizon, and the lights were near blinding. I could only gawk as we weaved through traffic.

At one point, I had to roll up the window, due to all the humans clumped together. My thirst, although I had fed before we left Albany, burned at the back of my throat, and I swallowed and pushed the venom back down.

It took an additional half hour to reach the airport, and I had figured that we would have to fight the crowds to secure Rose, Emily, and Em a flight to France. However, as soon as we approached the terminal, I noticed a skinny man with a sign that read "Cullen."

"Rose?" I pointed at the man with the sign. "You don't think that's for us, do you?"

"No shame in asking," Emmett responded and headed over before we could stop him. We caught up to him right as he began speaking. "Excuse me, sir, which Cullens are you waiting for?"

The man pulled out a little white card. "I've been sent by an Alice Cullen."

Emmett nodded. "We're the Cullens."

"Oh, wonderful!" The man looked extremely relieved and exhaled heavily. "I apologize, but this short woman offered me a good deal of money to help you guys out. I was expecting it to be a scam."

"Yeah, Alice can do things like that," Emmett said, shaking his head. "So, what did she tell you to do?"

"Oh, I figured you knew," the man replied and gave us an awkward laugh. "I'm here to get you into the airport without being seen."

"Without being seen?" I had never heard of something so ludicrous in my life. "I don't understand."

"Let me put it this way," the man said and moved closer to us. I held my breath as I saw the vein in his neck pulsing. "Is there someone you're running from…someone who would look on airport surveillance cameras to find you?"

Emmett, Rose, and I looked at one another.

The man crossed his arms, a satisfied look on his face. "I rest my case."

We followed him through a series of hallways, tunnels, and twisting staircases before surfacing outside on the tarmac. Reflexively, I instinctively covered my ears as a plane roared past us but quickly remembered that my inhuman ears could tolerate the loudness. We continued to trail after the man, earning skeptical glances from the ground crews, and were brought to a large commercial airliner.

After informing us that this would take us to our destination, he excused himself and disappeared through a side doorway.

"That was weird," Emmett commented and shook his head. "Leave it to Alice to be as creepy as ever."

"Yeah," I answered and nodded.

We all stood there for a few minutes—Rose and Emmett refusing to meet my gaze, and Emily scolding the passing planes for being so loud. In my mind, this goodbye was supposed to be a lot easier. I was supposed to stroll away, knowing that this was the right way, but I didn't. In the car, I had assumed that they would be happy to get started with their new life, but it didn't look that way.

"You can still change your mind," Emmett said, pleadingly. "We have your passport, Bells."

"No, I can't." I shook my head. "This is the way it has to be."

"But why?" I was surprised that Rose was questioning my decision. She had told me her greatest desire was to be a mother. She was getting her wish, so why was she trying to change my mind? "Why now?"

"I've seen what my future has to offer," I answered solemnly and sighed. "I don't have to be Alice to know what's in store for me."

"That's why you should come with us," Rose insisted and ensnared one of my hands. "Please, Bella, I don't want you to be alone."

"I won't be," I assured her and pulled out of her grasp. "Trust me."

Emmett and Rose moved in and hugged me at the same time. The emotions welling within me burst forth, and I sobbed uncontrollably. They were the only family I had left, the ones who had stuck through everything with me, and I had to say goodbye to them. It was for Emily's sake…as well as theirs.

I was prolonging the inevitable, and I knew it. A part of me didn't want to let them go, but as a man rushed up and told us that we had to board or leave, I knew that it was time. I hugged each of them individually. Emmett picked me up and swung me around, whispering that this wasn't goodbye. Rosalie and I clawed at one another, a mixture of sobs and quick promises that Emily would be all right. Then there was my daughter.

She had been wearing the same confused scowl since we had arrived at the airport. The busyness of the airport and the loud sounds seemed to irritate and fascinate her at the same time. I could only laugh as she visually attempted to make sense of it all.

I took my daughter in my arms and hugged her tightly. She touched my cheek, and I felt her curiosity once again.

"You're going on a trip, Emily," I said and smiled when her eyes lit up. "I want you to be good for Rose and Emmett, they're going to take care of you now."

As she had before, Emily gripped my face, and I could hear her voice in my head. _We will meet again._

I nodded and kissed her cheek. With a deep breath, I gave her to Rose and pointed to the aircraft behind them. "Go."

I didn't stay to watch them leave. I knew I didn't have the strength. If I had waited any longer, I would have caved and ended up following them to France. That couldn't happen. So, as soon as they disappeared inside the plane, I turned and dashed across the tarmac.

I ran at a reasonable pace, realizing that there were still humans moving around the airfield. However, once I reached an empty area, devoid of any ground crews or security guards, I let loose and found the world moving swiftly around me. My inhuman speed hid me from human eyes as I dashed across the runways towards the back fence.

Once I reached it, I easily jumped over the fifteen foot high structure and landed in a somewhat shady area. There were trees casting shadows around me, as well as vibrant green grass below my feet. I kicked off my shoes and peered through the chain link fence. Quiet sobs wracked my body as Emmett, Rose, and Emily's plane lifted off the ground.

There was a stillness within me as I watched the plane disappear into the clouds. I was at peace.

For the first time in a very long while, I realized that I was happy. Emily would be raised by two people who loved her as much as they loved one another. She wouldn't know suffering, and she'd get to move on from Jacob. She had a chance.

I glanced up one last time and whispered a silent goodbye to them, hoping that one day we would meet again. With a deep breath, I turned and headed south, disappearing into the shadows.

I had a promise to keep—to a certain southern vampire.


	37. Epilogue: Edward Cullen

Epilogue I – Edward Cullen

_**Twenty years later, somewhere in northern Canada.**_

The hole was closing around me again, threatening to spit me back out into a world I didn't deserve to be a part of. I twisted and opened my eyes, needing a reminder that the chasm was not closing in on me, and shook away the moisture that had accumulated on my jacket. I had been living here for the past nineteen and a half years—ever since I had given up looking for her.

A weakened stalactite lost hold of the rocky ceiling and crashed onto my shoulder, shattering on impact. I sneered, wishing it had pierced my skin, thus ending my miserable existence, but, alas, I was unharmed. With an angry shudder, I brushed the debris away and rose from the ground. Despite having been in the same position for the past month, there was no tension in my appendages. I felt physically perfect.

_Perfect._

I hadn't used that word in almost twenty years—since she'd left me. I trudged across the cave and pulled a large rock away from the stony wall, revealing a divot I had cut out long ago. Inside the space, I pulled out a small plastic bag and cupped it in my hands. After several minutes of reassurance and preparation, I opened the sack and removed the letter.

_Edward,_

_How could you? No other phrase seems adequate to convey the absolute betrayal I have suffered at your hands. If you're scratching your head, trying to decipher the meaning behind this, let me ease your confusion. I know what you, Esme, and Carlisle have done. I know about how I'm already considered "dead" and that my casket has already been laid to rest. Once again, I ask, how could you?_

_I trusted you implicitly, Edward, and in return I received nothing but speculation and lies from you. What did I do to you to deserve such treatment? I loved you from the first moment I saw you, and I thought you felt the same. Well, it wouldn't be the first time I was wrong. _

_I want to make my words perfectly clear: I do not want you, Edward. I want you to stay away from me. Don't try to find me, because you will not succeed. Emily will have a happy life away from you…and away from me. I have left instruction that, should she ever wish to meet you, Rose and Emmett will bring her to you. But, I wouldn't count on that. In time, I hope and pray that she forgets us._

_Once again, make no effort to find me. As far as I'm concerned, our love and marriage is void. You are not my husband and I am not your wife. I am not Isabella Cullen, but I am not Isabella Swan either. I am no one, and that seems pretty okay with me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

I briefly recalled how I had felt standing in the middle of the massive mansion reading the letter, the bitter loneliness seeping into my soul. Regardless of her request, I had made every attempt to follow her scent through the woods. I had never been a skilled tracker, but I pushed my limits and used my instincts. My intuition had taken me to the airport and I'd found more of Bella's delicately scented trail. Unfortunately, it was near stale and I eventually gave in to her wishes when it seemed as if I was going in circles. So, I had contacted Carlisle and Esme one last time, before disappearing north.

The cave was located in the northernmost part of Canada, isolated from any form of humanity. Whenever the burn in my throat grew unbearable—usually after five or six weeks—I'd pull myself out of my dank hiding spot and hunt. While it wasn't the prettiest dwelling, it served its purpose.

I leaned forward and sniffed the paper, hoping to catch a bit of Bella's scent hiding in the creases. However, I pulled away disappointed and wrapped it back up in the plastic. After placing the letter in the hiding spot, I traipsed towards the mouth of the cave. The frigid hit my face and I was startled by the rush of scents that hit me.

Without much effort, I pinpointed a herd of elk grazing nearby, and headed in their direction. After a few minutes, I was fully sated and was in the process of burning the carcasses when the winds changed abruptly. A new scent wafted to my nose and immediately put me on high alert. The scent was strikingly familiar and different at the same time. _Impossible…why would she be here? _ While my curiosity had me questioning if my loneliness had made me delusional enough to smell her, the natural animal in me propelled my body back to the cave.

I peered out of the opening of the cave, my eyes raking over the vicinity and I attempted to hear the thoughts of the stranger. However, as the seconds passed, nothing happened. I tasted the air and was relieved when I realized the scent had vanished. 

_This doesn't make sense…I could smell them…where are they…could it have been a human that came too close…yes, that must be it._

I couldn't hide the disappointment I felt, seeing as I hadn't had a conversation with anyone in almost twenty years. It would have been nice to be able to hear news of the world. For the past few months, I had been contemplating going back to Esme and Carlisle, but the shame always held me in the darkness—the shame that I had broken up the family permanently.

Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared with Bella, and for all I knew, there was no word from them. The same went for Alice and Jasper, who had disappeared shortly before my alliance with the wolves. My siblings and I were close once, completely devoted to our way of life, and I had ruined it. I was the scourge of the family.

_If only I'd done things differently…If only I'd listened and trusted Bella._

Even though it hurt, I thought about Bella and wondered where she was. Did she ever think about me? Had she been in contact with Esme and Carlisle over these past twenty years? I shook my head, knowing that she detested Carlisle about as much as she loathed me and would never speak with him. Esme, on the other hand, had been her ally for the longest time but had sided with her husband when she discovered Emily was alive.

_Emily…my little one._

As I sprawled out on the cave floor, I thought back to the time I spent with my little daughter. She had the calculating intelligence of a vampire and the beauty and elegance of her human mother. I smiled when I thought of Carlisle's surprised expression as he lifted the tiny infant from Bella's womb. They looked at one another in wonderment, and when she smiled at him, he could do her no harm.

My thoughts darkened as I thought back to Jacob and his first encounter with my daughter. It didn't take long for the imprinting to take hold, and he couldn't stop looking at her. Even though I found this turn of events rather disturbing, being able to read his mind made things easier. His thoughts were not romantically inclined as I had first thought—he just wanted her safe and happy. That didn't mean that I appreciated his 24-7 presence in my home while I had tried desperately to find Bella.

I groaned as my thoughts shifted to my wife once again. She was lost to me, hidden in a world that was both large and small. I knew I could find her if I tried—but I had made a promise.

I was too caught up in my own thoughts to hear the footsteps, too distracted enough by my emotions to really comprehend what was happening. However, as I opened my eyes to remind myself where I was, to show myself what award my arrogance had won me, two hands gripped my neck and threw me out of my cavern.

My body flew through the air and came to rest at the base of a tree trunk. I was on my feet immediately, scouring the tree line for my assailant, but I saw nothing…no one. However, as I turned around, ready to investigate the surrounding woods, a strong hand gripped my throat and forced me back down. At the same time, a sharp claw scratched the side of my face, leaving me with a venom-oozing wound.

As my injury began the achingly slow healing process, I snarled, "Who's out there? Come out!"

A gust of wind hit me and I was knocked on my back once again, a new injury on the back of my arm. I inspected the gash and howled in frustration. This game was aggravating, and I was through with it. As I rose off the ground, I inhaled deeply and immediately caught my attacker's scent. Unfortunately, it was a second too late.

The same hands gripped my neck and flipped me over, slamming my head into the earth. I growled and grasped my assailant's wrists, pulling them down onto the ground beside me. However, when I came face to face with her, I gaped. It couldn't be. There was no way. This couldn't be true.

As she leaned forward and gripped both sides of my face, I felt a white hot pain and the world fell to darkness.


	38. Epilogue: Bella

_**Bella - Five miles south of El Paso.**_

I'd been there for twenty years—twenty years longer than I'd anticipated. I was only supposed to relay the message and then go on my merry way. Little did I know, Maria's second-in-command had been killed shortly after she had made the trek to Alaska, and her newborns were in serious need of structure. The moment I had stepped onto her lands, they had tried to kill me. Even with the words Maria had given to me, the phrase that was supposed to stay her legion of vampires, they still chased me all over Texas.

It was only after I took down one of the biggest vampires that they listened to what I was there for. I didn't want to care about what had happened to Maria's coven, but I couldn't help it. After everything she had done for me, getting things in order was the least I could do. So I had decided to stick around and find someone to run things. Little did I know that person would be me.

I sighed as I glanced out the broken window, cringing at the way my skin glittered in the sunlight, and growled when I saw what I was looking for. My scouts had informed me that there were two strangers on the edge of our lands, asking to be let in. It was with great hesitation that I agreed, but I would not welcome them idly. In the past, I had learned the price for being too trusting of people.

This is why I was waiting three miles away from the house where we all dwelled. The strangers were being brought there for inspection, and when I knew it was safe, I would join them. A few minutes passed and I recognized the band of vampires I'd sent to gather the strangers. They were followed by two oddly dressed individuals. While my newborns traveled without hiding their luminescence, these creatures were covered from head to toe. They even had goggles on.

_Where do they think they are? Thunderdome? _

They all disappeared into the main house, and I knew there would be one of two outcomes. My scouts would either decide that they were a threat and destroy them, or they would send me the signal. I breathed out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through my hair, wondering which would be more beneficial. Being in the company of newborn vampires for the past twenty years had definitely taken its toll on me. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand it. It would've been nice to see someone new, someone who wasn't out of their mind with bloodlust.

A few minutes later, one of the newborns appeared in the backdoor of the main house and waved his arms.

_The signal._

I left my place in the old, decrepit barn and headed toward the equally decaying house. Although it appeared to be just a rickety, rundown shack, there was so much more to it. The mansion was the main command center, the central hive, of my six territories, and every southern vampire knew what dwelled within. There was a massive hole in the basement, leading to a series of tunnels and caverns that were reserved for training new recruits. At any time, there were between thirty and fifty vampires within the four walls and under the surrounding earth.

Jack was waiting by the back door and crossed to meet me when I approached the house. He was one of my oldest, most trusted vampires and had been put in charge of the others. He had appeared on the outlands—the end of our territories—a year after I had come to Texas, and had meshed really well with the lifestyle. He had also made my transition to human blood more bearable. All in all, he'd become my best friend in the world.

"Isabella," he sighed and my breath caught as his crimson irises glistened like his skin. "They say they know you."

"Do they?" I quirked an eyebrow and chuckled darkly, remembering all the previous visitors who had used the same excuse. _That's probably what got them through the other checkpoints…my scouts know how much I enjoy destroying liars. _"I guess we'll see about that."

Jack caught my shoulder as I tried to head inside. "They worry me."

"You…worried?" The idea was laughable as well as unbelievable. "Jack, you've faced down the Volturi before—what can these two nomads possibly do that's worse than them?"

"This is different," he remarked and released my arm from his grasp. He growled and pinched the bridge of his nose when I tried to push past him. I always loathed when he did that. It reminded me too much of…_him._ "I don't like this—I don't think you should see them."

The conviction in his voice was stifling and disturbing, but I had to refuse hi sentiments. The newborns needed structure, and any break of tradition would throw them for a loop. With a sigh, I embraced Jack, something we never did openly, and said, "It will be fine—trust me."

His shoulders fell, but he nodded and followed me into the house.

The mansion was filled with the odors of various types of venom and blood. It was against the rules to bring kills back here, but the newborns still did it and were very rarely reprimanded. By the time we usually found out, the culprit would have disappeared into the depths of the underground catacombs. Jack and I tried never to go down there.

The younglings skittered out of our path as we headed towards the living room, and I could hear the errant whispers. The younger vampires were expecting me to rip the visitors to pieces. Our kind craved anarchy and destruction. However, as I turned the corner, I came to an immediate stop.

They sat on the sofa, motionless, holding one another's hands. She looked up at me with grim fascination, almost like passing a train wreck. He, on the other hand, was too busy staring down the newborn vampires, who were circling them and cackling.

"Bella." Alice inclined her head but gave no indication that she wanted to embrace me. She would have once, but those days were long gone. "You look well."

"As well as can be expected," I seethed and stalked towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to speak to old friends?" Jasper finally turned his attention to me, and I felt an intense calm rest on me.

My nostrils flared and I slashed at his face with a vibrant snarl. He clearly wasn't expecting it and tumbled onto the floor, holding his cheek and hissing. The newborns around them let out a series of wails and hoots, showing their approval and support.

"Don't play with me," I shouted and turned away as Alice bent down and tended to him. "I have gifted newborns with abilities more deadly than empathy. They would be more than happy to educate you on suffering. Keep your gifts to yourself!"

I had a good reason to be upset with them, a good excuse for lashing out. After I had been in Texas for three years—the time slipped by so easily—I had pleaded for Alice and Jasper to come for me. Now, as I watched them cling to one another, I recalled how much I had screamed into the mirror, praying for Alice to see me. They never came for me, though, and as the years passed, I fell into despair. I embraced the monster within me and never looked back.

"We didn't come for a fight!" Alice was in my face, the color of her eyes bringing back memories I didn't want. "Something's happened."

"What is it?" I spat and crossed my arms. "Say it and get out!"

Alice started to say something but abruptly stopped. "Do you really hate me that much?"

I leaned in, and in a vicious whisper, said, "You left me."

She stared at me silently, a firm look on her face, and made no attempt to deny what I was saying. A bubble of revulsion built in my stomach, and my hand twitched when I thought about hitting her. Despite my desire to get rid of them, I couldn't fight the overpowering curiosity at their presence. Alice had said something had happened—what was big enough to force them out of hiding?

"It doesn't matter if I hate you or not," I remarked and took a seat on the couch, trying to look at anything but the two vampires. "Now, what is it that you came to tell me?"

"Edward's dead," Alice said and I barely noticed the subtle hint of sadness in her eyes. "Carlisle and Esme found his remains in Canada."

I tried to give an airy retort, to show her than I didn't care, but I choked on my own words as I soaked it in. Was he truly dead? Someone had ripped him apart and burned him? Alice explained that Carlisle had known where he was staying and had ventured up to convince him to return home. It was there that he and Esme had discovered their prodigal son's ashes. All that remained of him was a few fingers and some hair. The satisfaction I knew I should feel was fleeting and muted. Instead, an all-encompassing sadness crashed through me, and I had to fight to keep the stoic expression on my face.

"Really?" I inclined one eyebrow and tried to detract their attention from the obvious weakness in my voice. "How terrible for him."

"You don't care?" Alice accused, her eyes wide.

"Of course she does," Jasper remarked and crossed his arms. "She's just gotten good at hiding it."

"Are you through?" I stood and motioned for Jack, who took his usual spot behind my right shoulder. "I have newborns to train."

"There's something else," Alice insisted and grasped my shoulder as I moved to turn away. This was a mistake.

Jack, subdued up until then, lurched forward and blocked Alice. He growled and shielded me from my once best friend, snarling ferociously at her. She jumped back into Jasper's arms, clearly frightened. Jasper, however, gazed in between Jack and me with a slightly smirk.

"Bella," Jasper said with a sigh. "Please, hear what we have to say—I have a feeling this is something you'll want to know. Give us five minutes…alone."

I exhaled heavily and, knowing this would be the only way to get rid of them, I nodded. "Jack, take everyone down below."

"Isabella," he said warningly and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I don't trust—"

"Did I stutter?" I snapped and spun around to face him, a snarl ripping through me. "You will take them downstairs and I will retrieve you when I'm done."

He was silent, but obeyed my wishes, and as he disappeared below, I actually felt remorseful for yelling at him. However, I pushed it to the corners of my mind and listened to Alice and Jasper. It took five minutes for them to explain what was going on, and an additional hour trying to convince me to leave with them. Their pleas barely registered to me though—I was too focused on what they had said…about who was coming.

"She went to the Volturi," Jasper said and he paced through the room. "They taught her how to block Edward's ability, and Alice…well…Alice has never been able to see—"

"Bella, are you listening?" Alice gripped my chin and pulled my gaze towards her. "We need to get you out of here."

I was still silent.

"Bella." It was apparently Jasper's turn. "You can't defend yourself…not this time—do you understand what we're saying to you."

"Yes."

"So, you'll come with us?" Alice looked hopefully at me, and Jasper mirrored her expression.

"No."

This wasn't something I could run from—this was something I refused to run from. _This is fate._

It took almost a week to convince Alice and Jasper to leave me, but I eventually did it. They left my lands slowly, glancing back continuously, begging for me to join them, but I let them go. Every part of my body screamed that I should have accompanied them—even Jack pushed me to leave—but I merely turned a deaf ear and went about my business.

Even though I appeared nonchalant, I had slowly begun to count the sunrises and sunsets. It was a pointless exercise, since Alice couldn't accurately predict this future, but I kept to it nonetheless. She did provide me with an estimate, based on mileage and speed—three weeks. I did my best not to think about it, but it was almost impossible.

Finally, I was facing the last hour. I had holed up in the abandoned mission, just outside of San Antonio, alone with my own thoughts. If there truly was something after me, I at least wanted to face it by myself—with no one else to get hurt. I had left detailed instructions for Jack, but somehow, I knew he'd turn up eventually.

Sure enough, after a few minutes, the ornate, wooden door shot off its hinges and cascaded to the ground. In the threshold stood Jack, his black hair blowing in the wind and a panicked look in his eyes.

"What is this, Isabella?" He thrust the letter I'd left him at my feet. "What is the meaning of it?"

"I thought it was clear," I responded woefully and sighed. "I need you to take over, Jack."

"Why?" He glared at me, but there was something else behind his eyes besides anger. "Where are you going?"

"Away," was the only response I could give.

"No," he growled and seized me by both my arms. "You can't leave m…you can't abandon them."

I sighed, seeing the implications behind his frustration, and shook my head. "Oh, Jack…you just don't understand."

"Then explain," he pleaded and gathered my hands in his. It was difficult to look at him when he begged like this. Had this been another life, things may have been different. "Tell me what's wrong so I can help."

"You can't help me," I reasoned and pushed away from his grip. "No one can."

"I won't stay without you!" I'm sure he meant it as some kind of threat. Instead, it exhilarated me. There was even a secret part of my heart that hoped he would find his way to Carlisle. He deserved better than this. They all did. "I'll leave."

"Then leave," I snapped and spun around to face him. "Enough talk—do it!"

He moved forward, taking me off guard, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I opened my mouth to protest, but his lips crashed into mine. My body came alive—it had been twenty years since I had been touched in such a way—and I unconsciously wrapped my arms around him.

When his kiss deepened, I forcefully pushed him away and slapped him as hard as I could. I would have been lying if I'd said I didn't enjoy his lips on mine, but it was pointless. I only had a few minutes left, and I refused to let him be here for my demise.

"Go," I muttered, and when he didn't listen, I swiped at him. "Leave my land—you're banished!"

"Isabella," he gasped and tried to touch me, only for me to shy away from his hand. "Please—"

"Get out!" I screamed and pointed for the door, hoping against hope that he would heed the unspoken warning. He needed to leave so he could survive. "NOW!"

His face fell before he turned and vanished out the doorway, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. A light sob escaped my lips as I watched him go, and I tried to convince myself that it was for the best. He would leave Texas and have a chance at life away from all this death. My fingers traced my own lips, reveling in the remaining taste he'd left behind, and I closed my eyes while I smiled.

_Only if things had been different…_

I could hear the hurried footsteps approaching from almost a mile away, but I did not turn. As the moments passed, I picked up the undeniable sound of a heartbeat, fluttering like a hummingbird, as well as someone breathing evenly. Regardless, I did not turn and kept my eyes straight ahead. I refused to run or react.

I traced the footsteps with my own ears, and I took a deep breath when I realized she was behind me. _This is the moment. _Glancing back, I could see her silhouette in the doorway, unmoving.

I turned to face her fully, a sad smile on my lips. "Hello, Emily."

"Hello, Mother." Her voice was cold and emotionless. She took a few steps toward me, and I was met with the weight of her angry stare. Unadulterated hatred burned for me behind her chocolate eyes. "I told you we'd meet again."

"That you did." With a deep breath, I walked up to her, offered her a small smile—which she didn't reciprocate—and closed my eyes. "I'm ready."

... and that was how it all ended.

* * *

_Author's Note: That's all folks! :) Questions? Comments? Concerns?  
_

_Note: I did write a one-shot that takes place a few minutes after this chapter ends. It has to do with Emily. Only those who want a semi-happy ending should read it. If you are fine with how everything ended in this story, please do not read it. I have to find it, so it'll probably take me a few days to post it here. _

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
